Wild Things!
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: What happens when a lonely rich girl gets caught up in a world of ACTION, RIVIALRY, PARTYING, SEX, AND LOVE when she meets the dangerous Li Syaoran of the Black Wolves. dont know? read and find out!! all out S/S some T/E n' M/? (orginally 900+ reviews )
1. Default Chapter

Chap. One: "The beginning"  
  
Authors note: This is my first go at a fic like this and I hope you like it.  
  
Not my first fic any longer but it is due time I revised it! I hope doing this will make everything easier for my readers. And I'll try to elaborate more as I go along!! Okay? LOL.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS CLAMP STOP. I WISH I DID! BUT I DON'T AND IT'S A BUMMER. AND WHEN AND IF I GET RICH I WILL BUY IT...IT'S wonderful to dream isn't it?  
  
Ne ways, on wit story...  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts. We will be departing for Hong Kong, China, in five minutes. Thank you for choosing Air China" the attendant's voice said over the speaker. The passengers, on the large craft, listened to her instructions and did as they were told, while some took one last glance at Tokyo International Airport.  
  
"Don't be nervous. They will all love you besides I bet you can't wait to see him Ying Fa," a girl, with long black hair and amethyst eyes, said to her friend reassuringly. She too couldn't wait until they reached their destination; she hadn't been home in a while.  
  
"Do you really think so, Tomoyo? I can't wait to see him, even though it's only been a week" a girl, with pink hair and blue eyes, replied smiling. She was filled with anxiety, one side of her wanted to get up and ran but the other made her sit still.  
  
"Of course, just give me something exciting to tape" Tomoyo replied smiling evilly. Ying Fa had a pretty good idea of what her friend's meaning to exciting was.  
  
"Yeah like you didn't get enough here in Japan" Ying Fa replied sweat dropping at her video crazed friend, "besides shouldn't you be saving it for you and Eriol?" she wiggled her brows suggestively, earning a laugh from her companion.  
  
"That's what I have extras for" Tomoyo answered smiling sweetly, too sweetly. Ying Fa refrained from thinking what her friend meant those thoughts were unwanted boundary.  
  
"God Tomoyo you're horrible!" she gasps through laughter. Sobering, she looked serenely at the girl next to her. "Thanks for helping me again you're the best," she said truthfully knowing that if there weren't friends like her in this world many wouldn't be able to get by.  
  
"Of course. Now just relax and enjoy the flight," Tomoyo said resting back.  
  
"Yeah. This will be my last time seeing Japan for long time" Ying Fa said touching the window as the plane took off, 'good-bye otou-san and okaa-san. I'll come and visit you soon' she thought resting back in her seat. She was now starting her new life with the one person she loved the most.  
  
'My name was Kinomoto Sakura; I'm 18 years old. I was the only child and heir to my father's fortune. He was one of Japans famous archeologist. Unfortunately he passed away six sad years leaving me parentless and in the care of my stepmother Vivian, whom he thought was a wonderful woman. People would look at me and say that I had everything: money, looks, talent and popularity but behind all that are my longing, for love and friendship. My life took a drastic turn from boring and strict to an adventure of love, rivalry, partying and sex. All the ingredients people merely watch in movies. This is my story...  
  
The sounds of cars could not be heard, as the soft wind blew against the trees, swaying them gently. A light rain trickled adding to the damp, cold feeling of the morning air. The ground squished when a pair of shoes pressed unto the sodden grass. A woman watched in the distance as a lonely girl crouched in front of a headstone. This was a yearly ritual, one that brought pure sadness from her mistress...  
  
"Hello otou-san, I miss you a lot. It's my senior year as you know and I wish you could be at my graduation," a girl, with long flowing honey brown hair and emerald eyes that seemed to have lost their brilliance, said as she wiped a stray tear away. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry but all the same she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Miss Sakura I'm afraid its time to go" her bodyguard Sophia said walking up to her with an umbrella because it had started to rain.  
  
"Hai. Sophia I'm coming. I love you Daddy" Sakura said as she kissed her fingers and placed it on his name. She rested a single red rose on his grave like she had done to her mothers. Glancing at the graves of her parents one last time she turned and walked sadly a way.  
  
"Miss Sakura, we have arrived" the driver said pulling in to one of Japans most prestigious schools.  
  
"Arigato Huang" Sakura said gathering her stuff as Sophia opened the door.  
  
"Have a nice day miss" she said closing the door.  
  
"I'll try. Ja ne" Sakura said smiling slightly before she started towards the front doors of her school. Holding her head high, she smiled at those she passed and waved to friends as she made her way through the white halls. She met up with Rika and Naoko, two of her best friends, on the way to her locker.  
  
"Hello beautiful" a boy said hugging her from behind 'great,' she thought. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had had enough of him over the weekend. And right now it was starting again, she felt like she was being suffocated.  
  
"Please remove your hands from my waist" Sakura asked nicely.  
  
"What's with you? You know you should have respect to your future husband," he stated gripping her wrist rather tightly. Rika and Naoko glanced at each other ready to scream bloody murder if he did something stupid.  
  
"Just because you have my stepmothers affection Jin su doesn't mean that you have mine. And I will never marry you, now please let go your hurting me" Sakura replied wincing from the pain. She tried to wrench her hand from his but his grip only tightened.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you hear to let her go" a girl, with piercing crimson eyes and black hair with red highlights, said glaring coldly at his form. "What's the deal with the guys at this school ne ways" people in the hall glanced at her form, clad in a short dark blue pleated skirt and a white tank top. They instantly knew that she and her companions didn't belong in this school.  
  
"Who are you? I know you don't go to this school?" Jin su snared giving the girl a disgusted look.  
  
"I know thank god for that too, I'm just here dealing with a little problem," she said before walking away with two girls. Sakura took that chance to snatch her hand free, glaring at Jin Su she moved towards her friends.  
  
"I wonder who she is? She looks like a bad girl" Rika said as Chiharu and Naoko joined them for the walk to class.  
  
"I dun no" was all Sakura said while rubbing her wrist. "But I didn't even get a chance to thank her" her words were sad. It wasn't every day a girl who one didn't know came to the rescue.  
  
"Did ya'll hear about the new club that opens tonight?" Rika asked as they all sat by the class window. It was the coolest spot in the whole class, and it was totally off limits to everyone else. Sakura shook her head glancing outside it had stopped drizzling.  
  
"Yeah. It's suppose to be one the coolest" Chiharu answered absently glancing around for her lost boyfriend.  
  
"Well I happened to have two passes for tonight, this guy I met gave them to me. Who wants to come with me?" Rika asked waving them around teasingly, her brows rose.  
  
"Doesn't it open at midnight? And should you be taking things from strangers?" Naoko asked fixing her glasses. Rika has to suppress herself from gawking at her friend. They knew that Naoko was just too innocent for her own good.  
  
"Yeah so?" Rika asked not getting it  
  
"Isn't that a bit late," Naoko asked, "My parents would freak if I went out that late"  
  
"You're no fun. What bout you Chiharu?" Rika asked knowing that she liked to party.  
  
"There's no reason for me to go to a club, besides I'm engaged to Takashi. It would be disrespectful," Chiharu stated proudly. Naoko smiled at Chiharu, who returned it wholly.  
  
"Your even worst. Well Sakura, what's your excuse?" Rika asked waiting for one. "Your step mother has you on lockdown to protect your innocence for Jin su" she teased praying to the heavens her friend wouldn't prove her right.  
  
"I'll go, besides I've got nothing else to do. And I've never really been to a club before" Sakura said making her friends sweat drop (whoa that's just sad). "What?" she asked shyly seeing the look she was given well at least from Chiharu and Rika. Naoko had never in her life set foot in a club before, and she wasn't planning on anytime soon.  
  
"How old are you again?" Rika asked playing. "Just kidding" she defended seeing the look Sakura aimed her way. "Just be at your gate at 11:30, you're going to have the time of your life"  
  
"I sure hope so" was all Sakura said as their attention was drawn to outside by yelling. Being nosey, they stared out the window at the argument that was about to start.  
  
"You know it's your baby asshole," the same black hair girl yelled to a guy who they all knew as Chao.  
  
"This looks interesting" Rika said getting excited.  
  
"It's not my baby that bitch is lying. Why would I sleep with a low life like her?" Chao yelled back, angrily clenching his fists.  
  
"Why I outta tear you to threads you mother fucker!!" The girl yelled angrily glaring at him. A girl beside her with long black hair and purple highlights video taped. While the other girl who had red hair and black highlights stood aside quiet with a sad face. Chao got angry and was about to slap the black hair girl when a guy with long blue hair walked up (don't t these people seem familiar?). All the girls started to drool over him, Sakura thought that has cute, but not her type well she didn't really have a type since she never went with anyone.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said as another guy came up with two guys following. He totally took Sakura's breath away if she had a type it would definitely be him. He had long brown hair and unruly bangs that fell over his intense amber. And she could clearly see that his body was toned, from the impression on his shirt. He was literally perfect at least that's what all the girls thought drooling (I wonder who that could be!).  
  
"Why's that?" Chao yelled glaring at the boy who just smiled in return.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be a wise choice," the brown haired hunk said in a cold tone, it sent shivers up everyone's spine.  
  
"Like I give a fuck" Chao yelled back unwisely.  
  
"Suit your self" was all he said.  
  
"I'll do just that. I don't like hitting girls but I'll make a exception," Chao said as he tried to hit the black hair girl but she easily caught his fist and punched him in the face. Then she effortlessly kicked him in the stomach making him slump to the ground. The whole courtyard was shocked at how great she could fight.  
  
"That's why" the girl who was taping laughed as she high five her friend.  
  
"You had better start thinking about Stacy and the baby girl that's on her way you pig!" The black hair girl said as she kicked him one last time in the stomach before the brown hair guy pulled her back.  
  
"That's if enough Mei Lin. I hope you do as you're told. There had not be a next time cause I'll be the one dealing with you not my cousin. I don't like to have my time wasted. Do you understand" the brown hair guy asked pulling Chao to his feet with ease.  
  
"Hai Li. I promise anything that they need they will get" Chao said fearfully and he had a right to be, he had seen Li fight.  
  
"Good now you have a nice day, I know I will" the words left his perfectly formed lips coolly. "Come, you three still have school," he said letting go of Chao, who slumped to the ground. Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off him 'Li' she thought dreamily.  
  
"Awww. Syaoran you're no fun" Mei Lin whined dusting off her skirt.  
  
"Don't even start. Didn't I tell you not to come here without me? Can't you ever listen? That goes for you too Tomoyo and Stacy" Syaoran said sternly. He could feel someone's piercing stare on his back.  
  
"I'm not a baby anymore. Just chill out and lets go being around all these goody too shoes is killing me" Mei Lin whined making their friends laugh.  
  
"You're a monster you know that right?" Syaoran said pulling her hair.  
  
"God Dam Right I am and a cute one at that" she said winking at him before she walked off with the others. Syaoran took one glance up at the window and for the first time amber met emerald. He had to admit that she was beautiful but looked sad all the same. He smirked before walking off, that's why he left China in the first place all rich people were stuck up and dull and they were the same here in Japan. 'Li Syaoran, Wow' Sakura thought as he smirked at her before leaving.  
  
"Chao so deserved that," Chiharu stated as they sat down.  
  
"Totally" was all Naoko said.  
  
"Sakura see something that you like" Rika teased making Sakura blush. "Let me warn you they are not the people to mingle with" she warned firmly pointing her finger.  
  
"Why's that?" Sakura asked lost.  
  
"Did you guys see that two of the guys had a wolf tattoo on their shoulder. And the one girl they called Stacy had one on her ankle?" Rika asked her friends who nodded yes "They are from on of Japans deadly gangs the black wolves. And from the looks of it the guy you were eyeing is someone important. But you can also tell if his tattoo is a black wolf" she concluded, they looked at her wondering how she knew this much.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Naoko asked  
  
"Hey I have to know what's out there" she shrugged. It wasn't true because a girl of stature should never mingle with such a godforsaken crowd. " Besides I dated a guy who knew bout that kind of stuff" Rika continued simply glancing away briefly.  
  
"Oh" was all Sakura could say. ' Just my luck, I have to have a crush on a guy who's dangerous' she thought suppressing a weary sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura that's why we're going out tonight right?" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah of course" Sakura said as the bell rang 'now what do I wear to a club? I'll ask Rika after school' she thought sighing.  
  
All day in school she couldn't get his eyes out of her head no matter how hard she tried. He would always find his way back into her mind. 'Those brown eyes' she thought "Sakura that's the wrong chemical" Naoko yelled but it was too late.  
  
"Hoeeee" Sakura exclaimed ducking under the table like everyone else as a loud boom was heard. And stinky smoke filled the room, some rushed to open the windows while others ran out of class.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto this is not the class to day dream in" the sensei scolded making everyone look at her.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sensei" Sakura said ashamed. The rest of the school was normal luckily for her she didn't blow anything else up.  
  
Somewhere Else...  
  
Music and loud laughter could be heard in the distance. A young man, very important to the Wolf Clan, walked slowly towards the mansion in front of him. Glancing at the fading sun, he knew what was going down tonight and was prepared. "Hey Syaoran I've been meaning to ask you who the girl in the window was?" Eriol said walking up to him. He sighed inwardly wondering why god had to punish him with such a cousin.  
  
"No one important just another rich brat" was all Syaoran said coldly as they walked. "Why do you ask Eriol?" he asked before he could stop himself. After asking the question, he knew instantly that he had made a mistake.  
  
"I bet you like her" Eriol teased in jest ignoring the lovely women tossing looks at them. The man at the door opened it allowing them to enter. "Has my cute little cousin falling in love," Eriol continued catching the clenching of his cousin's fist. Ignoring the luxurious surroundings of the hall, they turned towards their superior's office.  
  
"No! And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that" Syaoran growled stomping off, his feet hitting the black tile loudly.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say," Eriol yelled to the fading figure. Whistling happily he turned and walked off in the opposite direction. He was going to look for another cousin to antagonize until his favorite cousin was available again.  
  
Sakura...  
  
She walked up the steps of father's home; swallowing slowly she reached for the golden knob. "Please let her be out" Sakura whispered to herself as she entered her mansion of a home. She felt silly trying to steal into her own home but she didn't want to speak with her stepmother.  
  
"Sakura darling you're home" she cringed hearing the high-pitched voice. "We need to have a little talk," Vivian said sweetly coming out of the living area, that only meant one thing she had visitors. Sakura wanted to be swallowed up by the white tiles for she wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
"Oh do we have visitors?" Sakura asked calmly, 'great just my luck. So much for sneaking in' she thought sadly holding her bag.  
  
"Rose, what are you waiting for her take her bags" Vivian ordered tightly then smiled sweetly at Sakura. The girl could see that it was a forced smile and found it entertaining that her stepmother was trying to be nice. "Yes we do."  
  
"Hai. Ma'am" Rose said taking Sakura's bag. Sakura saw the look Rose shot Vivian and held back a smile. Trying to be serious, she turned her attention back to the predator in front of her.  
  
"Arigato Rose" Sakura said having slipped her a note.  
  
"Afternoon Mistress" Rose whispered winking at Sakura before she left with her bags. When Rose was gone Vivian turned and walked off signaling Sakura to follow her. Upon entering the living room, she refrained from frowning.  
  
"What a surprise. Its good to see you Mr. And Mrs. Horaki (Jin su's parents)" Sakura said as politely as she bowing to show respect. They were the last people she ever wanted to see.  
  
"You have a well-mannered girl here Vivian" Mrs. Horaki commented as she looked Sakura over carefully as is she was a dress.  
  
"Arigato" Vivian said smiling, her hands clasp in front of her. Sakura looked at her stepmother who was only in her late thirties. Her long light brown hair was swept up in an elegant bun; her bang lined her milky white skin. She had on a cream colored dress looking very refined though Sakura knew better.  
  
"I don't have a problem with this match," Mrs. Horaki stated looking very please. Sakura wished they wouldn't discuss her future as if she weren't present.  
  
"Nor do I" Mr. Horaki added knowing that his son would enjoy Sakura's company well more like her body.  
  
"I'm glad. Sakura if you'll excuse us" Vivian excused, Sakura wanted to throw a tantrum but it was very unladylike. Swallowing her pride, she smiled weakly at them.  
  
"It was nice seeing you, if you'll excuse me" Sakura said walking out of the room. She hurried to her room where she was meet by Rose, who had a bath ready for her with a cup of warm milk and honey waiting.  
  
"It's under your bed. And Pete said at 11:20" Rose said as Sakura got into the bath.  
  
"Arigato Rose" Sakura said taking the cup from her. She smiled into the soft lavender eyes of the older woman, her soft salt and pepper hair swept up in a bun.  
  
"Anytime dear, just do me a favor and have fun to night," Rose said before leaving. Rose had been with her since the day she came to be, and Rose was the closet thing she had to a mother. Closing her eyes, she took a soft of the warm soft liquid and sighed sinking into the warmth of the water.  
  
Later...  
  
After dinner Sakura did her homework and waited patiently for time to pass. At 10:30 she started to get ready according to what Rika had told her. She put on black leather pants and sparkly pink halter-top with black boots and a leather jacket to match, which she had bought at the mall before going home. She had her hair in a bun and very little make up on. She got out the ladder, and when it reached 11:18 she got on her window and slowly climbed down. Glancing around the yard, she took off towards the gates feeling a rush of adrenaline. When she reached out to the front, the gates were open and she could see that the cameras were turned off. 'Thanks Pete' she thought as Rika pulled up in her red explorer.  
  
"Hey girl ready to have fun" Rika asked as she got in the car.  
  
"Yeah but these clothes are a little binding" Sakura replied making Rika laugh as she pulled off. The ride to the club was at least half n' hour long and the closer they got the more nervous Sakura became.  
  
"Come on slow poke" Rika said dragging Sakura to the building entrance. Her friend was dressed similar and her long red locks were pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Rika, I thought that clubs were on the ground," Sakura said as they got into the elevator that was already packed with weird looking people.  
  
"Well not this club, now remember to mingle. And don't take any drinks from guys and never leave your drink unattended" Rika explained when they reached the top of the building, which was sixty stories up. "Come on" Rika said taking Sakura's hand as they walked into the club, which had no roof, to Sakura it, was absolutely beautiful especially since as the stars were out. "Come on girl" Rika said leading her to the floor when R. Kelly's song 'fiesta' started to play. Rika started to dance around Sakura as she held her hand in the air.  
  
"Rika, everyone's looking at us" Sakura stammered nervously  
  
"That's the idea now dance. I know you know how to dance" Rika ordered as she placed her hands on Sakura hips. Sakura got the rhythm and started to move in harmony with Rika. Both wined their hips (move their hips in a circular motion) and moved their hands like gypsies. A circle was formed around them as they danced together. Guys liked it because it was too hot girls dancing together. They faced each other and smiled, Rika held Sakura round the waist as she bent back and slowly got up. They danced holding each other round the waist as their bodies moved as one. Until J-lo's song 'Ain't it funny how this feeling' came on and they started to dance as partners. By now Sakura was having a blast. Rika twirled her around and she fell to the ground doing a split before Rika pulled her up. They continued to dance the salsa and at the end of the song, Rika dipped Sakura and twirled her around as the club applauded.  
  
Sakura flushed looking around, she felt like everything was spinning as she tried to catch her breath, exciting filling her. "That was so much fun" Sakura exclaimed as they went to the bar. Sakura hadn't noticed that her every movement was watched by intense amber 'great what's she doing here?' he thought irritably.  
  
"Yeah. I know" Rika said as a guy came up and hugged her round the waist. Sakura noticed that he had a tattoo of a saber-tooth tiger on his arm. Absently she wondered if everyone here had some kind of tattoo.  
  
"Sakura, this is Tiger the one who gave me the passes, Tiger, Sakura" Rika introduced before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Sakura thought he was odd, and when he smiled she felt shivers.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Sakura said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Likewise. If I didn't know Rika I would have thought that you two were a couple" Tiger joked trying to break the tension but it helped none.  
  
"Who said we aren't" Rika said winking at Sakura, whom smiled weakly in return.  
  
"Yeah right if you are then kiss her" Tiger challenged boldly, with urging eyes.  
  
"Why not" Sakura replied easily. She decided that she wasn't going to play innocent anymore. Besides she was sure that her step mom had finalized her engagement to Jin su.  
  
"Come here baby" Rika said as she moved to Sakura and gave her a soft kiss on the lips in front of everyone in the club.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink, by the way nice lip gloss. I love Cherry" Sakura said licking her lips. She winked at Rika before walking off.  
  
"So are you guys into group activities?" Tiger asked as Rika faced him.  
  
"I don't like sharing" Rika said before she kissed him intensely. She was making out with her man, while Sakura was having a dilemma.  
  
"Come on I want you to meet some of my friends. Don't worry your friend will be fine" Tiger said leading her away.  
  
Standing in front of the bar, she didn't know what to get cause she had never drink before. "Can I get you something?" the bartender asked smiling as Sakura. 'Does everyone in here have a tiger tattoo' she thought seeing his.  
  
"Um. Anything that's good" Sakura said. He nodded and got to work tapping her finger on the counter. She looked at a guy who moved close to her, smiling at him she moved over a little not liking how close he was to her.  
  
"Here you go beautiful," he said handing her something that looked like coke.  
  
"Thank you. How much?" Sakura asked taking it.  
  
"On the house" was all he said before attending to other clients. Sakura took a sip of it, it tasted funny but she figured that it was diet. She set out to look for Rika drinking it quickly cause she was thirsty.  
  
"Hey Sakura" Rika said as Sakura walked up to her. "What's the matter?" she asked seeing the dazed look in her friend's emerald poles.  
  
"Hey, I feel way light headed. Must be something in this coke," Sakura said resting it down. "I'm going to the dance floor," she said walking away. Sakura had no clue what was wrong with her as she started to dance with two guys. She felt as weightless as a cloud, and her stomach was filled with an odd sensation that she loved.  
  
"Oh my god what's gotten into Sakura" Rika exclaimed as she watched her friend. She never knew she was such a freak.  
  
"Can your friend handle drinking?" Tiger asked smelling Sakura's drink. Placing it down, he looked at Sakura's tiny form. He thought she was very attractive and wouldn't mind having her in bed. Tossing the idea back and forth he glanced at the beauty beside him knowing that he wasn't through with her as yet.  
  
"No she's never drank before" Rika answered not knowing what was on his mind at the moment.  
  
"Well I would say that she's drunk. This is some strong shit," Tiger said tasting the beverage.  
  
"I've got to stop her," Rika said getting up. Pushing through the crowd she knew that she was going to have watch Sakura a lot closer. When she reached her drunken friend, she stole her from the two guys. Glaring at them when they grumbled, she brought Sakura to one of the sofa's to lie down. "Don't move from here okay? I'm going to wet my bandanna"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever more" Sakura moaned not wanting to close her eyes, she couldn't handle the spinning. Rika wondered how one drink could knock her out so quickly, it most have been strong. Smiling sadly, she got up and walked away quickly.  
  
She yelped when someone grabbed a hold of her roughly pulling her away from the bathroom. "Tiger, what are you doing?" Rika asked as he pulled her to the door.  
  
"Listen to me take your friend and leave, its not safe here" tiger whispered to her as he saw the rest of his group take their places. They saw him with her and nodded in understanding.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Syaoran they're taking their positions" Eriol informed resting against a wall, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Ok guys its show time. We don't want to kill anyone but if its necessary then do it" Syaoran said his eyes not leaving a certain emerald eye girl. "Please be careful and you three too even though you are the best" he added looking at Mei Lin, Eriol and Tomoyo who all nodded in understanding.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road" Eriol ordered they all nodded and left scattering out. Syaoran was the last one to leave, taking one last look at Sakura, he watched her friend run up to her before he turned and walked out of the room. He smirked as he put on his green mask like the others.  
  
"Sakura we've go to go" Rika said helping her off the sofa.  
  
"Rika what's the matter?" Sakura asked as her friend hurriedly pulled her towards the exit.  
  
"It's not safe here" Rika replied as they reached the exit but they stopped when everything went silent.  
  
"I see that everyone is enjoying them selves. No moves, stay right where you are" Voice echoed through the speakers. Everyone looked towards the speaker but they couldn't see his face cause he had on a black masked but his black wolf tattoo on his arm was clearly visible.  
  
"Oh no it's too late" Rika said tightening her grip on Sakura.  
  
"Rika what's going on?" Sakura asked fearfully. She was starting to feel really sick; it wasn't good when fear mixed with tipsiness.  
  
"We're stuck in a Gang War" was all she said. Sakura started to get really scared on top of feeling sick.  
  
"Wolf said to leave his business clients alone if you don't want trouble. It isn't nice to steal other peoples ideas and locations," He said to Tiger and his crew that were still sitting at their table. "You can make this very easy or very hard on yourself. He was here first"  
  
"We are willing to fight for what we want" Tiger the leader of the group said signaling. Some guys around the club came out with automatic guns. "We were prepared for you"  
  
"Is that what you really think?" the guy said ominously. "We are always one step ahead of you," he added as numerous people round the club came out came forward with guns.  
  
"Fire at him!" tiger yelled pointing to the mask man, who backed flipped off the top level and into the crowd as everyone started to fire. Everyone in the club rushed to the doors ducking from bullets.  
  
"Come on I thought I told you to leave" Tiger yelled dragging the girls to the exit.  
  
"We tried" Rika yelled backed making sure to hold unto Sakura.  
  
"Tiger, it's all wired" one guy yelled running up to them  
  
"Great signal everyone to leave" Tiger yelled pulling out a remote, 'this is the end of him, he causes too much trouble'  
  
"Tiger what are you going to do?" Rika screamed when she lost her grip on Sakura "I lost Sakura!" She cried fearfully glancing around.  
  
"We can't go back come on," Tiger said tightening his grip on her.  
  
"No!" Rika shouted back trying to brake free of his grip but it was use. She went to pull away again when everything turns black. She crumbled against Tiger who lifted her unto his shoulder.  
  
"Rika!" Sakura yelled losing sight of her friend. 'She's gone' Sakura thought as she was roughly pushed towards the bar.  
  
"If it isn't the Little Dancer," a guy said standing in front of Sakura. He gripped her by the arm and pulled her towards him roughly. "Maybe you could give a free lesson," he added running his hand down her back. Sakura swallowed frightened tremendously. To her utter surprise, his legs suddenly buckled and he fell to the floor.  
  
"That was too easy," Mei Lin said as the guy fell to the ground, it was then that she noticed sakura. "Hey its you. What are you doing at a club like this? Isn't it a bit wild for you?" she inquired. Sakura wondered how she could act so calm when everyone was freaking out around them.  
  
"Thank you again, I was here with my friend but she got out" Sakura answered sadly.  
  
"Why don't you stay here and try not to kill yourself. We can talk after I finish up, I have a good feeling bout you" Mei Lin said before running off to help out. It was then that Sakura saw her tattoo and it was a red wolf. 'Everyone has a different color' she thought as she got behind the bar.  
  
Tomoyo, who was on the top floor, spotted something out of the ordinary. She used her camera to zoom in. "Oh No. Get out Get out this place it wired," Tomoyo yelled getting everyone's attention. Everyone started to scramble forgetting his or her differences.  
  
"Oh no" Sakura whispered as she came face to face with a bomb that had only thirty seconds remaining 'maybe this is how I'm supposed to die at least I will be with my family'. She stood in shock looking at it. Syaoran and the others went to the edge of the building using the ropes they had planted there to jump over the side of the building one by one.  
  
"Oh no that girl. I have to go get her," Mei Lin said dropping her rope. Everyone looked at her thinking she had lost it, it was usually Tomoyo who freaked out not Mei Lin.  
  
"What girl?" Syaoran asked quickly knowing this wasn't exactly the best place to have a conversation.  
  
"Her" she answered pointing to Sakura.  
  
"Great. This girl must like trouble" Syaoran said as he saw Sakura at the bar not making any attempt to move. "I'll get her you just go," he ordered dropping his rope, turning he ran towards her. 'I must be fucking crazy' he thought coming to her. He saw what she was looking at and knew that they had to worry. "Why are you standing around? Do you want to get blown up?!?" Syaoran yelled as he dragged her to the ledge  
  
"That wouldn't have been bad" Sakura replied trying to break free of his hold. She was ready and he had to take her away. "Let me stay Please, I want to go home" she didn't know if it was her or the alcohol talking.  
  
"Are you crazy? I bet you are" Syaoran said looking at her sadly. "Hang on"  
  
"Wha—What are you—Aaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed as he held around the waist and jumped over the side of the building. A second later the bombs went off causing a massive explosion. She screamed hiding her face in his neck as they went flying towards the ground "You idiot! You're crazy! I can't believe you jumped off the building! I think I'm going to be sick!" Sakura yelled clinging to him. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms round his neck, holding on for dare life.  
  
"Shut up rich brat. You're the one who wanted to get blown up" Syaoran retorted coldly to her, no one ever had the nerves to yell at him and here she was doing it after he'd just saved her blasted life.  
  
"Why you!" Sakura cried furiously having lost her manners along with her stomach when he decided to take her on his joyride over of the side of the building.  
  
"Here he comes now. What does he have with him?" A guy asked looking up. He knew that they had to hurry because he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance.  
  
"A girl" was all Mei Lin said. The rope slowed them down as they reached the ground so his feet landed on the ground softly. She smiled sweetly at her cousin seeing the cold look he had aimed her direction.  
  
"Get off" he grumbled prying Sakura's hands from his neck. She slowly loosened her legs from around his waist, timidly one foot touched the ground followed by the other. Slowly her eyes rose to look into his, catching a shaky breath she opened her mouth.  
  
"Your crazy—" Sakura breathed before everything went black, the last thing she remembered was being picked up.  
  
Importance of a Wolf member...  
  
Black Wolf- always a leader/co-leader  
  
Black Wolf with red streaks- some one of real importance/family members  
  
Silver and white Wolf- regulars  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: I hope that you enjoyed my story. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. ARIGATO. 


	2. Wolf N' Ecstasy

Chapter Two: "Wolf and Ecstasy"  
  
Authors Note: I hope ya'll like this chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed.  
  
Story...  
  
"Owww—My head hurts" Sakura mumbled sitting up in the bed she was in. 'Where am I?' she thought looking around the very unfamiliar room. "Hoeeee! It's 12" she exclaimed glancing at the clock. Scrambling out of the bed, she rushed towards the chair holding her things. "I'm so dead. She is going to kill me," Sakura babbled picking up her shoes, coat and her bag off the chair. She stumbled out the door and into a long hallway. Seeing light coming from the right she slowly walked that way figuring it must be a way out. "Great a door" she whispered trying to lengthen her skirt by pulling down. Looking around she walked backwards into the room.  
  
"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty," a male voice said in amusement. Turning around Sakura came face to face with bout ten guys, not normal guys but very appealing ones. 'Great just my luck to go into a room pack with guys' she thought leaning against the door desperately trying to look appropriate.  
  
"More like the girl who wanted to get blown up?" a familiar voice spoke in boredom. Looking up she saw the same brown hair hunk. She was also lucky enough to glance at a mirror to see that her hair was in disarray, 'can my day get any worse' she thought wondering why she had to look like a scarecrow in front of the guy she was interested in or was.  
  
"God where do you guys keep finding these things" a blond hair girl said looking at Sakura in disgust.  
  
"Bitch" Sakura spat in Chinese making Eriol laugh and Syaoran smirk.  
  
"Hi I'm Eriol. Nice to meet you" Eriol said in Chinese as he walked up to her.  
  
"You speak oh no—I'm Sakura" Sakura said in Chinese mentally smacking her self.  
  
"Yes that's where I'm from. Mei Lin said that she would see you later. I guess that you would want to be getting home," Eriol said smiling. Sakura already liked him; rolling her eyes at the look the girl shot her she focused her attention on him.  
  
"Yeah I would actually. Thank you for letting me sleep here" Sakura said smiling sweetly.  
  
"No prob. Hey guys I'll be back," Eriol called opening the door for Sakura and he.  
  
"Yeah Eriol have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" a guy said laughing along with the others.  
  
"Don't mind them," Eriol said as they left. Sakura only nodded in understanding. She tried not to loook around much remembering what Rika told her about their kind.  
  
They drove to her house in a black Lexus with tinted window (your going to see a lot of expensive cars and bikes in this). Silence filled the vehicle but neither mind; it was comfortable besides Sakura was scared shitless not of Eriol but her step mom. "Thank you Eriol but how I am I going to see Mei Lin?" Sakura asked as they pulled up to her gate.  
  
"She'll come get you" was all he said before pulling off. She watched him disappear before turning towards the gates that were open.  
  
"Oh. Now all I have to do is get through Vivian's yelling," Sakura said miserably as she walked through the open gates, which were odd because the gates were never open. 'I wonder why?' she thought but got her answer when she saw the police cars parked in front of the door. 'This is by far the worst day of my life'.  
  
"Madam, Miss Sakura is home!" Rose yelled running up to Sakura, engulfing her in a tight hug. "Child don't ever do that again," She added on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Rose" Sakura said turning the hug.  
  
"It's about time you got home young lady. Do you have any idea how worried you had us? You should be very ashamed, a club for heaven sake so disrespectful, you are engaged!" getting control of her anger she spoke tightly. "The police would like to have a word with you" Vivian said as softly as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all Sakura said before walking into the room filled with policemen and one sergeant.  
  
"Sakura, you surely had everyone here worried. I'm sergeant Shin" a middle- aged man said getting up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Nice to meet you, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked sitting down in front of him.  
  
"Well yes. The club you were at last night was blown up in what we believe was gang related. Lives were lost in the event, and we are desperately trying to bring down the gangs related" Sergeant Chin stated briefly.  
  
"That's just horrible but I don't see how I can help" Sakura replied as calmly as she could trying to block out Mei Lin and Eriol's faces.  
  
"Some witnesses reported seeing you leave the scene with some people involved" he answered making her wince. She knew Vivian was going to ride her for this little mistake but the funny thing was that she really didn't care.  
  
"They must have mistaken. I left with some of my friends and it wasn't the Wolves who caused the explosion it was the Tigers. Now if you'll excuse me, I've had a very tiring night," Sakura stated getting up.  
  
"Yes thank you for your help. And please be careful they aren't the right kind of group for a nice young lady like you to mingle with" Sergeant Chin said getting up. Sakura merely smiled at him and left. "I suggest you keep on eye on her, its girls like her they want" he warned Vivian.  
  
Later...  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, Sakura sleep most of the day and had dinner in her room. Everything was quite except for when Vivian came up and told her that Jin su would pick her up for school in the morning and that she was going out of town for a couple of days. It was 9:30 and Sakura was wide-awake in her bed when she heard something ringing. It wasn't her cell because it was on her nightstand; she got out of bed and walked towards the ringing to discover that it was coming from her purse from last night. She opened her bag only to notice that it was a cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said uncertainly.  
  
"It's about time you answered the phone. It's me Mei Lin, what's your name?" Mei Lin said on the other side.  
  
"Sakura" was all she could say.  
  
"Gee not much of a talker are you? Well that's ok I'll talk enough for both of us" Mei Lin said. Sakura heard someone say something that made everyone laugh on Mei Lin's side of the phone. "Shut up! Anyways Sakura do you want to go out with us and you had better not say no cause we're already at your gate"  
  
"What the heck I'll be out in a few" Sakura said wondering what she was doing. She knew that she should stay away from them but she couldn't help it. ' I wanted to go out anyways this is just my chance' she thought.  
  
"Great hurry up and put on something sexy," Mei Lin said before hanging up.  
  
"Yeah easy for you to say" Sakura whispered. She throws on a pair of jeans and tight pink top before going to brush her teeth. She grabbed her purse and climbed out her window and unto the tree that was next to it.  
  
At the gate...  
  
"Ok it's been five minutes," Stacy said in the front seat. "She had better hurry up, you know how Li doesn't like to be kept waiting" she added as Sakura jumped the fence.  
  
"Wow, watch rich girl go. I don't think I've ever seen a rich girl jump a fence before" Tomoyo giggled watching her carefully.  
  
"It's about time. Sakura this is Tomoyo, Stacy and Tia, guys this is Sakura" Mei Lin introduced. They all said their hello's when Sakura noticed that they were all wearing black except for the color of their shirts. And of course Tomoyo noticed this and got all excited. "Before we leave, I'm gonna get down to the point. Do you want to be one of us cause if you don't this is the last time you can hang out with us"  
  
"Yeah I would love to be one of you" Sakura replied calmly. "What exactly are you?" she asked timidly making them laugh.  
  
"One of the best things that will ever happen to you" Tia answered resting back in the front seat. Sakura didn't know what to make of her answer. "We're the Wolves girl. Does that scare you?"  
  
"Why should it?" Sakura replied softly knowing she could handle herself.  
  
"Great now all I have to do is get you in," Mei Lin spoke glancing at Tia, who looked out the window.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura we have one for you," Tomoyo said sweetly seeing how she was looking at them. She reached for a bag and pulled out clothing, "I made them noticing that you are just a little smaller then Mei Lin. Here change" Stacy drove off knowing that they couldn't waste anymore time.  
  
"Don't worry its ok we're all straight besides if we're going to be friends you have to trust us," Mei Lin said noticing Sakura's uneasiness. She nodded and started to change.  
  
"You have a nice body" Tia complemented making Sakura blush. She had never changed in front of anyone before.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"The body of a virgin" Stacy said while driving. Sakura didn't know what to make of her tone when she said that.  
  
"Um yeah. How'd you know and aren't you guys?" Sakura asked putting the skimpy top she couldn't wear a bra with on.  
  
"Nope" was all Tomoyo said.  
  
"She won't be for long when she sees all the hot guys we hang out with" Mei Lin said making everyone laugh.  
  
"Turn around so I can braid your hair like ours" Tomoyo ordered happily. Sakura had on a top that looked like a strapless bra, a tight leather skirt and boots that went up to her knee; her entire outfit was black except for her top.  
  
When they got to the club the bouncer let them right in. Inside the club was dark and the music was so loud it could wake the dead; it had black lights that made Sakura's top glow. Sakura had to admit that this club was a lot different from the one last night. There were people making out, dancing wildly or just drinking the night away.  
  
"Have you ever been to a club like this?" Stacy asked as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"No" Sakura said trying to take in all she was seeing.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Mei Lin assured as they came to the private area where everyone was.  
  
"Sakura I'd like for you to meet Wolf, he's our Leader and the one person who has the power to let you in except for my cousin Li Syaoran. You already know Eriol and everyone else you'll meet later," Mei Lin said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to you all especially you Mr. Wolf" Sakura said to the middle age man politely. She could see that he was very handsome when he was younger.  
  
"Wolf is fine, the pleasure is all mine. I never object to meeting a beautiful lady as you so full of manners" Wolf replied making Sakura blush.  
  
"Wolf remember when I asked Syaoran to get permission so that I could let someone in without going through the initiation? Well I want that person to be Sakura" Mei Lin said making everyone shocked.  
  
"Why is everyone so shocked?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo uneasily.  
  
"Well Mei Lin got that so her boyfriend could join with out having to fight Syaoran" Tomoyo replied sadly. Sakura felt really bad now.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked not believing his cousin. He glanced at Sakura wondering what made her so special.  
  
"Has the invincible Mei Lin turned for the Lesbian? You're a good dancer Sakura too bad you're into girls," a red haired guy said boldly.  
  
"I'm not a lesbian. It isn't wise to jump to conclusions without knowing the person" Sakura said calmly as she walked beside Mei Lin.  
  
"Well since as you're not how bout me and you go dancing?" he stated firmly. Sakura knew he wasn't asking, he was stating. Instantly she didn't like him one bit, but every group had at least one jerk.  
  
"With you? I'd rather dance with a girl" Sakura replied, shocking herself, making everyone laugh. "It's ok, Mei Lin I'll do the initiation that's if Wolf hasn't any objection. I don't want to join the easy way"  
  
"Why would I Kinomoto? If that is what you want then so be it," Wolf replied liking her already "I like a lady who knows her duty" he added firmly. Syaoran was looking at Sakura intently 'she has no idea what she has to do' he thought looking her over but looked away when their eyes met.  
  
"Yesterday you wanted to get blown up but today you want to join us. What will it be for tomorrow Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"I haven't decided yet but I'll let you know. How is it that you know my last name?" Sakura replied inquisitively.  
  
"We checked the police database and your name was on it. Apparently mommy and Jin su got worried, the poor police at the station, he called about a hundred times. Your family must really love you" Eriol stated watching her expressions carefully.  
  
"My family is dead" Sakura stated; Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Eriol and Syaoran looked at her with sad eyes 'no wonder she wanted to get blown up' he thought wondering why he even cared.  
  
"How is it that you knew the Tigers were responsible for the bombing?" Syaoran asked, Sakura looked at him wondering if this was going to continue all night.  
  
"Why would you want to blow up your own guys? Besides I heard a guy say that to a guy with a tiger tattoo when everyone was rushing to get out" Sakura answered simply clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
"Or was it the guy that your red hair friend was with, you know the one that was trying to get the two of you out?" Syaoran asked, Sakura was getting tired of his questions.  
  
"You leave my friend out of this. She only meet the once guy and he gave her the tickets, that's why I was there with her. So what if she was with the guys who wanted to blow up the place that doesn't make her bad" Sakura defended trying not to get angry with him.  
  
"It seems that you friend has been holding out on you" Syaoran said ending the conversation.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked in an angry tone not liking what he said. Wolf was thoroughly enjoying the two arguing.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you brat," Syaoran said.  
  
"Brat? I'll show you a brat," Sakura spoke lowly.  
  
"Mei Lin, take your toy somewhere else" the same blonde hair girl from in the morning said cutting off a now pissed Sakura.  
  
"I see he has his blonde whore protecting him," Sakura said in Chinese. She had never gotten this mad before but she like it. All those years of hiding her anger was coming out and she mentally thanked Rika for cursing round her.  
  
"Well the brat can curse and Ming's not my whore as you put it" Syaoran answered (everything is speaking Chinese now)  
  
"I've just met everyone and I can see that she wants to be. Please just put her out of her misery maybe it'll make her a nicer person" Sakura replied coolly. "And I'm not a brat, I wouldn't want to tell you what you are". Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Wolf were the only one's smiling at the two everyone else was lost.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked using his death glare on her  
  
"I'm sure I said that I wouldn't want to tell you. By the way your wasting your time glaring at me, I'm not Chao" Sakura answered smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Your worst then a brat, no wonder Mei Lin likes you" Syaoran spat coldly.  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean? And if it's what I think it means thank you. Come on Sakura there are these guys that I want to check out" Mei Lin said in Jap. (Language switch)  
  
"Ok coming Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No I'm going have my own fun," she whispered pointing at Eriol who merely smiled.  
  
"Oh Ok. I have fun" Sakura replied smiling as they walked off.  
  
"Sakura, I want to meet my boyfriend Trunks and his friend Gohan (my brother is watching it right now), guys Sakura" Mei Lin introduced winking at her boyfriend. "Lets go dancing". Everyone nodded in agreement and followed her. Syaoran watched leaning on the railing as Sakura danced with Gohan then left to the table with him.  
  
"See something that you like?" Wolf asked standing beside him.  
  
"No not really" Syaoran replied but he knew that wolf knew better. He and Mei Lin had been with wolf for from since they were kids.  
  
"Xin asked for her you know" Wolf spoke lighting a cigar. He glanced at the young man he considered to be his on. He hadn't any children of his own, however, he considered the ones here with him to be his own.  
  
"Really?" 'that's just like him' "So are you going to give her to him?"  
  
"No. If I was younger I would take her but I'm not. And since the girls have taken to you over the years I give her to you" Wolf said surprising Syaoran.  
  
"No I don't want her" Syaoran replied catching Wolf off guard 'I don't want her under that kind of condition' he found himself thinking.  
  
"If you don't then Xin is going to be really happy. You're like a son to me so this one time I don't think you've made the right choice," Wolf stated wisely. "Besides I think she will rather you," he added walking away. 'Yeah right' he thought watching Sakura laugh at something Gohan said. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran turn around and walk off.  
  
"So you have a boyfriend?" Gohan asked totally off the subject.  
  
"Nope never had" Sakura answered taking a sip, of what she was sure was coke, which he had bought for her.  
  
"Wow a beautiful girl like you" He said actually everything he said had beautiful in it. She thanked god when Mei Lin and Trunks came back but she was starting to feel dizzy and sick. She excused herself and went upstairs to find that everyone was gone so she lay down on cushions (you know the tables that have cushions instead of chairs).  
  
"Everyone is leaving I think we should get going too" Eriol said as he, Tomoyo and Syaoran walked up out of a back room. Tomoyo looked around when her eyes landed on Sakura who was lying on down.  
  
"Sakura? What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked bending down beside her.  
  
"Tomoyo I feel so sick," Sakura answered her words were slurred as she tried to stay conscious. With help Sakura got up.  
  
"Did you eat anything that could have made you sick?" Eriol asked seeing how bad Sakura looked. Syaoran was worried about her but didn't let it show.  
  
"No I only eat from Rose, she's like the mother I never had" Sakura answered as Xin Mei Lin and Trunks came up.  
  
"Did you eat anything here?"  
  
"All I had was the coke Gohan bought me," she answered leaning heavily against Tomoyo's form.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Mei Lin asked worriedly walking up.  
  
"She's feeling sick, really sick by the looks of it. You didn't see anything odd" Tomoyo replied glancing at the girl wondering if they would have to rush her to the hospital.  
  
"No she seemed fine until I came back with Trunks. She said she didn't feel well and left," Mei Lin answered mentally smacking herself for leaving Sakura with Gohan.  
  
"It's so hot aren't you guys hot. I feel like I cant breath," Sakura mumbled before passing out.  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo yelled, "Something's very wrong she's burning up"  
  
"Xin, Trunks and I will find this Gohan guy and see what he gave her. I suggest that you guys call Wei" Eriol said before they rushed off to find Gohan.  
  
"This is all my Fault" Mei Lin said fearful.  
  
"Get a grip, Tomoyo go get the car. Mei Lin call Wei and tell him to meet us at the house and get some ice or cold water from the bar!" Syaoran ordered picking Sakura's burning body up. They did as they were told, while Syaoran headed for the door with the unconscious girl. They all got into the black expedition and sped off with Tomoyo driving, Mei Lin in the passenger seat and a very angry Syaoran in the back seat holding his now soaked shirt on Sakura's boiling forehead. The ringing of the phone made Mei Lin jump.  
  
"Yeah what" she said answering the phone.  
  
"Hello to you too, apparently he gave her ecstasy but don't worry he's regretting it at this very minute" Eriol stated, his tone excessively happy.  
  
"Thanks we'll see you at the house if we survive Tomoyo's driving" Mei Lin replied nervously.  
  
"Tomoyo's driving? What happened to Syaoran?"  
  
"He's in the back scowling at the fact that I made him tend to Sakura but you know he loves it" Mei Lin laughed knowing her cousin was hating his position right now.  
  
"Yeah I know. I see a future for those two. I guess I wasn't the only one who saw them at her school and last night"  
  
"But of course" Mei Lin said, she hung when they pulled into their driveway. Wei of course was already present waiting for them. Syaoran got out carrying Sakura as Mei Lin opened the door. She told Wei everything Eriol told her as they went to the room that was set up emergencies; it was like a room in the E.R (they must have a lot of emergencies). Syaoran rested her on the bed and step back.  
  
"Um. Li could you excuse us" Wei asked as he started to cut her shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I was just going" he stammered backing up out of the room leaving two smiling girls.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Mei Lin asked watching him hook her up to the breathing machine.  
  
"Yeah she should be by tomorrow morning. Just let her rest when she wakes up" Wei answered hooking her up to the IV.  
  
"What would we do without you" Tomoyo said smiling at the older man. He was there life savior; he was one of the best doctors in Tokyo.  
  
"I don't know but the truth is I don't know what I would do without you guys," Wei said packing up his stuff. Mei Lin opened the door to find Syaoran standing across from it.  
  
"Well I didn't know you cared" Mei Lin stated smiling at him.  
  
"Who said I did, all I want is my shirt back" Syaoran retorted folding his arms childishly across his chest.  
  
"Yeah you keep on saying that, just wait until Xin steals her," Tomoyo said as she threw the shirt in his face.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Li" Wei said as he followed the girls to the front door.  
  
"You're here to ruin me aren't you" Syaoran whispered gazing at the sleeping girl 'I promised myself that I would never fall cause it was the one weakness to everyone's downfall. And here I am falling for you' he thought closing the door.  
  
Authors Note: well what'd ya'll think. Did ya like it? Hate? PLEASE REVIEW and TELL ME!!!! 


	3. To become a woman?

Chapter: "To become a women?"  
  
  
  
Authors NOTE: I hope you enjoy this chapter (pretty simple huh?)  
  
  
  
"Alright.Alright I'm getting up" Sakura whispered trying to reach for her alarm clock but couldn't find one 'that's odd, I hear it beeping' she thought as her eyes fluttered open. She noticed that the room she was in wasn't hers and even worst she was hooked up to machines. That's when she started to remember. "I have to get home, school. I've got school" she mumbled freeing her self from the cords.  
  
"You have half n' hour to get ready if you want to go after all you've already missed the whole week, its Friday" a male voice said from the door looking up she saw none other then.  
  
"Li, what do you want? And what do you mean its Friday?" Sakura asked  
  
"You slept for the entire week"  
  
"Hoe? Oh shit now I'm dead. I have to go" Sakura said walking to the door.  
  
"Mei Lin called Rose for you and I don't think you want to go anywhere much less school dressed like that" Syaoran said pointing at her. She looked down and shrieked, quickly she covered herself in the bed sheets.  
  
"What happened to my clothes?" Sakura stammered blushing ten shades of red, apparently she was only in a very short see through top and underwear.  
  
"Mei Lin took them, your stuff is over there" Syaoran said before leaving (What was he doing in her room? If I only knew)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Wei was wrong this time, she's been asleep for four days," Tomoyo said. They were all sitting in the kitchen already dressed or school. Syaoran was the only one that wasn't present (of course we know where he is).  
  
"Well that Rose lady has been really nice and thank god that her step mom is out of town just think what would have happened if she was here" Mei Lin added.  
  
"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty" Xin said looking at Sakura, who just stumbled out of the hallway, she had showered and changed into what Mei Lin had left her, which was her school uniform but her skirt was way shorter.  
  
"Sakura are you feeling ok?" Tomoyo asked handing her a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah a lot better, hopefully I can make it to school. Um thanks Mei Lin for getting my stuff" Sakura said before taking a drink of the juice.  
  
"No prob, come on lets go before we're all late. Xin can you bring Sakura to school since our schools are in opposite directions" Mei Lin asked when Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
"Sure I wouldn't mind" Xin answered quickly.  
  
"For once I'll say thanks" Mei Lin said walking away, she made sure to smile at Syaoran before walking to the front door with Tomoyo, and Tia, who was already out of school she drove them to and from school.  
  
"I hope its not too much trouble" Sakura said to Xin as they walk to the car.  
  
"Not at all, see you in a few Li" Xin said smiling to Syaoran as they passed.  
  
"Great" was all that Syaoran said  
  
The ride to her school was ok, he would ask her questions and she would answer them except for when the last one came up.  
  
"So who do you want it to be with?"  
  
"Want what to be with?" Sakura asked not understanding.  
  
"You know for the initiation?"  
  
"Isn't Syaoran the one that does it?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well you can pick or a guy asks either way its Wolf's saying" Xin answered.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter does it?" Sakura asked  
  
"I thought that to every girl her first time mattered"  
  
"First time for what?" Sakura asked (remember Sakura is really innocent). Xin couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Well when a girl joins gang she has to sleep with one of the guys in it, it was usually the leader or someone the leader pick. You understand now?" Xin stated as they pulled into her school.  
  
"Wha. Wha. What?!?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry I asked for you" Xin said smiling.  
  
"What makes you think that I want to sleep with you?" Sakura yelled as she got out and slammed the door getting everyone's attention drawn to her.  
  
"Wolf said that you're already in, there's no changing that," Xin said before driving off.  
  
"We'll see about that," Sakura said to her self before she headed to classes.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura I'm soo very sorry I didn't want to leave you but Tiger pulled me, can you ever forgive me? I called your house but you were never home and your cell was turned off" Rika babbled hugging Sakura in homeroom.  
  
"Its ok Rika I understand don't worry about it. Why didn't you tell me that you and what's his name have been together for more then one night?" Sakura asked pulling her to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know what you guys would have thought but we broke up so it doesn't matter, guys like them aren't for girls like us" Rika said sadly.  
  
"Oh. Rika I'm sorry" Sakura said apologizing.  
  
"Sakura how come you didn't tell us that you're engaged?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Please don't remind me bout that and I won't be for long" Sakura as the bell rang.  
  
"We need to have a talk after school" Jin su said sternly before going to his seat 'oh great that's all I need'. The whole school day Sakura avoided him and tried to concentrate on her work.  
  
"Sakura were has your mind been today?" Naoko asked. It was the end of school and they were getting their books from their lockers.  
  
"No where" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah right I bet its been on that guy she saw Monday" Rika chirped.  
  
"I must admit they were hot" Chiharu stated  
  
"Yeah practically all of them were hot," Naoko yelled drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"Yeah well they aren't so great personality wise especially the brown hair one" Sakura retorted missing how quite the hall went.  
  
"Likewise Kinomoto" The same voice that sent shivers down her spine said.  
  
"Nice one Sakura" A girl said giggling. Sakura turned around and came face to face with Syaoran  
  
"How its you. hi Mei Lin" Sakura said smiling totally ignoring Syaoran. "Mei Lin this Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu guys Mei Lin and um. Li"  
  
"Hey" Mei Lin said smiling.  
  
"Hi" the girls said.  
  
"Mei Lin lets go, you too Kinomoto" Syaoran said walking off. "I said lets go" Syaoran repeated cause they hadn't moved.  
  
"We're coming chill out. It was nice you" Mei Lin said before walking off.  
  
"See you guys on Monday" Sakura said catching up to Mei Lin. All her friends watch her leave lost. "Are you always this moody? And I'm not a brat"  
  
"You're just like the girls at your school as shallow as ever that's why I didn't send Mei Lin here. Don't they know that's it impolite to stare" Syaoran stated going through the doors.  
  
"I'm not shallow, you don't even know me and only god knows what their staring at all I see is a moody, cold hearted ass hole" Sakura shot back.  
  
"Then why were you staring at this moody, cold hearted ass hole like the others on Friday" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I. I. Its none of your business and your self centered too" Sakura replied when she saw Tomoyo and Eriol on a bike, one guy on one more and an empty one. Of course everyone out in the school front was being nosey and her friends followed her to see what was going on  
  
"Hey Sakura" Tomoyo said waving.  
  
"Hi. Are we going on the bikes" Sakura whispered nervously to Mei Lin.  
  
"Yep. Don't worry he's the best rider here in Japan" Mei Lin answered.  
  
"Oh I'm just afraid of them" Sakura stated walking over towards the guy, Syaoran smirked over hearing her.  
  
"Sakura he's my ride" Mei Lin said smiling 'this is going to be great'  
  
"But there's no other unless." Sakura said turning around to see a smirking Syaoran "Mei Lin please no, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked really not wanting to go with Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry Sakura but I'm the only one that rides this big boy" Tomoyo replied and Sakura knew that Mei Lin wasn't going to change her mind.  
  
"Come on Kinomoto I don't have all day, don't tell me your afraid" Syaoran teased as they all started their bikes. "She's afraid," Syaoran added gassing the bike  
  
"I'm not afraid, its more like don't trust" Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura where are you going get away from him" Jin su yelled pushing through the front doors.  
  
"Him or me"  
  
"What a choice but I'll take the cold hearted beast instead of Romeo" Sakura sighed as she got on the bike back.  
  
"I'm Hurt" Syaoran mocked.  
  
" Please take it slow" Sakura said unwillingly putting her arms around him.  
  
"You might wanna hold on tighter" Syaoran said as he gassed the bike and let go of the clutch making it suddenly pop. Sakura yelped in surprise and tighten her grip in fear. When he stopped she got off.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked. Jin su seeing that she got off ran towards them.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't" Sakura said as Jin su pulled her back shouting daggers at Syaoran who just plainly ignored him.  
  
"Hey Li We've got company" Eriol said after the biker at the school gate signaled.  
  
"Sakura come on, he'll stop" Tomoyo said  
  
"You guys go ahead I'll catch up" Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Alright but hurry" Mei Lin said before they rode off.  
  
"Listen you can stay if you want but you won't be seeing the girls for a while, it's now or never," Syaoran said not getting no answer he sped the bike around and was about to leave.  
  
"No wait I'll come" Sakura said pulling her hand free, quickly getting on the bike.  
  
"Hold on we'll be going pretty fast," Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok" Sakura said taking his word for it, she tightens her grip around him and rested her head on his back as he sped off. Leaving a pissed Jin su and shocked friends. "OMG" she repeated as they sped through traffic. She tightened her grip on him at every sharp turn he did. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this. Hmmm wow' Sakura thought absently fingering his toned abs 'Aaaah what the hell am I doing' she yelled mentally, catching what she was doing. 'Please don't make him feel it' 'of course he felt that you baka' her mind scolded her.  
  
"You can let go now or do you want to hold on to me more" Syaoran said again not that he mind her fingering his abs or hold onto him but everyone was looking at them including Wolf and a steaming Xin. Sakura had been so caught up in her mind battle that she didn't even realized that they had stopped.  
  
"Oh yeah" Sakura mumbled blushing as she quickly let go and got off the bike. They were apparently inside the garage where they fixed cars.  
  
"So did you like the ride" Mei Lin asked as they all went inside the house that was now packed with people and lots of liquor.  
  
"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Sakura replied  
  
"Of course it wasn't when your mind was on something else" Syaoran said from behind them making Sakura blush. The girls looked at her then Syaoran wondering what he meant.  
  
"Everyone I would like you all to meet our newest recruit Sakura, we haven't had a girl join in a long time so give her a warm welcome" Wolf said standing on the table. " Now as you all know we have our own little rules about girls joining," he added making all the guys cheer and the girls groan. It was then that Sakura remembered the conversation earlier that day. "One lucky guy here is going to bed this beautiful innocent girl here, now the funny thing is that I gave her to Syaoran who I consider to be my son and he declined so Xin gets her cause he asked first". Sakura heart stopped when he said that 'he doesn't want me, and now I have to sleep with Xin' Sakura felt like she wanted to cry. Mei Lin and Tomoyo were fuming that Syaoran did that.  
  
"You idiot, how could you" Mei Lin growled through clenched teeth at Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to sleep with her like that" Syaoran replied to his cousin.  
  
"So you let Xin put his dirty hands on her, no even worst make her a women" Mei Lin shot back glaring at him.  
  
"Ok maybe it wasn't the right choice but its too late now" Syaoran replied sadly releasing how stupid he was last night. Xin hurriedly went by Sakura and Ming smiled proudly.  
  
"Then do something bout it" Mei Lin screeched making him wince.  
  
"I hope you have fun, that's as pure as they come" Wolf said looking Syaoran "don't work your self too hard" he added smiling.  
  
"Wolf I change my mind, you gave her to me I want her" Syaoran said in monotone voice.  
  
"What is that Syaoran didn't hear you" Wolf said smiling.  
  
"I said I claim her, you gave her to me FIRST" Syaoran said louder, his face devoid of any emotions. Wolf was pleased this was the boy no man he had trained from when his family sent him here all those years ago.  
  
"And what makes you think that I will change my mind after all Xin did ask for her first" Wolf replied testing him. Sakura was nervous as hell 'now he wants me? No he's only doing it to please Mei Lin' Sakura thought sadly.  
  
"What I want I get and I will do anything to get it" Syaoran stated in a cold voice.  
  
"Xin are you welling to fight for her?" Wolf asked already knowing his answer.  
  
"Hai Wolf" came Xin's reply. Everyone was starting to get excited about seeing the two best fight over a girl, which was the weirdest thing cause Li never fought over a girl.  
  
"Very well at sun down you two will fight. Sakura it seems that you have caused quite a commotion" Wolf stated. Sakura looked at Syaoran who just looked at her and left.  
  
"You can let go of me now," Sakura said turning her attention to Xin who still had her hand in his.  
  
"Just for now" he said letting go of her hand.  
  
"Great now he's really going to hate me" Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
"You got that right," the same blonde hair girl yelled walking up to Sakura.  
  
" Ah put a sock in it Ming your just pissed that Syaoran is going to fight for her and he didn't for you" Mei Lin growled shouting daggers at her.  
  
"No she's right he wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for you" Sakura stated.  
  
"Don't be so sure, come on we might as well go and change before this match" Mei Lin said leading Sakura away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen a good fight in some time now but I have a feeling that this will be a good one. Only one weapon and that is a sword, the fight ends when one gives up you may begin when ready" Wolf said to the boys that were in the grass, everyone else was on the porch or balconies.  
  
"This won't take too long I hope, I can only wait so long to sink my fangs into her" Xin said to Syaoran as they got in a stance.  
  
"Lets stop wasting time then" Syaoran said urging him on. Xin took the offer and lunged at Syaoran, he tried to kick him in the face but Syaoran easily blocked it before jumping back. Xin continued to throw blows while Syaoran blocked them. Xin seeing that he couldn't land a blow went for the sword. Syaoran also got his sword and got ready for him.  
  
"This is getting no where" Mei Lin sighed sitting on the railing as she said that Syaoran slipped up and Xin was able to cut his arm "Now this is getting interesting," she added seeing that.  
  
"How can you say that he just got hurt" Sakura said watching them fight.  
  
"That was only the beginning" Xin said smiling.  
  
"I've had enough of this" Syaoran said smirking as he blocked Xin's attack. He skillfully kicked Xin's sword out of hand and jump kicked him in the face sending him to the ground full force. "Stay down" he added pointing the sword at his face.  
  
"Fine but this isn't over yet" Xin growled getting up. Everyone cheered seeing that Syaoran had won.  
  
"Well done my boy, you can claim your prize" Wolf yelled over the noise "And you make sure you do what your suppose to do" he added seriously.  
  
"Yeah bring her to my room" Syaoran ordered looking at Sakura, who gulped under his stare, before he walked off.  
  
"Come on, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" Mei Lin said smiling  
  
"Easy for you to say" Sakura said glaring at her  
  
"God I think she's been hanging around Syaoran too long" Tomoyo joked.  
  
"Here drink this it'll calm you down, just take one big gulp" Stacy said handing her a cup.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked smiling it.  
  
"Just drink it" Stacy replied, Sakura nodded and take when big gulp, it burned all the way down her throat.  
  
"Come on I'll take you" Mei Lin said taking Sakura's hand.  
  
"What did you give her?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Oh just Vodka, I get horny when I'm drunk maybe it'll be the same for her" Stacy answered.  
  
"Or just make her really drunk" Tomoyo said  
  
"Either way Syaoran won't sleep with her" Eriol stated hugging Tomoyo from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura felt dead nervous as she went to his room and having everyone's eyes on her didn't help. The closer she got the more nervous she became.  
  
"This is it good luck, at least he's not Xin right" Mei Lin said as she knocked on his door.  
  
"It's open" came Syaoran voice.  
  
"Have fun" Mei Lin said before leaving.  
  
"I said that it was open" Syaoran said opening the only wearing a towel, his hair hanging loosely as his unruly bags hung over his eyes, Sakura almost pasted out from looking at him. 'Oh god oh god oh god' Sakura thought trying to keep conscious ness.  
  
"Are you going to stand out in the hallway all night or are you going to come in?" Syaoran asked walking back into his room.  
  
"No" Sakura squeaked as she forced her legs to move and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Lock it" Syaoran said walking to his closet.  
  
"Hai " Sakura said gulping 'this is it' Sakura thought looking around his room, it was evident that he liked green cause his bedspread was, his carpet was black and his curtains that lead to his balcony green (that's dark green).  
  
"You don't have to stand there you can sit on the bed or the chair, which ever is more comfortable," Syaoran said not looking at her 'god what's wrong with me ' he thought ' it's not like I haven't done this before but she's different, she's so innocent'. Vodka was doing it's job cause Sakura was feeling calmer by the minute to the point were she started to get undressed.  
  
"Syaoran why don't you turn around" Sakura said giggling as she throw something at him. Syaoran took the garment off his shoulder and noticed that it was her bra.  
  
"Kinomoto...What.  
  
  
  
AUTHURS NOTE: So what ya think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!! 


	4. You don't belong here

Chap. Four: "You don't belong here."  
  
  
  
Author's NOTE: THANKS A BUNCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, I LOVE REVIEWS LOL. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I WAS ASKED NOT TO MAKE THIS A LEMON FIC, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?  
  
"Kinomoto.What." Syaoran choked, his words caught in his throat when he laid eyes on her naked body. 'Beautiful' he thought looking over her flawless stature.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there all night and stare" Sakura asked making the first move towards him. She reached out and traced a line down his smooth chest "Well?" she added pressing her body against his, they started to get excited feeling the others body but that's when Syaoran smelled the liquor on her breath.  
  
"Your drunk"  
  
"No I feel less scared" Sakura replied looking him in the eyes. She wasn't sure if she saw anger or hurt in them. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't" Syaoran said backing up.  
  
"Why not? Is something wrong with me? Do you hate me that much?" Sakura asked hurt couldn't help but start to cry, "This is the second time, first out there and now here" she added wiping her tears away. Syaoran pulled his bed spread off and wrapped it around her.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that it wouldn't feel right knowing that you're drunk, I wouldn't feel any better then Xin. I don't sleep with girls who don't want to and I especially don't want to take you like this" Syaoran stated wiping her tear away. "Are you still sure you want to join?"  
  
"Yeah. I like Mei Lin and Tomoyo a lot and Stacy and Eriol seem nice too and then then" Sakura answered but wasn't able to finish.  
  
"And then?" Syaoran asked getting caught in her emerald pools.  
  
"I want somewhere to fit in. like a family," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"You sure picked the wrong place to look for a family" Syaoran replied breaking his gaze.  
  
"You don't want me here?" Sakura asked studying the floor.  
  
"No that's not it, It's just that this kind of life is dangerous and you don't seem like the kind of person who should be involved in this lifestyle" Syaoran replied as he pulled the door to the balcony open and stepped out.  
  
"I know what I'm getting in and I except it. You know since my father died, these past days have been the best in my life. Please don't turn me away, I promise that I won't get in your way" Sakura said standing next to him.  
  
"It's too late for that now, I'm afraid I'm stuck with you at least Mei Lin and Tomoyo have a trio instead of a duo" Syaoran replied looking up at the sky.  
  
"Mou. you sound so excited" Sakura mumbled but he heard her.  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
" You know we actually had a good conversation going and you had to ruin it" Sakura said trying to keep her yawn down.  
  
"You can have the bed," Syaoran said stepping back inside.  
  
"No we can share your bed is big enough" Sakura said following him. Syaoran went to his closet and took out a pair of cotton pants and a shirt for her.  
  
"You can change into these" Syaoran said throwing it at her. Since as the sheet was wrapped round her she put the shirt on right there, it went almost to her knees so she was able to put the pants on there.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said inhaling the scent of autumn and sandalwood. It was really baggy on her but she didn't mind as she climbed into his bed.  
  
"No prob." Syaoran said before going back out on the balcony. She lay in the bed and even though she was tired she couldn't sleep. She got up and went on the balcony.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit out here, I can't sleep" Sakura asked poking her head through the door. Syaoran was sitting in one of the chairs with his feet on the railing.  
  
"No" was all he said. Sakura sat in the chair next to him, drawing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"What will Wolf do if he finds out that we didn't you know" Sakura asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothing really and there's no why for him to find out if you don't tell him" Syaoran replied looking at her.  
  
"Oh ok" Sakura said as silence fell over them again but neither really mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit this is nerve wrecking" Mei Lin exclaimed taking a sip from her coke. Everyone around them was drinking and having a great time.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm sure she's fine. Come on Eriol" Tomoyo said getting up to have fun of her own.  
  
"Have fun" Stacy said to the couple.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same after all you can't do anything" Mei Lin said  
  
"Yeah you're right and it beats sitting around here. Good night"  
  
"Night Stacy" Mei Lin said leaving to her room.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to make Syaoran and Sakura have all the fun," Eriol said as he laid Tomoyo on their bed.  
  
"Never" Tomoyo replied throwing her bra and shirt aside, Eriol pulled his shirt over his head and crawl over her.  
  
"That's my girl" Eriol said smirking as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Tomoyo ran her fingers down his back and then to his belt buckle to unbuckle it. From years of practice she skillfully unbuckled it and his pants. Eriol broke from the kiss and pulled off her skirt and underwear then his pants and boxers before getting back on the bed. It didn't matter how many times he saw her naked his breath was always taken away at the sight of her milky white skin and perfectly formed breasts. She no doubt had the body of an angel but the mind of a devil. 'Suteki' he thought looking her over.  
  
"Are you going to stare at me or do you want to get down to business?" Tomoyo teased  
  
"Can't I a guy do both" Eriol replied kissing on the lips then trailed butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"Hayaku (hurry)" Tomoyo moaned as he suckled on her breast while messaging the other.  
  
"Patience love" Eriol whispered before kissing her. Tomoyo wrapped her legs around his waist pressing him against her as he penetrated her.  
  
"Ooooh yes" Tomoyo moaned as they worked against each other. She pressed her palms against the headboard as Eriol's thrust became faster. Their breathing became labored and bodies flush as they tried to reach the point of ecstasy. Their moans became louder as they worked each other driven by pure hunger and desire.  
  
"Oh Kami" Tomoyo breathed as they both climaxed. Eriol rested on her trying to get his heart rate down "That wasn't so bad for a quickie"  
  
"It could have been better if you were more patient" Eriol stated rolling unto his back.  
  
"There's always tomorrow night," Tomoyo said smiling evilly as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Otou-san please don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't" Sakura whimpered in her sleep waking up Syaoran. She had fallen asleep on the balcony earlier that night.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked but noticed that she was still asleep.  
  
"Please don't leave me" She sobbed.  
  
"Wake up" Syaoran said shaking her.  
  
"Iie he left me, they're all gone. I'm all alone," Sakura cried out waking up. Sakura sat up in the bed, drawing her knees to her chest and started to cry. Syaoran didn't like seeing her like this so he did the only thing he could.  
  
"Your not alone. You've got a new family here and your family will always be watching over you" Syaoran whispered wrapping his arms around her form. Sakura felt warm and safe in his embrace. She turned and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Sakura was definitely bringing out a side of him he thought he never had but it felt right having her in his arms.  
  
" You really think so?" Sakura asked calming down.  
  
"Definitely" was his reply as he rested his back against the headboard still comforting her. After awhile Sakura fell asleep but Syaoran still kept her in the hug and he too soon fell asleep with Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura eyes fluttered open, she glanced around the room she was in and remembered she was in Syaoran's room, in his bed and flushed. 'It seems that every morning that I wake up in a different bed' Sakura thought slowly getting out of bed. She found her way to his bathroom and washed her face and made herself presentable before she left but not before making his bed. She made her way through the living room and to the kitchen where the girls were.  
  
"Morning or whatever it is" Sakura said smiling a true smile. The girls noticed that her eyes weren't dull anymore and her smile was real.  
  
"Good after noon to you too and welcome to your new life as a Wolf" Mei Lin said pouring her some juice.  
  
"A toast to Sakura our new sister" Tomoyo said raising her glass, the others followed and clanked them together before drinking.  
  
"That's a nice pajamas you got on there," Mei Lin said eyeing Sakura.  
  
"Ah yeah Syao.um Li loaned them to me" Sakura said correcting her mistake but Tomoyo and Mei Lin caught it.  
  
"Wow. So how did it go?" Stacy asked being nosey.  
  
"How did what go?" Sakura asked  
  
"Last night silly" Stacy said  
  
"Well. Uh. Um." Sakura stammered not knowing what to say.  
  
"Don't worry you can tell us when your ready, you have an appointment in an hour to get your tattoo so feel free to do what you like till then" Tomoyo said helping Sakura out who sighed in relief.  
  
"Ta ta. tattoo?"  
  
"Yeah you know the mark that tells everyone you're a Wolf" Mei Lin said "Your hopeless, be ready ok cause I want us to hang out after"  
  
"Ok. I'm going to look around," Sakura said taking up her juice. She went out to the pool first that was occupied 'is that all they do round here' she thought watching them make out, she soon found herself in the garage. "Wow there are soo many cars, trucks and bikes and all black" she said to no one in particular but accidentally knocked over a wrenched that made a clinging sound echo through the room.  
  
"Do you have to be so noisy?" Syaoran asked pushing himself out from under a truck, his face and hands were all dirty and he had grease on his shirt.  
  
"Gomen I didn't mean to Li" Sakura said picking up the tool.  
  
"You have to apologize and you can call me Syaoran if you like" Syaoran said getting up. "So do you always have nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah, you can call me Sakura. It's been a regular thing since my father past, I didn't mean to wake you up" Sakura answered avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Why do you find it hard to look at me?"  
  
"I don't it's just, I'm a little embarrassed about last night. Stacy said that it would calm my nerves" Sakura answered remembering how she stripped naked.  
  
"Don't be, I see you like my clothes" he said noticing that she was still in it.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to change, I woke up a few minutes go" Sakura replied as he tugged at the sleeve. "Don't touch it, you'll get it dirty"  
  
"But it's mine I can get it dirty if I want"  
  
"Not while I'm wearing it," Sakura said backing out of his reach but he only stepped closer to her; they did that until she was backed up against a tray of tools. "Please don't.don't.dirty it, grease stain is hard to get out" she added pressing herself against the tool trolley.  
  
"You scared?" Syaoran asked almost touching her, which made Sakura blush 'funny last night it was the other way around' she thought.  
  
"No. No why would I be?" Sakura asked trying to keep the heat on her cheeks from rising.  
  
"You're stuttering, or is it that you like what you see?" Syaoran spoke smirking as he leaned in even more to her. Sakura placed her hands on his chest so he couldn't come any closer, which wasn't exactly the greatest idea " I see you like touching my chest, didn't get enough touching yesterday, Ying Fa?" Sakura couldn't keep from blushing that he had caught her.  
  
"I. I. Really didn't mean to." Sakura nervously replied. She yelped in surprise when Syaoran placed his arm around her waist and pressed her tightly against him so tight that it hurt. "Owww you're hurting me" she said scared when his hands found their way under the pajama shirt 'oh god this isn't happening'. "Please don't" Sakura pleaded as her tears started.  
  
"This is what you want," Syaoran said coldly. "This is what you've gotten your self into, you think that a guy who wants you is going to stop when you beg him to, they'll be driven by your fear. Girls aren't important in this type of life and as I said before this isn't the life for you, you can't even protect yourself"  
  
"Why are you being so mean" Sakura asked looking him in the eyes as tears streamed down her face, his face softened seeing how scared he had made her and he released her.  
  
"I'm not being mean, I'm just giving you a taste of what you'll have to go through, Mei Lin and Tomoyo are protected by me and Eriol and they can protect themselves, the other girls here can or really don't care. I don't want another to protect" Syaoran stated turning his back to her. Sakura went from angry to confused hearing what he said.  
  
"I didn't ask you to, I can protest myself" Sakura spoke not wanting to be a burden.  
  
"I know but I feel like I have to" he yelled turning around to face her "Yesterday I could have cared less if it was another girl. You confuse me, I'm sorry that I scared you I didn't mean to, see I'm even apologizing" he exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do I'm not going to run away because I'm scared, I'm not a baby" Sakura yelled before leaving 'I'm not child'  
  
"I know.might as well go tell her I'm sorry," he said sighing as he followed Sakura.  
  
Sakura ran out the door and towards the inside but before she could reach she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh look at what the cat dragged in. Nice pajamas by the way, what don't know your size?" Ming said smiling.  
  
"I don't have time to chit chat with you, for reference I do know my size this happens to be Syaoran's pajamas" Sakura answered calmly.  
  
"You lie he would never let you wear his clothes" Ming yelled drawing attention.  
  
"Actually I don't lie and he did don't feel bad now got out of my way" Sakura said walking passed her but Ming held unto her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"You listen to me you rich brat you don't belong here, now take off his clothes now" Ming growled pulling at the shirt.  
  
"Hey are you crazy stop it" Sakura yelled backing away. Ming took a step forward and tried again but Sakura just slapped her hand away.  
  
"Take it off now you subeta (bitch) before I make you sorry" Ming yelled "You come up in here and take what's mine"  
  
"Your pissed because I slept with Syaoran how childish" Sakura stated but that made Ming even more made and she bitch slapped Sakura.  
  
"Cat fight" a guy yelled from the pool, everyone who heard rushed to see who it was.  
  
"He's mine back off" Ming growled pushing Sakura in the pool but she grabbed hold of her and they both went in. Syaoran was watching this entire thing happen on the side.  
  
"I never said that I wanted him," Sakura yelled before she turned and started out of the pool but Ming grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.  
  
"Kuta bare (fuck you)" Sakura finally got out punching Ming in the eye "Get over it cause I'm not going anywhere" she added as Mei Lin came to the pool and helped her out.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mei Lin asked handing her a towel.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, let me go shower before we go to the guy" Sakura answered walking off ignoring everybody's stare.  
  
" Hey Oban (bitchy old hag) you leave her alone, I'm just telling you once but by the looks of it Sakura get you good" Mei Lin said smiling at Ming's eye that was swelling.  
  
"She got her real good and you deserve it too" Tomoyo stated laughing " I got it all on tape, I think I'll name this one Ming's black eye"  
  
"She has no right to be with Syaoran in anyway, NONE" Ming declared.  
  
"You need to grow up, jealous because Syaoran sees something of better quality, something pure" Mei Lin inquired smirking.  
  
"More like something that isn't all worn out, he and Eriol are the only guys you haven't fucked. What makes you think that he'd want to have anything to do with a HOE like you" Stacy added.  
  
"You have no room to be talking. "Ming said walking up to her.  
  
"Girl you best get out of my face before I give you a face lift" Stacy spoke glaring. " You know I'll give you more then a black eye," she added. Ming backed away and walked off mumbling under her breath.  
  
  
  
"Hey Joe ready for us?" Mei Lin asked walking a room with body art posters on the walls.  
  
"Yeah Li whatever you say.Yeah Mei Lin just put my next victim on the chair" Joe said hanging up the phone. Sakura slowly made her way to the chair and sat on it backs ways. She took off her shirt while she waited for Joe to finish setting up.  
  
"Am I getting the one like you guys?" Sakura asked. Mei Lin and Tomoyo's tattoos were a black Wolf with red streaks showing importance.  
  
"Nope I'm afraid that yours isn't going to be like theirs but don't worry I'm sure you'll like it" Joe answered "This is going to hurt a lot I'm not gonna bull shit you and say it won't hurt that much" he added starting the needle.  
  
"Here Sakura have a sip of this" Mei Lin said handing her a bottle of uxisuku (Whiskey). She nodded and took a sip.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo do you have to tape me?" Sakura asked watching Tomoyo hover over her.  
  
"But of course, I taped Mei Lin's it's tradition" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Ready.Don't move" Joe said as he started, Sakura bite her lip so she wouldn't cry out in pain as the tiny needle dug into her skin but tears still found their way through her tightly shut eyes. About an hour later he finished "See that wasn't so bad" Joe said wiping it gently.  
  
"Wasn't so bad that was horrible" Sakura exclaimed "Can I see it?" she added. The girls that were sitting in front of her the entire time get up to look at because Joe wouldn't allow them to see.  
  
"Joe isn't that the wrong Wolf?" Tomoyo asked taping it.  
  
"Yeah it is Joe she isn't suppose to have this type" Mei Lin stated.  
  
"What? What's wrong with it?" Sakura asked fearful, she certainly didn't want to go through this pain again.  
  
"That's what I was ordered to give her, I'm afraid it wasn't a mistake. Believe me I was shocked too but I'm not going to cross Li" Joe answered wiping his hands.  
  
"Syaoran? What does he have to do with this? What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking at them.  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo and Mei Lin choked out before smiling evilly at her.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Sakura asked not liking the look in their eyes.  
  
"Guys. 


	5. Freezer funKiss N' the evil Vivian

CHAP. FIVE "FREEZER FUN.KISS. N' THE EVIL VIVIAN"  
  
  
  
AHUTORS NOTE: I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAP. AND THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW. ^__^  
  
  
  
"Guys." Sakura said looking at the two girls, who were smiling evilly at her.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, come on let's go," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly, too sweetly.  
  
"Yeah your tattoo looks great. See" Mei Lin said putting a mirror there so she could see. Sakura liked it; it was a black Wolf with piercing silver eyes.  
  
"Wow but I thought only leaders have this color" Sakura said shocking them.  
  
"You know?" Tomoyo asked looking at her.  
  
"Well my friend told me to stay away from Li because he was bad and he also has a tattoo like this," Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran told Joe to give it to you, we don't know why. Just be really grateful that you have that one, now come on I have to go check my boy toy" Mei Lin said giving Sakura her shirt.  
  
"Thanks Joe, bye" Sakura said waving as they left.  
  
"Bye girls and keep safe" Joe yelled smiling. "That's a nice catch Li," he added checking out Sakura's ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A grocery store?" Sakura said as they walked up to the doors.  
  
"Yep. Don't worry she won't take long" Tomoyo reassured as they headed to the frozen food department.  
  
"Hey he's in there gimme a hand" Mei Lin said opening the door, she took out the last pack corn and handed it to Sakura then climbed through it and into the freezer where a guy with black hair and baby blue eyes was waiting for her.  
  
"She isn't" Sakura asked as Tomoyo bent down to tape.  
  
"She is, keep watch for the manager" Tomoyo replied taping Mei Lin and the guy get naughty.  
  
"My friend is looking for the right stuff" Sakura fibbed as the shoppers passed her; they gave her a funny look and tried to see where the moaning was coming from. "Can't she keep it down?" she asked as a women and her daughter came walking up.  
  
"Mei Lin Sakura said keep it down" Tomoyo said still taping which made her moan even loader.  
  
"What? she likes the freezer?" Sakura said laughing along with Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Ren, oh yeah" Mei Lin screamed, the women took her daughter up and left her basket.  
  
"She's making the store loose shoppers" Tomoyo commented seeing the lady speed off. Sakura blushed when anyone passed and heard the moans. An old woman came up when Mei Lin came out fixing he top.  
  
"You have got to try the Hot dogs, they're the best" Mei Lin said handing the poor lady the frozen hot dogs as she sucked on a Popsicle, then handed the girls one each. She looked at them with a shocked expression.  
  
"Mei Lin, sorry ma'am" Sakura said laughing as they walked off leaving the women stunned.  
  
"It's amazing how I didn't get frost bite" Mei Lin said leaving the store when the manager came running up.  
  
"How could you when you were involved in a heated activity" Sakura said flatly.  
  
"If I see you here again I will call the cops" he yelled but the girls just ignored him laughing as they left.  
  
"By the way your Popsicle is yummy" Sakura said sucking on in seductively, she winked at the guys before they got in the black Mercedes Benz.  
  
"We'll be back," Tomoyo yelled blowing the guys a kiss.  
  
  
  
"So how was it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The best but I've had better" Mei Lin commented licking the pop seductively.  
  
"I bet with you moaning that loud, so his he a keeper?" Tomoyo asked as Mei Lin pulled up in front of the mall.  
  
"I invited him to the party tonight, so he can meet Syaoran" Mei Lin answered.  
  
"Party?" Sakura asked clueless, as they headed to the doors.  
  
"Yeah every year they have this big bash where every Wolf attend, and I might I add cute guys travel in packs maybe we could even find you a man" Mei Lin commented as they came to a swimsuit store.  
  
"Wow these suits are amazing" Sakura said looking at the skimpy suits.  
  
"Aren't they pick a nice one any color" Tomoyo said smiling "But it must be a two piece" she added evilly.  
  
"Hey look they have three different colors in these, they are hot and sure to have heads turning" Mei Lin said showing them the black bikini. "Here a pink one and a blue one knowing that it's your favorite color," she added looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah ok, I'm gonna buy this skirt to go with it" Sakura said picking up the short white skirt, she got out her credit card and paid for stuff then waited for the other's to finish up. They left to the store when they were finished and just looked round the mall, her tattoo was still a bit sore but she figured that it would be gone by the time they head back. 'I wonder what he is doing right now? God what I am doing, I made a total fool of my self last night and then this morning and the fight' she thought sighing 'I should stop worrying bout him and enjoy the friendship that I have with Tomoyo and Mei Lin'.  
  
"Earth to Sakura" Tomoyo said waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh sorry I was kindda spacing" Sakura said snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"That's cool, we were saying that we should head back now it's almost five. We were trying to decide if we should have the guys take the bikes or the Trucks, what do you think?" Mei Lin asked making Sakura blush remembering what she did the last time.  
  
"It doesn't really matter" Sakura answered smiling nervously.  
  
"Yeah you keep on saying that" Tomoyo stated as they walked off.  
  
"Darn you girls are fine" a well-built guy said smiling along with the other two.  
  
"We know there's no need to tell us" Tomoyo stated smiling as they continued to follow them.  
  
"How's about we show you girls a good time" another said walking backwards in front of Sakura.  
  
"How's about you look where your going" Sakura answered smiling as they guy walked into a wall, they couldn't help but laugh "are you ok?" Sakura asked helping him up.  
  
"I am now that I have been touched by an angel," the guys answered making Sakura blush.  
  
"So are you guys up for it?" the first guy asked looking at Mei Lin hungrily.  
  
"No we have other arrangements besides we're way out your league" Mei Lin answered walking past him. "Give us one good reason why we should go anywhere with you?" she asked facing the guy.  
  
"Because we are going to the best party of the year and only important people like us are invited," the guy answered smiling proudly.  
  
"And what party is that?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Have you lovely girls heard bout the dangerous wolves?" he whispered to them.  
  
"Yes have, we heard that they are ruthless and take innocent girls?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Don't tell me that's the party you want to us to go to?" Mei Lin asked acting scared.  
  
"Yeah but don't worry we'll protect you. We have found a way to sneak in with out being caught," he answered pompously.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? I heard that if they catch you, you have to fight your way out," Mei Lin stated. "Why take such a risk?"  
  
"Because we are brave and like a good fight besides they won't even recognize that we aren't wolves there will be too much people and as I said before nothing will happen to you"  
  
"What bout it sweet checks?" the one who called Sakura an angel asked her.  
  
"It's up to my sister, after all she is the elder" Sakura answered "But it sure sounds exciting"  
  
"That's because it is"  
  
"Well you have talked us into it, let me call my over protective brother" Mei Lin stepping aside, she speed dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
"What Mei Lin? And shouldn't you be here all ready" came Syaoran's harsh tone.  
  
"Gee can't you be a little nicer and we haven't been gone that long" Mei Lin retorted.  
  
"He sure sounds like an ass hole" the guy commented listening.  
  
"Oh trust me he's worst then that," Tomoyo said, knowing how cold Syaoran could be.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked getting annoyed.  
  
"We'll see you later, don't worry we have our own ride just send someone for the car" Mei Lin answered.  
  
"Is that all? Hurry up, I don't feel like sending someone out to find you AGAIN" he said before hanging up.  
  
"I swear he has stress, now let's get a move on but let us put our suits on first" Mei Lin stated smiling too innocently for her own good. If the guys knew her they would run from her smile instead of eagerly taking them along. They rushed into the bathroom and changed but kept their shirts on. Their car looked ancient, Sakura had to clasped her hand over Mei Lin's mouth so she wouldn't say anything. Mei Lin started to regret going with these guys because they took the long way to the beach and they were all cramped in the back.  
  
"We're here," the guy said turning the car off. It almost dark when they arrived and from what Mei Lin and Tomoyo could tell it would be when they reached were the party was that's how far the guy had parked.  
  
"Why won't the door open?" Sakura asked trying to open it.  
  
"Oh that door can't open from the inside," a guy answered opening it.  
  
"Oh, thank you" Sakura said as they got out.  
  
"For crying out loud this place stinks," Mei Lin yelled as they walked through the tunnel.  
  
"Look there's the other end" Sakura yelled, they all started to walk faster not being able to stand the smell any longer.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad" the guy said inhaling the fresh air.  
  
"Speak for your self," said the girls at the same time as they walked off towards the beach with the guys towing behind until the leader ran up to them.  
  
"How did you guys know that this is the right way" he asked making them come to a halt.  
  
"Because there is a path here," Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"Oh tru well let's get a move on, we don't want to miss all the fun," he said smiling as he took the front. Mei Lin mouthed thank you to her as they followed. The girls followed them as they walked through the bush up to where the party was.  
  
"Stay away from the ones that have a plain black Wolf or a black Wolf with a color mixed with it they are the dangerous ones" one of the guy warned, if they only knew.  
  
"We'll remember that" Mei Lin said smiling as they stepped out of the bush and into the crowd of partying people and loud music.  
  
"Everyone's so into doing their own thing that they won't even notice that we aren't one of them," the guy said as they headed deeper into the crowd  
  
"Don't you think they will notice that you don't have a tattoo?" Sakura asked looking around  
  
"Not if we don't take our shirts off," he answered smoothly when the girls spotted a not very happy Syaoran and Eriol heading their way.  
  
"I don't like the look on their face" Tomoyo whispered to the girls who nodded yes.  
  
"Don't worry just play cool" the guy reassured "His probably been having a bad day"  
  
"You have no idea," Mei Lin answered preparing herself for the lecture she was about to get.  
  
"Where have you been? And why did you turn your phone off? And I know that you two know that only wolves are allowed here" Syaoran growled making the girls wince.  
  
"Do you girls have any idea how worried you had us, it's not a good time for you to off by yourself" Eriol stated a lot calmer; the three guys were totally lost and afraid at the same time. By now everyone was looking at them.  
  
"Girls I think we should be going" one said holding Sakura by the hand, Syaoran saw that and got even more pissed.  
  
"Still up to your games I see Mei Lin, show these fools just where you belong" Syaoran ordered folding his arms, Mei Lin growled as she and the others took off their shirts revealing who they were, the guys almost passed put when they saw the three black wolves. They slowly backed away from them in fear. "Go I will deal with you three later" he ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol" Tomoyo said hugging him.  
  
"It's ok just go now" Eriol said giving her a kiss, if the guys were afraid then now they were terrified seeing the two kiss. She nodded and walked away with a pissed Mei Lin who was cursing under her breath.  
  
"What are you going to do to them?" Sakura asked Syaoran softly.  
  
"I'm going to make them see the consequence of sneaking into wolves territory" Syaoran answered coldly not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"But they can't possibly beat all these guys here they will surely die" Sakura stated not believing he could be this cruel.  
  
"If you care so much bout them then why don't you leave with them, if not then I suggest that you follow in Tomoyo and Mei Lin's foot steps" Syaoran ordered glaring at her, everyone watching was thinking how foolish the girl was to dear talk to Li that way.  
  
"If you do that then you are truly an animal" Sakura said sadly looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"Why don't you come with us, this doesn't seem like the right place for you" the one who called her an angel said softly surprising Sakura.  
  
"Yes why don't you since as you have a problem with everything, I have never seen you before and you want to argue with our future leader," a strong male voice yelled in the crowd.  
  
"If you want to leave then do so," Syaoran said pointing at the guys 'what I'm I doing? I want her to stay'. Sakura looked him in the eyes and saw that he might every word he said 'but I don't want to go' her mind yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't go with you, I still think what your doing is wrong" said she looking at Syaoran before she walked away to find the girls.  
  
"I'm giving you two minutes to LEAVE after that we will come after you" Syaoran stated loud enough so Sakura could hear. The guys didn't need to be told twice because they took off like lightening into the bush. It didn't take long to find the girls and when she did Syaoran and Eriol took them to one of the trucks to talk.  
  
"When you guys want to go anywhere you have to go in groups and not by yourself that goes ESPECIALLY for you Mei Lin" Eriol explained.  
  
"And why is that?" Mei Lin asked, she Tomoyo and Sakura were all sitting in the back with the guys in front of them.  
  
"The tigers have declared war on all wolves, they don't care who you are they will hurt you" Eriol answered. " You guys are important and if they catch you it won't be pretty," he added squeezing Tomoyo's hand lovingly.  
  
"What bout Renzo?" Mei Lin asked (Renzo is the freezer guy) "Syaoran, he wants in and I want him" she added.  
  
"I really don't care as long as it keeps you out of trouble. He's with Wolf right now if you want to see him" Syaoran answered making Mei Lin squeal.  
  
"Oh I'll see you guys later and I won't get in any trouble" Mei Lin said before got out of the car but then turned back. "Um. Where exactly is Wolf?" she added making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Look for the biggest fire" Eriol answered. " Sometimes I worry bout her but then I realize that she is just like Tomoyo," he added getting a slap from Tomoyo making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Come on sweetie I haven't seen you for too long" Tomoyo said getting out. "See you later Sakura," she added winking.  
  
"Yeah later" Eriol said before they left.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said breaking the silence, Syaoran looked her with a straight face.  
  
"For what?" he asked  
  
"For giving them a head start," Sakura answered, he merely shrugged.  
  
"I won't be so kind next time, I can't keep on making exceptions for you" Syaoran stated opening the car door he got out leaving Sakura by her self until she got out and followed him.  
  
" I never asked you to make an exception," Sakura said running up to him.  
  
"But you implied" Syaoran answered turning around.  
  
"Who said you had to listen to me?" Sakura asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Your right next time I won't" Syaoran answered when gunshots went off making Sakura scream. "They are only celebrating that's all nothing serious," he added smirking at how easily she could be scared.  
  
"Lets go for a walk" Sakura suggested smiling  
  
"No" was all he said glaring at her but of course it didn't have any effect on her.  
  
"I insist besides didn't I tell you that your glare doesn't work on me," Sakura said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Didn't I say no" Syaoran asked as she dragged him towards the beach through the crowds, everyone was looking at them but Syaoran's glare made them return to what they were doing. Sakura saw a wharf and started towards it both failing to see the warning sign that said 'Warning unstable dock'.  
  
"Wow this thing is really long" Sakura said letting go of his hand.  
  
"You know that your hard head" Syaoran said from behind her.  
  
"Naturally" Sakura said smiling as she turned to face, Syaoran's breath caught in his throat when he saw her face, she seemed to be glowing as the moon cast it's pale light on her face. "Is nothing wrong?" she asked because he was just standing there looking at her.  
  
"Iie nothing, why would anything be wrong?" he asked snapping out of his gaze.  
  
"No it's was just that you were looking at me.and well.I was.ahh," Sakura said stumbling on her words getting lost in his intense amber.  
  
"You were?" Syaoran asked moving closer to her.  
  
"I.hmmm" she didn't even get to finish because he pulled her into a breath taking kiss, her heart started to race when he placed his arms round her waist pulling her closer to him. She parted her lips giving him access; they were so lost in each other that they failed to hear the sound of cracking until the wood beneath them gave out.  
  
"Aaaaahhh" Sakura screamed as they fell through the hole, Syaoran held unto her tightly as they fell into the cold water below making a big splash. He held onto her as they swam towards the surface, thanking god that it was high tide.  
  
"That was some kiss" Syaoran for the first time joked smiling, she almost died seeing him smile.  
  
"Wasn't it" Sakura said smiling as they kissed again but Syaoran pulled away.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to float for too long, lets swim to shore," he said seriously.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea," Sakura said breaking from his hold before they started to swim towards the shore.  
  
"I had no idea we were that far out" Sakura stated falling on the sand.  
  
" You did drag us far out" Syaoran added sitting next to her. "Not that I didn't enjoy out there" he added looking down at her.  
  
"How bout some more" Sakura asked  
  
"I think you've been hanging round Mei Lin too long" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Is that a no?" Sakura asked raising a brow.  
  
"Definitely not" Syaoran answered lowering himself over her.  
  
"Good" Sakura said as they kissed, she wrapped her arms round his neck and intertwined her legs with his as the waves splashed on them. Sakura's hand found their way under his wet shirt and to his smooth toned chest, this time she didn't hesitate to feel them and the best part was she was totally sober. The cold water was in contrast with her now heated body.  
  
"Some body needs to get a room" Mei Lin said smiling with Tomoyo besides her taping.  
  
"I never complain when do it on front of everyone" Syaoran replied breaking from the kiss, Sakura couldn't help but blush crimson. "What is it that you want?" he added glaring at her.  
  
"Just to tell Sakura that Rose called saying that your step mom gets back in the morning," Mei Lin answered smiling. "And that Wolf would like to have a word with you, you are way harder to find them me"  
  
"Hey Sakura is it fun down there" Tomoyo asked zooming in.  
  
"Absolutely" Sakura answered sticking out her tongue at the camera.  
  
"Well are you two going to lay there all night or are you going to get up," Mei Lin asked  
  
"That was the idea," Syaoran stated getting up then helping Sakura up after. They all headed to where Wolf was with the two holding hands.  
  
  
  
"Wait for me" Syaoran whispered giving her a kiss on the neck.  
  
"Always" Sakura replied smiling even though he had a serious face she could see that he was smiling through his eyes. She watched as he left to talk to Wolf who was on a lifeguard house before she went the opposite direction with the girls.  
  
"Some one was having fun," Mei Lin teased making Sakura blush.  
  
"So are you two together now?" Tomoyo asked taping her.  
  
"I don't know" Sakura answered, she had never really thought bout that.  
  
"Trust me that's a yes, he is so into you. We have never seen him act like this before" Mei Lin answered reassuringly. Sakura looked around at everyone who was enjoying them selves tremendously after all they had liquor, load music and a partner.  
  
"Wow I didn't know Stacy could do that" Sakura exclaimed watching her breath fire.  
  
"Yeah she's the one they send undercover as an entertainer for Wolf because she's a great performer" Tomoyo answered taping Stacy.  
  
"Hey Sakura you want to try?" Stacy asked waving her over.  
  
"Sure" Sakura answered running over to her.  
  
  
  
"When this is over you are to return to China immediately" Wolf said looking at Syaoran whose eyes were on Sakura who was trying to follow Stacy and doing a great job for a first timer.  
  
"What about everyone else?" Syaoran asked his eyes not leaving Sakura's happy form.  
  
"Those who survive will go there own way while Mei Lin, Eriol, Tomoyo and you return home" Wolf answered following Syaoran's eyes. "And the girl, I guess she will go back to her family and live a normal life, that's if she survives" he added.  
  
"She will, I'll make sure of that. When do we start?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Friday we will be sending Stacy, Tia, Ming and lopes to the club were he should be" Wolf answered. "They will try to get some information that will be useful to us"  
  
"Eriol, Xin and I will be going too," Syaoran stated looking at Wolf.  
  
"No my son, it will be Xin, Renzo and Joe this time. You and Eriol are too valuable to us," Wolf answered.  
  
"But they aren't good enough what if something goes wrong?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Xin is almost as good as you, Joe knows how to use a gun and Renzo will be the driver to get he girls away if anything goes wrong which it won't" Wolf stated. "Besides you have other things to worry about that's a special girl you have in your grasp," he added looking at Sakura who was performing now with Stacy with an audience.  
  
"I know" Syaoran answered looking at her, Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran looking at her and waved to him smiling before turning back.  
  
  
  
"God Sakura you're a fast learner" Stacy complimented, her belly was now showing a little bit.  
  
"You really think so?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah you have no idea how long it took me to teach Ming this and here you are all ready doing it" Stacy answered, when Mei Lin's phone started to ring. She answered and didn't seem too happy with whom so ever she was talking to.  
  
"Ok I will thanks" Mei Lin said hanging up.  
  
"Who was it?" Tomoyo asked seeing the scowl on her face.  
  
"That was Rose apparently What's her name came back half' hour ago and it demanding that Sakura come home right now or she is going to call the police and she has a description of Syaoran from that Jin su guy" Mei Lin answered. "You don't have to go," she added looking at Sakura's sad face.  
  
"No I don't want to get Syaoran in trouble or anything," Sakura answered. "Besides I'll come by you guys tomorrow afternoon" she added smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked walking up with Eriol.  
  
"Sakura has to go home or her step mom will call the police," Tomoyo answered as Eriol wrapped his arms round her waist.  
  
"And she won't stay because the lady has description of how you look and will give it to the police if she doesn't come home tonight" Mei Lin added.  
  
"I see, do you want me to take you home?" Syaoran asked looking at her.  
  
"Sure" Sakura answered smiling brightly.  
  
"Bike or car?" Syaoran asked expecting her to say car.  
  
"Bike" Sakura answered shocking everyone. "What? He's the best rider," she added smiling.  
  
"We bet. See you tomorrow afternoon" Mei Lin said giving her a hug. "And make sure to give him a kiss that will keep him in a good mood till tomorrow" she whispered to Sakura making her blush.  
  
"I will. Bye Tomoyo, Stacy and Eriol" Sakura said giving Tomoyo and Stacy a hug before she and Syaoran left holding hands.  
  
"They are such a cute couple," Stacy stated with the others nodding yes.  
  
  
  
The ride to her house went too fast but at least she could feel his abs all she wanted and not worry about anything and she loved it when he rode between the cars. She had no idea how she could have been afraid before when it was so much fun. When they pulled up to her house the gates were open.  
  
"Want me to drop you up there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No something isn't right she never leaves the gate open, I'll walk" Sakura said getting off the bike. "I'll see you later" she added giving him a kiss that would satisfy both of them until they met again.  
  
"Yeah. Your mine now right?" Syaoran asked caressing her face.  
  
"All yours" Sakura answered giving one last kiss before he rode off, when he was almost to the corner police cars pulled out of the bush and started after him but she knew that they would never catch him. She watched as car after car sped past her with their sirens going off. "She really needs to stop" Sakura muttered walking up the path to her house, she didn't even have time to change all she had on was her shirt, the skirt and soaked shoes. When she entered the house she came face to face with a pissed Vivian, the police chief and two police, a women who didn't know but guessed she was a doctor by the bag she had in her hand, A scared looking Rose and a fuming Jin su. "Hello everyone, nice night isn't it. Please excuse my appearance" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"We." the chief started to say.  
  
"No let me" Sakura said cutting him off. "To Vivian I'm 18 and considered to be an adult, I have the right to do what ever I want. To you Chief Shin no I don't know anything bout the wolves and their evil plan to take over Japan. Jin su I'm even in the mood for you to night, now Rose could you please make me a hot bath" she finished.  
  
"Yes miss Sakura" Rose answered bowing before she left up the stairs leaving everyone stunned.  
  
"I suggest that you have your man stop chasing my friend wrongfully. Now if you'll excuse me" Sakura said following Rose upstairs.  
  
"It's all ready happening, I suggest that you keep an eye on her misses" Shin said before he and the police left. Vivian saw them out then had the security close the gates.  
  
"Have the doctor check her now" Jin so yelled to Vivian as she locked the door.  
  
"Fine you stay here, come with me doctor" Vivian said as she, the doctor and three of her servants went up the stairs.  
  
"Madam is there something wrong?" Rose asked coming out of Sakura's room with her dirty close.  
  
"NO Rose, is Sakura out of the tub?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Hai ma'am just getting out" Rose answered. Vivian didn't even knocked she just walked into Sakura's room with the others.  
  
"Ma'am you know the misses likes her privacy" Rose objected following them in the room.  
  
"Why are you here with them?" Sakura asked angrily coming out of the bathroom in her robe. "Get out"  
  
"Ladies hold her down," Vivian instructed to her maids that looked like man.  
  
"What are you doing? Rose" Sakura yelled backing up.  
  
"Get your hands off her" Rose yelled rushing over to Sakura but was held back by Vivian. She throw Rose out and locked it so on one could get in. "Don't touch her, let me in" Rose yelled banging on the door. They brought Sakura over to her bed, laying her on it they each took an arm and pulled her legs apart.  
  
"Nooooo." Sakura screamed crying.  
  
  
  
AUTHUR'S NOTE: SO WHAT YA'LL THINK. Please don't yell at me about this but I had to put it in. SORRY SORRY to those who will hate me!!! AND REMEM. TO REVIEW 


	6. To be found outN' shot at

Chap six: "To be found out.N' shot at"  
  
  
  
Authors NOTE: I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY. AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAP. I'M AM SICK RIGHT NOW BUT I WILL STILL WRITE CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU GUYS DOWN. PLEASE REVIEW I THRIVE ON REIEWS!!!!  
  
  
  
"No. No. Daddy.Rose" Sakura wiped in her pillow, Rose had been their with her but Sakura told her to leave. Vivian had the doctor examine her to see if she was still intact and when they found out that she was they left her and told Jin su the good news. It was almost eleven when she got out of bed, not even bothering to dress she tightened her rob, grabbed her car keys and climbed out her window to her car which was a white convertible Benz. When she got to the gate it wouldn't open Vivian had changed the code to keep her in.  
  
"Like that can keep me in, think again" Sakura said wiping her tears away, by now security and everyone in the house was rushing outside to see what was going on. They all watched as Sakura backed her car up and sped towards the gate repeatedly until she was able to drive through it.  
  
"You have pushed her over the edge, my poor baby" Rose whispered going inside as the guards rushed to the gate. Rose went inside and called Mei Lin to tell them that Sakura was on her way over.  
  
"Tell me where she went, I know you know" Vivian yelled as Rose hung the phone up.  
  
"I will do no such thing, if you want her to ever consider marrying Jin su then I suggest that you give her time" Rose stated.  
  
"I will do no such thing, she has to go to school on Monday and I will be there after to bring her home" Vivian yelled before leaving.  
  
  
  
When Sakura arrived at their place, the gates where open and Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Stacy were at the door waiting for her.  
  
"Holy shit what'd ya do to your car?" Stacy asked looking at the banged up front.  
  
"I had to get through the gate and that was the only way" Sakura getting out of the car, she looked around and didn't see Syaoran anywhere  
  
"He's at Wolf's he'll be back soon," Mei Lin stated seeing her look for him. "Let me help you" she added going to her.  
  
"I swear if I ever met that women she is going to be so sorry," Tomoyo stated. "Look at you, how long have you been crying? Stacy can you make some tea" she added.  
  
"Yeah and I'll have someone look at your car in the morning" Stacy said.  
  
"Thanks guys" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Hey no problem, come on lets go to your room, so you can shower, Tomoyo will get some change of clothes for ya" Mei Lin said as Tomoyo went to her room. "Your room is right next to mine" Mei Lin added as they walked into the room. Sakura thanked her again and went to shower, she put the clothes on that Tomoyo had brought for her, they all sat on her new bed and listened to what Sakura had to say.  
  
"So she's running out of money and you marrying him will get her more and that's why she had you checked out" Tomoyo summarized what Sakura had said.  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much it," Sakura said taking a sip of the tea. She promised her self that she wouldn't cry anymore. "You guys can go to bed if you want" she added knowing that their boyfriends were probably waiting for them.  
  
"No we'll wait till Syaoran gets back" Tomoyo insisted, they stayed with her for an hour talking until Eriol came by the door.  
  
"Shouldn't ya'll be in bed?" he asked standing at the door.  
  
"NO" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
"Well you beauties do need your sleep" Eriol said smiling.  
  
"See why Tomoyo loves him so" Stacy said making them laugh.  
  
"But he is right you know" Renzo said from behind him.  
  
"We know and it's about time that you three got back," Mei Lin stated walking over to him.  
  
"Syaoran isn't back yet but he will be. I thought you went home Ying Fa" Eriol said looking at her.  
  
"I did but I came back, so when did I get this new name" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Ask Li" Eriol replied.  
  
"You guys can go to bed, I'll stay with Sakura" Stacy said with Sakura nodding in agreement.  
  
"You sure?" Mei Lin asked  
  
"Yeah totally, Stacy is here. Go" Sakura answered.  
  
"Ok good night, we'll see you in the morning" Tomoyo said smiling before they left.  
  
"Max said that he will fix your car it will be a challenge for him" Stacy said, they were both lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Really thanks, so what are you going to name your baby?" Sakura asked looking at her.  
  
"Hope because she has given me hope for a better life" Stacy answered smiling as she touched her belly.  
  
"That's a lovely name and how are things going with Chao?"  
  
"It's ok I'm suppose to meet his mother tomorrow. I hope she will like me, Hope will be her first grand child" Stacy answered.  
  
"I'm sure she will like you, I've met her before she is very nice". They talk for awhile longer until she fell asleep leaving Sakura wide awake thinking about all kind of things, it was one thirty in the morning and she still couldn't sleep so she went into the kitchen for something to drink. She didn't bother turning the light on when she found it.  
  
"Sakura?" a voice said in the dark making her jump almost dropping the glass. She turned around and came face to face with Syaoran.  
  
"Gah don't scare me like that" Sakura whined trying to came her racing heart. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you, I was just thinking" Syaoran answered as Sakura drank the water down, she didn't even stop take breath. "You must have been really thirsty" he commented smiling at her.  
  
"Kindda" Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked sitting on the counter.  
  
"What don't want me here" Sakura asked eyeing him.  
  
"What would make you think that" Syaoran asked some what shocked, Sakura giggled seeing his face.  
  
"Nothing I'm kidding, I just wanted to see what you would say. Jin su and Vivian had me checked out by a doctor" Sakura answered studying the floor, she just couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. Syaoran made a note to beat the crap out of this Jin su guy when he saw him again.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked raising her face so he could see her face but then he saw that she was crying. "Don't cry, you're too strong to be crying," he added wiping her tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura said moving into his arms, the only place where she felt safe.  
  
"Don't be sorry" Syaoran stated hugging her tightly.  
  
"You seemed worried about something," Sakura asked inhaling his intoxicating scent; she felt his body tense up.  
  
"It's nothing really, there's no need to trouble you with it" Syaoran answered.  
  
"If it's nothing then how come you tensed up when I asked? Don't worry you don't have to tell me" Sakura stated.  
  
"Come on it's late you should be in bed" Syaoran said.  
  
"Not ready yet besides Stacy is asleep in my room, I want to stay with you longer why do you think I was up?" Sakura asked looking up at him.  
  
"I thought it was because you were thirsty," Syaoran answered smiling.  
  
"Mou stop making fun of me, you like scaring and making fun of me what else do you like doing?" Sakura whined.  
  
"I like kissing you" Syaoran said giving her a short kiss. "And a lot more but we would be here all night. Come on you can sleep in my room" Syaoran said leading her to his end of the house. Sakura didn't complain about that, when they reached his room she climbed into the bed being bathed in sandalwood and spices. " I take it you like my bed" Syaoran said amused.  
  
"Absolutely" Sakura answered as he went to the bathroom.  
  
"Good now go to sleep, I'm gonna shower" Syaoran smiling as she cuddled up to his pillow. Sakura lay in the bed and watched him pull his hair out of the braid for a guy she sure had to admit the he had nice hair. Of course her view was blocked when he closed the door.  
  
"Try and keep you mind on something else" she scolded herself as she reached for the remote control, she turned on the TV and was going through the channels when something on the news caught her attention.  
  
"It is said that the club was blown up in a warfare between two major gangs here in Japan luckily the club wasn't open at the time. The owner of the club Li Wolfing had no comments on the matter but it is believed that he is evolved in bad dealings but the police has yet to get proof" the women said. "In other news the only daughter of millionaire Ganado has been engaged to his successor" she added showing a picture of them.  
  
"That's Tiger" Sakura whispered looking at the him and his bride. ' No wonder he and Rika broke up' she thought looking at them before the picture was change. 'I guess that club thing was what made Syaoran so late, thank god he wasn't hurt'. She put the TV on mute and laid back in the bed being assaulted in his sensual scent. She didn't know when she fell asleep but she did with her knees drawn up to her chest like a child. When Syaoran came out of the bathroom, he saw how she was sleeping and smiled slightly as he covered her up. He didn't know if he loved her or what but what ever it was he liked feeling it, from the moment he laid eyes on her it was like he was born to protect her from all harm.  
  
"Sweet dreams cherry blossom" he whispered caressing her face, she sighed feeling his hand but frowned he pulled it back. He changed into some cotton pajama pants and got in the bed next her, glancing one last time at her before he turned the lights out.  
  
Next day.  
  
Sakura woke up to the closing of the door; she glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 5:30. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. It was Monday and that meant school. Before leaving his room she made the bed a new habit of hers, as she was passing the kitchen she saw that the sliding door was open she went to close it when she laid eyes on Syaoran working out with his sword. She couldn't help her desire to watch him so she sneaked out side, as not to interrupt as he moved speed and accuracy, it was like he was doing a dance the way he moved with grace.  
  
"You can't stop looking at me now, and good morning to you too" Syaoran said not looking at her, his eyes still closed. "You want to try?" he added, Sakura was stumped 'how did he know it was me?' she thought. "You know it's rude not to answer a question"  
  
"Gomen, I really don't want to get in your way" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"You're all ready here besides I insist" Syaoran replied. "And I won't take no for a answer no one ever says no to Li" he added opening his eyes to look at her, she know that no one ever says no to him but from the look in his eyes she could see them smiling even though his face portrayed a different look.  
  
"Sure I have taken a few sparring classes in school" Sakura stated walking across the grass towards him. He pointed to a sword on the chair and she went to pick it up. Sakura got the sword and stood up straight with it making Syaoran smile.  
  
"First of all this is not sparring you get in a stance your not doing ballet" Syaoran stated showing her; Sakura studied him very closely before getting into a stance identical to his surprising him.  
  
"I only have to be shown something once before I get it" Sakura said seeing his facial expression, Syaoran remembered yesterday when Stacy was showing her the fire breathing.  
  
"Ok then follow my lead, if your really good then you shouldn't have any problems following me" Syaoran stated before started doing some easy moves then progressed into more complex ones Sakura for a beginner was able to keep up with him but lost him when he got really difficult. "I see I have lost you," he added seeing her face.  
  
"Please. your going so fast how am I suppose to make them out" Sakura whined letting her guard down, she docked quickly when his sword went for her head.  
  
"You never let your guard down, it could cost you your life, it's the same principle with a any weapon" Syaoran said as Sakura got in stance, she was freaked by the sudden movement but wouldn't show it.  
  
"Ok, shall we?" Sakura challenged.  
  
"All ready are you sure," Syaoran asked not believing she was challenging him.  
  
"Yes I want to show you what I have learnt" Sakura replied. "Scared?" she teased.  
  
"No" Syaoran said getting in a stance, Sakura was the first to attack but he easily blocked her move but had a little difficultly blocking her other moves 'she is a quick learner but her moves are still unorganized' he thought jumping back. Everyone in the house was waking up and now they had watchers but they went un-noticed. "Not bad for a beginner" he commented.  
  
"Well how bout this" Sakura asked as she attacked him but added a little martial arts in it shocking everyone. She was able to land one kick on Syaoran but that didn't last long when Syaoran knock her sword out of her hand and them swipe her off her feet and unto her back.  
  
"Not bad is there anything else your not telling me," Syaoran asked helping her up.  
  
"You'll just have to find out" Sakura answered. "But be very afraid cause next time I will get you" she added.  
  
"GO Sakura" Mei Lin yelled from the kitchen making Sakura blush.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura yelled back. "So who is taking me to school? Can you ride me?" she asked.  
  
"It's 6:30 be ready by 7:30 and I'll take you" Syaoran said before leaving towards his room. When he got to his room he saw that she had made his bed again. "I should have her sleep here more often," he muttered heading to the shower.  
  
  
  
"So did ya'll have fun?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura get ready, she was wearing the uniform she left there and luckily her bag was there too.  
  
"All we did was sleep nothing else" Sakura answered.  
  
"Your one of the first girls I know who sleeps in a bed with a fine ass guy and doesn't do anything" Stacy commented.  
  
"Guys lets go, mostly you Sakura, Syaoran will change his mind if you're late" Mei Lin said walking in. "Thank god it's my last year" she added sitting on Sakura's bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming I'm trying to get my hair to stay" Sakura replied twisting it in a bun. She then picked up her bag.  
  
"Here put this over your tattoo if you have to wear anything that shows your back" Mei Lin said handing her concealer.  
  
"It really works for hickies but I don't know bout the tattoo" Stacy said.  
  
"It won't cover it up completely but it will make it hard to decipher" Mei Lin replied as they headed down the hall, and out the door where their rides to school was waiting.  
  
"Are you coming back here after school?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, who nodded yes.  
  
"I don't want to go home not yet anyways, the only reason it's home is because it has my parents stuff" Sakura stated.  
  
"Great we can go out later" Mei Lin said giddily when Renzo called them.  
  
"Bye" they said walking over to the car.  
  
"Bye" Sakura yelled wishing that one of them went to her school. Syaoran was sitting on the street bike waiting for her with two black helmets.  
  
"Here put this on," he said handing her one before putting on his. 'There goes my hair' Sakura thought putting it on.  
  
"Why do we have to wear one when we didn't the first time?" Sakura asked getting on.  
  
"It's safer, hold on," Syaoran answered revving the bike; Sakura wrapped her arms round his waist signaling that she was ready before he sped off. At the rate he was going it didn't take long before they reached her school. And of course heads turned when the bike pulled up in the school, he stopped right in front of the entrance.  
  
"You have the phone Mei Lin gave you?" Syaoran asked as Sakura got off.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura answered taking the helmet off, her hair was messed up so she just pulled it down and ran her hands through it.  
  
"Good I probably won't be picking you up, it will most likely be the girls. If there is any trouble speed dial one for me or two for Mei Lin" he stated strapping the helmet down.  
  
"Hai. Bye" Sakura said she wasn't sure if she should give him a kiss or not in front of everyone but she wanted to so she did.  
  
"Be careful" Syaoran said caressing her face.  
  
"I will," Sakura answered giving him one last kiss before walking away. She turned around when the bike started and watched him speed off as her friends ran up. Everyone was looking at her, some girls and guys envious.  
  
"Oh my god don't tell me it's that guy from Friday?" Naoko asked as they walked to homeroom.  
  
"So what if it is?" Sakura asked her friend's mouths dropped open literally. "Don't look at me like that," she added seeing their faces.  
  
"You are cold hearted, you show up in school on a bike with a hot guy and in front of everyone you kiss him not once but twice right when Jin su has been going round school telling everyone that you're his fiancée" Rika exclaimed. "That's my girl," she added hugging Sakura.  
  
"He's been doing what?" Sakura asked looking at her friends.  
  
"Yeah, he seems really happy thank god he wasn't there to see that kiss" Chiharu stated. "But by the looks everyone is giving you he'll find out soon enough" she added when the bell rang.  
  
"I really don't care, he deserves what he gets for what they did to me last night" Sakura mumbled getting a strange look from her friends. During school everything was going fine, she didn't have any classes with Jin su until the last period, which was P.E time, and then to make matters worst she found out that they were going to have pool. She and the others were walking across the gym a girl who hated Sakura walked up to them.  
  
"You be ashamed Kinomoto, have you no respect? Jin su is a wonderful guy, gods knows why he wants you as his fiancée when I'm here. I can't believe you had the nerve to kiss a guy in front of the entire school" she yelled drawing attention.  
  
"I don't have time for this and frankly what I do isn't anyone's concern. If he is so great then you marry him cause I won't" Sakura replied walking past her with the others, she really hadn't expected Sakura to reply cause she never did before. Sakura had to wait until everyone was changed and out of the locker before she could.  
  
"Sakura what'd ya do to your back?" Rika asked as she and the others came up, they had decided to wait for her.  
  
"Guys?" Sakura said dropping the concealer as she tried to hide it.  
  
"Its no use trying to hide it we're all ready seem it" Naoko stated picking up the tube. "But what is it?" she asked, Sakura had all ready covered up most of it.  
  
"Remember when Rika said I should stay away from the wolves especially the ones with the black ones" she asked they all nodded. "Well lets just say I can't keep away from myself," she added, they looked at her with a blank expression before Rika caught on.  
  
"That's a black?" she asked as the other's got it, Sakura merely nodded.  
  
"Sakura you didn't" Chiharu scolded looking at the younger girl. "Don't tell me you did it for that guy"  
  
"No I didn't do it only for him but also for the girls they are so incredibly nice. Please don't tell anyone," Sakura answered pleading.  
  
"Why would we" Naoko asked as she started to cover the Wolf as best as she could. "It won't make it disappear but your hair will" she added putting it away.  
  
"Thanks guys" Sakura said as they walked out.  
  
"No problem besides you've got bigger problems, Jin su is out there and he ain't looking too happy," Chiharu said.  
  
"Is that all? As long as the teacher is out there everything will be all right," Sakura said.  
  
"That's the problem it's a free period," Rika answered making Sakura come to a halt. "No backing out now," she added pushing Sakura out the door and sure enough he was waiting there for her seething.  
  
"Hello." Sakura started but was cut short when he slapped her across the face, in front of everyone, leaving his fingers printed out. She was stunned and everyone gasped in shock seeing what he did. Tears started to form in her eyes she had never been hit by a guy before; he slapped her so hard that she started to bleed. She wiped the blood from her the side of her mouth and looked at it.  
  
"You are my fiancée, what you do reflects on me! You will go home right after school and never see him again. If you do, you'll be very sorry. Do you understand me?" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Do hear me?" he yelled slapping her again, her hair covered her face as tears fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey man cool it, you shouldn't be hitting a girl like that" Chao argued walking up to them, he had seem Sakura and Syaoran in the morning and by the looks of it they were close. "Fiancée or not, are you ok Sakura" he added looking at her as he raised her face to see. Her cheeks were red and started to swell slightly 'Li has to know bout this' he thought.  
  
"Stay out of this, she needs to learn her place" Jin su snapped. "And I'm still waiting for my answer"  
  
"If you put your hands on me again EVER I will make you sorry, not even my father ever slapped me. What makes you think you have the right?" Sakura stated using one of Syaoran's death glares. "You have no claim on me, I'm not your property, and I will do what ever I please. You and Vivian make a good match marry her" she added walking back in the locker.  
  
"You should be ashamed, I wish Takashi was here" Chiharu spat before she and Naoko followed Sakura to comfort her.  
  
"She deserved it Jin su, you needed to show her who the boss was," the same girl said walking to them.  
  
"You know what I have had enough of you Ping" Rika said looking at the girl.  
  
"She's a slut, I bet she gave her self to him" Ping said.  
  
"Ok that's it" Rika punching right in the noise. "That's one of my best friends your talking about and let me tell you something she ain't like you so back off" she growled walking off leaving the girl holding her nose. In the locker room Sakura was still crying and the girls trying to hush her sobs.  
  
"Sakura why didn't you do something?" Rika asked wiping her friends tears away, Chiharu and Naoko had all ready changed.  
  
"I just couldn't, I wanted to you know. Why does my life have to be so complicated? All I want is to be happy," Sakura said wiping her tears away. "That's the way I feel when I'm with Syaoran. Even though we've just met, I feel so happy and secure about everything"  
  
"We understand Sakura, if that's the way you feel about him then be with him" Naoko said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah no matter what anyone thinks," Chiharu stated. "Come on get dressed the bell in going to ring soon," she added.  
  
"Yeah, I should" Sakura said wiping her tears away "besides I should get ready before the others come in here" she added. She took a shower and got ready unaware of what Chao was doing at the same time. By the time she and the others were finished the others started to come in.  
  
"Why don't you wrap your hair" Chiharu suggested, putting makeup on her to cover the redness.  
  
"Nope I did this morning and it got ruined by the helmet. I don't even know who's coming for me," Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh true, so are their any other cute guys, you know single ones?" Rika asked.  
  
"After all, Rika and I are single" Naoko chipped in shocking everyone. "What I am 17" she added making the others laugh.  
  
"Yeah there are a lot of them," Sakura answered when her cell started to ring. She almost tripped over her bag trying to find it.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Sakura" came Mei Lin's voice.  
  
"Hey Mei Lin, are you guys coming for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're were but Syaoran called and said that we shouldn't bother, he sounded pissed about something. He said that Chao called him," Mei Lin answered. "He should be at your school all ready, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, yes I got in this thing with Jin su and Chao was there oh no" Sakura said putting the pieces together.  
  
"Don't let him do anything stupid. We'll meet you back at the house Ja" Mei Lin said  
  
"Yeah Ja" Sakura said hanging up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rika asked  
  
"I hope not, Syaoran is here apparently Chao called him. I'm going to the front," Sakura said getting her bag when the bell went off. The others did the same and followed her towards the front.  
  
"This should be really interesting" Ping said following them like some of the other girls. When they got to the front some of the students were all ready out looking at something that seemed really interesting, Sakura had to tip toe to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh no" she gasped seeing Syaoran and Jin su in the middle of the crowd. "Let me through" she yelled pushing through the crowd.  
  
  
  
"I want you to leave her alone" Jin su ordered glaring at Syaoran who merely smiled in return. "Like I told you she is my fiancée," he added.  
  
"She's the one who came to us, we didn't drag her" Syaoran answered, he wasn't the only one there, Mika, he had black spiky hair and a cool smile and Alex who had curly black hair and a serious face much to Rika's liking.  
  
  
  
"Isn't he something" Rika whispered to Naoko as they followed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah he is" Naoko answered smiling when he looked her way and smiled making her blush.  
  
"Syaoran please don't do anything," Sakura said finally breaking through the crowd, the bruises on her face covered up by the make up from her friends.  
  
"No he needs to pay for last night and today, no one has the right to put their hand on you" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Please he's not worth it besides look I'm fine" Sakura said walking up to him, her face still hurt but she wouldn't show it.  
  
"Look at who she is picking up for" Jin su said proudly.  
  
"I'm not picking up for you, it would just be a shame if you were to spend your senor year in a cast or worse" Sakura stated smiling, her friends on the side giggling. And Naoko for the first time in her life was flirting.  
  
"You might look fine but I can tell that your not" Syaoran said taking her hand pulling her closer to him, Jin su growled under his breath seeing this.  
  
"Really I am" Sakura reassured but winced in pain when he touched her cheek. Syaoran looked at her seriously as he looked at her face closely.  
  
"You lie, your face is swollen on both sides" Syaoran stated his face void of any emotion, Sakura looked in his eyes and quivered it seemed as though all the warmth in his eyes were replaced by coldness.  
  
"This doesn't look good" Rika said to Naoko knocking her out of her flirting. She took her hand and backed away slowly. Syaoran started towards Jin su who got ready for a fight but Sakura was in his way.  
  
"Please lets just leave" Sakura begged standing in his way.  
  
"Not till he pays, no one touches you" Syaoran said lifting her out of the way, Mika and Alex walked away from their bikes, towards them.  
  
"Don't take this personal but it's so you won't get in the way" Mika said holding unto Sakura's arm.  
  
"Please stop him," Sakura begged.  
  
"If he didn't listen to you what makes you think he will listen to us?" Mika asked looking at Naoko. "Hey is she your friend?" he whispered to Sakura.  
  
"This is not the time talk to me later" Sakura said.  
  
"I'm gonna make you pay" Jin su said charging at Syaoran, he tried to punch him but Syaoran easily dogged it and upper cut him in the nose then kneed him the stomach. The students were shocked he moved even faster then the girl they saw last week.  
  
"I don't know why she didn't hit you back cause she can fight" Syaoran said to Jin su who was on the ground. "Let this be a warning to you, if you ever put your hand on her again I will make you pay dearly, there will be no escape" he growled through clenched teeth 'your lucky she's here' Syaoran thought walking away from him as he tried to get off the ground. Everyone was whispering about what had just happened and the principal and security had just come through the door.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" security yelled, to Syaoran and the guys.  
  
"You ready?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah I wanna leave" Sakura said taking his hand. "I'll talk to you guys later"  
  
"Yeah bye and get some info" Rika yelled to her friend as she went with Syaoran to the bike, he gave her the helmet before getting on the to start it. Mika and Alex had all ready started their bikes and were waiting.  
  
"Yeah I will" Sakura yelled before pulling down the black shade over her eyes.  
  
"Hey stop" the principal yelled as they rode off. "Who did Miss Kinomoto leave with?" he asked but everyone feared to answer seeing what had happened to Jin su. "Miss Sasaki and Miss Yanagisawa?" he asked.  
  
"We have no clue but they were.Ouch" Rika said smiling as they walked off.  
  
  
  
Sakura held on to him as they went through traffic, they weren't going as fast as this morning but it was still a good speed. The others were on the behind him and would now and then pass them but would fall back. They were now getting off the way high all they had to past be a market before they reached.  
  
"Oh shit" Syaoran cursed looking in the mirror at they five bikers behind them. Sakura head him curse and looked behind them to see the bikers. "Hold on tight" Syaoran yelled hoping that she heard; when he felt her grip tighten he knew she did. He sped up and Alex and Mika did the same as the bikers behind them pulled out guns and started to fire on them.  
  
"Oh my god" Sakura screamed as a bullet scratched her arm and hit Syaoran, he clenched his teeth as the pain surged through him. 'Shit this isn't safe for her' Syaoran thought 'I have to get her off'. He signaled to the guys and they all turned into the busy market place, when he was sure that they had lost the bikers he stopped.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Mika asked pulling up to them.  
  
"Take her off and head to the house, Alex come with me," Syaoran said to him.  
  
"No I'm not leaving you, look your hurt" Sakura exclaimed hugging him tighter ignoring the blood running down her arm, that's when she felt the two guns, she hadn't noticed before because he had on a jacket. Syaoran nodded at Mika and he got the idea.  
  
"Hurry, they are heading this way" Alex warned, she didn't know what was happing all she felt Mika's Finger and all her lower side went numb making it hard for her to fight back when he took her off the bike.  
  
"Iie let me go, please Syaoran" Sakura begged as Mika got on the bike and placed her in front of him before speeding off leaving Syaoran and Alex. "Nooooo." Sakura screamed as they took out their guns and rode off in the other direction.  
  
  
  
AUTHURS NOTES: I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAP AND I WILL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP IN NO TIME. AND GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! LOL I REALLY DO. 


	7. Shot at TWICE in oneDAY!

CHAP. SEVEN: "Shot at TWICE in one DAY."  
  
Author's NOTE: I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY, A THOUSAND THANKS ^__^. I REALLY HOPE THAT YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.  
  
  
  
"We have to lead them out of this market it's too crowded, people will get hurt" Syaoran ordered, Alex nodded and they headed towards the exit with the bikers following. They sped off on a main street, going as fast as possible to put a gap between them and the guys firing at them, his arm hurt but he didn't have time for that. When there was enough room between them they whipped the bikes around to face them, Syaoran aimed his gun at their wheels and started to fire.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Where are the others?" Mei Lin asked running up with the others when Mika pulled up with Sakura who was crying. "Sakura are you ok?" she asked seeing her bleeding arm.  
  
"When we were heading back we were attacked by five Tigers. Syaoran and Alex lead them away from us" Mika answered as Eriol took Sakura. "Wait I had to paralyze her so she would come let me undo it" he added.  
  
"No I can do it, she needs to get her cut cleaned and wrapped" Eriol stated. "Don't worry Sakura he will be fine" he reassured smiling as they headed back to the house while Mika brought the bike to the garage.  
  
"Are you sure he's ok, when the bullet missed me it got him" Sakura stated as Stacy bandaged her arm, she was a total nervous wreck.  
  
"Course he will, I was surprised when I heard Chao had called him" Stacy said smiling.  
  
"You still love him don't you?" Sakura asked, looking at Stacy.  
  
"Yeah I do and I will always. Too bad he doesn't love me but he'll be a good father to hope and that's what I really want," Stacy answered sadly.  
  
"Things might change for the best, don't give up hope" Sakura stated smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm suppose to be meeting his mom tonight, do you want to come with me? She doesn't know that I'm in a gang," Stacy said trying to keep her mind off Syaoran.  
  
"Sure what bout the others?" Sakura asked  
  
"They are coming too, I think they are having some kind of get together but we go before the guest arrive" Stacy answered. "Thank you, I really want to make a good impression tonight"  
  
"I'm sure you will" Sakura assured. When they heard Mei Lin yelling and then a male voice, they went into the hall to listen but it stopped so they went down to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Will you be quite, Joe all ready cleaned it up" Syaoran yelled at Mei Lin who was inspecting his arm, that was bandage the same place as Sakura.  
  
"I'm just looking, Sakura is dead worried about you even more then me" Mei Lin stated smiling. "I think she is going out with us tonight, you don't mind right?"  
  
"It's too dangerous" Syaoran stated. "She was all most shot"  
  
"But she wasn't and we have to go with Stacy she needs the support. Tonight is the night she meets Chaos parents. You said we could if we traveled in group besides we will surrounded the rich people what could happen" Mei Lin yelled.  
  
"Fine but if anything happens, I'm holding you responsible" Syaoran growled glaring at her  
  
"FINE" was all Mei Lin said smiling when Sakura and Stacy showed up, Sakura just stood there looking at him as if he were a stranger with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Doyouhaveanyideahowscarediwas?dontyoueverdothattomeagain.iwasdeadwo rriedaboutyou" Sakura babbled not even bothering to breath.  
  
"Hold up Sakura.breath" Mei Lin joked seeing her turn red.  
  
"What I said was.do you have any idea how scared I was? Don't you ever do that to me again. I was dead worried about you," she repeated this time in Japanese and not code. "If you make someone take me way again, I will hurt you and that person," she added of course unaware that Tomoyo was taping.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Syaoran asked looking at the girl before him, the only person he allowed to yell at him.  
  
"No I will continue later, all I want to do right now is hold you" Sakura answered jumping in his arms. She wrapped her legs round his waist and buried her head in his neck inhaling his scent. "Please don't do that again," she begged kissing him in the neck.  
  
"That's more like it and I won't if I don't have to" Syaoran whispered supporting her weight by placing his under her butt, she didn't even think about the fact that her skirt was short. Sakura looked him in the eyes before she placed her hands on his face and kiss him right in front of everyone. Chills went down her as he explored her mouth, their tongues teasing the other. If oxygen weren't vital they would have stayed in their lip lock.  
  
"I just had to do that," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Don't hear me complaining" Syaoran replied making Sakura giggle. It didn't matter how bad she was feeling he always made her feel great and his smile melted her heart.  
  
"I hate to break you two up but Joe said not to put pressure on your arm" Alex stated at the door.  
  
"I'm fine" was all Syaoran said  
  
"No he's right, come on put me down besides I have to get my homework down so I am go with Stacy. Trust me I will need all the time cause it's math my absolute worst subject" Sakura said sighing, Syaoran reluctantly put her down.  
  
"I will help you with the math if you give me the digits" Mika offered getting a look from Syaoran. "Because Wolf called he wants to speak to you" he added smiling nervously.  
  
"Ok you can help me but before you do can you go and pick up my stuff from Rose. She'll be at my gate with the bag then I'll give you her number. Deal" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Deal, all I need is someone who knows where your house is to come with me" Mika said smiling.  
  
"I'll go" Stacy offered.  
  
"Great we'll be back in no time" Mika said dragging Stacy along.  
  
"He must really be into this girl" Mei Lin joked.  
  
"I think he is, so what bout you Alex want the red heads?" Sakura asked smiling  
  
"Would you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah she wanted me to" Sakura answered.  
  
"Come and see me before you leave ok?" Syaoran said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah I will" Sakura answered.  
  
"Tell Stacy, Tia and Ming that I want to see them before Stacy leaves" Syaoran stated to Mei Lin, everyone except Sakura knew why he wanted to see them.  
  
"But Stacy is." Mei Lin started to say  
  
"It wasn't my choice, it was Wolfs. Alex tell Xin, Renzo and Joe I want to see them now" Syaoran said cutting her off.  
  
"Not Renzo.You can't" Mei Lin yelled getting angry.  
  
"He has all ready accepted" was all Syaoran said before leaving, he didn't like seeing her upset but there was nothing he could do. Mei Lin stormed off no doubt in search of Renzo leaving a lost Sakura.  
  
"Sakura Joe said that your car is almost fixed" Tomoyo said trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
"Yeah that's great, I really banged her up," Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah you did, I'm gonna shower now," Tomoyo said leaving Sakura in the kitchen by herself.  
  
"You move fast, only being a Wolf for not even a week and your all ready sleeping with the future leader. I see you don't waste time," Xin said from behind her.  
  
"Think what you want" Sakura replied walking out but he blocked her way. "Let me pass"  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet, when is it my turn to have you?" Xin asked running his fingers up her arm.  
  
"Never now let me pass before you lose something very valuable to you" Sakura stated, he didn't even noticed when she took the knife off the counter. He slowly backed away from her when Stacy and Mika came through the door.  
  
"Sakura lets go" Mika said showing her the bag.  
  
"Yeah go to my room I'll meet you there, Stacy Syaoran wants to see you" Sakura said but didn't like the look on her face.  
  
"Ok Hurry" Mika said running to her room, she could only smile at his energy.  
  
"Even Mika gets a piece before me? What a shame" Xin said walking off there was something about him that Sakura definitely did not like.  
  
"Stacy is there something wrong?" Sakura asked her friend.  
  
"I will explain later" Stacy said smiling slightly before following Xin.  
  
"Ok" Sakura replied before going to her room. Mika was good teacher and in no time she was finish with her math, she gave him Naoko's number and Rika's to give to Alex he left her room smiling brightly. She went to take a shower then got dressed in a pink silk dress that went down to her knees and sleeves that went down to her elbow to hide her bandage. She was fixing her hair when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in" Sakura said pinning her hair up.  
  
"I just came to say bye and be careful, I will see you later tonight" Syaoran said at the bathroom door taking in her beauty.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sakura asked looking him, he was wearing Khakis and a forest green button front shirt with Wolf on the back and a white under shirt.  
  
"To see Wolf nothing dangerous," Syaoran answered smiling.  
  
"Ok but still be careful" Sakura said giving a kiss, he placed his hand round her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back" Syaoran said giving her one last kiss before leaving her with a dreamy look on her face. Stacy came in when he was going out not looking too happy.  
  
"You were going to tell me what was wrong remember?" Sakura spoke finishing her hair.  
  
"Friday I have to do this thing for Wolf, I always do it but this time I have someone more important to worry about other then myself" Stacy said looking at her stomach. "I know that it's going to be really dangerous and I'm scared that." she added but couldn't finish as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh Stacy, Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked handing the girl a napkin to wipe her tears. "Maybe I could do it for you"  
  
"No I don't think so besides Syaoran wouldn't allow you to take my place, he wouldn't want to risk your life" Stacy answered wiping her tears away.  
  
"What do you have to do?" Sakura asked sitting beside her  
  
"Well I have perform for these men in a club and get close enough to plant a bug on the main guy, Tia and Ming will have their parts and the guys will watch out for us" Stacy answered.  
  
"I will take your place all you have to do is teach me" Sakura stated smiling. "It sounds simple enough," she added.  
  
"I can't let you do that," Stacy said disapprovingly.  
  
"No let me if not for you then for hope. I won't take no for answer and this will be between you and me no one will know until it's too late" Sakura stated confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah they shouldn't send you in not in your state" Sakura stated  
  
"Oh thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me" Stacy exclaimed hugging her.  
  
"It's ok just do me a favor," Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Knock em' dead"  
  
"I will" Stacy said giggling. "I will show you what to do starting tomorrow," she added when the others came in.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hey are you guys ready?" Tomoyo asked coming through the door with Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming. Someone looks happier" Stacy commented looking at Mei Lin.  
  
"I have my reasons" Mei Lin answered smiling.  
  
"And we all know who that is" Tomoyo said getting a slap from Mei Lin as they headed down the hall laughing.  
  
"Night ladies" Mika said smiling as he opened the door. "I'm your personal driver thanks to Sakura," he added.  
  
"From the look on your face I would say that the call went great" Sakura said giggling.  
  
"It certainly did, I'll meet her tomorrow after school to talk" Mika answered.  
  
"That's great now come on Romeo" Mei Lin said smiling, he closed the door then ran to the car to open the door. The ride to Chao's house was a twenty minute ride, when they got there the gates were open so they just drove right up.  
  
"Calm your nerves your making me nervous" Sakura said to Stacy.  
  
"Yeah Stacy just be your self" Mei Lin said when they knocked on the door; it opened to reveal Chao dressed formally.  
  
"Hey Stacy, girls, Sakura I didn't expect you to come" Chao said smiling.  
  
"Stacy asked me to and thank you for earlier" Sakura stated smiling as they walked in the elegant home.  
  
"My parents are right this way," Chao said leading them to he living room.  
  
"Ah I see your girl has arrived, Sakura what are you doing here?" his mother asked resting her tea on the table.  
  
"I'm here for support," Sakura answered smiling.  
  
"I see which one is Stacy?" she asked looking all three girls over.  
  
"I'm Stacy," she said stepping forward; she had on a dress so her belly wasn't that noticeable.  
  
"Come closer let me look you over," she said. Stacy looked at Chao before going closer 'why is it they always do that' Sakura thought watching the women look Stacy over like a dress.  
  
"You guys want something to drink? I think my mom wants to talk to her alone," Chao said showing them the way to the dining hall. They were in the kitchen when a maid came in with Stacy who looked shocked.  
  
"Your mo. Mother wants to see you" Stacy stammered.  
  
"I see she told you, you guys can finish up here. We'll be right back," Chao said following Stacy leaving the girls lost.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah she had a shocked look on her face" Mei Lin said looking at Sakura.  
  
"What? I don't know anything?" Sakura said shrugging as she took a sip of her juice. "I hope it's good news," she added.  
  
"Yeah" the others said smiling. They sat in there talking because they didn't want to go in the front with the arriving guest.  
  
"Place is all most packed" Tomoyo said looking out the door.  
  
"It seems that Stacy forgot about us," Mei Lin said looking out the window.  
  
"I don't think so, maybe she is still talking with Chaos mother," Sakura stated. "Mei Lin why were you so upset today about Renzo?" she asked.  
  
"He was chosen to do something really dangerous and there is nothing I can do bout it" Mei Lin answered sadly. "But he made it up to me" she added smiling.  
  
"From the look on your face I would say it was wonderful" Tomoyo said laughing.  
  
"Hey remember that my room is right opposite yours" Mei Lin shot back making Tomoyo turned crimson, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the two bickering girls.  
  
"Laughing are we, I heard that Syaoran is great in bed is that true?" Tomoyo asked Sakura whose laughter was cut short; she could feel the heat on her face rise.  
  
"Now whose laughing" Mei Lin teased, Sakura tried to mouth something but no sound came as the girls laughed at her. She rested her head on the counter to hide her face. "Somebody looks like a cherry"  
  
"Don't mind us we're trying to kill time. You wanna go dancing after we leave here?" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Are we allowed to?" Sakura asked looking up, her face was cooling down.  
  
"Yeah, I know we're Syaoran will be and it's at a club so we can go there" Mei Lin answered, Sakura's face light up when she heard that.  
  
"I take that as a yes" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
"Sakura.Sakura" Stacy said coming through the door.  
  
"Stacy what is it?" Mei Lin asked looking at the girl.  
  
"Your mother is heading this way," Stacy answered.  
  
"Oh crap oh crap, I have to hide" Sakura spoke getting worried.  
  
"Let me us think" Tomoyo said as they looked.  
  
"I don't think she's in there" Chao said following a steaming Vivian, she had heard what had happen at school and had spoken with Jin su's angry mother luckily she was able to save the engagement.  
  
"Your mother said she was in the kitchen" Vivian spat as she burst through the door, she looked around and saw only the three girls talking. "Where is Sakura?" she asked angrily.  
  
"She left all ready" Tomoyo answered leaning on the pantry.  
  
"I know she is in here," Vivian said looking in here, looking around.  
  
"Now I see why Sakura doesn't like her," Mei Lin whispered to Stacy.  
  
"Please excuse me," Vivian said to Tomoyo, who slowly moved. Vivian opened the door but found no one inside "I know you girls know where she is and I demand to know" she ordered, Chao was looking round the room to figure out where they had hid her but couldn't figure out where.  
  
"Oh please it's not our business to tell you where she is besides we don't rat on friends," Mei Lin stated glaring a Vivian.  
  
"Now I see why you're her friends, all of you are brats" Vivian spat. Stacy looked at Sakura who looked like she couldn't hold any longer. She turned her attention to the door when a very beaten up guy walked through it.  
  
"Is she here?" he asked angrily.  
  
"NO.but we'll find her, Jin su" Vivian answered softly. The girls giggled looking at the guy who looked as if he was beaten by a group of guys when it was only Syaoran.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked eyeing them.  
  
"Your face" Mei Lin answered smirking, they could practically see steam coming from his ears, Sakura seeing this had to fight her laughter back. "I see my cousin got you GOOD, I bet he only hit you what once or twice" she added sweetly, even Chao had to hold his laughter in seeing Jin su's all ready red face get even redder. Tomoyo of course was happily taping the whole thing, Sakura in her hiding place couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and burst out laughing the others following. She was laughing so hard that she lost her balance  
  
"Holy shit Sakura" Mei Lin shouted seeing the girl fall from the roof, she had holding on the ledge over the door with her hands on the roof.  
  
"Hoeeee" Sakura screamed but her fall was softened when she landed on Jin su.  
  
"I think we should get out of here" Tomoyo squealed grabbing her purse. The others followed and grabbed the laughing Sakura as they raced to the front doors but slowed down when they entered the crowd.  
  
"At least he's good for something," Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Mika start the car," Mei Lin yelled when they got outside, Mika who was on the phone said bye to who ever and hung up.  
  
"What did ya'll do now?" he asked standing up.  
  
"Sakura's step mom is here now get a move on," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sakura asked Stacy and Chao.  
  
"No I have to stay here but I'll see you later ne," Stacy answered.  
  
"Ok, bye Chao" Sakura said getting in the car when her step mom and Jin su came running out.  
  
"Wait" Jin su yelled.  
  
"Bye and get some steak for your eye" Sakura yelled her head sticking through the sunroof as the car sped off. She waved and blow kisses to them before the car turned the corner.  
  
"Where is she going?" Jin su asked Chao and Stacy.  
  
"I have no clue but I think that she made her point today" Stacy answered.  
  
"Yeah I don't think you want me to call Li again besides you need to take her advise and get some steak for your eye" Chao added before he and Stacy went back to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where are we going?" Sakura asked looking out the window at the city lights.  
  
"To where your lover boy is," Mei Lin answered smiling. "Don't worry we won't stay out too late" she added.  
  
"Oh ok" Sakura answered when Mika turned a corner. At the end of the street Sakura saw a building that was painted black outside and there was a really long line outside.  
  
"I'll go park this thing, stay of trouble children," Mika said coming to a stop in the front.  
  
"God you're only a year older then us" Mei Lin whined getting out.  
  
"Actually two, I'm turning 20 and your still 18" Mika retorted making her slam the door, he pulled off laughing at how much she was like her cousin.  
  
"Shouldn't you girls be in bed" the bouncer joked looking at them; they were still dressed in the clothes they wore to Chaos house. Mei Lin and Tomoyo was almost dressed the same as Sakura except for the color.  
  
"Wanna keep your job?" Mei Lin asked in a not so nice tone.  
  
"Was that a threat little girl?" the huge man asked lowering his head.  
  
"It could be if you don't let us in, you have no clue who you're messing with" Mei Lin shot back "And I'm not a little giiiiirrrl"  
  
"Who are you?" HE asked  
  
"We are Wolves." Mei Lin answered with an evil glint in her eyes. The two other girls just stood back and watched with pure amusement. "Now let us in before I call my cousin," she added. The man moved out of the way grumbling under his breath.  
  
"Mei Lin must you always torment people" Tomoyo asked smiling.  
  
"Naturally darling, naturally" Mei Lin answered with an English accent making them laugh. The club was dark, with different color lights flashing and techno music booming.  
  
"Look there's Eriol and Syaoran" Tomoyo said pointing to the guys who were on the next level at a table with Wolf with other men surrounded by tons of girls. "What are all those girls doing?" she added narrowing her eyes at one flirting with Eriol, who was trying to ignore them.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, probably wolves idea" Mei Lin assured.  
  
"Yeah I know how he gets," Tomoyo answered cooling but fire rose in her amethyst eyes when she saw one kiss him on the cheek. "Now she went too far," she added running towards the stairs.  
  
"Tomoyo you know that Wolf hates to be interrupted in a meeting, please stop," Mei Lin yelled running after her with Sakura tagging along.  
  
"I don't care no one is allowed to kiss Eriol, he is my fiancé" Tomoyo yelled back. When they reached the doors two guys blocked their path.  
  
"Please let me through I wish to speak to Eriol" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"No one is allowed to go in" the man replied. Mei Lin took out her phone and speed dialed Syaoran's number then passed it to Sakura.  
  
"What? Why me?" Sakura asked when the number started to ring.  
  
"Because he won't yell at you," Mei Lin answered.  
  
  
  
Syaoran phone started to ring right when Wolf was talking, he ignored it at first but it didn't stop. He looked at it and saw that it was Mei Lin.  
  
"What Mei Lin?" he growled pushing the girl who was moving closer to him away making Wolf laugh. "You had better answer" he added not hearing anything. Sakura was scared to say anything when he answered, it seemed as if her words caught in her throat. A slapped from Mei Lin got her to start.  
  
"Um. I. Hi" Sakura stuttered nervously.  
  
"Mei.Sakura?" Syaoran yelled but calmed when he noticed whom the voice belonged to. "Sakura is something wrong?"  
  
"No. No. Well kindda" Sakura confessed.  
  
"Where are you?" Syaoran asked everyone in the room was looking at him. There were a few more men in the room with them, important members.  
  
"Well we kind of left Chao's because Vivian and Jin su showed up" Sakura started  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked not showing any emotions.  
  
"Yeah but Tomoyo is gonna beat the crap out of these guys at the door because they won't let her in to yell at Eriol, she saw when the girl kissed him" Sakura stated.  
  
"Your outside? Hold on" Syaoran said not believing what she said.  
  
"Ok" Sakura  
  
"You are in trouble. I suggest you go outside and cool Tomoyo down," Syaoran whispered to Eriol as he got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Tomoyo is here?" Eriol asked excusing themselves. He got his answer when Syaoran opened the door revealing a very angry Tomoyo. Eriol smiled sweetly as he followed her to the back.  
  
"Why don't ya'll come in?" Syaoran said looking at Sakura. He took her hand and led her inside not getting nice looks from the girls in there.  
  
"Hi Wolf" Mei Lin said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sakura sat in Eriol's seat, which was next to Syaoran. Some of the girls tried to push up close to Syaoran but the look Sakura gave them made them back off.  
  
"My hero" Syaoran whispered teasingly in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Anytime hot stuff" Sakura whispered back winking at him.  
  
"As I was saying, Stacy and the others will try to get some information telling us where to attack. Everything must go according to plan," Wolf stated as they all started to talk about what was gonna go down Friday. Sakura's eyes began to drop after god knows how long; she didn't know how Syaoran could stay awake. About half way through Mei Lin had left to be with Renzo and Tomoyo and Eriol never came back.  
  
"It's seems that we put beauty to sleep with our boring talk" Wolf commented making the men laugh seeing Sakura's head on Syaoran's shoulder, she was fast asleep.  
  
"She would be a nice toy for my son" older men commented getting a dirty look from Syaoran.  
  
"He's very protective of this one so be careful," Wolf stated as Syaoran picked Sakura up in his arms.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow Wolf" Syaoran said to him before he left with Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm going to stay here with Renzo until he's ready" Mei Lin said to him. "Tomoyo and Eriol all ready bailed"  
  
"Yeah but be home before one" Syaoran said not even bothering. Luckily for him he and Eriol hadn't drove the same car. He exited the club and made his way to the car; opening the passenger door he gently placed her on the seat and quietly closed the door before heading to his side.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura murmured waking up when he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"We're heading home," Syaoran said glancing at her.  
  
"I don't want to go home," Sakura yelled jumping up suddenly.  
  
"No I mean home with me, to my room. Calm down I would never take you there" Syaoran stated grabbing her hand to try and calm her. "Sakura calm down" he added stopping at a red light.  
  
I knew I was being threatened  
  
Do you think it's worth holding out?  
  
I mean I've heard some pretty ugly things about those guys  
  
Ugly stories  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to yell like that" Sakura apologized squeezing his hand as she rested her head back.  
  
Watch them flee  
  
Watch them flee  
  
Rap up  
  
Watch them flee  
  
Hip-Hop hits  
  
And you do it like this  
  
"It's ok" Syaoran assured when some bikers pulled up beside them, two on each side. Syaoran looked at them. "Sakura get down," he shouted when the guys pulled out guns and started to fire.  
  
It's going down  
  
The rhythm projects 'round the next sound  
  
Reflects the complex hybrid dialect now  
  
Detect the mesh of many elements compressed down  
  
The melting pot of a super-future X-style  
  
  
  
"Aaaah" Sakura screamed docking as glass shattered around her, Syaoran pressed on the gas and sped off swerving through traffic with the bikers on their trail.  
  
The combination of a vocal caress  
  
With lungs that gasp for breath  
  
From emotional stress  
  
With special effects  
  
And a distorted collage  
  
Carefully lodged between beats of rhythmic barrage  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked looking at her.  
  
It's going down  
  
The logical progression on a the timeline  
  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
  
Take you on an audible odyssey.Now it's going down  
  
"Yeah.Are you?" Sakura asked fastening her seat belt.  
  
Put put put it up  
  
It said it goes like this  
  
And you do it like this  
  
It's going down  
  
Put put it up  
  
It said it go- go- goes like this  
  
And you do it like this  
  
Its going down  
  
"Yeah just keep your head down," Syaoran answered looking through the mirror at one of them behind them. "Hold on" he added before Sakura could say anything he suddenly stopped making the guy slam into the car then pressed on it speeding off.  
  
Once again it is  
  
Composed sentences all together venomous  
  
the four elements of natural force  
  
projected daily through the sound of the source  
  
everybody on board with this blend  
  
"Oh god is he all right?" Sakura asked looking back.  
  
The sword with the pen  
  
the mightiest is the weapons  
  
Swinging right from the chin  
  
the elevate of mental states  
  
Long gone with the wind  
  
to defend men for shoddy imitation pretends  
  
"Yeah just a few broken bones" Syaoran answered calmly watching their followers, they were going the fastest the Benz could go.  
  
It's going down  
  
Staleness emulation readily  
  
Trekking through the weaponry  
  
of the pure pedigree  
  
Cleverly seeing through whatever is ahead of me  
  
"Oh god ." Sakura yelled when one drove up her window with a gun pointed at her. She pressed her self against the seat. Syaoran swerved the car knocking the biker, making him lose control running into an on coming car. Whatever the weather be  
  
we invent the steadily  
  
It's going down to sub-terrestrial high  
  
"Syaorannnn." Sakura said nervously pointing to the truck that was going across the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
I rhyme regiment that's calling the shots  
  
Execution of collaborative plots  
  
Ready to bring the separation of style to a stop  
  
"We'll make it don't worry" Syaoran said flooring the petal. Sakura braced herself to the seat as they got closer to the truck, she clenched her eyes shut as they sped pass it barely missing it by mere seconds, the bikers weren't that lucky. "Oh shit" he added  
  
It's going down  
  
A logical progression on a the timeline  
  
the separation narrowed down to a fine To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
  
take you on an audible odyssey  
  
  
  
"Syaoran wall.wall" Sakura screamed seeing them heading for it. Syaoran pressed on the breaks and made the car spin. Sakura screamed as they went around in circles  
  
  
  
Now, it's going down.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE THAT YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I COULDN'T DECIDE WHERE TO STOP WRITING LOL. REMEM. TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK!!!!!!! 


	8. Talk about BAD timing'

CHAP EIGHT: "Talk about bad timing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's NOTE: I'm sorry to those who want my head for leaving the chapter right there, 'Gomen gomen' (bowing head in respect). And the song sorry I couldn't find another one to fit the spot and it just popped into my head so I just used it. If ya'll hate it that much and have a better song mail me with the name and artist, I will read it and if I like it used.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran wall.wall" Sakura screamed seeing them heading for it. Syaoran pressed on the breaks and made the car spin. Sakura screamed as they went around in circles, it stopped only a few inches from the wall. "That was too close for comfort," Sakura breathed in relief looking at the wall on her side, if she had to get out her door wouldn't budge.  
  
"I told you it would be all right" Syaoran stated putting the car in reverse, he was surprised that she hadn't passed out yet.  
  
"God they wanted to kill us didn't they" Sakura replied, the tires screeched when he pulled off leaving smoke behind, they didn't even bother to look as the bikers. "They almost killed us," she added trying not to cry.  
  
"They didn't, are you sure you can take this?" Syaoran asked not wanting her to go through anything she couldn't handle.  
  
"I don't want to leave you" Sakura answered feeling the night air wash her skin, she inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves. "Or my new home and family" she added smiling when they pulled off the freeway and unto the road that led to the house.  
  
"Good cause I don't want you to leave. me" Syaoran added smiling slightly when they pulled through the gate meeting three other beat up cars.  
  
"Looks like we aren't the only ones" Sakura stated looking at all the cars as they got out. When they entered the house they came face to face with not happy people.  
  
"Syaoran we need to talk right away" Eriol said calmly with Mika and Renzo nodding in agreement.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo and Mei Lin?" Sakura asked not seeing them.  
  
"She was shaken up and is resting. Mei Lin and Stacy are outside" Eriol answered.  
  
"All right lets go" Syaoran stated letting go of Sakura's hand, she made her way to the back finding the girls sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.  
  
"Hey Sakura" Stacy said smiling.  
  
"Hey guys" Sakura said sitting next to them.  
  
"Did you guys have an encounter with those stupid ass Tigers?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"Yeah by four of them, we were fired at, almost crashed in a truck and a wall" Sakura answered feeling the cool water against her skin, it felt so good that she slid in and went under. She came up and took her dress off resting it on the side.  
  
"Does it feel that good?" Stacy asked seeing her sigh in satisfaction.  
  
"Yeah it does, so how did everything do with Chao?" Sakura asked when they got in.  
  
"Well let's just say that you're looking at the future wife of Chao" Stacy answered smiling making Sakura squeal in delight.  
  
"I'm so happy for you" Sakura said hugging her 'I want even more now to take your place' she thought.  
  
"That's why I want to take your place" Mei Lin said out of the blue shocking both girls.  
  
"Wha. What?" Stacy stammered looking at Mei Lin then Sakura.  
  
"I said that I want to take your place and I won't take no for answer" Mei Lin stated looking at their scared expressions.  
  
"But Mei Lin?" Sakura said looking at the girl, this was definitely not good.  
  
"No I want to, unless there is something that the both of you aren't telling me," Mei Lin said in an angry tone mildly glaring at the two girls.  
  
"Well.I all ready offered to take her place" Sakura answered slowly watching for a sign.  
  
"You what? What about Syaoran? he would freak if he found out" Mei Lin stated not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"I know but I'm doing it for hope" Sakura replied.  
  
"And I want to do it to be with Renzo, I don't want him getting killed" Mei Lin added. "We can do it together without anyone knowing"  
  
"When they find out we are going to be in so much trouble especially me," Stacy stated in a low voice.  
  
"They won't be able to do anything because everything will go as planned. We will talk tomorrow after school. Stacy you come and pick us up early before school is out" Mei Lin said.  
  
"All right" Stacy agreed sighing, she had a gut feeling that this wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Hey you girls will needs these" Renzo said holding three towels.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said taking a towel, they all said their night and left Sakura who sat on the chair looking up at the sky.  
  
"Have you decided to give me my turn yet?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
"Iie" Sakura answered knowing who is was.  
  
"Leaving so soon" he asked seeing Sakura get up.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired" Sakura answered heading towards the door.  
  
"Your time will come"  
  
"What ever Xin" was all Sakura said closing the door behind her, she went to her room first to the shower, she put on a white night gown that went almost to her knees before heading towards Syaoran's room before she got there she saw Mika laying on the sofa.  
  
"Hey Sakura, off to Li's room ay" Mika teased making her blush.  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm crashing here, Li doesn't think it's safe for anyone to drive alone" Mika answered sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Oh why don't you sleep in my room" Sakura suggested. "It's not like I'm gonna use it anyways"  
  
"Really? Thanks, man you find me a girl and give me your bed in the same day. You are truly amazing my lady" Mika said bowing to Sakura.  
  
"Just take the room Romeo" Sakura said smiling before she walked away.  
  
"Arigato" Mika said again.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura spoke opening the door, she had knocked a coupled of times but got no answer. "Must be showering," she added hearing water going. She entered and laid on the bed to wait for him. She buried her head in his pillow inhaling his invigorating scent 'god I never thought I'd see the day when my life would become like this' Sakura thought thinking of all the things that had happened to her since last week Monday.  
  
"I can see that someone's deep in thought" Syaoran whispered sitting next her, she jumped hearing his voice.  
  
"Sorry, I knocked but you were in.in the shower" Sakura said stumbling on her words when she came face to face with him, eyes trailed down his faultless body, he only had on cotton pajama pants.  
  
"My face is up here," Syaoran teased raising her now flushed face to look at him.  
  
"Sorr." Sakura started but was cut off when Syaoran captured her lips in a sinuous kiss, her brain cease to work and everything blurred as their tongues teased each other making Sakura moan in the kiss as Syaoran slowly lowered her to the bed on top of her. She gasped as waves of passion course through her feeling his hand smoothly move up her leg. How could such a simple touch make her yearn for him so? He was opening a hold new world for her by just doing the simplest of things.  
  
"You don't have to say sorry," Syaoran said breaking from the kiss. "I enjoy having you look at me with those eyes" he added.  
  
"Good cause I love touching them as much as I like looking at em" Sakura replied running her hands over his Oh so fine as hell abs. It seemed as if electricity surged through him feeling her soft hands touch him and her lips touching his made him feel inferior to her, she had put a spell on him and he didn't want it to ever be broken 'How could someone like me be blessed with an angel as pure as her' he thought looking deep into her eyes. "Like what ya see ay?" Sakura added smiling sweetly up at him.  
  
"No.More along the lines of Love what I see" Syaoran replied smiling crookedly at her, he reached down and gave kiss on the lips before resting his head on her chest. Sakura ran her hand through his hair as he listened to the steady beat of her heart. She soon fell asleep feeling herself surrounded by his warmth.  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
  
  
Sakura awoke a tangled mess, her and Syaoran's legs were intertwined and he was still asleep except now she was on him. Last night no nightmares could reach her, she wish she could stay in his arms forever but fate wasn't so kind.  
  
"I see your finally awake" Syaoran whispered running his hand through her hair.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Sakura asked running her hand over his chest.  
  
"Awhile, you have two hours to get ready for school" Syaoran answered. The last thing Sakura wanted to do was go to school but she knew she had to.  
  
"Yeah school your soo lucky your out" Sakura said sighing.  
  
"Don't worry you only have two more months. You want me to drop you?" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"Sure but can we take a car instead of a bike?" Sakura asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, anything for you. Now lets get a move on," Syaoran answered slapping Sakura on the butt. "You're giving me a nice view here," he added. Sakura looked down and blushed seeing that her nightgown was hanging down giving him a certainly nice view.  
  
"You know it's not fare you've seen me naked and I've only seen you with only a towel on" Sakura mock whined.  
  
"All that can change, get up" Syaoran stated, Sakura's words caught in her throat hearing what he said, she nodded dumbly and did what he said. "Come on" he added taking her hand leading her towards the bathroom. Sakura stood on the side on watched as he turned on the shower. "Are you gonna shower in your clothes?" he asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"NO" Sakura answered a little too quickly.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me, you trust me right" Syaoran seeing her nervousness.  
  
"Of course I trust you.I'll be waiting for you" Sakura stated slipping down her straps making her dress fall to the ground. She kicked it aside before walking past a dumbfounded Syaoran and into the shower.  
  
"I don't get you one minute your nervous and the next your all brave" Syaoran spoke following her footsteps. Inside the shower was filled with steam, Sakura was under the shower letting the warm water wash over her body, she tensed feeling Syaoran's arms wrap round her waist.  
  
"Hmmm." Sakura moaned feeling him suck on her neck; he gently pressed her against the shower wall running his hand over her body. He moved one hand up gently brushing her erect nipple making her moan, Sakura bite her bottom lip as not to scream when his finger assaulted her genitals sending ecstasy crashing through her being. She rubbed her butt against his groin making hunger rage in him; he spins her around to face him. Syaoran looked deep into her emerald poles, having no idea what he was searching for. Sakura smiled sweetly at him as she drew him into a kiss, she wrapped her leg round his waist pulling him close to her, she wanted to feel him, feel his smooth skin pressing against her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mei we've got company," Mika said running into the kitchen out of breath.  
  
"What?" Mei Lin asked looking at him put his gun in a secret compartment that only meant one thing. "Oh shit"  
  
"You got that right. Where's Li?" he asked when the others came running into the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura isn't in her room" Tomoyo said looking at Mei Lin when the doorbell started to ring.  
  
"Don't let anyone in" Mei Lin said when they started to the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm." Sakura moaned as Syaoran suckled on her breast whiled massage the other. Both halted when the bathroom door open.  
  
"Syaoran um. I think need you get dressed here" Mei Lin stated in a pissed off voice. "And hurry we've got company" she yelled before walking out slamming the door.  
  
"Shit, now what?" Syaoran growled he looked at Sakura who was plainly scared. "Talk about bad timing" he grumbled making Sakura giggle.  
  
"This is really serious isn't it?" Sakura asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be all right" he assured kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I believe you" Sakura stated between kisses. He turned the shower off and got out helping her out after. They dried off putting on what they had slept in.  
  
"My tattoo" Sakura whispered, her nightgown didn't cover it. Syaoran took his robe off the door and handed it to her.  
  
  
  
"What's taking him so long?" a guy grumbled looking out Syaoran's window, he looked at the three other guys that were there with him.  
  
"He'll come out, there is no other exits in here plus we have all his other friends. Remember to ask him the whereabouts of the girl," one said looking at Mei Lin who just stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"You're all wasting your time" Mei Lin declared smugly when the bathroom door opened, the three guys mouths dropped open seeing the girl before them.  
  
"You've just made my job a lot easier" he said smiling.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Syaoran growled seeing them in his room.  
  
"It seems that we have caught you at the wrong time" one stated making his gun noticeable.  
  
"We're placing you under arrest for the bombing of the club last week Monday, for the kidnapping Kinomoto Sakura, beating of Horaki Jin su and the list goes on, and you know the rest" he said smiling. "Now miss Sakura you are under arrest for with holding information from the police" he added cuffing them.  
  
"Where are the others?" Syaoran asked glaring at the guy.  
  
"You will be joining them so enough. Come with me beauty," he said taking Sakura by the arm, roughly leading her through the door.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope ya'll like this chapter. Review and tell me what ya'll think and I'm sorry for being evil. What can a girl do? 


	9. Just aFling!

Chap. nine: "Just a. fling?"  
  
  
  
Author's note: thank you lots to all those who review ^__^!! I love ya'll so much lol I do I really do!!!!! I don't mean to be evil I just can't help my self. A person said that I write like I have experience on that kind of stuff, in truth I do in some cases which I'm gonna leave unknown. Ne ways read on and enjoy.  
  
  
  
"How long are they going to hold us?" Mei Lin whined, she hated being in jail, this was only her second time, and it was almost three in the afternoon.  
  
"I don't know, I wonder how the others are doing?" Tomoyo said looking the others, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were taken to different rooms.  
  
"I'm sure they are fine, man I hope Naoko will still talk to me," Mika said sighing. "My luck stinks like a bitch" he added.  
  
"I bet what's her name is all ready home chilling" Ming said from another cell.  
  
"Oh shut up" Stacy replied, this was definitely not going to look good with Chaos mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Kinomoto please cooperate with us, this is for your own good" Mr. Chin (the inspector) sighed; they had been trying to convince her to tell them what she knew.  
  
"Like I said before there is nothing to tell. If you ask my friend Rika she will tell you that the Tigers blow the club up, and that Jin su was the one to start the fight, Syaoran was only protecting me, is there a law against that? And how he can kidnap me when I went with him willingly. From the looks of it you have no reason to hold us, except for the freezer incident and Mei Lin was only visiting her boyfriend nothing was stolen" Sakura stated, she still had on the robe and nightgown. "And for the other stuff Syaoran was with me, I was in his bed with him Sunday morning". He looked at the girl before him, she was absolutely right, they had searched the house and found nothing, all the cars and bikes weren't stolen.  
  
"Inspector Chin, her friends back up the story. What should we do?" a man asked walking into the room.  
  
"Let them all go, it's just another dead end. I know that there is something there but Li is just too smart. And you are helping him; I hope you know the consequences of your actions" Mr. Chin stated.  
  
"I know what I'm doing and I know all the consequences I'm not stupid," Sakura answered getting up.  
  
"Oh there is one thing"  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked looking at him.  
  
"Your mother has put up a restraining order, Li is not allowed to get a thousand feet near you, your school or your home"  
  
"What? She has no right" Sakura exclaimed angrily.  
  
"She can and she did. If he gets near you he will be put into jail" Mr. Chin said sadly.  
  
"I am not a minor," Sakura yelled angry 'who does she think she is?' her mind screamed.  
  
"She is your legal guardian. Take her to her body guards"  
  
"We'll see about that" Sakura before walking out with the policeman behind her. On there way out Sakura saw Syaoran, she had to tell him before she left. Breaking free of the guard's hold she ran towards him hugging tightly.  
  
"I know they told me. I will see you tonight" Syaoran whispered in Chinese.  
  
"I will get her to change her mind" Sakura said in Japanese. She held onto to him tightly inhaling his scent, he was unable to hug her back cause of his cuffs. She looked in the eyes and gently pulled his head towards into a kiss, which could have lasted longer if the guard hadn't pulled her away.  
  
"Hi Eriol" Sakura said smiling before being dragged away, he could only chuckle at her cuteness. They followed the cop to a room where Chin was waiting for them.  
  
"Don't you think it's time you let us go, before we put charges against you" Syaoran said in a monotone voice his face void of any expression.  
  
"You have covered up your tracks well Li and have a girl who wouldn't turn you in," Chin said with his hands in front of his face.  
  
"What can I say, I'm just lucky" Syaoran remarked smugly as the cop took their cuffs off.  
  
"One of these days you will slip up and I'll be waiting to throw your sorry ass behind bars," the one who had arrested Syaoran in the morning stated.  
  
"It was nice hanging around but I've got business to attend to" Syaoran said before he and Eriol left smirking. When they got outside the others were all ready there waiting for them and the their ride.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Mei Lin asked running up to them.  
  
"She went home, her stepmother put up a restraining order against Syaoran" Eriol answered hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"I really hate that women, so what are we going to do about it?" Mei Lin stated when their rides from Wolf showed up.  
  
"Nothing they will expect me to go for her, right now we can't make any moves that's what they want. We don't have to send you guys in on Friday because they will be a bigger show in three weeks where everybody we want will be attending so just chill" Syaoran answered, Stacy sighed in relief that she had a longer time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura didn't say a word the entire ride home, she was steaming with anger, her body guards would look at her now and then making sure she wouldn't pull anything. 'At least I'll get to see him tonight' she thought happily when they pulled into her house. 'God those dam police have such messed up timing' she added angrily. She got out of the limo and headed towards the door but it opened before she touched the knob.  
  
"Mistress I have a bath going for you knowing the you would need it and I guess my judgment was right, ne" Rose said smiling.  
  
"Hai you were right like always, is the she devil home?" Sakura said walking through the door.  
  
"If you are referring to me then that's a yes, I would like to have a talk with you about your behavior. You know how much it cost me to fix the gate?" Vivian stated folding her arms.  
  
"No I would like to have a word with you about the restraining order, I want it removed. And I don't care how much the gate cost cause it came out of my money anyways. I don't want to hear anything about Jin su so don't even bother saying his name, he wants a pure wife and I've been touched in unspeakable places and I loved it" Sakura stated firmly.  
  
"He's your fiancé, and I will have you checked out" Vivian spat. "I am the Mistress of this house"  
  
"No he is not, if you like him so much you marry him. I want the restraining removed or I will have the banks cease your accounts" Sakura ordered before walking to the stairs. "Oh" she said turning around. "If you have any doctor come near me again you, that doctor and who ever else involved will be sorry"  
  
Rose and Vivian watched Sakura go up the stairs shocked, Rose smiled before going up the stairs. Vivian stormed into the living room where her guest were as shocked as her, they didn't say any when they left but it was clear the engagement was off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mistress was everything you said true?" Rose asked brushing Sakura's hair.  
  
"All of it Rose, I feel so much for him. I don't know if it's love but I don't want it ever to go away. When touches me I feel so, oh god I feel beautiful, like everything is perfect in my life" Sakura smiling, Rose smiled hearing how she spoke passionately about this young man.  
  
"You know you remind me soo much of your mother. She and your father are blessed" Rose stated braiding her hair.  
  
"I miss them both so much but when I'm with Syaoran he takes it all away. Rose you would like him" Sakura said looking out the window 'I can't wait until he comes to night'  
  
"Chao called he said that he will have your books for school. And come by his house after school, for your fire breathing lessons" Rose said before leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She hugged herself in his robe, his scent still fresh from this morning. She hoped that they would continue from where they left off this morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura." Rika called running over to her friend who didn't look too happy. "The least you can do is answer," she added when Sakura hadn't said anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Rika, I'm just not in a good mood" Sakura apologized; she was definitely in a sulky mood. Rika hugged her friend and smiled, earning her a small smile from Sakura.  
  
"What Li didn't give you good bye kiss?" Chiharu asked seeing Sakura's face, they were all having lunch.  
  
"That's it guys, I haven't heard from him since Tuesday morning and it's Friday. I'm afraid that something's wrong, I don't have anyway to get in contact with him. I give Stacy notes but he never writes back, do think I was only a fling?" Sakura stated not wanting to cry.  
  
"I'm sure he's just busy, I oddly ever see Mika, he said that they are really busy," Naoko said soothingly.  
  
"But he still comes to see you, I finally got Vivian to break the restraining order by telling her that I will have the lawyer cancel her account but what's the use when I can't even see him?" Sakura added when the bell rang, they all got up feeling sad for her. The rest of the day at school was uneventful; she went to Chao's house to practice without Stacy who couldn't make it. She left his house and went to a club which she after a few years of not going felt like she should plus it helped her blow off steam.  
  
"Ohayo miss Kinomoto, the usual" a larger man asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah the usual" Sakura answered, he went into the back and came back with a gun and ammunition. "Thank you"  
  
"Have fun now" he asked when headed to the back, Sakura loaded the 9- millimeter gun. She put on the glasses and ear protection before taking aim. She was a little rusty from not practicing over the years but was still able to hit the bull's eyes twice.  
  
"Wow your great" a guy yelled from beside her.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked taking off the ear protection.  
  
"I said that you're a great shooter, something making you mad" he said again Sakura couldn't see his face but recognize his voice.  
  
"Yeah who are you?" Sakura asked trying to see his face. When he walked into the light she could see clearly who he was. "Aren't you the guy that arrested me?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. So how has life been treating you?" he asked smiling  
  
"Good enough" Sakura answered reloading the gun.  
  
"So you busy later?"  
  
"Yeah I have homework," Sakura answered smiling before she continued to fire. She ignored him while she was there. When she was finished she left and headed home, where she ate dinner by herself, did her homework and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey is Sakura feeling better?" Naoko asked Rika in second period.  
  
"No, still no word from lover boy. I asked Alex but he didn't say anything" Rika answered when the bell rang. They gathered their stuff and headed to where they had lunch.  
  
"I said that I don't want to talk to you now get the hell out of my way" Sakura growled shooting daggers at Jin su  
  
"Hey even though my parents broke off the engagement I still love you" Jin su stated grabbing her by the arm. "I don't see what the asshole has that traps you"  
  
"He knows how to treat me right," Sakura answered dragging her arm away. "He also taught me how to fight and I won't hesitate use it" she added before walking off to meet her friends.  
  
"You will be mine" Jin su yelled punching the locker hard.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura" Chao yelled running up to her and the girls having lunch.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura said looking up at him.  
  
"I know why Li hasn't answered, he was out of town on business. Stacy said she gave Xin the letters but he didn't give them," Chao explained handing her a note.  
  
I'll explain when I see you Li Syaoran  
  
Was all it said but Sakura couldn't help but smile 'he didn't forget about me'.  
  
"Thanks Chao" Sakura said happily, her friends happy that she was smiling again.  
  
"Hey anytime" he said before running off.  
  
"So when is he going to meet you?" Chiharu asked  
  
"I don't know" Sakura simply answered.  
  
"What did the note say?" Rika asked curious. Sakura handed it to her. "I will explain when I see you"  
  
"Not much of a talker" Chiharu commented  
  
"There is no need for words," Sakura answered when the bell rang. They gathered their stuff and headed to their classes in better spirits especially Sakura. She couldn't wait for the day to end; the only problem was that she didn't know where or when he would come to her.  
  
They were all sitting on the steps in the front waiting for their rides. Sakura was facing the school with her friends sitting in front of her.  
  
"I don't think he'll show up," Sakura said sighing.  
  
"I'm sure he'll show" Rika assured smiling like her other friends.  
  
"Right" Sakura said when she felt someone's arms wrap round her waist. "Jin su didn't I tell you."  
  
"I'm not Jin su," the person whispered sending shivers down her spine. She inhaled the intoxicating scent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what'd ya'll think? I'm sorry for ending it there but I'm evil as you all say. Don't you girl's just love when a guy sends shivers down your spine? I know I do. Ne ways I'm almost finished with the next chapter. 


	10. Caught in the actionNEW WOLVES!

Chap. Ten: "Caught in action.New Wolves."  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL I wrote this chapter from one of my experiences and I hope that ya'll like this. My friend told me to write my fantasies and desires and that's what I do and I see that you guys like it.  
  
  
  
Jenma  
  
Gros minu  
  
Kawaii girl Blueblossom Fanny chan (even though it's a little confusing to you I'm glad that you still read it Onegaku Silver cherry  
  
Time warp  
  
Chinese gaki lover Saki Sakura lover Shinigamisangel Erika Girlygurl Ashley  
  
And to many more but the list is too long and I'm too lazy to go through it, if I have forgotten anyone, email me and yell at me. I will put you up after LOL  
  
  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura spoke turning around, she came face to face with her love.  
  
"Now that's better," Syaoran said smiling. "I'm sorry that I didn't come but Wolf had me out of town. Forgiven?"  
  
"Kiss me and I'll tell you" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Gladly." Syaoran said pulling her into a kiss, she wrapped her arms round his neck as their tongues teased the other making her moan. Her friends and every girl in the school sighed dreamily looking at them, the guys looked on with disgust  
  
"Your forgiven" Sakura said giggling as she buried her face in his neck.  
  
"I missed holding you," Syaoran whispered feeling her body pressed against his, six days of not holding her was too long.  
  
"Hey Li isn't the only one here" Mika said walking up with Alex, Naoko and Rika got up and hug them. They hadn't expected them to show up today and were totally happy and showed it by tonsil wrestling.  
  
"This is too much for my innocent eyes" Chiharu joked when Takashi came up and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hmmm.maybe not" she added licking her lips before pulling him into a more complex kiss.  
  
  
  
"What is becoming of our school?" the principal whispered looking out the window at the kissing couples.  
  
  
  
"I want a rematch" Jin su yelled walking up when the couples parted.  
  
"A rematch? Man you must want another broken nose," Takashi stated looking at him. "Your so lucky I didn't hear about what you did until later that day but Li had all ready taken care of you" he added smiling.  
  
"I wasn't in a good mood and was blinded but today I'm ready" Jin su stated folding up his selves. "Unless you're afraid of me, I'm challenging you"  
  
"I don't have time for games even though it's tempting. Your mother might put another charge against me for beating her baby boy" Syaoran stated smirking; the others laughed hearing what he said.  
  
"You can't back down from a challenge, a Wolf can't back down from a challenge" Jin su declared. Syaoran, Mika and Alex knew he was right; he couldn't back down from a challenge.  
  
"Fine but this is your funeral" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth walking up to him but Sakura held unto his hand. "What is it?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Let me" Sakura said softly, she didn't want him to get in trouble with the police and she wanted to do it.  
  
"No you can't" Jin su objected looking at her. "You aren't a Wolf," he added.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know besides he fought you for me now I will for him. Unless your afraid to fight a girl" Sakura stated smiling.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said  
  
"No hush" Sakura said placing her finger on his lips so he couldn't object. "The sooner we're finish here the sooner we can go to my home to catch up" she added giving him a kiss. Syaoran knew she was trying to get Jin su pissed and it was working.  
  
"Yeah, you know Jin su she might be an angel but you should see her behind closed doors" Syaoran stated running his hand over Sakura's butt, they could practically see steam coming from his ears. "But wait you'll never see that"  
  
"So you ready?" Sakura asked wrapping her hair in a bun.  
  
"I'm not fighting you now get out of my way" Jin su yelled. "You don't have the heart to hurt me," he yelled charging towards Syaoran but stumbled back when someone kicked him. He looked at Sakura as he wiped the blood from his jaw.  
  
"Don't be so sure" Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"Hey there is this party tonight you guys want to come?" Mika asked Takashi and Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah sure" Takashi said smiling.  
  
"Good, Naoko will give you the address. You with me?" Mika asked looking at Naoko who nodded yes.  
  
"Bye guys" Naoko said getting her bag before following Mika.  
  
"Come on hot stuff" Alex said picking up Rika's bag before dragging her off all they heard was a 'bye' from Rika as she was being pulled along.  
  
"I'm Yamazaki Takashi and this is Mihara Chiharu" Takashi said to Syaoran, everyone was totally ignoring Jin su  
  
"I'm Li" Syaoran said shaking his hand. "You ready?" he asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, bye guys" Sakura said picking up her bag.  
  
"Bye" Chiharu said watching them leave.  
  
"This is new," Sakura said looking at the black sports car.  
  
"Yeah it's a lot faster then anything else I have driven in a while," Syaoran said as they got in, she made sure to buckle up like him. "So you coming tonight"  
  
"Definitely" Sakura answered smiling, he didn't drive too fast towards her house since as this was the first time he would be going there. When he pulled up to the gate it didn't open because the camera didn't recognize the car. Sakura bent over him and punched the code in making the gates open; he drove up to the door and turned the car off.  
  
"Nice house" Syaoran commented looking at the mansion (It's a switch, this time it's Sakura not Tomoyo) as they got out.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said when the door opened to reveal Rose; she looked at the young man with Sakura and guessed that he was Syaoran by the smile on her face.  
  
"Afternoon mistress, I see you have company and a handsome one as that" Rose said smiling at Sakura as she took her bag.  
  
"Isn't he, Li Syaoran this is Rose" Sakura introduced.  
  
"Mr. Li" Rose said  
  
"Hi Rose" Syaoran said as Sakura lead him inside.  
  
"Miss Vivian is out shopping" Rose said before leaving the two.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Sakura asked, he nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Is juice ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine" Syaoran answered leaning against the counter. She took it out and poured him a glass before putting the container back in the fridge then got a chocolate covered ice cream bar from the freezer. "Thank you" he said putting the glass in the sink.  
  
"My pleasure" Sakura said pinning him against the counter, she tip toed capturing his lips in a kiss, Syaoran could taste the sweet chocolate in her mouth. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as Syaoran placed his hands under her butt lifting her up.  
  
"What if someone walks in?" Syaoran asked as Sakura rid him of his shirt, the ice cream bar long forgotten on the counter.  
  
"They'll stutter and rush out" Sakura answered placing kisses on his neck, she ran her tongue over his smooth tan skin making him shudder.  
  
"You've got a point" Syaoran chuckled lightly as he unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"Or they would say you are very disrespectful" a voice said from the door, both Sakura and Syaoran looked to see a women standing at the door with two other shocked ladies and a younger girl who blushed seeing Syaoran topless.  
  
"Or that" Sakura replied. "Your back early step mother and I see you have visitors" she added smiling ever so sweetly, Syaoran just looked at them with an emotionless face as he buttoned Sakura's shirt. "Hello Clare"  
  
"Hello Sakura" the girl answered blushing, Syaoran smiled at her and winked making her face turn even redder.  
  
"I suggest you take this somewhere else" Vivian said looking at Syaoran hard.  
  
"Certainly, my room is much more comfortable" Sakura stated taking Syaoran by the hand.  
  
"Hi Clare" Syaoran said when he passed her, she smiled at him her face as red as a cherry, her mother slapped her on the arm; they went up the stairs and down the hall towards her bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Very pink" Syaoran spoke when they entered her room.  
  
"So yours is very green," Sakura remark slapping him on the arm before pushing him down on her bed, her curtains was drawn giving the room a romantic touch. She straddled him and smiled looking his flawless body. She noticed the scar from where the bullet got him and ran her fingers over it. "How bad did it hurt?" she asked looking deeply in his amber eyes.  
  
"It didn't hurt that much" Syaoran answered sitting up. "What hurt was when Joe took it out" he added smiling. "I swear he wanted me to feel pain" he moved her shirtsleeve up and saw the small line the bullet left behind that was a scar. "And this?"  
  
"It hurt, god I've never felt anything like it but when it happened I was too worried about you to notice. And then I couldn't feel my whole lower body that was scary" Sakura answered. "How did Mika do that anyways?"  
  
"Like this" Syaoran said when his fingers made contact right below her navel, he caught her before she toppled over then undid it. "I'll teach you later"  
  
"Where are your guns?" Sakura asked knowing that he usually has two in a holster.  
  
"In the car" Syaoran answered glancing around her room when he was a framed picture of a man and women.  
  
"That's my mother and father," Sakura said seeing him looked at them.  
  
"She's very beautiful" Syaoran complimented.  
  
"Isn't she, I don't remember much of her. She died when I was only two and my father when I was 12" Sakura stated sadly.  
  
"Hey cheer up I'm sure they wouldn't want you be sad," Syaoran said lifting her face so he could look her in the eyes. "You're too beautiful to be shedding tears" he asked wiping her tears away.  
  
"I just can't help my self, I'm glad that I met you. You've made me so much happier" Sakura stated smiling her green eyes sparkling though he did not know if was just the tears. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Noticing that she had fallen asleep he rested her on her bed, when he was about to leave someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting" Rose said seeing him shirtless.  
  
"Oh no, Sakura's sleeping. Tell her that I will be back for her at 7" Syaoran answered smiling.  
  
"I will and I'm washing your shirt ice cream got all over it" Rose stated when entering in the room.  
  
"Thank you rose, see you later" Syaoran said before walking down the stairs.  
  
"That's a good catch you got there Sakura" Rose whispered watching Syaoran disappear.  
  
  
  
"Where is Sakura?" a voice asked before he reached the door.  
  
"She's sleeping" Syaoran simply answered looking at Vivian.  
  
"You know that you are ruining her life, she could have been happy and not have a worry in the world being married to Jin su" Vivian stated folding her arms.  
  
"I don't make Sakura do anything she doesn't want to do. Do you think she could be happy married to someone she doesn't love? Listen lady you don't know me so don't jump to conclusions" Syaoran replied glaring at her. "Only because you are her stepmother I haven't made you pay like Jin su did for violating her. You don't mess with Li's lady" he added before walking out the door, he got in his car and sped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura mumbled feeling someone shake her, her eyes opened to see Rose smiling down at her.  
  
"It's time to get up, he saidthat he will come back for you at 7 that gives you 45 minutes to get ready. Pete will let him in when he arrives, now get in the shower," Rose ordered.  
  
"Okay can you get my dark blue jeans and my hot pink halter top, my boots too" Sakura said heading to the shower. "Oh and my jacket" she added turning the shower on.  
  
"Hai now hurry" Rose said smiling as she went to her closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Syaoran pulled up at the gates it opened much to his surprise, he was on a black street bike. He had on dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket, he took off the helmet as he walked to the front door before he even rang it opened to reveal.  
  
"Do you have a built in radar?" Syaoran asked walking in.  
  
"No Pete told me you were here" Rose replied smiling. "She's brushing her teeth I made her eat some food. Did you eat?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thank you" Syaoran spoke when Sakura came down the stairs.  
  
"Are you coming home?" Rose asked as they walked out the door.  
  
"No Rose, I'll see you in the morning. I'm meeting Clare at her house right?" Sakura answered taking the helmet.  
  
"Hai at noon, ride safe" Rose said when they got on.  
  
"We will" Sakura said when Syaoran started to the bike; she got on and held onto him tightly as he rode off. She didn't know where he was going they got on the freeway then exited to a main road. The further they rode out the less and less buildings and more bushes, finally she was able to see lights through the bushes and could hear music the closer they got the louder the music got. When he turned unto a dirt road, she could see cars, trucks and bikes. There was two long lines barrels opposite each other with fires going, it seemed as if it was a drive way. Sakura looked at all the people there as they drove by, he finally stopped where their entire friends were.  
  
"Hey look they finally arrived" Stacy said sitting between Chao's legs, all of Sakura's friends sitting round them. Sakura took off the helmet and walked towards them smiling.  
  
"Hey guys" Sakura said sitting next to Rika who was between Alex's legs.  
  
"Sakura ready for some kick ass racing?" Mei Lin asked Renzo busy kissing her neck.  
  
"Racing? Who's gonna be racing?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Anyone who has enough balls" Tomoyo answered her head on Eriol's lap.  
  
"Here man have a biiru (beer)" Mika said handing Syaoran a bottle.  
  
"Thanks but you know I have to drive" Syaoran said taking the open bottle.  
  
"I know, see if you get drunk enough I will probably have a better chance of winning" Mika stated making everyone laugh.  
  
"Your so thoughtful" Sakura joked as Syaoran took a drink from the bottle.  
  
"I know" Mika said proudly resting his head on Naoko's chest. Sakura took the bottle from Syaoran and took a drink.  
  
"Hey Sakura don't drink too much" Mei Lin joked getting a slap from her. "Jus kidding" she added.  
  
"Got Chiharu don't chug" Takashi commented looking at his fiancée in astonishment.  
  
"I can't help my self" Chiharu said putting the empty bottle down.  
  
"What a women" Mika commented. "Heck she can drink more then you Takashi," he added.  
  
"Hey what can I say?" Takashi said shrugging.  
  
"Hey where's the bathroom round here?" Chiharu asked everyone.  
  
"Bad news there is no bathroom out here only bush" Tomoyo answered looking at Chiharu. "If you have to go then don't hold it"  
  
"So who's volunteering to go with me?" Chiharu asked looking at the girls.  
  
"I'll go" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Me too" Naoko chirped.  
  
"Yeah, ya'll need a baby sitter" Mei Lin added getting up.  
  
"Watch out for bugs" Mika teased.  
  
"Put a sock 'hick' in it" Chiharu yelled back as they headed to the bush making the guys laugh.  
  
  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Mei Lin asked for the tenth time.  
  
"No not yet" Chiharu called back.  
  
"God your like a water fall" Naoko commented.  
  
"Hey I can't help it, beer goes right through my system" Chiharu yelled back finishing up.  
  
"Hey look the race is about to start, let's go," Sakura stated walking off with the others in tow.  
  
"All right hold your horses" Mei Lin yelled, when they came to the barrels cars sped passed them leaving a trail of dust behind, everyone cheered seeing them.  
  
"Who's racing?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and the girls who were standing on the truck top to see.  
  
"Syaoran and the guys" Tomoyo answered when Sakura and the other's climbed up. They saw some bikers get lined up to start a girl raised the flag making them rev. When she gave the go signal they all took off some even pop (when the bike goes on one wheel).  
  
"This is soo freaking cool," Naoko screamed watching the bikes speed down the road. "Is this legal?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is soo not legal but that's why it's so fun" Stacy answered smiling.  
  
"Hey Naoko wanna ride a four wheeler with me?" Mika asked looking up at her, she nodded and he helped her off the truck top then led her away.  
  
"Sounds like fun" Sakura stated watching Mika get on.  
  
"It is but only if it doesn't topple over" Mei Lin said when Naoko got on in front of Mika, she looked like she was really nervous.  
  
"Oh my." Chiharu mumbled when the four-wheeler went up on two wheels, Naoko looked like she was having a blast, she would scream every time the four- wheeler went up. The girls watched her scared face and laughed, they almost fell off the truck top when it started to rock.  
  
"Hoeeee" Sakura exclaimed trying to keep her balance.  
  
"Who ever is inside there is really having fun," Chiharu laughed sliding down the front glass. She looked inside and was shocked seeing who it was. "Oh my god that's Rika" she added  
  
"Stop looking at them" Stacy scolded. "Even though it is tempting to watch or in Tomoyo's case tape," she added laughing.  
  
"That's her initiation, Naoko and Mika are at it too" Eriol stated walking up with an out of it Takashi in tow.  
  
"Oh god Takashi what happened to you?" Chiharu exclaimed rushing over to him.  
  
"Your looking at a new Wolf" Takashi answered before passing out cold.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be fine," Chao said clutching his aching stomach. "I think Li went a lot easier on him then me" he added feeling his swollen cheek.  
  
"You are." Sakura said but couldn't finish.  
  
"Wolves? Yeah"  
  
Author's note: I hope that ya'll like this chapter. 


	11. Feeling the pain N' i thought your frien...

Chap. Eleven: "Feeling pain n' I thought your friends where innocent!!!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Here is this next chap and I hope it's to your liking LOL it has some cursing in it so BEWARE. Um I know some you of you have been asking me when they are going to do it and don't worry it's coming and you won't regret waiting for it well at least I hope not.  
  
  
  
"Wolves? Yeah they wanted it" Syaoran said fixing is shirt. "Takashi has quite a punch," he added feeling his jaw. Sakura walked up to him and took a better look to see if it was bruised but luckily it wasn't.  
  
"What about me?" Chiharu asked looking up. "How do I get in?" she added fearful.  
  
"Don't worry Takashi is a member, he'll have to sleep with you that's all" Mei Lin comforted.  
  
"That's it?" Chiharu asked standing up, Takashi was finally coming about rubbing his head. "Ok great when do we start?"  
  
"I think when he wakes up fully. Man your just like Mei Lin" Tomoyo commented getting a glare from her.  
  
"She's just like you" Mei Lin shot back making everyone sweat drop; everyone's attention was drawn to Chiharu who was slapping Takashi back to reality.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eriol asked watching her.  
  
"Making him wake up, we don't have all night, I have to get home by mid night" Chiharu answered making everyone fall over anime style.  
  
"Chiharu if you hurt him more he'll be no good to you" Sakura said looking at poor Takashi.  
  
"Oh yeah that's true" Chiharu said laughing nervously making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Yeah Chiharu lighten up your giving me more wounds then Li did no offense man" Takashi whined nursing his new wounds.  
  
"None taking" Syaoran said shrugging.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking up at everyone.  
  
"Chiharu's waiting for you to make her a Wolf" Mei Lin answered matter-of- factly making Takashi blush.  
  
"Oh" was all he was able to get out. "Let's go," he yelled scaring everyone, he took her by the arm and ran off to his car.  
  
"At first your friends looked so innocent but they had me fooled" Stacy commented looking at the couple.  
  
"They had me fooled too" Sakura replied softly 'who would have thought Naoko would have sex before me? She was soo not into guys or partying' Sakura thought smiling.  
  
"Why should we make them have all the fun?" Tomoyo said looking at Eriol who smiled innocently in return.  
  
"Why should we" Eriol said leading her away.  
  
"See I told you she was the horny one" Mei Lin commented smiling getting a dirty look from Tomoyo she merely smiled in return.  
  
"Does this mean you don't want to go to my car?" Renzo asked innocently.  
  
"I didn't say that, for reference he asked me," Mei Lin said to Sakura walking away.  
  
"Yeah Mei Lin" Sakura said giggling. "So what are we going to do?" she asked looking sweetly at him.  
  
"Whatever you want to do," Syaoran replied drawing her to him.  
  
"Celebrating?" Sakura asked listening to the gunshots.  
  
"No their hitting targets, wanna go try?" Syaoran replied, she nodded and he took her by the hand. They went around some cars until finally coming to a clearing; it was mostly guys shooting the girls on the side watching.  
  
"Hey Li, here to try?" a guy in his med twenties asked walking up, he winked at Sakura who totally ignored him.  
  
"No she is" Syaoran replied looking at Sakura.  
  
"Her you kidding right?" he asked looking at Sakura, when a black hair girl walked up looking seductively at Syaoran.  
  
"Why would he be kidding?" Sakura asked looking at him then the girl who only smiled in return.  
  
"Fine, you have a gun?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Well no" Sakura answered sadly.  
  
"How are you suppose to shoot if you don't have a gun?" the girl asked trying to make Sakura feel stupid.  
  
"Here use one of mine" Syaoran said taking one of his out, Sakura looked at it closely it had a Wolf and some symbols engraved on it in short it looked very expensive.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said getting the feel of it.  
  
"Well lets see how good you are," he said pointing to the beer bottles that were the target. "You might wanna go closer," he added.  
  
"I'm fine" Sakura replied taking aim just as she was about to fire, Syaoran breathed on her neck making her point the gun in the sky and fire instead, everyone seeing this laughed. "Mou Syaoran your horrible" Sakura said slapping him playfully.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Syaoran said wrapping his arms round her waist, Sakura rested her head on his chest smiling. "Lets see how good you are" he whispered sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"That I can do," Sakura said taking out three bottles back to back making everyone cheer. She put the safety on before turning around to face him.  
  
"Is there something your not telling me?" Syaoran asked raising a brow as Sakura put his gun back in the holster.  
  
"It's a hobby, I just started again" Sakura answered smiling ever so sweetly.  
  
"Masaka! (Impossible)" the guy said looking at Sakura but then smile. "Leave it up to you Li to have a girl deadly and beautiful at the same time" he added jealous.  
  
"Of course, she is one of a kind" Syaoran said before kissing Sakura, Sakura giggled in the kiss feeling his fingers lightly brush against her skin.  
  
"That's tickles," Sakura said giggling when they broke from the kiss. "Thanks for the little practice" she added looking at the guy as she and Syaoran walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god this hurts" Naoko wailed holding unto the chair as Joe did her tattoo, all the guys and Rika had all ready gotten theirs, it was only Chiharu left.  
  
"It's almost over just gotta finish the tail" Joe assured, they had called him out.  
  
"Are you sure I can't just get a stick on?" Chiharu asked gulping.  
  
"I'm afraid not, it doesn't hurt that much" Stacy answered getting a glare from everyone that had just gotten theirs. "Ok. Ok it hurts like a bitch but Joe works fast" she added laughing nervously.  
  
"Ok Naoko get off the torture throne, whose my next victim" Joe joked, Mika helped Naoko off as Chiharu took off her shirt and sat down holding unto Takashi's hand.  
  
"It's all over," Mika said wiping her tears away.  
  
"I did this for you, if you leave me I will hunt you down and kill you" Naoko growled looking at him.  
  
"I won't ever leave you" Mika whispered before kissing her, Naoko instantly forgot about the pain. Chiharu bit her lip when Joe started to work, Takashi winced feeling her squeeze his poor hand, he prayed that he would still have one when she left go.  
  
"See told you it wasn't that bad" Stacy said smiling.  
  
"Yeah Chiharu besides I heard that labor hurts more" Tomoyo said behind the camera making Chiharu laugh seeing Stacy's shocked face.  
  
"Yeah but I'll have Chao's hand to squeeze just like Takashi's doing for Chiharu" Stacy said making Chao wince just like Takashi, all the girls laughed seeing their faces.  
  
"You must really love your job" Rika commented looking at Joe work.  
  
"Yeah I love seeing other people in pain" Joe answered smiling evilly at them.  
  
"You are just evil" Chiharu stated her eyes closed.  
  
"I know sweetie, I'm all most finished with your Wolf" Joe said smiling. "Just the other half to go"  
  
"That's almost finished?" Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Well no". Half n' hour later they saw Syaoran and Sakura heading there way.  
  
"Ouch I can still feel the pain I went through" Sakura leaning on Syaoran's chest.  
  
"I can feel Chiharu's pain and my pain at the same time" Takashi said when Chiharu finally left go of his hand. "How am I supposed to play football?"  
  
"Oh be quiet or you'll be hurting more" Chiharu snapped getting up.  
  
"Hey Takashi watch what you say" Alex laughed getting a glare from him.  
  
"We don't have to always cover it up like Sakura right?" Rika asked she was glad that she had worn a halter-top.  
  
"Well no but you don't really want to show it off too much either" Mei Lin answered, Rika nodded in understanding.  
  
"So where are we off to after this?" Rika asked all full of energy making everyone groan.  
  
"We're heading home," Takashi said still trying to get the blood flowing back in his hand.  
  
"What?!?! you have got to be kidding" Chiharu yelled not wanting to go home.  
  
"Hey tomorrow is another day besides we're going" Takashi stated firmly making the guys smirk.  
  
"You had better wipe that smirk off your face" Mei Lin said looking at Renzo who smiled in return.  
  
"Hey maybe all us girls can go out tomorrow, maybe to the beach or something" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"That would be great" Rika said smiling all the others nodding in agreement.  
  
"I'm going with Clare on her middle school class field trip to the beach ya'll want to go there?" Sakura suggested  
  
"Yeah that sounds great even being around little kids and all" Mei Lin said with the others agreeing.  
  
"Don't worry guys I'll find something for us to do" Alex stated (I just notice that I never make him talk)  
  
"Yeah sounds great" Takashi added. "Well be seeing you guys later"  
  
"Bye, Sakura call me" Chiharu said before walking off with Takashi the others waving bye.  
  
"Naoko, Rika aren't you guys going home?" Sakura asked looking at her friends.  
  
"No" they answered together smiling sweetly.  
  
"Your smile doesn't look innocent to me anymore" Sakura stated making them stick their tongues out at her.  
  
"COPS, COPS EVERY BODY SCATTER" a man yelled over the speaker making everyone panic, some rushed to put the fires out as the sound of sirens got closer.  
  
"Oh no" Naoko said getting scared.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here, we'll all meet back the house take the back road," Syaoran yelled grabbing hold of Sakura.  
  
"Right" they all said before going to their rides. Syaoran got on and started it before Sakura jumped on behind him fastening their helmets (Remember kids safety comes first_).  
  
"Hey Li we'll fellow behind you" Mika said with Naoko on the bike back. Eriol and Alex had driven cars and where all ready gone.  
  
"All right" Syaoran said before speeding off down the dirt road dogging people and cars of all kind as he headed to the road.  
  
"Oh shit," Mika exclaimed skidding to a halt like Syaoran their path was blocked by police cars.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura whispered tightening her hold on him.  
  
"Don't worry minor set back, what ever you do don't let go" Syaoran stated revving the bike making it jump forward slightly. "Mika we're going to jump there's no other way"  
  
"All right man" Mika said pumping the gas. "Naoko hold on tight"  
  
"All right just watch out for the trees"  
  
  
  
"Stop where you are and give up" Came a man's voice over the speaker. "We will go easy on you if you do"  
  
"Yeah fucking right" Syaoran whispered before speeding off towards them with Mika right behind.  
  
"Sir what should we do?"  
  
"Don't fire they won't make it" he answered. "They're not that stupid" he added looking at the bikes speeding towards them.  
  
"Oh Kami" Naoko screamed when the bike left the ground heading straight over the police cars.  
  
"Wahoo" Sakura screamed when she the bike landed on the ground. "We have to do that again," she yelled holding onto Syaoran, he smiled hearing her excitement.  
  
"As you were saying?" one cop asked looking at the fading bikes.  
  
"Damn you Li, I know that that was the Kinomoto girl" he yelled angrily 'what does he have that I don't?' his mind screamed. "Scan the area and look for anything we can use, head out"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god that was so cool, I can't believe that happened" Naoko stated, she and Sakura were heading in side with their arms hooked.  
  
"I know, that was so according Tomoyo, Kawaii" Sakura replied both giggling.  
  
"Its funny how they like the dangerous stuff" Mika said listening to the two girls babble.  
  
"Yeah I know, they're so full of energy," Syaoran stated smirking 'she can actually keep up with me'  
  
"That's why I'm gonna wear Naoko out" Mika said smiling.  
  
"Your just like Eriol and all them" Syaoran said wondering how they could have the energy.  
  
"I know, see ya tomorrow dude" Mika said heading over to Naoko, Syaoran saw him whisper something to her making her giggle before they headed down the hall.  
  
"I guess everyone's in bed" Sakura said looking at the empty house, they were all there because the cars where in the front.  
  
"Yeah but not sleeping" Syaoran added making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Come on how bout we turn in too" Sakura said taking his hand, he nodded dumbly and followed her down the hall to his room.  
  
"Take your shirt and pants off and lay on the bed," Sakura stated throwing her jacket on the chair before going to the bathroom, Syaoran nodded and did as he was told.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Syaoran asked when Sakura climbed over him sitting on his butt.  
  
"Just relax my Little Wolf" Sakura answered her hands together warm the oil that was on it, his body tensed feeling the warm oil making contact with his skin. "Relax," she added rubbing him down.  
  
"You're the best" Syaoran spoke sighing as her hands moved over his body.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura yelled running towards him, her clothes looked torn and bruises could be seen, his eyes widened in shock seeing a guy point a guy at her back and fire.  
  
"Sakura." he screamed running to her, her eyes widened in shock feeling the bullet pierce her skin; he caught her before she fell to the muddy ground.  
  
"Syaoran, it hurts" Sakura spoke coughing up blood as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't lis.listen"  
  
"NO keep your eyes open, stay awake. Please you have to I love you" he yelled holding her, he wiped the blood away from her mouth as his salty tears mixed with the rain he looked at the person that shot her and noticed who it was.  
  
"I lov. Love you." Sakura spoke softly every word she spoke hurt, smiled at him one last time.  
  
"Nooooo." Syaoran screamed his voice echoing as the cold wind whipped his hair against his face. "NO" he cried pulling her life less body up to him.  
  
  
  
"NO" Syaoran yelled jumping out of his sleep, his hair matted to his face by sweat and his breaths came in short gasps.  
  
"Syaoran in something wrong?" Sakura asked waking up beside him worried written all over her face. She touched his face and pulled her hand back as if she'd been scorched. "Your burning up" she stated getting out of to bed a cold wash clothe for his face.  
  
"I'm fine" Syaoran assured feeling light head, he didn't know weather it was from the dream or not.  
  
"NO your not, did you have a night mare?" Sakura asked making him rest back onto the bed with the wash clothe on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, go back to bed" Syaoran said not wanting her to worry about him but mostly ask about his dream.  
  
"NO I'll be right back, don't you know move" Sakura said before heading to the door in one of his big t-shirts.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked  
  
"To make you something that will make you feel better" Sakura answered before going out the door.  
  
  
  
"Aren't we up late tonight" Xin said walking up behind Sakura who was warming the milk.  
  
"Didn't know you were here" Sakura said not bothering to look at him but made sure something she could use to defend herself was close by as she turned the stove off.  
  
"This is my home too I can be here if I want" Xin spat angrily Sakura figured that he was drunk but when he touched her butt she knew he was.  
  
"Get away from me" Sakura said turning around but he pinned her hands behind her back and when she tried to kick him his legs caught hers pinning her harshly against the counter.  
  
"Now I will get what's right fully mine" Xin said spreading Sakura's legs apart making her eyes widen shock.  
  
"No, no" Sakura yelled struggling against him, he put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Tears formed her eyes fearing that this time she wasn't going to got out of it; she didn't want her first time to be with HIM.like this.  
  
"Don't worry you'll enjoy and if you don't I know I will" Xin said attacking her neck hungrily with kisses.  
  
"YOU get the hell away from her before I blow you away" a voice said from behind him, making Xin come to halt letting Sakura go as he turned around. "Don't even think about it motherfucker" the person added seeing him try to reach for his gun.  
  
"Hey man calm down" Xin said smiling as he moved his hand from his gun.  
  
"Calm down, it was you. I should just kill you now and get it over with?" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth feeling dizzy; he heard Sakura's voice through the hall and wondered what was wrong. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at Sakura who moved him behind him wiping her tears away.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura answered making her way over to him, he swayed a little but Sakura held him dead worried about him (Maybe that wasn't the right word to use in Xin's case), she could see that he was sweating and his body still burning.  
  
"I was just playing with her nothing serious" Xin said trying to play it cool but was falling miserably; he knew that Syaoran was the hardest person to fool.  
  
"I should kill you right now for what you did" Syaoran growled looking at Xin his gun not able to keep steady. Xin took a step forward seeing this but came to halt seeing Sakura take it, he smiled surely she didn't know how to use a gun.  
  
"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked walked forward with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Try me" Sakura said pressing the trigger, the gun aimed right at him, he closed his eyes hearing it go off.  
  
Author's note: I wonder it Sakura shot him?!?! For we all know how straight her hand is. I hope that ya'll liked this chapter LOL remember to review!!!!!!!! 


	12. Don't touch the little red button Weird ...

Chap. Twelve: "Don't touch the little red button." (Weird name I know)  
  
Author's note: Here is chapter Twelve and I hope that ya'll take to it like you have to all the other chapters. I'm soo glad school is out, my mom is sending me to Miami I can't wait LOL maybe I'll get some inspiration while I'm there (Laughs evilly). AND I'm SORRY I WAS SOO LATE IN UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'm GALD THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM TO HUNT ME DOWN. I COULDN'T GETTO A COMPUTER THAT HAS THE INTERENT BUT I FINALLY GOT ME DAD TO BRING ME TO HIS OFFICE.  
  
  
  
Xin could feel the bullet fly passed his head into the wall behind him; he opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him with an emotionless face identical to Syaoran's and gulped.  
  
"Who are you working for?" Syaoran growled, he felt like shit and the room was starting to go out of focus.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Eriol asked running into the kitchen with his gun and the others, they all came to a halt seeing Syaoran who looked sick being held up by Sakura who had a gun pointed at Xin who was sweating and had a thin line of blood on his head side.  
  
"He put the moves on you didn't he?" Mei Lin asked smiling.  
  
"Yes" was all Sakura said not taking her eyes off Xin.  
  
"I want you guys to tied him up, he's a traitor I just know it" Syaoran coughed.  
  
"Hey get your hands off me" Xin yelled backing up from Alex and Renzo.  
  
"Resist and I will shot you, I have more then enough reasons" Sakura stated glaring at him, she was tired of having people try to take advantage of her, he looked at her and saw that she meant every word, giving up Alex and the guys took him to the basement to tie him up in the morning they would bring him to Wolf.  
  
"Um Sakura he's gone now you can put the gun down" Naoko said looking at her friend, she had never seen this side of Sakura and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Eriol help me get Syaoran back to his bed room, Mei Lin can you fill the bath with cold water and the rest you guys get lots of ice" Sakura stated feeling his burning body.  
  
"Yeah" they all said getting to work, Eriol put his gun away and helped Sakura down the hall with Syaoran.  
  
"I can walk on my own," Syaoran said objecting, he didn't want them to think that he needed help.  
  
"Syaoran calm down this isn't the time to be stubborn, you haven't been taking care of your self" Sakura stated motherly when they entered in the room.  
  
"The bath is almost full, is there anything else you want me to do, is he going to be all right?" Mei Lin asked looking at Syaoran who was lying on the bed Sakura at his side. "Did you drink that stuff again from Joe? I told you not to drink it why can't you ever listen to me," she yelled making Syaoran glare at her.  
  
"What stuff?" Sakura asked clueless looking at Syaoran who made no attempt to answer so she looked at Mei Lin and raised a brow.  
  
"Joe has this special mixture of strong liquor that he drinks, Syaoran tried it before and got sick just like this for an entire week" Mei Lin answered sadly.  
  
"I didn't drink anything I just don't feel fine," Syaoran snapped not liking to be accused.  
  
"Soup, can you and the girls make some soup?" Sakura finally asked looking at her when the others came in with the ice, the three girls went into the bathroom and dumped it in the tub.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Tomoyo asked beside Eriol.  
  
"Yeah he'll be all right," Sakura answered.  
  
"Come on lets go and make him soup, the best for my cousin" Mei Lin chirped shooing all of them out the room knowing that Sakura had to get him in the tub.  
  
  
  
"It's freezing" Syaoran complained getting the tub with his boxers on, Sakura giggled hearing him complain.  
  
"Oh it's not that bad" Sakura said. "Besides it'll get your fever down now go under" she added, he looked at her pleadingly. "Now"  
  
"Fine" Syaoran spoke lowering himself under; he didn't even stay under for three seconds.  
  
"I think I've just found your weakness, you big baby," Sakura teased, he looked as though he was sitting up but to Sakura horror he pulled her in.  
  
"Hoeee." Sakura screamed feeling the freezing water soak the shirt she had on. "Mou Syaoran that was horrible" Sakura yelled trembling.  
  
"I told you it was cold," Syaoran said chuckled seeing her teeth chatter. "I'm sorry," he added with a smile on his face that said he wasn't the least bit.  
  
"It is cold isn't it" Sakura said giggling. "But it's only for you because you have a fever, I'll be right back" Sakura said drying off before she left to change.  
  
"Don't leave I have more shirts in my drawer" Syaoran said to her resting against the tub.  
  
"Oh all right you big baby" came Sakura's voice.  
  
"Sakura?" Rika said knocking on the door, she peeped her head through not seeing anyone.  
  
"I'm in here, is something wrong?" came Sakura's voice followed by giggling.  
  
"No just wanted to see if everything is all right but by the sound of it I would say yes, the soup will be ready some"  
  
"Okay thank you" Sakura spoke buttoning Syaoran's shirt up, she felt his forehead and smiled that his fever had dropped. "Do I have to do everything for you?" she asked walking out of the bathroom holding his hand.  
  
"NO but you are, I'm not complaining" Syaoran spoke smiling, as he lay in the bed. "I'm fine now, just tired"  
  
"We have just what the doctor ordered fresh chicken noodle soup," Mei Lin stated walking through the door with the others laughing. "Oh shut up"  
  
"What Mei Lin means to say is fresh Campbell's chicken noodle soup" Tomoyo corrected getting a glare from Mei Lin.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked taking the tray from her.  
  
"Nothing happened" Mei Lin answered sweetly.  
  
"She lets just say we didn't have soup we had something in the lines of pudding because of her special ingredient" Rika stated folding her arms.  
  
"I can't believe you guys let her near a stove" Syaoran said knowing it's her worst enemy.  
  
"I resent that" Mei Lin shot back. "Besides a girl can't be good at everything," she making the others laugh as Syaoran sipped the soup.  
  
"At least I know I will survive tonight," Syaoran stated looking at Mei Lin.  
  
"I swear if you weren't feeling good I would make you regret that Xiao Lang" Mei Lin yelled. "Come on Renzo I'm not appreciated around here"  
  
"Thank you for the soup Mei Lin" Sakura yelled smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever" came her reply.  
  
"We'll see you guys in the morning" Eriol said chuckling as he and the others left.  
  
"Feeling better?" Sakura asked feeling his forehead.  
  
"Hai a lot better, why don't you sleep in your room I don't want you to get what I have?" Syaoran suggested making Sakura frown.  
  
"No I'm not leaving you I don't care if I have to sleep on the chair, you wouldn't be that mean would you?" Sakura replied eyeing him.  
  
"Of course I would be that mean" he answered. "But not to you cherry blossom" he added smiling. Sakura looked at him and giggled, she took the bowl from him and set it on his nightstand before climbing over him to her side.  
  
"This isn't such a good idea but I'm not going to kick you out" Syaoran whispered when Sakura cuddled up next to him.  
  
"Look on the bright side this way I will know if your fever comes back" Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Syaoran whispered making small circles on her flat tummy, his dream still running through his mind. It all seemed so incredibly real and he would do anything in his power to make sure that it doesn't come through. He was not going to loss Sakura, he cared about her too much 'Why did I hurt so much? Is it because I no I couldn't possibly' he thought looking down at Sakura who had fallen asleep, she was so incredibly beautiful and an extremely amazing person 'I could possibly love her?' he thought closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
On the plane.  
  
" Hey your name is Lisa right?" Tomoyo said waving her hand in front of the other lady who was sitting besides her currently spacing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry yes my name is Lisa" she apologized coming back to reality.  
  
"Ma'am do you want something to drink?" the flight attendant asked smiling. "I have fruit juice, it's a lot healthier for you seeing how you don't look too well" she added.  
  
"That would be great" Lisa smiling as she pushed her curly black hair out of her face exposing her silver eyes.  
  
"Do you any have anything salty?" Ying Fa asked taking the juice from the lady she and Lisa had switched positions putting her in the aisle seat. She nodded and handed her some Pretzels before making her way down to the other passengers.  
  
"We're almost half way there" Tomoyo said smiling, Ying Fa could see that she couldn't wait to see Eriol. "Something on your mind? Both of you are spacing. Leaving me with no one to talk to"  
  
"No I was just thinking" Ying Fa answered before taking a sip of the drink.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lisa apologized before gazing out the window.  
  
"Oh well I'm going to take a nap," Tomoyo whispered resting back.  
  
"Yea, great" Ying Fa said giggling, Tomoyo smile at her before closing her eyes.  
  
'During the night I would wake up now and then to check on him and it was apparent to me that I was indeed falling hopelessly in love with him, the problem was did he feel the same way. We haven't made love or anything so I knew he must have felt something for me but would be it what I wanted. The next morning it was obvious that his fever was long gone cause as usual he was up and about'  
  
  
  
Back to story.  
  
"I can see that you're feeling a lot better" Sakura said looking at him getting ready, she was laying across the bed.  
  
"Thanks to my very own doctor Kinomoto Sakura" Syaoran answered looking at her as he got his wallet then put his watch on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sakura asked wondering why he was leaving soo soon, as she sat up on the bed.  
  
"To take Xin to Wolf's where all the other leaders will be, I think he's working for the Tigers" Syaoran answered looking at her. "I won't be gone for long besides shouldn't you be getting ready to go for Clare?"  
  
"HOE I totally forgot" Sakura exclaimed jumping out of bed heading towards the door when she came to a halt, she turned and looked at Syaoran who was chuckling softly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked seeing her walk back over to him, Sakura wrapped her hands round his neck pulling him into a passionate embrace. Syaoran placed his hands on her butt pulling her closer to him making Sakura moan in their lip lock. She pulled his shirt out pants running her hand over his warm flesh. She didn't even realized when they both lost their shirts or when they laid on the bed until Syaoran moved from her lips down to her neck moving slowly south.  
  
"Hmmm." she moaned feeling his breath on her on her exposed nipple biting her lip when his mouth engulfed it gently teasing it with his tongue (Talk an expert LOL). She was positive now that she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay here with her doing this all DAY.  
  
"Hey Li, man we have to go" Came Alex's voice as he knocked on the door making them groan.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Sakura whined when he looked up at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Hey man we'll be outside everyone's all ready at Wolf's waiting for us" Alex said before walking away.  
  
"I guess that answers my question, ne?" Sakura said sitting up with Syaoran between her legs his chin resting right between her breasts.  
  
"You won't hate me right?" Syaoran whispered sending chills down Sakura's back feeling his breath on sensitive skin.  
  
"No I won't hate you, it's not your fault besides you can make it up to me" Sakura answered smiling as she played with his braid.  
  
"I will and a lot more" Syaoran said kissing her on her breast then her lips, he pulled away slightly smiling at her before giving her a another kiss followed by another. He got up getting his shirt from off the floor as Sakura put her/ his shirt on she thought he was going to leave but before he turned around to face her with an emotionless face.  
  
"HOE" Sakura yelp when he jumped on her, pinning her to the bed, she giggled when he attack her neck with kisses. "Syaoran" she said through laughter.  
  
"I don't want to go" came Syaoran muffled voice. "I want to stay here with you cherry blossom," he added with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I'm gonna be here tonight and the night after and after until you get tired of me" Sakura spoke he looked at her, she ran her finger on the out line of his handsome face. "Even then I'll still be by your side"  
  
"I'll never get tired of you, that's just simply impossible," Syaoran stated giving her a soft kiss before getting up helping her up too. "You have to go home for clothes right?"  
  
"Yeah I think I'm gonna bring some stuff over so I don't have to go back and forth" Sakura answered walking with him down hall hearing all the commotion.  
  
"You can take one of the cars anyone I don't think Joe and the guys are finished with your car, they said something about making it better" Syaoran said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey I was just coming to drag you away" Mika said with Naoko hanging on his back giggling, she as obviously wearing his clothes.  
  
"Well I'm here so lets go" Syaoran said wondering what happened to everyone, they were all laughing and having way more fun it was like an infectious disease.  
  
"See you later" Syaoran said when Sakura gave him a good-bye kiss.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura said watching him leave.  
  
  
  
"Hey I have to go by my house to change and then pick up Clare. Naoko knows where the beach is, I'll meet you guys there," Sakura said looking at the girls in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah that's cool" Mei Lin replied smiling.  
  
"Hey I'll come with you" Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded yes just grabbing one of the many keys on the rack 'I just pray it's something I can drive' she thought.  
  
"Oh and please Mei Lin don't wear anything too skimpy remember these are middle school boys" Sakura added making them laugh.  
  
"I promise Sakura no skimpy stuff," Mei Lin laughed. "Scouts honor"  
  
"Yeah uh ha what ever you say," Sakura said before she and Tomoyo left to the garage.  
  
"Which car did you take?" Tomoyo asked, as they looked at all the different kind all of which were black except for the ones that looked like racing cars.  
  
"Let's see" Sakura said pressing the alarms, they saw a 2002 black two door Mercedes Benz convertible's light flash.  
  
"Leave it up to you to pick a hot car" Tomoyo said as they made their way to it. They drove to her house and Tomoyo looked around while Sakura showered and changed. She packed a bag with clothes before they left the whole time she was home Vivian hadn't said a thing to her which was odd. Clare got up off her steps when she saw a black car pull up at her gate unlike Sakura and the others she wasn't rich but went to a private school (She's 14).  
  
"Wow Sakura nice car is it new?" Clare asked running up to it.  
  
"I think so" Sakura answered smiling, she and Tomoyo were all ready in their bathing suits.  
  
"Jump in and lets go" Tomoyo said taping the short blue hair girl who smiled as she jumped in the back seat. "I'm Tomoyo and here we thought you would need a pair of these" she handed Clare shades like the ones she and Sakura had on.  
  
"Clare, it's nice to me you" Clare spoke blushing because Tomoyo was taping her when Sakura pulled out.  
  
"Like wise don't worry the camera loves you" Tomoyo squeal turning up the music as they headed for the high way how ever before they reached the highway they saw some girls on the road hitching hiking and stopped.  
  
"Hey baby where ya headed?" Mei Lin asked seductively as the others walked over. "Whose the hot mama in the back?" she added pointing at Clare who blushed crimson and got even darker when Mei Lin winked at her.  
  
"Why worry about her when you've us hmmm?" Tomoyo asked playing along as she taped.  
  
"The more the merrier isn't that right gorgeous?" Naoko spoke looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah the more the merrier, hey ya'll's babes having car trouble?" Sakura asked.  
  
"More then you can handle, it over heated so lets go to the beach and cool it down" Mei Lin yelled before laughing. "Hey I'm Mei Lin and this is Stacy I take it you all ready now the others"  
  
"Clare and yeah" Clare said laughing. "Sakura they are so cool" she added.  
  
"Yeah I know" Mei Lin said throwing her flowing black hair back over her black bikini top as she put her shades on.  
  
"Hey Sakura we'll follow since as you know where it is" Rika said smiling.  
  
"Yeah can we get a move on?" Sakura yelled pressing the horn. She waited until they all got in before she put the car in drive accidentally pressing a little red button, she pressed on the gas and car went zooming off.  
  
"Holy shit did you guys see that" Rika yelled looking at the smoke left behind by the car, they could hear their screaming and thanked god it wasn't a busy road but from the looks of it Sakura could handle it.  
  
"Come buckle up and lets catch them," Mei Lin yelled, they had taken two convertibles knowing that Sakura took one.  
  
"All right" Stacy yelled from behind her.  
  
"Hold on Rika" Mei Lin said before pressing the same button as she pressed on the gas making the car fly off followed by Stacy and Naoko.  
  
Meanwhile with Sakura and the others who were currently screaming their heads off, screams which soon turned into laughing feeling the adrenaline.  
  
"This is soo Cool" Clare screamed from the back trying to hold her hair down.  
  
"You're a great driver Sakura" Tomoyo yelled taping.  
  
"How the hell can you tape at a time like this" Sakura wondered out loud, they screamed when Mei Lin and Stacy zoomed passed them laughing.  
  
"They're crazy" Clare yelled watching them go in and out of each other. "Sakurrraaa" she screamed when Sakura pressed on the gas going right through Stacy and Mei Lin.  
  
"Rotten rich brats always taking the roads for themselves" an old woman grumbled holding her skirt when the three cars zoom by. "Hoodlums" she yelled pointing her cane at them.  
  
  
  
"YEAAAHHH" Naoko screamed feeling the wind wipe against her skin, the three driving girls wouldn't back down from each other as they continued to over take the other even now that there was other cars on the road.  
  
"Mei Lin BUS" Rika yelled pointing at the bus and the light that was on yellow.  
  
"Yeah I see it one of us has to stop but it won't be us" Mei Lin yelled flooring the petal with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Stacy, Yeah" Naoko yelled when they passed through the yellow light, she turned back to see who else came through.  
  
"AAAAHHH" Rika screamed seeing the bus of students barely missed them, she sank down in her seat trying to keep her food down while Mei Lin laughed like maniac as she spun the car around like Stacy did looking for Sakura.  
  
"We're not going to make it" Tomoyo screamed as she and Clare held on for dear life when Sakura pressed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel making the car do three 360's stopping right beside the bus of students.  
  
  
  
On the Bus.  
  
"Are you sure you don't like Clare?" a boy asked his friend who was looking at the bus window; he hated it when his mother didn't let the butler drop him off to where he wanted to go.  
  
"She's not rich like us and my parents wouldn't like it," a boy with black hair and green eyes answered lying through his teeth of course he liked Clare she was gorgeous and smart.  
  
"OH my god look it's a race" a boy yelled pointing through the window drawing everyone's attention. "Cool they're going so fast" he exclaimed seeing one zoom passed the bus.  
  
"Look there's two more," a girl yelled, they all screamed when it barely made it passed the bus.  
  
"Oh not they're going to hit" one yelled seeing the other try to stop.  
  
"Oh crap he's doing three 360's" the first boy exclaimed looking at the car that was heading towards them.  
  
  
  
Sakura and the girls.  
  
"Oh that was too close for comfort" Sakura spoke breathing out. "Clare you ok?" she asked looking at her innocent passenger.  
  
"What that was way cool" she exclaimed fixing her hair.  
  
"I know and I got it all on tape" Tomoyo squealed all starry-eyed.  
  
"Clare is that you?" a voice asked from the bus, she looked and saw her crush and turned crimson.  
  
"Wei Yue" Clare squeaked trying to cover herself up missing the blush that colored the boys cheeks but of course Tomoyo didn't miss it and smiled evilly.  
  
"Hey Yue (That sounds funny) don't tell anyone about this ok" Tomoyo said winking at him.  
  
"Yeah we'll see you guys at the beach," Sakura added smiling sweetly making the boy blush like all the others.  
  
"Uh yeah sure" He answered taking a quick glance at Clare.  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said putting the car in drive.  
  
"Bye." Tomoyo yelled when they sped off, all the kids ran to the other side and watched the three cars speed off except for Wei Yue who sat on his seat sighing dreamily.  
  
  
  
Author's note: SO what ya'll think? LOL I took an advice but put a little twist to it. Hey what can I say. 


	13. The north and southN' what happend to Xi...

Chap. Thirteen: "The North and South and what happened to XIN?!?!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: NOT much excitement in this chapter but the next will be better I promise. I can't believe that this story is such a success!!!!! I think I should stick to this kind of stories and stay clear of the others. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?!?! BUT TRUTH BE TOLD I'm RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION.. I'M ALSO GIVING YOU GUYS THIS BECAUSE I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I TRULY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME. ENJOY.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Clare you have a thing for that boy ay?" Tomoyo asked taping the girl as they headed to the beach.  
  
"No I don't.um what gave you that idea?" Clare stammered feeling the heat on her face rise.  
  
"The fact that your redder then a Cherry" Mei Lin stated taking off her shirt to soak up some sun.  
  
"I knew it" Tomoyo squealed making everyone wince.  
  
"Not so loud Tomoyo" Stacy whined trying to make sure she wasn't deaf in one ear, which made everyone laugh. "It's hopeless lying to her Clare she knows"  
  
"Oh all right I like him a lot but he doesn't like me I just know it" Clare said sadly carrying the picnic basket.  
  
"I wouldn't say that we saw the way he looked at you. that boy is head over heels for you" Sakura chirped smiling.  
  
"Really?" Clare asked smiling feeling all bubbly inside.  
  
"Really and your going to get him before this day is out" Tomoyo stated cooking up a plan.  
  
"More along the lines of until Eriol gets here" Mei Lin corrected making everyone laugh.  
  
"Don't tell me you wouldn't bail when Renzo scoops you up in his arms and whispers sweet nothings" Stacy asked raising a brow as they spread out the blanket.  
  
"Whatever besides this is about Clare and that boy" Mei Lin shot back drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"That was a bite loud" Rika whispered when everyone went back to their own. They all got out of their swimsuits and lay on the blanket soaking in the warm rays.  
  
"Will you stop that... you look fine" Mei Lin stated looking at Clare who was trying to cover up her body.  
  
"The swimsuit you gave me is too short" Clare replied, Mei Lin had insisted on buying her a swimsuit suitable for a 14 year old.  
  
"It's suppose to be short look we'll just ask Wei to give us his advice" Mei Lin said seeing the boy walk around his with friends.  
  
"No please Mei Lin-san" Clare exclaimed but it was all in vain.  
  
"Hey Wei Yue come here" Mei Lin shouted waving the boy over, he and his friend walked over slowly as Clare tried desperately to cover herself up but Rika pulled the towel away.  
  
"Hai?" Wei Yue asked not able to keep his eyes off Clare at the same time trying to keep from having a major nosebleed, Mei Lin saw this and smiled evilly.  
  
"Please tell Clare that the bathing suit looks great on her since as she won't take our word for it but I know she'll take yours" Mei Lin spoke as Rika and Naoko pulled the girl to her feet, his mouth literally dropped open seeing the button of the suit slowly he looked over her body out lining every curve. "Well?"  
  
"She.she's ah um oh god" Wei Yue said stumbling over his words as Tomoyo taped it with a big smile on her face, they all gasped when he passed out.  
  
"You killed him" Clare exclaimed drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"NO correction you killed him" Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Why don't you give him mouth to mouth?" Stacy suggested making his friends mouth drop open, she winked at the boy and smiled seductively making him get a nosebleed.  
  
"Stacy really?" Naoko said giggling. "So are you going to wake up lover boy?" she added looking at Clare who was redder then a Cherry.  
  
"Op too late" Sakura said when the boy started to around. "Are you ok?" she asked looking at him get up.  
  
"Ye.yea uh bye" he yelled dragging his friend along as he sped off.  
  
"So much for that at least you know your bathing suit is to die for," Sakura said giggling as she laid down on the blanket listening to the music play.  
  
"What's it like to be kissed?" Clare asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's the best," they all answered breaking out in laughter.  
  
"It's a wonderful feeling, being kissed" Sakura stated smiling.  
  
"And anywhere too" Mei Lin added getting smacked.  
  
"But the worst is when a guy gets north and south mixed up that is. suck like a mother fucker" Stacy said making them laugh.  
  
"Girls we have virgin ears here" Sakura stated motherly pointing at Clare.  
  
"What do you mean?" Clare asked clueless making them laugh even louder.  
  
"NO really what do you guys mean?" Sakura asked making everyone fall over anime style. "Jus kidding" she spoke giggling.  
  
"I was wondering but of course you wouldn't know because I've heard that Xiao Lang is an expert kisser" Mei Lin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"He is." Sakura clarified absently licking her lips.  
  
"You'll know soon enough lets hope that lover boy can kiss" Rika answered smiling at her innocence.  
  
"I want to know now" Clare whined looking at them pleadingly.  
  
"Okay fine I'll tell you" Mei Lin said resting on her elbows. "It's when.  
  
  
  
"Man there's a lot of little kids here" Mika said looking at all the teenagers play games and what not.  
  
"But we're here for big girls, come on their over there" Eriol said pointing to their right.  
  
"All right let's go" Renzo said taking off his shirt.  
  
"Li you coming?" Alex asked looking at Syaoran who was still in the car.  
  
"Yeah I'll catch you up," Syaoran answered setting the alarm, today was one of those days and he wondered how the others could act soo natural as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's what it is" Mei Lin concluded looking at Clare who looked grossed out; she looked up at the figures that blocked their sun and tried to see their face.  
  
"Can we middle school boys join you very experience seniors?" Chao asked sitting next to Stacy.  
  
"It's about time," Tomoyo said giggling when Eriol whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Oh guys this is Clare our pupil, Clare this is Eriol, Alex, Mika, Renzo and Chao" Sakura introduced. "Guys where's Syaoran?" she asked not seeing him.  
  
"Hi" Clare said smiling at all the cute guys surrounding her.  
  
"He's coming and hi Clare" Eriol answered smiling sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Man looked at all the guys over there" Wei Yue said with jealously as he watched Clare laughed at something the blue hair one said.  
  
"So you do like her," his friend stated smiling unaware that they were being watched from above. "I got ya"  
  
"What ever but it doesn't matter now?" Wei Yue said sadly looking over at them 'it's my own fault too' he thought angrily.  
  
"I assure you that my friend hasn't stolen her away," Syaoran spoke surprising the boys.  
  
"Who are you?" Wei Yue asked looking up at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, listen why don't you go over there and just steal her away" Syaoran suggested trying to get in a better mood by deciding to help the boy out.  
  
"Easy for you to say" Wei Yue replied looking down at the ground.  
  
"Grow a back bone, just watch what I do and follow" Syaoran said jumping over the ledge. "You up for it?"  
  
"Yeah all right" Wei Yue answered watching Syaoran walk over to them, praying that god would be on his side.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura exclaimed seeing him walked over to them, she couldn't help but smile. He held her hand drawing her into a hug, which Sakura gladly returned.  
  
"Is that boy coming over here yet?" Syaoran whispered to her, Sakura looked at Wei heading their way and nodded. "Good" he said looking at her with a lop sided smile on his handsome face before he kissed her senseless making her moan. The other's watched as Wei walked over to Clare and pulled her up the same way hugging her to him surprising her.  
  
"Wei wha." Clare attempted to say but was cut when he kissed her at first she didn't know what to do but when he parted her lips and slip his tongue on her mouth there was nothing to she could do but follow and let all the new sensations flow through body while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kawaii" Tomoyo exclaimed taping the two couples, Sakura giggled looking at Clare when she and Syaoran broke apart.  
  
"Soo Clare what was it north or south?" Mei Lin asked making her blush when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Definitely North" Clare got out, seeing the puzzled look on Wei Yue's face she giggled.  
  
"I think you had better take lover boy away and explained to him. Oh remember kissing isn't only great on the lips," Mei Lin chirped making the two blush.  
  
"Mei Lin" everyone said looking at her, she merely smiled before kissing Renzo who totally let her take control.  
  
"I'll see you guys in a few" Clare said leading Wei Yue away.  
  
"Um thanks man, what's your name?" Wei Yue asked smiling.  
  
"Li and anytime" Li answered getting a look from everyone.  
  
"So that's why it was identical" Tomoyo spoke placing her finger on her lips making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Your wonderful" Sakura said before drawing him into another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed with them just hanging out, Sakura wondered what happened to Xin but Syaoran and the other guys never answered her, something deep down told her that she didn't want to know. Clare was happier and called the girls when anything fun happened or when she needed advice though she would get more then she asked for but was thoroughly content with it. Only Sakura, Mei Lin and Stacy were in the back yard as usual the guys were out and this time Chao and Takashi was with them, people in their school noticed how Sakura and the others stuck to each other more and were more open when indulging in make out sessions (Chiharu and Takashi).  
  
"Okay great your getting it" Stacy said watching Sakura and Mei Lin finish the performance, it was only the three of them the others had gone out shopping.  
  
"Can we stop now we've been at it for god knows how long, with the moves your showing us we're no doubt going to make those poor old fools have an heart attack" Mei Lin stated wiping her forehead.  
  
"That's the whole idea," Stacy said laughing as she put the stuff away. "I have your customs and stuff is ready for Friday" she added who would have thought the day would reach soo fast they only had two more days.  
  
"I don't think I want to kill anyone" Sakura said smiling as she stretched, it was far more work then gymnastics and cheerleading. Speaking of which they had a game tonight and she had totally forgotten about it.  
  
"Yeah so when you almost blew Xin's head off had you not the intention of killing him?" Mei Lin asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"That's different he was going to draw his gun on us and how Syaoran didn't feel good I had to take matters in my own hands" Sakura stated loyally not seeing the smiles Mei Lin and Stacy had on their faces.  
  
"Sakura do you love my cousin?" Mei Lin asked making Sakura come to a halt her face as red as a Cherry.  
  
"I ah. He makes me feel special.I feel sad when he's gone and my body gets excited when he touches me in even the simplest way. I wouldn't hesitate shooting someone if they had the intention to harm him and I could prevent it I don't care who the person is" Sakura passionately spoke getting up.  
  
"Okay in short you love him" Stacy summarized for her smiling.  
  
"Yeah I do" Sakura finally got out.  
  
"I'm glad Syaoran needs someone like you Sakura, please take care of him" Mei Lin said in a motherly tone. "And don't worry he has strong feelings for you too" she added making Sakura smile.  
  
"Hey guys I have to head out, there's a game at my school tonight and I have to cheer for Takashi and the other guys" Sakura said as they walked back inside. "The others should be here to pick me up soo I'm gonna take a quick shower and change" she added running off towards her room. Later.  
  
"Hey is Sakura ready?" Chiharu asked walking in the living room in her cheerleading uniform with Rika and the other's behind her.  
  
"She's almost ready, I guess we'll be seeing you guys later after the game" Stacy spoke looking at them. "I still can't get over the fact that you guys are cheerleaders," she added  
  
"Yeah well we've been doing it from grade school besides there's like only this game and one more to go before graduation" Rika said shrugging when Sakura walked into the room carrying her pom poms and gym bag with change of clothes.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked smiling as she put her hair in a ponytail like the others.  
  
"Yep well later after the game" Chiharu said waving bye as they left the three on the sofa watching TV they all gasp when the news came on.  
  
"The body of a male in his mid to early twenties washed up on the beach early this morning cause of death is still unknown but it is believe that it was indeed gang related. This is a drawing of the victim who has a tattoo of a Wolf on his arm if you have any information Please feel free to call this number" the women said on the TV.  
  
"That's." Tomoyo said looking at it not able to finish.  
  
"Xin" Mei Lin finished gulping.  
  
"No wonder they didn't want to tell us, thank god Sakura and the others didn't see this" Stacy stated changing the channel. "Do you think um? They did it?"  
  
"It wasn't Syaoran or Eriol they don't deal in that kind of stuff," Mei Lin answered shaking her head. "But Wolf and the other leaders are ruthless"  
  
"But Chao and Takashi know along with the guys" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later at the ending of the game.  
  
"Hey man are you sure she goes here? Li or whatever his name is isn't known to deal with rich people," a man said sitting in the bleachers with his friends.  
  
"Yeah this is where Tiger said she goes and I think I just found her look at the cheerleaders" the guy answered smirking his friends searched through all the sexy girls until it landed on the emerald eyes beauty or at least that's what they were told her eyes color was. "See she does go here"  
  
"Li has taste," the other said looking at her through the binoculars.  
  
"Just look for her mark" he snapped licking his lips when Sakura bent over backwards then flip into a split 'NO wonder Xin couldn't keep his eyes off her but I will get my chance' he thought thinking of all the ways he would enjoy her company in bed.  
  
"No freaking way there's four of them that are" he guy gasped.  
  
"Your seeing things Josh"  
  
"The hell I'm am here look for your self" he yelled shoving the binoculars into the guys hand, he looked and indeed their was all four girls had one 'what there is more round here better yet what if Li himself is here' his mind scream his legs wanting to high tail it out of there but he willed himself to stay besides they had protection.  
  
"I don't care we'll just go and asked who Sakura is and if we can then we take her" he stated determined, the other two nodded and followed as the crowd started to leave.  
  
  
  
"Thank god it's a cool night" Chiharu spoke feeling the cool breeze wash over her body. "I'm surprise that the guys won," she added laughing not that their school had a bad team.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Takashi snap from behind her. "My own fiancée who would have thought" he added mock hurt.  
  
"Oh I didn't mean it that way, how can I make up to you?" Chiharu asked batting her lashes at him the other girls trying to keep in their giggles.  
  
"How's bouts a kiss" Takashi inquired pulling her into his arms making her yelp.  
  
"Get a room." Rika yelled walking off with a giggling Sakura and Naoko with Takashi and Chiharu trailing behind them having difficulty walking because they couldn't keep their tongue to themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can that go for me and you too?" Alex yelled sitting on the car top with Syaoran and Mika totally ignoring the girls who were currently drooling over them.  
  
"How much you gon pay?" Rika asked walking seductively towards him, he answered her by drawing her into one hell of a kiss pulling her up in his lap her legs wrapping around his waist ignoring the fact that she had on a skirt.  
  
"Any amount you want" Alex got out between kisses.  
  
"They are you soo bad" Sakura said drawing Syaoran into a feverish kiss pushing her self against his groin a part groan and chuckle sounded in his throat as she teased him with her tongue. Everyone around mouths dropped open seeing their public display.  
  
"As you were saying?" Syaoran chuckled between kisses.  
  
"Don't you have any shame?" Ping said haughtily looking at them with disgust. "Even you innocent Kinomoto not soo innocent anymore" she spat looking Sakura over.  
  
"Apparently not" Sakura murmured still kissing Syaoran who chuckled in the kiss 'She's so feisty' he thought pulling her to him.  
  
"You aren't yourself, after me and all the guys caught you and Jin su in the showers" Takashi stated smirking they all laughed seeing her face grow pale. "Chiharu remember the type that guys were watching and wouldn't let you see?" he asked she nodded before continued. "Can you replay the sounds you heard?"  
  
"Certainly" Chiharu answered getting into character all the others stopped and watched as Takashi picked her in his arms laying her on the car top. "Ooooh yeah.hmmm you're my daddy" she moaned making them laugh.  
  
"Who's ya daddy bitch." Takashi said playing Jin su.  
  
"Uh hah.oh yeah you are JIN SU ooh GOD your soo big Mmmm DADDY, DADDY" Chiharu moaned louder running her hands through her hair.  
  
"His exact words 'you aren't soo tight how many guys have you fuck my pretty little bitch?'" Takashi spoke making them laugh louder as Ping ran off steaming. "Don't tell anyone this but the guys made copies and sold them round campus" he whispered smiling. "I myself made one hundred bucks off them and I heard it wasn't all the good"  
  
"Shameless" Sakura got out through laughter.  
  
"I know" Takashi said bowing proudly.  
  
Naoko and Mika slipped in the backseat in their heated make out session all that could be seen was her feet sticking out the window and her giggles. Chiharu and Takashi had all ready left when her limo came saying bye to them and that they would meet up later.  
  
"They are at it again" Rika sighed seeing that SUV slightly shake, seeing them have fun she wanted soo bad to feel Alex and all her will power was slowly being shredded listening to Naoko's barely audible moans.  
  
"You guys came take the SUV and leave with Naoko and Mika before the principal comes. Syaoran will come home with me," Sakura stated seeing her limo pull up. "Unless you don't want to come home with me," she added looking at him when he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Why wouldn't I" Syaoran said tossing Alex the keys as Sakura eagerly led him to her ride 'Believe me you will most certainly enjoy this trip' Sakura thought smiling evilly.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I wonder what Sakura has planned for Syaoran?!?!? Voice your opinion. Hey I might give you guys what you have been waiting patiently for and more.REMEM TO REVIEW LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO I LOVE YA'LL SOO MUCH ^__^!!!!! 


	14. It's all about making love

Chap. Fourteen: "It's all about making love (this is for my all my reviewers)"  
  
Author's note: the long awaited lemon.I hope it'll be all that you expected. Though I was a little hesitant about writing some stuff, there's one part where I totally skipped an explanation but gave you more to make up for it. All the action I would say is coming up in the following chapters I didn't expect to have this many chapters for this story oh well on with it.  
  
  
  
"So Xin wasn't lying after all" Tiger stated looking at his men reporting in. "I want you to watch her be careful though don't underestimate her she's a dangerous one. Get the girl no doubt she'll have to com with us when we make an offer she can't refuse"  
  
"We'll get the girl, she is always with that boy it shouldn't be that hard" a man said smirking.  
  
"Good then go get her I have to go pick up my wife and son from the mall" Tiger spoke standing up 'this time you won't get away Li' he thought sinisterly.  
  
  
  
Beach.  
  
"Oh yeah." Rika moaned as Alex moved down her neck, they were on the SUV front while Naoko and Mika were inside. They had long ago lost their shirts and she her under wear as his hand freely roamed her nether lands making her shrieked in pleasure as she moved her hips up to meet his hand. She sucked in breath when his mouth captured her hard nipple suckling on it licking her lips she pulled him up to meet her them in a demanding kiss. "No more please. lets do it now" she pleaded with him, she couldn't take anymore of his sweet torture.  
  
"As you wish" Alex said parting her legs with his as he unbuckled his pants while Rika tore open the protection (remember safe sex) putting it on for him. "Why thank you," he said chuckling at her eagerness.  
  
"Any time hmmm. ahh time" Rika moaned feeling him fill her with warmness; she wrapped her arms around him as he began thrusting. Hiding her head in his neck where her moans were muffled as she moved her hips against his wanting to feel all of him.  
  
In the SUV the windows were steamed up and handprints remained where Naoko's hand was for support, her hands were now on Mika's chest as she enthusiastically ride his staff while Mika massaged her breasts. Their body slick with sweat, their eyes dilated as her body shook with ecstasy, she fell on his chest breathing heavily to catch her breaths.  
  
"Never done it on a car seat" Naoko mumbled looking up at him with heavy eyes as the soft music on the radio soothed her.  
  
"Well did you like it?" Mika asked down at her as he pulled the blanket that was in back over her body.  
  
"Very much soo" Naoko answered snuggling up to him. "But I must confess that cheering the game and making love has it's toll" she added making him chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well you can rest cause I doubt that Alex and Rika will be done anytime soon" Mika spoke moving his hand down to her butt. squeezing it.  
  
  
  
Sakura's house.  
  
  
  
On the kitchen counter there was spilled chocolate ice cream smeared all over it leaving handprints behind. On the stair railing there was traces of it leading up to the second floor were the sound of a door slammed shut and giggling echoed through the hall.  
  
"That wasn't very nice" Syaoran spoke latching the door with a loud click as Sakura turned and face him giggling like crazy. She only had on her bra and skirt while he had on everything, his face and shirt covered with ice cream.  
  
"Oh but you look so cute" She spoke softly wetting her lips, he looked soo dangerously handsome standing there that she couldn't help but jump on him capturing his lips in a soft kiss moving her lips over his softly tasting the chocolate on them. "Can you ever forgive?" she murmured giving him small kisses.  
  
"We'll see" Syaoran mumbled capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, his lips moved over hers tasting, fitting them to his leaving her paralyzed as he picked her up and moved towards her large bed. The world seemed to tilt as Syaoran laid her on her bed taking off his shirt before climbed over her. Sakura smiled tenderly at him as she ran her hands over his warm flesh sending a tremor through his large frame as bent down and hungrily kissed her. Her body quivered feeling his hand run up and down her legs squeezing them as she unbuckled his jeans sliding them down.  
  
"IS something wrong?" Sakura asked when he got up, Syaoran smiled at her making her melt as he pulled off her skirt then took his pants off tossing it aside as Sakura dispensed off her bra. Her eyes wondered over his frame, muscles rippled on his chest and back. he was magnificent. She yelped in surprise when Syaoran pulled her down towards him, She giggled seeing laughter in his autumn eyes as she wrapped her legs around him running her tongue over his chest making him groan as she pulled his boxers down. Her kisses seared his flesh not able to take it he pulled her hands from around his waist lowering himself so that he could kiss her. Sakura scooted her self back up on the bed trying to make it easier for him love to pleasure her and that's exactly what he did when he captured her hard nipple in his warm mouth sending jolts of sensations rocketing through her body.  
  
"Aaah.hmmm" Sakura moaned pressing his head to her breast as his hand fondled the other, her body writhe under his feeling hands roam her body, gasping in pleasure when his hand slide between her lower lips rubbing his thumb against the erect nub making her shudder in rapture. "Oh god Syaoran." she moaned licking her lips as she moved against his finger. she wanted to feel more then his finger she wanted to feel.him. "Onegai" Sakura moaned desperately pulling him up.  
  
"Aren't we the impatient one" Syaoran said huskily before kissing her, in truth he wanted her just as much as she wanted him maybe even more and it was hard controlling the hunger he had for her but it was more then just lust.  
  
"Don't make fun of me," Sakura moaned running her hands over his finely chiseled chest.  
  
"God." Syaoran groaned when Sakura clasped his staff running her hands up and down it, she rolled him over onto his back straddling him. She placed her hands on his chest as she placed her women hood over his moving in a circular motion on it making Syaoran moan for she was giving him pleasure and taking for herself.  
  
"Ooh!" Sakura yelped feeling it moved beneath her, she looked at Syaoran raising a brow but he merely smiling in return before switching positions. He surprised her when he looked at her with questioning eyes as if asking permission. "I'm ready" Sakura whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll be gentle" Syaoran whispered kissing her eyes then cheek finally lips as he parted her legs with his, Sakura's body tensed feeling his man hood enter between her slit. "Relax" Syaoran whispered looking down at her, Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "When I move I want you to move against me, okay"  
  
"Hai" Sakura whispered smiling at how considerate he was being she wrapped her legs around him. She took at deep breath and moved slowly towards him as he moved towards her, she felt an aching pain shot through her body when he finally broke through and whimpered who would have thought it would hurt soo much. Her legs tightened around him as her nails dug in his skin but he didn't budge.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked his voice tinged with worry.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered opening eyes as he kissed her slowly moving in her, his penetrations opened new doors of pleasure that she never knew existed and she began to move her hips against him wanting to feel all of his manliness. His hands wrapped around her shoulder as his other wrapped round her waist pulling her to him, he moved him ways that gave her absolute pleasure. "Oh god, ooh" Sakura moaned holding unto him as his thrusting became faster, swifter as if he was trying to devour her. Everything around them to seemed to blur as raging sensations raced through her, she didn't even realize when her natural instincts kicked in and started to move with him in perfect harmony.  
  
Syaoran was in sweet rapture as his manhood slipped in and out of her tight slickness, this innocent angel beneath him made him have hunger in which he never knew he would have for a woman. He had never had this desire to please anyone before; he wanted to make her body shake with ecstasy. His body jerked convulsively as Sakura's body drew from him, her inner walls tightening around him milking him of his essence, hearing her scream in pleasure he gave a final thrust giving her body what it wanted and releasing him. Not wanting to crush her he laid on his side pulling her with him as they tried to catch their breaths. When he could he picked her up and drew the covers back getting under them.  
  
"OH your definitely not a Little Wolf" Sakura murmured looking up at him as a light chuckled escape from deep within him.  
  
"See I told you" Syaoran spoke pulling her un-top of his bare chest, he was so much taller then she was her feet didn't even reach his ankles.  
  
"You were amazing, we should have done it a long time ago" Sakura resting her head over his heart.  
  
"As were you" Syaoran replied running his hand over her back. Sakura looked up at him smiling too sweetly for even for her, he knew that whatever she was thinking he wouldn't have any choice but to comply for a smile like that broke through all his barriers.  
  
"Good cause I'm not yet tired and I know that you aren't either" Sakura said rubbing her crotch against groin making him groan and get hard again, Sakura smiled feeling content seeing that he got easily aroused by her.  
  
"Your evil" Syaoran growled pulling the covers over their heads when rose knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss Sakura I came for Mister Li's clothes to wash no doubt he has no other to put on, continue what ever your doing I'll just get them and be on my way out" rose spoke in a cheerful voice knowing that they were under the covers, she picked up Syaoran's pants and took out all his belongs resting them on Sakura's dresser (she has her own personal key for Sakura's room). "I remember when we used to do that in my days" she added closing the door but not before hearing Sakura giggle and her love's manly chuckle. (If only all adults were like that!!!)  
  
"I wonder what if they used more then one positions?" Sakura said softly looking down at Syaoran who lightly shrugged.  
  
"Probably. did all these moves had to come from somewhere" Syaoran answered running his over her flat stomach capturing her breast gently squeezing them getting a moan from Sakura. "Lets go shower, I promise you it will be most enjoyable"  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied pulling the covers back sliding off him, taking his hand she lead him to the bathroom. She turned it on and turned to face Syaoran whose eyes were wondering over her lithe frame. "Like what you see?" she teased stepping in the shower.  
  
"Most definitely but it isn't like it's more like LOVE" Syaoran answered following her lead, Sakura had her sponge with body wash ready to bath him, he stood still as she gently rubbed down his body waiting for his turn.  
  
"Lets pull this out" Sakura spoke undoing his braid she wanted soo bad to run her hands through it she had never gotten the chance because he always had it braided. "My lord its longer then my hair" she teased making him turn to face her taking the sponge from her.  
  
"That's why I have it braided because girls like playing in it" Syaoran with annoyance in his voice. "You however are free to do so whenever," he added running his hands over her body.  
  
Sakura pressed her body against his as the water raised them filling the bathroom with steam; she looked at him with innocent emerald eyes as the water matted her hair. Tipping on her toes she ran her tongue across his neck wrapping her arms round his neck. "Make love to me again and again until my body is too weak then you can just run your hand over me.I want to always feel you touching me" Sakura stated looking up him with what he thought was pleadings eyes 'because I love you so much' she thought.  
  
"I will always" Syaoran whispered capturing her in a fierce kiss pressing her him, Sakura moaned in the kiss rubbing her crotch against his aroused staff making Syaoran groan. Pulling her up he bent his head and captured her erect nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. Sakura moaned loudly wrapping her legs around his waist for support when he pressed her against the shower wall giving her immense pleasure.  
  
"Oh god." Sakura nearly screamed when Syaoran teased her nether lips with his tongue by the time he was finished hot sensations was flowing from her. "Please.Oh god" she moaned pulling him up to her in a demanding.pleading kiss that told him she wanted him again and now. He answered her by lifting her up and gently lowering her unto his erect member making her shudder.  
  
Sakura moved her hips in a circular motion as she tightly wrapped her legs round him pressing her face on his neck where her breathing came in heavy gasps. Syaoran thrust in her half way and pull out then thrust farther and pulled out, Sakura almost went into hysterics with his sweet torture. "Xiao Lang, please" Sakura near screamed wanting to be filled by his rigid member, he answered to pleas by thrusting swiftly in her capturing her lips with his to muffle out her moans.  
  
"Reach for it Sakura" Syaoran whispered his breathing becoming labored; he wanted to give her maximum pleasure. He rested his head against her collarbone as he worked her body, Sakura was in seventh heaven she never wanted it to end, she her head shot back as her body was rocked with orgasm after orgasm feeling her quaver against him Syaoran released all his restrains and filled her with his warmth. They stayed joined as they tried to catch their breaths from their second pleasure trip.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to go soon?" Sakura whispered tightening her arms around his neck.  
  
"No not until 11 tonight, we're suppose to meet the others at the club," Syaoran answered. "Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I just want you to stay here with me. I don't think I'll be able to go out if I don't get some rest," Sakura answered giggling softly.  
  
"Lets get out of here then" Syaoran stated looking at her heavy lidded eyes that were trying to keep open. Sakura now knew that she shouldn't practice with Stacy, cheer for a game and make love twice back to back.  
  
"Yeah" they got out of the shower and toweled down the other, Syaoran put on his robe that Sakura had over there while Sakura put on a big t-shirt before cuddling up in the bed together.  
  
  
  
"Is Sakura home?" Vivian asked walking through the door, she handed her personal maid her shopping bags before turning to face Rose. "Well is she? Has anyone come here?"  
  
"Hai ma'am Sakura's home and she has company. I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her NOW" Rose stated.  
  
"Who is her visitor and whose clothes are those?" Vivian asked.  
  
"His ma'am her visitor that is" Rose answered wondering why Vivian's face light up when she said that.  
  
"I knew she would come to her senses, this calls for a celebration, tell me are they doing anything bad?" Vivian asked clasping her hands together, Rose near had a heart attack hearing Vivian's question instead she got the door when there was a knock on it.  
  
"Good afternoon Jin su are you here to see miss Sakura?" Rose asked not seeing Vivian whirl around with a shock look on her face.  
  
"What are you doing down here, I thought Rose said that you were with Sakura up stairs?" Vivian stated.  
  
"No he's not the one upstairs, Mr. LI is Ma'am. I had to wash is clothes because it had chocolate on it" Rose said rather proudly. "You really didn't think miss Sakura would do anything with him did you? No offense but that's really sad besides those two are having tremendous fun at this very moment now if you'll excuse me" she added walking off leaving a too stunned Vivian and Jin su.  
  
"I think that means I don't have a chance with her, I'm soo stupid I should have known it from when she kicked my ass I don't why I listened to an old hag like you" Jin su yelled stomping out the door.  
  
"Well I only wanted the match for your money any ways" Vivian hissed glaring at him.  
  
"I'm glad I know that now at least I got piece of you, though you weren't that good just like my father said" Jin su stated turning to face her. "No wonder he dumped you for your best friend your nothing but a cheap whore with out a cent"  
  
"Got off my property you spoiled brat your father wasn't that good either and neither was you I faked my orgasms all three of them" Vivian spat haughtily before slamming with door, when she turned around she came face to face with her workers. "Get back to work all of you" she boomed shooting daggers at them.  
  
"Hai ma'am" they all said smiling sweetly at her all thinking what a whore she is.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I have now written a love scene for almost all the couples except for Mei Lin and Renzo and Takashi and Chiharu but don't worry I'm gonna write one for them soon. SO how was this chapter? Did ya'll like it I hope you did because it's what most of you have been waiting for and I have gave it to you see I'm not that evil (smiles showing fangs) until the next chapter remem. To review. 


	15. A performance to die for Part 1

Chap. Fifteen: "A performance to die for."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I glad that you all like my last chapter I haven't been on fan fiction for a while now and I'm missing all the stories which suck but there ain't nothing I can do about it. To those who emailed me and wanted me to notify you about uploads I'm sorry that I didn't but I had to rush up load and didn't have any time but I hope that the chapter was worth waiting for since as I haven't check my reviews in a while. On the with the story.  
  
  
  
People gathered outside the door of one of the hottest clubs around waiting for their turn to go in, inside the club people partied and drank the night away. The dance floor was packed with men and women letting loose of any restrains they might have had during the day. Sakura and the girls moved to the techno music as the lights flashed on and off outlining their bodies. She had on a short jeans skirt that had splits on the sides and a sheer pink top with her pink bra visible. Wolf and the others men were on the top floor as usual dealing with their business, Sakura and the others were oblivious to the group of girls watching them haughtily.  
  
"Give it give to give to me like it want it" Tomoyo sang in angelic voice taping the girls one by one.  
  
"Give it" Sakura sang winking at the camera giggling. They all started to move fast to the music when the beats went faster. Rika took Naoko's hand twirled her around drawing her close to her body dancing together.  
  
"You'll are going to drive the guys on this dance floor crazy" Tomoyo laughed watching all the eyes on them.  
  
"SO?" Mei Lin asked holding unto Sakura's hand when she did a slip then pulled her up.  
  
"Look now I think we've got company," Stacy whispered moving through them running her hands through her hair.  
  
"I think you, Chiharu and Naoko need to go on the side for a few seconds" Tomoyo said motherly, Stacy could fight but it wasn't safe in her state and if any girls followed Chiharu and Naoko would be there to help her out.  
  
"All right" Stacy said holding the two girls hands in the air as they moved crowd.  
  
"How much?" Sakura asked as she and the others continued to dance.  
  
"Oh just six, two each" Mei Lin answered. "From all directions"  
  
"Sounds fare enough, Mei Lin do you know them?" Sakura asked seeing the look on Mei Lin's face.  
  
"Yeah Renzo's ex bitch and company" Mei Lin answered smiling. "I stole him in her face literally" she added making Sakura and Tomoyo laugh.  
  
"Bad girl" Tomoyo chided through laughter when they finally reached them.  
  
"I told you I would make you pay" a girl said with bleached hair, Sakura rested her head on Mei Lin's shoulder looking at the girls and aware of the two behind her.  
  
"You know they have dyes to make your hair blonde so you don't have to bleach" Sakura said matter-of-factly making Tomoyo and Mei Lin smirk.  
  
"I don't think Renzo wants your worn out thing when he has mine so please just leave you don't know what your getting yourself into" Mei Lin stated moving her pointer finger side to side.  
  
"You stole him from me" she hissed balling her hands in fist, people around them started to move away seeing what was going to happen.  
  
"Naturally so what's your point?" Mei Lin asked shrugging looking bored.  
  
"If you and your bitches are gonna just stand there and stare at us all night like that I think we'll just leave besides I think Renzo is missing Mei Lin" Tomoyo spoke smiling ever so sweetly.  
  
"We're gonna kick your asses" she growled taking a step forwards, Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo just smiled at them sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Whom are you going to beat on?" a guy asked his friend looking at the three girls who were outnumbered.  
  
"The six girls naturally" he answered.  
  
"I bet one hundred on the three girls," Takashi said stepping beside them with Syaoran and the others.  
  
"You're on. any other beats?" the guy asked the other guys around them, they all nodded and put in money.  
  
  
  
"You call that a stance?" Tomoyo asked taping the girl as she laughed crazily, she jumped back when the girl kicked at her landing perfectly.  
  
"Yah" one said behind Sakura, Sakura ducked her head and kicked the girl in her belly.  
  
Everyone watched as the three girls quickly put the six out laughing while they did it, Sakura jump kick one siding her crashing to the floor out cold, she giggled doing a curtsy at the guys who were watching.  
  
"See I told you, you were wasting our time" Mei Lin said punching the girl with half her strength so she wouldn't be knocked out. "Now listen get your friends and leave don't worry I'm taking excellent care of Renzo I make sure to give him a good work out every night" she added smiling Tomoyo and Sakura giggled hearing her.  
  
"You're all bitches you know that right?" the girl spat venomously glaring at all them.  
  
"Naturally" they all answered laughing.  
  
"But."Tomoyo said pausing. "We're bad ass bitches wouldn't you and your friends say so hmmm."  
  
"Well at least the ones that are still conscious" Sakura commented. "OH well" she added shrugging. "I'm going up stairs what about you guys, I'm tired of dancing besides I think that Renzo misses you" she added winking at Mei Lin as she walked through the two girls who remained standing.  
  
"Indeed oh and one more thing the next time you come to pick a fight for god sakes make sure you can fight" Mei Lin snapped dragging Tomoyo off. Everyone went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened as all the girls heading up the stairs to cool off.  
  
  
  
"Oye remind me never to get a girl like them," a guy said paying up. "I'm sorry for the guys who are their boyfriends"  
  
"You shouldn't be we're glad that they are our girlfriends" Alex said when the girls came up the stairs chatting as if nothing happened.  
  
"We should have known" the guy whispered seeing Sakura kissed Syaoran and all the others pair up.  
  
"Hmmm."Sakura sighed feeling Syaoran's breath go through her shirt, she looked him and smiled before kissing him wasting the liquor in his mouth. She trailed kisses from his lips down to his neck, gently nibbling on his ear not even seeing Mei Lin and Renzo disappear into the private booth they had. Sakura wrapped her legs round his waist moving her self against him in ways that would get him aroused.  
  
"Bad girl" Syaoran chuckled when Sakura's hands found there way under his shirt.  
  
"I'm a good girl" Sakura objected running her tongue over his, she gasped when Syaoran's hand reached up grasping her breast as his mouth covered hers parting her lips with his tongue. Even though they had made love three times all ready she was ready for another round and she knew that he was too after all he wouldn't deny it. "Come on let's get out of here"  
  
"Yeah all right" Syaoran smiled giving her one last kissed before she slides down. "We're heading out guys see ya'll tomorrow," he added taking his beer in one hand holding Sakura's hand in the other. In the private room Mei Lin and Renzo had lost their shirts and from afar it merely looked foreplay but close up they were joined.  
  
Mei Lin leaned backed against the booths tabled running her hands through Renzo's hair as suckled on her breasts thrusting swiftly in her. Her moans were softly as he pleasured her, giving her what she wanted.  
  
"Oh god." she moaned as he squeezed her other breasts teasing the other with his tongue, she yelped when he picked her up pushing everything off the table before resting her up it pulling her to him as his thrust came faster swifter. Her hands spread out as if trying to clutch the table, her body in heat everything seemed to build then exploded making her body tremble, giving one last thrust Renzo allowed himself to fall on her panting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning.  
  
  
  
"Sakura.Sakura" Sakura awoke to someone calling her name, eyes fluttered opened to see Stacy extremely close to her face.  
  
"Hoe!" she exclaimed moving back grabbing to sheets to her. "Stacy? Where's Syaoran?" she asked. "What time is it?"  
  
"Hold up with all the questions" Stacy said smiling as she sat on the bed before she answered however she lost her smile. "He went to wolves with the guys to talk about tonight. Um Sakura I have to go tonight" she answered.  
  
"Why that's why I'm doing this" Sakura said puzzled as to why she would have to go.  
  
"We can't find Ming anywhere that's why I have to take her place don't worry it's nothing dangerous" Stacy assured smiling slightly. "We'll be up and out of there before you know it, all you and Mei Lin have to do is perform and I'll plant the bug on the guy simple as that besides the guys will be watching us"  
  
"Oh all right I suppose there is nothing we can do" Sakura sighed giving in.  
  
"That's my girl, so is Li as good as everyone says?" she asked making Sakura blush then frown at the thought but then again he's not hers "Not that he slept with a lot of girls, from what Mei Lin said he's only done five girls who wanted in" she added.  
  
"He's great and from the way he knows how to please me I'd say he's had more then five" Sakura stated wrapping the sheet around her naked body.  
  
"Yeah but he cares about you none of those girls meant anything to him come on ready so we can run through once before tonight. And Syaoran won't be here when we leave he'll be by Wolf's but tell him you'll be here with Tomoyo"  
  
"Yeah now go soo I can change" Sakura said playing shoving here, Stacy laughed and left leaving Sakura to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed glancing out the plane window 'Too bad for me.I didn't know that tonight would be one night I would never forget.in other words it would be one of the most horrible night in my entire life.a night where I would loose ones I cared for. Like Stacy said Syaoran did come back and we spent the entire day together. It's the same day he gave me my pendent.I remember he was in the bathroom getting ready to leave I walked in there and watched him put his watch on and smiled at how adorable he look.  
  
  
  
"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me the entire night cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked turning to face her with a smile that could melt an iceberg.  
  
"I was thinking about that.after all I can't keep my eyes of the god before me," Sakura teased walking up to him.  
  
"You flatter me.I should be saying that to you after all you are an emerald eyed beauty a goddess in the true meaning of the word. one's whose beauty isn't fragile but purely exotic" Syaoran stated making her face the mirror with him behind her as he caressed the outline of her jaw bone.  
  
"With words like that you'll have any girl at your feet" Sakura joked looking at him through the mirror, his amber eyes seemed to glow with brilliance, his gaze was soo strong that Sakura had to will herself not to break it.  
  
"That's the first time I have ever uttered words like that. and you're the only women that I want ever" Syaoran replied kissing her on her neck, Sakura closed her eyes feeling his smooth, soft lips brush against her neck. She opened them when she felt something cold make contact with she gazed at a fine gold chain that had a gold cherry blossom with a diamond shaped Wolf in the center of it, as the pendent. He turned it over so she could read the what was on the back 'the cherry blossom and her Little Wolf' it read "Do you like it?"  
  
"Love it, it's beautiful.you shouldn't have" Sakura said turning to face him as to give him a kiss.  
  
"Here since as you like guns soo much and your one heck of a fighter this is for you one for now the other later" Syaoran stated pulling out a gun the handle had cherry blossoms and other symbols engraved on it.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful. again you shouldn't have it is loaded?" Sakura gasped feeling her gun, it was the first and it was gorgeous.  
  
"No.and I wanted to besides you're the first girl I have ever had the need to buy something for" Syaoran stated making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Honto ne?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Really, don't know what your doing to me but I'm not complaining" Syaoran spoke between kisses.  
  
"Don't know what your doing to me but I'm not complaining" Sakura repeated getting a light chuckle from him.  
  
"I'm glad I pray that you never get tired of me," Syaoran said softly hugging her; Sakura rested her head on his chest returning the hug with full force.  
  
"I'll never ever get tired of you" came her muffled response. "I think you should get going so your not late for Wolf's again I don't want him getting mad at you"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. You'll be here when I get back right?" Syaoran asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'll be here keeping the bed warm for you" Sakura answered in truth she was suppose to be back long before he came home boy if she knew how wrong she was.  
  
"I'm going to make sure to rush back," Syaoran said enthusiastically making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Good cause I can't wait" Sakura giggled as they heading out to the front. Everyone was sitting in the living room looking as if they were going out except for Mei Lin and Stacy and Sakura.  
  
"What's wrong with you Mei Lin aren't you going out with the girls?" Sakura asked looking at the girl.  
  
"No want to rest up for tonight when the guys come back," Mei Lin answered shrugging as she smiled evilly at Renzo.  
  
"Figures come on Guys" Syaoran said flatly giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek before they all left.  
  
"Well since as you lazy ass girls don't want to come to the movies we'll be heading out" Tomoyo spoke standing up with the others.  
  
"What ever but have fun maybe we'll join you guys later ay," Stacy said smacking Rika in the head with a cushion.  
  
"Yeah all right" Chiharu waved off as they all left; when they were sure she was gone they all headed to the garage and left in Sakura's car heading to the hotel where they would change.  
  
  
  
"We'll just wait until she is by herself before we snag her" the guy said watching them go in the hotel room across the street from where they were parked.  
  
"Yeah simple enough and we won't have any trouble because Li is all the way across town" other laughed.  
  
  
  
Inside the room Tia helped them get ready by putting fake skin over their tattoos, getting caught at the celebration with one would cost them their lives, put in the wash out hair dye and contacts. Then they got into character putting on their make up and costumes while she wired them with Mics them they strapped their guns on their legs, Mei Lin and Sakura were wearing long skirts that had a split going up one leg (Note not the leg where the gun was) and short tops that zipped up in the front. Stacy and Tia was wearing red kimono with her their hair done in buns like Mei Lin and Sakura (their hair is like how Mei Lin wears her hair).  
  
"Come on Michelle get those guys outside, out of here" Tia said to her cousin, the girl got up grabbing the keys to the car Mei Lin had driven.  
  
"See you guys later" Michelle said waving bye, if one didn't know Sakura well she could easily pass for her. Sakura and the other's then walked into the other room with their stuffs and closed door.  
  
  
  
"Look there she is" the guy said seeing Sakura walked through the door by herself heading in the car driving off.  
  
"All by her self too much too easy come on lets go" the driver said pulling off. When they were out of site four girls two in elegant red kimono's and two in sexy outfits came out of the next room and walked casually to their mini van heading to their job.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran the girls are heading out they should be there in no time," Joe said on his cellular phone he and Renzo and Mika dressed in traditional drummers clothing (Those really large drums)  
  
"Good watch out for the girls, Chao and Alex are working there as a waiter. I want all of ya'll to be careful" came Syaoran's voice.  
  
"We will bye," Joe said hanging up. "Okay boys lets get to work and keep ya eyes off the girls"  
  
"Hai" they said getting out of car at the restaurant/club that was heavily guarded.  
  
"As they said any Wolf would be crazy to come here," Mika said looking at the place that was loaded with tigers.  
  
"Then crazy we are" Joe laughed slapping the two on their backs making them wince.  
  
  
  
"This place swarming with tigers it's like we're in the tigers lair" Stacy spoke listening to Joe talk about what and who was where so she could get easily to them with out any trouble.  
  
"Yeah great I just want to get this over with," Mei Lin said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Let's just give them a performance to die for" Tia stated smiling at them when there was knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a guy in his early twenties; his eyes light up seeing the red head and three raven- haired beauties with hot bodies.  
  
"You can stop drooling now" Mei Lin spoke, they laughed when the guy wiped his mouth.  
  
"Nice, just be ready to do your thing you cheap whores" he spat glaring at them before slamming the door.  
  
"Tori all ready making enemies" Sakura chided smiling.  
  
"Hey what can I say Maria it comes naturally?" Mei Lin said shrugging.  
  
"Enough chit chat come on girls its show time" Stacy standing up, they all nodded and got up.for a show for some would be their last.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know I'm evil but I can't help my self (LOL) so what'd ya'll think? Did you like or hate? Here this is something new.I'm giving you a preview of the different scenes.  
  
"Yah" Mei Lin yelled when her foot came to the spot where Sakura's head was but she rolled out of the way before Mei Lin's feet made contact.  
  
"Nice maybe we should make them Tigers after all you need fighting women" a man said making the others laugh.  
  
"Excellent" Yoritmono exclaimed when the end of the staffs the girls had burst into flames as they continued to fight, missing when Stacy planted the tracking device on him.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit, what are you guys doing here?" a man yelled looking at the drumbeaters and waiters tied up in the closet.  
  
"Some guys did this and they're in there I don't think they are Tigers man in fact I'm sure their Wolves"  
  
"Sakura NOOO" Mei Lin yelled when Sakura ran the opposite direction. Sakura drop to the ground covering her head when the wall above her exploded pieces flying all over the place, she looked up at Stacy and started to crawl beside her. 


	16. A performance to die for Part 2

Chap. Sixteen: "A performance to die for. when things go wrong." Part two  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp here's the new chapter, I'm sorry I took so long and I hope that you guys like it Ne ways on wit the story.AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW IM BURSTING WITH PRIDE LOL. One of my friends read the lemon for this story and she near had an heart attack and wanted to send it to her boyfriend so he could read it LOL was it really that good?  
  
  
  
"Five minutes until show time" Eriol spoke listening to Joe's conversation with Stacy, when he heard two familiar voices 'No it couldn't be' he thought.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" a guy asked seeing Eriol go somewhat pale.  
  
"Nothing" Eriol answered dishing out his cell speed dialing Tomoyo's phone number.  
  
"Hello Eriol sweetie" came Tomoyo's jolly voice.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo is Sakura and Mei Lin with you?"  
  
"No they're back at the house, we left them with Stacy, is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"No. I'll see you later" Eriol said before hanging up.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?!?!" the guy gasped looking at the girl pumping gas. "That's not her, we've been fooled shit Tiger is going to kill us"  
  
"How the hell did they know we were behind them?" the other asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
"We shouldn't have under estimated them, come on lets get to the club" he answered getting back in the car, he would need the time to think of a excuse as to why they lost Li's girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Club/Restaurant.  
  
  
  
"Come where's the entertainment, I'm an old man I don't have all night. Lets see some bitches fight" a man in his late fifties yelled making the man around his laugh as he placed his cigar back in his mouth.  
  
"They're coming right now Yoritmono, I assure you this will be a great show" Tiger stated smiling as the drummers got ready and the stage lights dimmed. "We're also got two bitches for your entertainment, you can pick which one you want"  
  
"Great Tiger but I'm growing impatient" Yoritmono said frowning, tiger signaled his men to get the girls out.  
  
  
  
"Joe listen to me I want you to look at the girls and tell me if it's the right ones" Eriol spoke softly praying that Sakura and Mei Lin was not in there if they were Syaoran would surely kill them.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with them" Joe said looking at the girls on the stage getting ready to perform. "Oh no I see what you mean, I see emerald and crimson I'm sure it's them men I have to go out"  
  
"Shit this is not good" Eriol whispered praying that nothing would go wrong.  
  
  
  
"Tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto." Stacy and Tia finished singing getting a loud applause from the many men, Stacy looked at Yoritmono seductively waiting for him to take the bait and he did.  
  
"I want her, come to me beauty," Yoritmono yelled pointing a Stacy who looked at Tia before walking off the stage.  
  
"He better keep his hands to himself" Chao whispered glaring at the men making the others laugh softly.  
  
  
  
"Ahh what's this?" Yoritmono spoke hearing the drummers start to beat, the two remaining girls on the stage got up while the walls turned around revealing weapons. Sakura and Mei Lin got spears and started to circle each other. "Now this is entertainment," he added seeing the two girls attack each other.  
  
"Naturally who wouldn't like having two beautiful females fighting" Tiger spoke watching Sakura back flip going into the split while blocking Mei Lin's attack. Mei Lin throws away the spear and went for a sword swinging it as she circled Sakura all the while keeping up with the beats of the drums.  
  
"Yah" Sakura yelled kicking it out of Mei Lin's hand only to be kicked on the stomach by Mei Lin knocking her on her back.  
  
"Yah" Mei Lin yelled when her foot came to the spot where Sakura's head was but she rolled out of the way before Mei Lin's feet made contact.  
  
"Nice maybe we should make them Tigers after all you need fighting women" a man said making the others laugh.  
  
"Excellent" Yoritmono exclaimed when the end of the staffs the girls had burst into flames as they continued to fight, missing when Stacy planted the tracking device on him, she watched Lopes and the other girl do the same.  
  
  
  
"Stacy did it, it's planted on the old bastard" a guy stated looking at the tracker, they all jumped when Syaoran's phone made contact with the desk.  
  
"What's the matter?" Eriol asked facing him.  
  
"I can't reach Mei Lin or Sakura and I don't have a good feeling about this" Syaoran stated with a hard face.  
  
"You can't reach them because it's them performing on the stage" Eriol spoke looking at Syaoran's face grow hard.  
  
"Those idiots just wait until I get my hands on them to night" Syaoran growled. "Get back to work make sure that you watch out for any little thing" everyone nodded not wanting to make him any madder praying for the two girls that would surly get it tonight. 'Sakura, Mei Lin what the hell do you think your doing, god please make everything go right'  
  
  
  
"Oh shit, what are you guys doing here?" a man yelled looking at the drumbeaters and waiters tied up in the closet.  
  
"Some guys did this and they're in there I don't think they are Tigers man in fact I'm sure their Wolves"  
  
"Shit" he yelled running back inside. "Look out for any suspicious character and guard the leaders there are a pack of wolves here" he yelled over his walkie-talkie.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin looked at the group of Wolf leader's spiting out the alcohol onto the lighted part of the staff making fire fly out towards the crowd of men making them applaud like children.  
  
"I want that green eyed angel to come here you guys can have the red one" Yoritmono shouted. "She'll do just fine in my bed come here and give me a kiss" he added making the guy laugh.  
  
"Come here" Tiger yelled when Sakura hadn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry but they are only here to perform not to interact" Tia spoke standing up getting hard looks from all the men which she ignored. She saw some men whisper something to one and the other nodded at Tiger who stood up as three men stumbled in the room dressed in only their under clothes.  
  
"There's wolves in here men be on guard" Tiger yelled drawing him gun not seeing Joe slip away, Mika and all the others weren't as lucky.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit they know they're there, send in the others" Eriol yelled. "Where are you going?" he asked looking at Syaoran head for the door.  
  
"TO help what else" he snapped coming to a halt. "I won't let anything happen to them you and Anthony go and watch his wife when I call you get her. If anyone of those girls get hurt he'll feel the same" he ordered before leaving, Eriol looked at Syaoran's back dumfounded he never would have thought he would do that but then again if Tomoyo was Sakura or Mei Lin he would do the same.  
  
"Fuck.Jason got shot" a man yelled drawing Eriol's attention.  
  
  
  
Back at the restaurant.  
  
Chunks of walls were falling everywhere since Joe had fired the first shot everyone drew their guns except for Sakura, Mei Lin and Tia who hid behind a table they had no clue where Stacy was.  
  
"I don't care what you girls do but the guys need help" Tia yelled taking out her gun. "Don't get yourself shot," she added before moving from them.  
  
"Come let's head to the closest exit and get out of here" Mei Lin said taking out her gun, Sakura nodded taking hers out too. She didn't know if she would be able to shoot someone but if needed to do so she would. "One three we run"  
  
"Okay" Sakura answered taking a deep breath.  
  
"Three" Mei Lin yelled running out from behind the table with Sakura behind her bullets flying everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stacy holding her gun standing behind a column, Sakura's heart stopped seeing at guy take aim at her back. Everything seem to go in slow motion as she came to a halt and pointed her at the guy, both of them fired at the same time.  
  
"NOOO" Sakura screamed running towards Stacy who fell noticing that her shooter drops dead.  
  
"Sakura NOOO" Mei Lin yelled when Sakura ran the opposite direction. Sakura drop to the ground covering her head when the wall above her exploded pieces flying all over the place, she looked up at Stacy and started to crawl beside her.  
  
"Stacy? Stacy GET UP" Sakura yelled praying that she was alive. "Stacy." she screamed not seeing the girl budge. "Oh god no.no please" Sakura cried seeing blood seep through the back of Stacy's kimono. "Stacy get up, we have to go it's not safe here," she pleaded shaking her friend. "Get up.open your eyes," she yelled through tears 'Oh GOD why? Why her' she thought frantically hugging the girls body to her forgetting what was happening around her.ignoring Stacy's warm blood on her stomach.  
  
"Sakura come on lets go, Mei Lin and the others are outside waiting for us" Joe yelled pulling the stunned girl by the arm to her feet, couldn't even look at Stacy's body.no he didn't want to.  
  
"We have to take her" Sakura get out holding her gun in one hand not even looking at him, she felt his grip tightened drastically before completely letting go, she didn't know what happened until he fell to the ground. Her mind told her to scream but her body wasn't responding as she gazed at his body lying in his puddle of blood.  
  
"Another Wolf bitch.Oh well I was hoping you were Li's bitch" Tiger asked pulling her to her feet making her drop Stacy's body her finger tightening on the gun.  
  
"YOU BASTARD" Sakura screamed hitting him across the head with her gun, she stepped back pointing it at them. "She was pregnant.did you know that? You evil, evil man" she yelled holding back her tears, she wouldn't cry in front of them.she wouldn't let them see her tears.  
  
"That wasn't a very wise choice bitch," Tiger growled glaring at Sakura who glared back as he wiped the blood from the side of his head.  
  
"You're." Sakura said before clasping from being knocked in the head from behind, the guy picked her up and throw her over his shoulder following Tiger out.  
  
"What should we do with this one?" a guy asked holding Tia up by the hair.  
  
"Let go you mother fucker" Tia hissed struggling against him  
  
"Bring her she they'll be great entertainment for the men" a man said holding her face so he could look at her.  
  
"I would rather die" Tia growled spiting in his face, her head snapped side ways when his hand made contact with her face.  
  
"That can be arranged"  
  
"I can't wait this one here seems to be feisty" the guy said slapping Sakura on her butt.  
  
"If you know what's good for you you'll keep your hands off her" Tia stated.  
  
"Shut up slut" the guy, snapped pushing along.  
  
  
  
"Where's Sakura and the others?" Tomoyo asked running up to them as they got out of the car that pulled into the house.  
  
"I don't know.she went back to get Stacy and.and I'm soo sorry we couldn't wait if we didn't leave we wouldn't have made it out" Alex answered clutching his side. "Mika is in worst shape then me, he needs help now.Joe and Chao and Renzo didn't make it back either" he added looking down.  
  
"Yeah all right lets get him, where's Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She's in the car.she's not in a good state man," Alex answered when the girls came running outside.  
  
"Alex." Rika exclaimed hugging him tightly making him wince in pain. "I'm sorry it was that I was soo.worried and I thought.I thought"  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine just one shot I'll make it" Alex spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh god what's wrong with Mika? Is he going to make it.he needs a doctor" Naoko yelled going into hysterics as her tears started, she looked at her hands and passed out from the site of blood.  
  
"Where are Mei Lin and Sakura?" A voice boomed making everyone come to a halt, they turned and Syaoran who was steaming, he looked around at them waiting for an answer. "Well?"  
  
"Mei Lin's in the van" Alex answered Syaoran didn't even wait for him to finish before he rushed inside.  
  
"What the hell." Syaoran started to yell but his words got caught in his throat seeing the state his cousin was in. Mei Lin looked up at him with blood shot eyes her shoulders shaking as she hugged her legs to her body. "Mei Lin." Syaoran whispered moving closer to his cousin all ready knowing why she was crying.  
  
"NO STAY AWAY." Mei Lin hissed glaring at him, her crimson eyes glowing. "I told you he couldn't do it but no.now he's DEAD," she screamed. "And so is Stacy and probably Sakura" she added with venom in her voice. "It's. all your. fault"  
  
"No Renzo and Stacy knew it was their duty. You and Sakura had no right to go there," Syaoran yelled. "YOU two were foolish to have done soo"  
  
"NO YOU AND Wolf are wicked.curse you, get away from me.he's dead.not ever will I see him again" Mei Lin bawled, she felt herself being crushed in a hug and couldn't help but hide her face in his chest and sob.  
  
"I'm sorry" Syaoran whispered hugging his cousin; his heart felt like it was breaking for he lost the only women he ever loved.  
  
"OH GOD I loved him soo much.so very much" Mei Lin cried holding unto Syaoran soaking his shirt. "And now he's gone FOREVER" Still holding unto to her he took out his cell and called Eriol.  
  
"Do you see her?" Syaoran asked looking at his devastated cousin.  
  
"Yeah but she's heavily guarded" Eriol answered looking at the women shop.  
  
"Can you get her? Eriol we lost Chao, Renzo and Stacy.Sakura isn't back yet" Syaoran spoke in a hard voice.  
  
"WE can get her don't worry we'll be there in half n' hour tops. I'm sorry man," Eriol stated nodding at the guys.  
  
"Don't worry and thanks" Syaoran spoke before hanging up.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Mei Lin, I assure you that he'll feel that same pain as we" Syaoran whispered to his cousin. 'I'll take great pleasure in tearing him to pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO I'll kill him, that low down scum" Tiger growled kicking his chair over, his voice echoing through the ware house they were in. all the tigers stopped what they were doing and looked up at the office wondering what was going on.  
  
"I'm sorry but those guys did it soo fast that they didn't have time to react" the guy explained looking at his boss. "Two of them are died trying to protect your family"  
  
"I don't care they didn't do anything because he still got her, why would he go after my family it's not like I killed something valuable to him, get those two bitches out there and tied them up. We'll have match with our girls and them send their bodies to Li" Tiger stated smiling sinisterly as he felt the bandage on his head from where Sakura hit him. "Oh look for their tattoos especially the one who hit me this gun has the Wolves symbols on it she might be someone of importance"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up with a throbbing head ache, she tried to move but was tied down, she opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark room the only sound was that of water dripping.  
  
"Sakura are you awake?" a familiar female voice asked.  
  
"Tia is that you?" Sakura asked looking at the figure in the dark as it moved closer.  
  
"Yeah I don't think they now who you are because they haven't done anything yet. How are you feeling?" Tia asked looking at the girl before her.  
  
"I'm fine, today is no doubt the worst day of my life. Stacy.Joe and all the others" Sakura answered keeping her tears back before Tia could say anything the door flew open revealing two large guys.  
  
"I must admit that Wolves sure have some sexy bitches. I can't wait to get a go at you lovely" he spoke pulling Sakura her feet like the other did with Tia.  
  
"Gah.ever heard of a bath?" Tia asked smelling major body odor.  
  
"It must be a thing with Tigers" Sakura spat smiling sweetly at them, the guy answered by pulling her along roughly. "You know maybe you didn't go to school and all but it would be a lot easier if you undid the rope around my FEET" she yelled glaring at him.  
  
"Not a chance I saw you fight back at the club" he answered opening a door, Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright light as he pulled her towards the center along with Tia.  
  
"Your Li has taken my wife soo we're going to have fun with you and send you back to him a bags" Tiger said smiling. "I liked the show you put on soo we're going to put you up against Tiger girls and see how you fare"  
  
"How's you head? I should have shot you instead" Sakura spat glaring at him "And I would like my gun back, empty it you wish. It was a gift from a very special person"  
  
"Rip off their shirts and lets see how valuable they are to us," Tiger ordered ignoring Sakura who was trying to struggle against the guys who tore off her top.  
  
"She has taste I myself prefer Victoria secret's especially the ones that you have on that give major cleavage. My wife likes to wear that kind too" Tiger to said smirking as the guys looked for one.  
  
"They don't got none," the guy answered scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What do you mean they ain't got none?" Tiger snapped thinking he knew that all Wolves had tattoos unless they weren't wolves.but he knew that they were. "Search them they have to have one, get the hose in hear maybe they have it covered up"  
  
"Get away" Sakura snapped slapping the guys hand as he tried to look up her skirt which made everyone laugh, she knew that when the water hit her Tiger would surely recognize her but there was nothing she could do. She looked at all the guys who lust after them and the girls who snared at them waiting to tear them apart.she tore her gaze away and held her head high.  
  
"Brave I like that in a women, tie em up" Tiger ordered pulling out her gun. "Your right you know this is a valuable gun my dear, tell me who gave it to you Wolf or the Little Wolf?"  
  
"That's none of your business" Sakura retorted as her hands were strapped above her. "Ouch you baka, haven't you any sense that's real hair" she yelled feeling the guy pull her hair out.  
  
"I know smells like cherry blossoms no doubt," the men said smelling her hair, he made the mistake of undoing her feet earning him a kick in the gut making stumble back with a grunt. Tiger watched as she expertly knocked out four guys her hands still tied above her head.  
  
"Knock it off...before I shoot your friend" Tiger threatened with her gun in his hand pointing it at Tia, she sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do but comply so she loosened the grip she had around the guys neck. "Good girl."  
  
  
  
Author's note: sorry that I took so long but we just moved into our new home and it was hell trying to get everything where they were suppose to be and getting ready for school. I'm going to be a new kid again, I hate being a new kid.well I hope that ya'll like this chapter I'm counting down to the end. 


	17. An eye for an eye

Chap. Seventeen: "An eye for an eye."  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL I bet this is the first time I have ever uploaded so fast! It's history in the making.Ne ways this is going out to cherryblossom and to all the others without you guys my story wouldn't have been such a success think of this as a treat for starting school.enjoy.  
  
OH AND I LOVE YOU GUYS *TEAR*  
  
"You know tiger your men need the bath more then we do" Tia said matter-of- factly. "I don't know how you can even being around them"  
  
"NO Wolf bitches talk too damn much" a girl sneered looking at them with jealousy.  
  
"It's not our fault you sorry as excuse for a man can't stop lusting after us. naturally they see real women" Sakura stated smiling ever so sweetly winking at one of the man.  
  
"Cool them off" Tiger yelled. "Lets see how loud they scream"  
  
"Yeah, I want the red-head (TIA)" a guy yelled.  
  
"NO man the black is more my taste" another yelled. "Lets hear them scream" much to their dismay when the hoses where turned unto Sakura and Tia clenched their teeth feeling the stinging pain of the water on their bodies but they did not give them the pleasure of hearing them cry out in pain. Their eyes widened seeing the girl's hair change color, from red to black and from black to honey brown.  
  
"Well what do you know see a bath sure does a number" Tiger exclaimed laughing. "Turn the hoses off," he yelled walking over to Sakura and Tia. "Look for their tattoos now I'm sure you'll find them"  
  
"Hai sir, they had it covered by fake skin and we have a black Wolf and a regular one," he yelled smiling making the crowd cheer.  
  
"You know you look really familiar, let me see." Tiger said looking into Sakura's deep emerald eyes that showed how much she despised him. "Aaah yes the lesbian.tell me how is Rita doing?"  
  
"Rika asshole and she's doing great now that she has a real man" Sakura said smugly following Tigers eyes to her bosom. "Hey give that back" she yelled when he pulled off her chain and read the inscription.  
  
"WHO would have thought you would fall right in my hands when I have men searching for you, Li has exquisite taste" Tiger said smiling at Sakura who turned her face him but he held her by the jaw making her look at him. "You might help me get my wife back he will surely give her back when he finds out that I have his precious cherry blossom. Now tell me where the Little Wolf is " he ordered.  
  
"Kesshite!!! (NEVER)" Sakura growled looking him directly in the eye, she saw tiger grow tight in the jaw from his anger.  
  
"You will tell me or I will kill you and her" Tiger stated harshly, he saw defiance in her captivating emerald eyes that held his gaze.a gaze most men could not hold but for Sakura Syaoran's was much worst.  
  
"You can make all the threats you want.but I will never yield to a scum ass motherfucker like YOU.pardon me language" Sakura yelled spiting in his face, she winced in pain when he slapped her hard across her face.  
  
"Oh but your wrong my dear he will want to trade.and when he does get you back he'll come after me and I'll kill him and get this thing over with for good" Tiger whispered next to her ear as his hand squeezed her breast, he kiss her softly on her ear and moved back to avoid get kicked by Sakura and laughed as he walked away.  
  
"He wouldn't" Sakura stated knowing that Syaoran was pissed at her and probably wouldn't care what happened to her, she ached for him so.  
  
"Oh but he will and see he won't hurt my wife knowing that their safety is your safety. Beat the other we'll send her back with the message and the chain"  
  
"NO you don't have to beat her," Sakura yelled frantically as they pulled her away.  
  
"Yes we have to plus it's enjoyment" Tiger answered making everyone cheer.  
  
"You're an animal," Sakura growled shooting daggers at them.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Your lucky I'm tied up" she threatened angrily struggling against the chains  
  
"Sakura don't worry I don't mind, Li will make sure they gets what they deserve" Tia said proudly. "Because unlike you he's a real leader even though he's young. I don't care what you do to me because I shot and killed four of your men and that's more then enough for me. He's right this has gone on for far too long it needs to end" Sakura had no clue what they were talking about and wanted to know. She had a feeling that this wasn't get any regular gang war.she had a feeling it went far deeper then that.  
  
"Well one thing I admire about the wolves if that they have brave bitches I could have used some like you two, oh well man get on with it beat her enough but don't kill her and your going to watch" Tiger said Sakura's face towards Tia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolves.  
  
  
  
"What do you want with me?" a woman asked.  
  
"We don't know yet, maybe Syaoran won't do anything but right now don't say anything stupid because he won't hesitate to kill you. Tiger and his man killed his girlfriend" Tomoyo said putting down dinner for them. "I don't agree to holding you but he just wants tiger"  
  
"I don't care about Tiger I don't love him it was an arrange marriage" she spoke. "Thank you for the dinner and the nice room it smells like cherry blossoms"  
  
"Yeah it was Sakura's room, Sakura was his girlfriend. She was soo full of life and the sweetest person"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"We're all sorry," Tomoyo said smiling slightly as she left.  
  
"Oh my name is Carey"  
  
"I'm Tomoyo.please leave everything in order. Oh and don't try to escape it wouldn't be a wise idea" Tomoyo said locking the door. When she walked out into the living Syaoran was sitting at the counter with a glass of liquor, Eriol and the other guys and girls sitting around except Mei Lin who was keeping to her self.  
  
"You made sure to tell her that she shouldn't try to escape" Syaoran asked in an emotionless voice, since he found out about Sakura he turned back into his old self and even harsher.  
  
"Yes she understands" Tomoyo answered before she could continue Eriol gave the look that said don't even, they were still waiting for the arrival of the police for questioning.  
  
"I'll get it" Rika said leaving Alex's side when the doorbell went off, everyone except for Syaoran jumped when they heard Rika scream.  
  
"Rika" Alex yelled rushing out to the front ignoring the pain in his side; they all saw her on the floor with something on her.  
  
"She's hurt really bad, she needs a doctor or she'll die" Rika cried holding Tia's bloody and beaten up body. Tomoyo rushed into the kitchen and all for an ambulance she needed more then what Wei could offer.  
  
"Tia you need to keep awake, don't go to sleep" Eriol stated looking down at the badly beaten girl.  
  
"Syaoran.where's Syaoran" Tia whispered through her slit lip, Eriol looked up at Syaoran came bent down beside him.  
  
"Tia stay awake Tomoyo called for an ambulance" Syaoran spoke looking down the girl who he knew for a very long time, she was like family to him and one of the originals.  
  
"She's alive.Sakura, tiger wants to trade.he said he won't touch her" Tia struggled to get out but barely came out in a whisper; she raised her hand and placed Sakura's chain in his. "Get her." she whispered with her last breath.  
  
"Thank you Tia" Syaoran whispered squeezing the girl's hand. "Someone get something to cover her with" he spoke looking up, Naoko nodded and ran to get one.  
  
"Sakura's alive?" Tomoyo asked holding unto Eriol hand hope bubbling up side her.  
  
"That's what she said but I don't trust Tiger" Syaoran spoke standing up. "Eriol tell the medics something when they arrive" he added before walking towards Sakura's room. Carey jumped when she heard the door opened, she gasped seeing the most handsome guy ever but his looks were one of the dangerous kinds. She could see from the way he moved with long strides that he was sure about everything and was someone you wouldn't want have as an enemy.  
  
"You must be Li" she said looking at him unconsciously pulling the covers closer to her.  
  
"Naturally" Syaoran spoke leaning against Sakura's dresser even though she was mostly in his room this room was like her and it had the stuff she brought over with her even her cherry blossom clips glancing at the framed picture that Tomoyo no doubt took, he ran his fingers over it before turning to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry about Sakura" Carey said looking at him; she couldn't take her eyes off him in fact she wished she was married to someone like him instead of Tiger.  
  
"Don't look at me like that lady, I just want you to call tiger and tell him that your fine," Syaoran said taking out his cell phone throwing it to her. "Tell him that your safe but if he touches one hair on Sakura's head I won't hesitate to dispense of you and then hunt him down and kill him" Carey took the phone and quickly dialed Tigers number she could see from the glint in Syaoran's eyes that he meant every word he said. "And that I want to make one of my persons come in and see her, he can do the same if he wants" he looked out the window and waited for her to finish talking.  
  
"He said that there will be no such thing and that he will only trade. He said that no harm will come of her just as long as you keep your word" Carey stated handing him back his phone, she felt a tingling sensation when their hands touched but it was obvious that she was the only one that felt it.  
  
"He will be the one to regret ever crossing a Li," Syaoran said in harsh tone before slamming the door shut making her wince. She wondered around the room looking at Sakura's stuff when she came by a picture, she picked it up and looked at the picture of him and a beautiful girl who was smiling sweetly up at him but he only had a smirk on his face but his eyes revealed that he loved her.  
  
"I wish I was you" Carey whispered looking at Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well after my hose down, Tiger throw me back into the very unpleasant room in my wet clothes and not only Tia got her beating I my share for hitting him with my gun. I knew for a fact that Syaoran wasn't treating his wife like that but I would have to deal with it. They only gave me bread and water for dinner but I was content I just wanted to get out of there'  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura spat looking at Tiger who was standing at the entrance of the door.  
  
"You were wrong my dear, your little wolf has agreed on the trade. I will miss your company but it's for the best I know for a fact that I will see you again" Tiger stated his eyes running over her body, even though she filthy she was still amazingly beautiful. After he got rid of Li he would make her his mistress. Sakura was shocked when she heard that Syaoran agreed 'may be he wants to kill me himself' she thought but that didn't make her want to see him any less.  
  
"I'll glad to get out of here" Sakura spoke looking him directly in the eye; he smiled before he shut the door leaving her in the dark.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
"Sunday at sunset?" Inspector Chin asked the person on the other line. "Okay we'll be there as back up we won't make a move until the girl is safe" he spoke before hanging up. "Thank the heavens for his cooperation" he sighed running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Should we contact the family now about the arrival or wait until after?" an elder guy asked sitting before the inspector.  
  
"After I want to make sure that everything goes according to plan if it does we'll both have what we want" he answered looking out the window. "It's time he leaves here"  
  
"Indeed we need him back, we need all of them back we've lost some all ready, and there's but only few left. Tia, Stacy, Joe and some more weren't as lucky but they did they're part"  
  
"He must not leave anything behind it must all be clean.  
  
  
  
  
  
Docks.  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat on the car top with a blank expression, the sun would go down soon and things were getting more complicated. "Everything's ready" Mika said leaning against the car, Syaoran nodded waiting for Eriol.  
  
"Well might as well get started before they see us" Eriol said smiling as he handed Syaoran a remote.  
  
"To Stacy, Tia, Renzo, Joe and Chao" Mika said sadly pulling his hat down, Syaoran nodded pressing the button.  
  
"TO them" he whispered watching the three drug ships explode wiping out a major part of Tigers trade. This would all end in a week tops; he was tired of this little game it was time to move on. They would do this for their family and then wash they're hands clean of everything.  
  
"Let the war begin.  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
"One more went out sir" a man said marking the spot along with the other four others the went out back to back.  
  
"I'll kill him, that pest. If it wasn't for Carey I would kill that girl and send her to him fed ex" Tiger yelled pushing all the papers off his desk.  
  
  
  
A group of guys and girls stood in on the side of the neighborhood rode talking and having fun, when some others pulled up on bikes and started to fire on them, people inside their homes watched as the young people were massacred.  
  
"Serves you stinkin' Wolves," a man yelled speeding off with laughing girls and boys.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"It's affirmed that's where all the targets are," a man verified over a phone looking at the restaurant.  
  
"Good it's time all this came to a end" came another's cold voice.  
  
"Hai sir" he replied hanging up as he took out a remote.  
  
Inside the restaurant.  
  
Men and women alike enjoyed themselves, talking and drinking not caring a single care in the world.  
  
"If it weren't for who they were I would have like to have them in my bed at night but I fear I won't wake up" a man stated making the others laugh before the place was rocked with an explosion. Screaming could be heard outside as a car sped off leaving the restaurant engulfed in flames.  
  
The house.  
  
"Mei Lin what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked looking at her best friend, she had become more distant after Renzo's death and she was getting more scared. "You know you can tell me if anything is wrong right?" she added running her hand through Mei Lin's messy hair.  
  
"I know Tomoyo but there is nothing you can do to help me" Mei Lin answered smiling ever so slightly at her friend.  
  
"Mei Lin please tell me?" Tomoyo pleaded looking into her friend's dull crimson eyes that once held passion and the intense love of adventure.  
  
"I can't go home.back to China." Mei Lin answered slowly seeing that Tomoyo didn't understand she continued starting to cry. "I can't go home because my family will disown me, Tomoyo I'm pregnant, not married and with out a father, boy friend or fiancé" she cried seeing shock written all over Tomoyo's face.  
  
  
  
Author's note: so what it worth it? Did ya'll like it I hope you did cause there is more to come counting down to the finale.I don't know when I'll upload again probably in a week. JA. 


	18. When your plan backfires on you

Chap. Eighteen: "When your plan back fires on you." (I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well here's another chap. I hope you like it.I don't know if I'll be updating fast because of how school started I have so many notes to take and homework I don't know how I'm going to juggle everything especially Psychology I read so much that my eyes are screaming for mercy. All I ask it that you guys be patient with me until I get the hang of things I know that most of you are feeling the same way as me and my mom is only giving me two hours on the computer a day isn't that awful? I don't know how I'm going to survive somehow.  
  
  
  
The house.  
  
"Thank you Rika" Carey said smiling at the girl who gave them their dinner.  
  
"No problem you won't be here for much longer, hey Danny" Rika spoke looking at the little boy.  
  
"Hiya" Danny said playing with his toy as Rika left the room; she walked down the halls holding the tray to her chest. Life hasn't been the same at all since well since that night, she placed the tray on the counter and sat beside the girls who were watching the news.  
  
"Who else is dead?" Rika asked sitting between Mei Lin and Chiharu, she was over because Takashi was out with the guys.  
  
"Five wolves and a restaurant harboring Tigers" Mei Lin answered resting her head on Tomoyo's shoulder who hugged her, she was getting better she still ached.  
  
"When will all this killing stop, it's horrible I fear going to school. I don't feel safe at all unless I'm here with you guys or with Takashi" Chiharu stated hugging Naoko and Rika.  
  
"I hope some and I pray that Sakura is hanging on" Naoko whispered, they all missed Sakura terribly and Syaoran well.Syaoran was colder then usual and he was making sure that any Tiger who crossed his path paid.  
  
  
  
'Well things got worst, all over Tokyo there was numerous explosions and killings this was by far the worst gang war they had ever experienced. The police were scared for their lives and people stayed clear of dangerous areas. But it was a shock to many that it wasn't bums and people who carried themselves bad were dying. no it was the rich and powerful men in society. Unfortunately for me I failed to know the extents of this war until the end, I didn't know what I would I have to go through or what I would face. If I were ever told I would be doing some of the things I did in those few months I would have laughed my head off and say 'Those things only happen in movies, boy how wrong I was. I felt bad because Mei Lin left and I didn't get a chance to say bye to her.  
  
Japan Inter.  
  
Mei Lin gave everyone a hug who came to see her off, she had to go home and explain to her family and she had to do it now but she was leaving this soon because Syaoran and Eriol ordered her, she didn't even get a chance to say bye to Sakura.  
  
"We'll miss you but I promise that we'll come and visit" Naoko stated hugging Mei Lin tightly, they had all become like sisters. "I'm coming to Hong Kong for college"  
  
"Me too" Rika spoke smiling as she gave her a hug. "It's not good bye"  
  
"Yeah. I'll miss you guys terribly. Promise me you'll all keep safe?" Mei Lin spoke not wanting to cry as she gave Chiharu a hug.  
  
"We promise now while your home look for all the killer clubs" Chiharu stated making her laugh.  
  
"I'll do that," Mei Lin laughed smiling as she gave her best friend/ sister a hug. "Till we meet in Hong Kong I know that your mother will be worried"  
  
"I know I'll be home in no time" Tomoyo replied looking at Mei Lin with unshed tears. " I pray that everything goes well" Mei Lin nodded waving bye she walked toward Syaoran, Eriol and Mika who were ahead of her.  
  
"Bye brat" Mika said receiving a slap from Mei Lin, "Tell auntie I said hi, see you Hong Kong cousin" Mei Lin nodded smiling they hugged each other tightly before she went to Eriol.  
  
"Bye Eriol keep Tomoyo safe and him too" Mei Lin said pointing at Syaoran.  
  
"I will" Eriol stated smiling charming as he gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Give mother I the note I gave you and stay out of trouble," Syaoran warned glaring at Mei Lin who smiled sweetly in return.  
  
"Naturally bye my pain in the ass cousin I'll miss you, bring Sakura home with you or don't bother coming" Mei Lin said throwing her arms around his neck, Syaoran gave her a tight hug before she left down the escalator.  
  
"I wish Tomoyo would have gone" Eriol sighed turning around to look at what was left of their close friends, no doubt Mika and Alex's family would call them to return in two days flat and the other family would find out and put them on lock down.  
  
"She'll be leaving soon like the rest of us now let's go and get Sakura back so this can be over with" Syaoran stated walking off with Eriol beside him.  
  
  
  
The night of the trade.  
  
I laid my head against the damped wall of my cage; my back ached from all my unclean cuts and bruises. I long to take a bath but most of all to hold Syaoran and have him tell me that everything will be all right, I know for a fact that his wife isn't being treated wrongfully. I snapped shut my eyes when the door opened letting the bright lights as I inched closer to the wall.  
  
"Its time get up you wench before I drag you" a man yelled walking over to Sakura, he undid the chains around her and roughly pulled her to her feet.  
  
"If you drag me I won't be able to walk on my own and that will no doubt cause you problems" Sakura whispered trying to keep from not passing out from the lack of food, her body was weak and ached all over. She trembled and tried to keep up all she had on was her bra and bottom from the club.  
  
"You've got a point there but frankly I don't really give a fuck" the man said but slowed his pace so she was able to walk on her own.  
  
  
  
Syaoran leaned against the expedition that contained Tiger's wife, Eriol at his side. There was three cars in all with there best fighters ready for anything but he know that tiger wouldn't try anything stupid.at least not yet. All he wanted right now was to hold Sakura in his arms and tell her how much he loved and missed her; he was going to make Tiger pay even if it cost him his life.  
  
"They should be here any moment" Eriol whispered pulling his jacket over his two guns as if on cue two limousines drove through the gates of the warehouses heading towards them.  
  
"Do you see them?" Syaoran asked smirking; Eriol nodded signaling to their people, Tiger was stupid after all. Carey jumped when the door opened revealing Li as they called him, she slowly got out knowing that she was going to be sent back to her husband.the one who didn't love her, she looked at him and smiled slightly knowing that he couldn't wait to get his Sakura back. "You know what I said don't run or you'll be sorry"  
  
"Hai I know" Carey whispered jumping when he slammed the door shut, she saw Tiger get out ways from them followed by a smaller person, no doubt Sakura.  
  
"All right get moving" Eriol spoke smiling at her, she gulped and started walking slowly Sakura moving at the same pace.  
  
"When Carey is close enough take out the girl" Tiger whispered to a man who nodded smiling, Tiger watched Sakura slowly walk towards Li, he was amazed that she hadn't passed out yet but no Wolf bitch he had pass his tracks was a weakling.  
  
As Carey get closer to Sakura she was able to see her, it was obvious that she was younger then her. She knew that the girl was still in high school, which meant that Syaoran was also young but probably around her age. As they get closer she saw for herself how beautiful she really was but by the appearance of her she could see that Tiger hadn't kept his word.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered looking Sakura just as they met, she could see that she wasn't at all taken care of like she was and a bile rose in her throat.  
  
"Don't apologize I'm just glad I'm going home" Sakura whispered gripping her empty gun, she smiled slight before continuing. Her heart began to race that closer she got to Syaoran, he looked so handsome.she couldn't help that tears that started to stream down her cheek and she had to fight to keep conscious.  
  
"He didn't keep his word." Syaoran growled, as Sakura got closer, he could see in the way she dragged her self but she always walked with her head held high and with confidence. Slowly he moved towards her, Eriol swallowed trying to keep his anger down.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura gasped trying to walk faster, her vision blurred by tears.  
  
  
  
"Now get her now" Tiger ordered smiling sinisterly.  
  
"Now." Eriol ordered seeing Syaoran almost reach Sakura, everything seem to happen all at once, tigers men opened fire but Eriol and the others beat them to it. Syaoran shouted seeing Sakura fall as he ran towards her. Carey stopped caught in the cross fire not hearing Tiger shouting at her, everything around seem to blur as sirens could be heard in distance.  
  
Everything was happening just as it did in his dream, even the rain as he clutched to Sakura. Whose body were pale and cuts and bruises apparent? "Sakura wake up" he whispered shaking her. "Come on wake up"  
  
"Syaoran .god.I missed you" Sakura cried trying to keep consciousness, he searched her body but found no shot wound. "I'm sorry.I'm sorry"  
  
"Shhh.it's all right" Syaoran soothed hugging her tightly.  
  
"No.it's not I just wanted to help please don't be mad at me" Sakura pleaded her eyes still closed as she held unto his shirt.  
  
"How can I be mad at you.I'm too in love with you" Syaoran whispered gathering her in his arms. Sakura's eyes snapped open wondering if she heard him right bit the smile on his face told her she heard right.  
  
"I love you." she whispered smiling as she brushed her lips with his. (Weird how they were doing this in the middle of a cross fire LOL  
  
"Rest sweet you need your strength for when I yell at you about what you did" Syaoran whispered smiling down at her, Sakura smiled falling into a deep sleep. "Come on lets got our here" he yelled to Eriol who opened the door for him.  
  
"All right we'll go out the back way" Eriol replied getting in the front with the driver, who sped off to the house where Wei was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"Why? Oh god" Carey cried gasping for breaths as she looked up at Tiger who held her.  
  
"I'm soo sorry it wasn't suppose to happen this way" Tiger whispered his hand over her shot wound on her stomach. 'Curse you Li I will enjoy killing you' he thought bitterly.  
  
"You're. a fool.Tige." Carey whispered but wasn't able to finished as all went black, her last thought was how much she envied Sakura.  
  
"NO. NO I will kill him" Tiger yelled holding Carey to his chest, he saw Li lift the girl up but that didn't mean she was dead and he prayed to god that she was.  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat in the kitchen waiting to Wei to finish his examination of Sakura; everyone was in better moods now that she was back. All they had to do now was finish what was started all those years ago with is his father.  
  
"I can see your deep in thought" Eriol said snapping out of his reverie, Syaoran nodded but didn't say anything. "Tomoyo called Mei Lin, she's happy that Sakura is safe and said to kick Tigers ass for her. I guess she and her parents worked things out"  
  
"Yeah I made sure to call them and explain before she got there. We'll be out of here before the month is done no later" Syaoran said looking at the glass Eriol gave him that had spirits in it.  
  
"What about Sakura? Is she coming with you?" Eriol asked taking a drink and knowing that Syaoran needed one as well.  
  
"I don't know I haven't told her anything yet," Syaoran answered looking at her chain in his hand.  
  
"But you do want her to come right?"  
  
"Yeah of course I want her to but I don't know if she'll want to leave what she has here" Syaoran answered when Wei walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She's asleep, she should be as good as new in the morning but the bruises she has will need time to heal. She was just exhausted and just needs to rest" Wei stated knowing that Syaoran was dying to hear if she was all right. He added when Syaoran gave him the look "HE didn't touch her, she told me he wouldn't come near since she knocked him across the head with her gun"  
  
"That's Sakura for ya" Syaoran said smiling slightly. "Thank you Wei," he added shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Anytime I'll be seeing ya'll" he said taking his leave.  
  
"It's late so I'll see you in the morning ok" Eriol said putting his glass in the sink, Syaoran nodded taking the last drop of his drink. He looked at Sakura's chain running his finger over the engraved words 'Maybe I should ask her to be mine after this is over' he thought getting up. He checked on her seeing that Tomoyo and the girls did a good job of cleaning her up before he headed to his room to shower and go to bed.  
  
Later.  
  
Sakura woke up in the dark room sweating, her nightmares came back.after soo long they came back. She wiped the tears from her face and struggled out of bed noticing that she was clean no doubt the girl's did it she would have to thank them tomorrow. She opened the bedroom door and walked slowly down the hall to Syaoran's room.she had to see him if only just for a moment. Opening his room down she walked in and closed it quietly before walking to his bed, she looked down at his sleeping form and smiled it's amazing how he looked so unbelievably cute and childlike when he was asleep. When she reached down to touch him his eyes snapped open grabbing her hand in a tight grip making her wince.  
  
"Sakura.Sakura what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked immediately letting go of her hand as he sat up shirtless. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered looking down, she didn't want him to be upset with her.she just wanted to see him. "I'll go."  
  
"No wait" Syaoran yelled grabbing her wrist in a firm but painless grip. "I don't go.how are you feeling?" he asked making her sit beside him.  
  
"I'm fine.just a little sore" Sakura answered trying to keep her eyes to his and not on his body.god she wanted to touch him. Syaoran looked at her and smiled as he ran his thumb across her jaw.  
  
"That's good.Tiger is going to pay" Syaoran spoke looking her right in the eye.  
  
"No you don't have to go after him" Sakura objected not wanting him to get hurt no matter of how good she knew he was.she couldn't bare losing him like how she lost her family.  
  
"But I have to it's not only you he has to pay for but for every thing else he and his father has done" Syaoran answered taking her hand in his, Sakura sighed wanting to know so badly how deep this went but she wouldn't ask until he felt like he wanted to tell her.  
  
"I understand but you will let me help right?" Sakura asked as he fingered the cut on her arm.  
  
"I'll think about it" Syaoran stated looking at her before Sakura could object he added "You should go back to bed you need your strength"  
  
"Make love to me" Sakura said kissing him softly on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck. Syaoran broke away from the kiss moving her back; as much as he wanted to he couldn't because she was still hurt.  
  
"No your hurt I don't want to hurt you more" Syaoran replied ignoring his yearning for her.  
  
"I'm fine I don't need to heal I just need to feel you" Sakura stated hugging his tightly.  
  
"You can sleep here with me but nothing more" Syaoran spoke running his hand through her hair, she was making this hard for him; he wanted her as much as she wanted him even more.  
  
"No I don't want to just sleep with you" Sakura cried rubbing her cheek against his warm chest placing her hand over his heart. "Don't let me beg you.please," she said softly. Syaoran closed his eyes feeling her warm tears on his chest. "Don't you want me anymore?" she asked that did it Syaoran lifted her face to his where his mouth crushed her lips in a hungry kiss one she responded to with all her might.  
  
"No. I do want you.I want you so bad" Syaoran said between kisses. "I just don't want to add on to your pain," he added breaking away from the kiss trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You won't hurt me.you could never hurt me I love you too much" Sakura clarified brushing her lips against his. Syaoran gently pulled her close to him kissing her deeply as he unbuttoned the t-shirt she had on using his hands to push it over her shoulders.  
  
"Wait." Syaoran whispered breaking away from the kiss, Sakura watched as he got out of bed, wearing cotton pants as usual, he headed towards his bureau opened a small drawer and took something out before walking back. "This" he said showing Sakura her chain. "Should always be with you.I want you never to take it off"  
  
"I'll never take it off" Sakura stated as he fastened it round her neck then placed soft kisses on her neck sending a small tremor through her body.god she missed his kisses.  
  
"If I do anything that hurts tell me" Syaoran whispered laying her against his pillows.  
  
"Your always gentle" Sakura murmured wrapping her arms around his neck, Syaoran groan as he captured her lip fitting them to his as his hand squeezed her breast. Sakura undid the drawstring and push his pants down where Syaoran willingly dispose of them along with her under wear. Sakura moaned when he took her hard nipple in his warm mouth suckling as she moved against his fingers.  
  
Syaoran left her breast rising above her face with a smile on his face. Sakura giggled drawing him towards her as she wrapped her leg around him lifting her hips to meet him as he entered her slick warmness.  
  
'And that night we made love twice (laughs) so much for my being injured, Syaoran was incredibly gentle with me but that didn't make him pleasure me any less I guess that's why I begged for an on core.my body shudders now thinking about it.  
  
Author's note: Well what did ya'll think? I hoped you liked it and please remember to review I thrive on reviews LOL I'm so happy that I've gotten so much reviews that I'm bursting with pride.until next time. 


	19. A little peace for now

Chap. Nineteen: "A little peace for now."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll here's the next chapter. And my heart goes out to all those who lost someone in the 911 incident. I was home from school with the flu, gah.but my parents don't want me missing so I was out for a day.that SUCKS oh well. I'm almost finished with the story but I've been saying that for a while now haven't I? Whelp I'm all ready thinking about the sequel and I hope that it'll be just as  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we'll be arriving in Hong Kong in fifteen minutes" came the flight attendants voice over the intercom.  
  
"Oh I can't wait till we land" Tomoyo exclaimed excited, I looked at her and smiled.she's been so helpful since Syaoran left I don't know what I would do without her. 'The next day we got an uninvited guests but at least he didn't drop in while Syaoran and I was busy like he did before.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispered waking up, she left the bed and found it empty as usual 'can't he ever stay in bed late for once' she thought somewhat irritated but not enough to dampen her mood. She turned her head towards the bathroom when the door opened revealing Syaoran in a towel, Sakura's eyes took their time looking over his so fine build.god was she blessed or what? "Can't you ever stay in bed late just for once?" she asked speaking her mind.  
  
"I'll remember that." Syaoran smiled sitting next to her. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked surprising Sakura. "You don't think we left the cooking up to Mei Lin did you?"  
  
"Your lucky Mei Lin isn't here," Sakura giggled thinking of what she would like. "How about pancakes?"  
  
"Pancakes it is" Syaoran answered getting up only to be pulled down by Sakura who smile wickedly at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked playing innocent.  
  
"How could I forget" Syaoran stated kissing her softly on the lips, when he moved Sakura raised a brow at him.chuckling lightly he gave her a passionate kiss. "Better?"  
  
"Much better" Sakura moaned smiling giving a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good now go shower you can help your self to any of my clothes.well shirts knowing how they can be a dress for you" Syaoran said smiling at Sakura who stuck out her tongue. "I'll get dressed and make your breakfast" he added getting up, Sakura sighed getting out of bed not even bothering to cover up her naked body after all it was Syaoran the only person who has ever seen her naked.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" Sakura asked wondering if he was going out, she hoped not.she wanted him for her self.  
  
"Nothing yet I want to spent the day with you" Syaoran answered making Sakura squeal in delight as she hurried to the bathroom. Syaoran finished dressing when the shower was turned on, he walked to the bathroom door waiting until she got in before he spoke. "I hope that you'll be this excited to go out with me and always demand me to sleep in late with you and to give a you sound kiss every morning when we're married"  
  
"Nani?!?!" Sakura gasped stopping what she was doing in the shower, she couldn't believe what he just said.  
  
"You heard me now hurry up" Syaoran chuckled walking away, Sakura looked out the shower but he was all ready gone.she couldn't help the bright smile that crept on her face and the bubbly feeling she had in her stomach, she couldn't wait until she saw him then she would corner him and demand an explanation.  
  
Eriol.  
  
"I'll was just coming to get you" Eriol said meeting Syaoran in the hall. "Detective Ahmed is here with questions concerning the death of Carey" he continued as they headed to the front.  
  
"I expected him to come snooping around but not this soon" Syaoran said putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"With all the competition gone or should I say dead we're naturally the first choice and it doesn't help that he dislikes you" Eriol said in a amused tone. "And I think he hates you even more now that Sakura is yours, I think he has a thing for her he's been asking if she is here"  
  
"Well he'll get his answer soon enough" Syaoran replied smugly when they walked into the room where Ahmed and his partner, who couldn't keep his eyes off the girls, was waiting. "Well what do we owe this visit?" Syaoran asked sitting down across from Ahmed who glared at him before answering.  
  
"We're here to ask your whereabouts last night when the untimely demise of Mrs. Carey Liu occurred. She and her husband was caught between a cross fire luckily he was unharmed but is in the mourning of his young wife's death" Ahmed stated getting up, "And I have the strangest feeling you were involved in this too like all the others now tell me where you were and if its not a good answer I'll gladly drag your ass down to the station" Syaoran and the others smiled at him, while the girls playfully flirted with his partner.  
  
"I was home naturally" Syaoran shrugged leaning back with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Like hell you were, I need hard evidence that you were here as you claim you were" Ahmed stated feeling 'I've got you this time' he thought proudly. He came to a halt when he caught sight of the angel standing in the hall way dressed a very large shirt it was apparent that it was all she had on too, he gulped trying to tear his gaze way from her.  
  
Sakura looked at the same police who had locked them up and hit on her at the firing range.well aware of his stare roaming her body. She noticed that everyone else in the room had a smiled on their faces and was aware of Ahmed's improper stare. "Is there something going on?" she asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Hai. Ying Fa Ahmed here is arresting Syaoran for the death of Liu Carey" Eriol answered, the name sound familiar then remembered.tiger's wife 'god bless her soul' she thought sadly, it was her own husbands fault. Whatever impact the news made on her she showered no outer emotion to Eriol and the others pleasure.  
  
"How is that possible when Syaoran was home last night?" Sakura asked looking at Ahmed intently who looked at away not able to keep her gaze.  
  
"He can provide no evidence of his whereabouts last night and he is said to be a rival of her husband" Ahmed stated trying to act business like.  
  
"Oh but you see he was definitely home last night" Sakura assured sitting on Syaoran's lap missing the jealous look that flared across Ahmed's eyes. "And I'm very angry that he hasn't prepared my breakfast like he said he would and now it's too late and I'm very famished. I must say you have bad timing," she added playing with Syaoran's hair who smiling sardonically at Ahmed.  
  
"What proof do you have? That he was here you could be lying to protect him" Ahmed said angrily not knowing why she would want to be with some one like Li.except maybe for his money but she had that.  
  
"The proof I have is personal I'm sure you know what goes on behind close doors or would you like to me enlighten you?" Sakura retorted smiling down at Syaoran she could barely think straight having Syaoran's hand running up and down her thigh, Ahmed looked sick hearing what she said and from the fact that Syaoran's hand had found it's way under the shirt where he gently caressed her leg. "I can personally assure that Syaoran didn't leave his bed or me all night" she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder where she whispered. "Now how are you going to make up for not making me breakfast? And I want a full explanation of what you meant while I was in the shower" she kissed him on the ear before she looked innocently at Ahmed. "Now if you'll excuse me this is impropriate attire I will go change and hopefully when I return you'll be gone," she stated walking happily towards her room, she yelped in surprise when Syaoran smacked her on her rear end, she turned and gave him a seductive look before walking off.  
  
"If you'll excuse us all this business talk is ruining my morning" Tomoyo said all the girls nodding agreement following her towards Sakura's room much to Ahmed's partners dismay.  
  
"Well that answers your questions. now you know that way out" Syaoran prompted pointing in the direction.  
  
"This isn't over." Ahmed spat looking coldly at Syaoran and Eriol who ignored him.  
  
"Personally for me it never begun now find some other man to throw in jail in order to get your promotion and leave us alone" Syaoran spat in a calm voice. "And for note I don't like the way you look at my fiancée if you think I'm evil by the way I handle business then you'll think me the devil himself the way I deal with men looking at her the way you did. I'm the only person who has to right to strip her of clothing now be so kind and get out" he bit out, Eriol and Mika were not at all shocked by the news so they kept quiet with a smile on their face.  
  
"Just wait and see." Ahmed said heading the door in quiet fury; he knew not to cross Li especially in his territory.  
  
"Well that was some news" Eriol stated when they head the front door slam shut. "It's about time too your mother will be proud.  
  
"I'm sure auntie will be I can imagine her face now" Mika said smiling whole heartedly Syaoran looked at his two cousins and sighed with an annoyed expression on his face which made their smile widen.  
  
"Yeah if only she knew it too" Syaoran replied folding his arms making their mouths drop open, Eriol and Mika looked at each other and burst out laughing getting a hard core glare from Syaoran.  
  
"You are in no position to laugh I bet you haven't gotten Naoko to come with you" Syaoran snapped smirking, Mika's laughter was cut short and glared at Syaoran and at Eriol was now laughing at the two who turned and glared at him.  
  
"I'm working on it" Mika countered. "And just because you all ready have Tomoyo doesn't mean anything how do you think her mother will react when she finds out that you and her daughter have been naughty out of wed lock?" he added smiling at how Eriol's face paled.  
  
"Good one Mika" Syaoran chuckled lightly brushing off Eriol's glare who eventually smiled.  
  
"I have a simple solution to everyone's problems about getting girls to come and her mother off my back" Eriol replied confidently.  
  
"How's that?" Syaoran asked wondering what he was up to, Mika. also wanted to know.  
  
"Well.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
"I guess your feeling a lot better.in fact enough to sleep with Li" Naoko joked while Sakura dressed in jeans and a white blue shirt with slippers.  
  
"Absolutely and I know that you would have done the same thing too Nao." Sakura replied brushing her hair in one then started to braid it.  
  
"God dam right I would" Naoko stated smiling at Sakura's shocked look, Sakura giggled knowing full well that Naoko was growing up like the rest of them.  
  
"How was Mei Lin feeling you know with Renzo's passing?" Sakura said sadly wishing she could have said bye to her friend.  
  
"She's getting along okay but is doesn't help that she get ah.she's pregnant" Tomoyo answered looking at her hands, Sakura and everyone else was silent not knowing what to say.  
  
"At least she will have a beautiful reminder of their love" Sakura stated smiling the others looked at her with a slight smile on their faces. "Their love will never die because everyday she'll see what a precious gift came from it"  
  
"Yeah that's a good way to put it and I'm sure your right. Right now I wish Alex would get back I hate it when he goes out even with Max" Rika said getting worried.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way back.Syaoran told Takashi to stay away from here and keep a watchful eye on Chiharu. But for me and Rika we are staying with our boyfriends and in fact I haven't seen my parents from since that night" Naoko explained sighing then she looked up with a smile on her face. "But I don't care what they do because I love Mika and nothing will keep me away from him.nothing" she added loyally.  
  
"Same here.Alex even brought me to meet his mother she was really sweet" Rika added proudly making the other girls laugh Sakura couldn't help but think about what Syaoran had said when she was in the shower and hope to god he would really ask her to be his wife cause she like Naoko would follow him to hell and back.  
  
Later.  
  
Sakura placed the sixth candle on the small table in the back yard, after lighting it she stood back and closed her eyes saying a small prayer "Oh this wasn't suppose to happen, I was there to make sure you got out okay." she whispered mournfully watching the sunset.  
  
"I'm sure you did your best" Syaoran whispered hugging her from behind; Sakura sighed resting her head on his chest. "Whose the sixth candle for?" he asked softly  
  
"For Hope, I thought that I had gotten the guy before he fired but I was too slow" Sakura cried softly "and then when Joe tried to help me get out he got shot too and when they beat Tia he made me watch holding my face when I tried to turn away" she wiped a tear away as she gazed at the blurry sunset.  
  
"Listen to me, everyone who died knew what they were getting themselves into. That's why I didn't want you to join but I have no regrets that you did, you've made my life better. Being a Wolf means a lot more then War, we're all family related somehow except for the ones who joined here in Japan you'll see what I mean when you meet my family, this will all be over soon" he assured placing a kiss on her temple.  
  
"And when its over how many of us will remain?" Sakura asked turning to face him "How many friends have you lost since you've been in this?"  
  
"Many but I didn't have a choice about joining, I was born into it. It was my birth right I couldn't just turn my back on it" Syaoran stated firmly his lips in a thin line as he thought about everyone he had lost "That's why I gave you a choice, everything comes with the bad and the good right now it's the bad but it'll get better" Sakura looked at him and wondered how much he'd lost in his entire life and still remain so strong.  
  
"I know it will" she whispered hugging him 'it will and I'll make sure it does' he though looking at the fading sunset.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for now, I'll probably update faster next time. Ne ways what'd ya'll think? It was kind of straight forward with no bad stuff happening but the next chapters won't be that way trust me, there's lots of action coming not that we're really counting down the end.the question is who will survive? 


	20. Wedding Bell Blues

Chap. Twenty: "Wedding bell blues."  
  
  
  
Author's note: hey ya'll I had to change the name because my stupid computer wouldn't let me used wild things but this morning I changed it. Well this chap. was to make sure that ya'll know that I've changed the name back to its original. I was upset that I lost all my reviews but oh well it's the story that really counts right? I'll finish this soon and I hope you enjoy this chap. JA Ne.  
  
  
  
'I never knew something like this could ever happen but it did and it was quite hilarious. at least for the gang and I it was.as for the participants family it wasn't as funny. I was in chemistry when it happened the last day of school for all the seniors, I was tired because I had to make up all my tests and get my graduation outfit and year book, prom was a week away and graduation four days after'  
  
"Hey Kinomoto you coming to my party this weekend?" a girl whispered to Sakura breaking her line of thought.  
  
"I don't know Risa if I don't have anything planned" Sakura answered she knew the girl from cheerleading, and even though she had been a lousy captain, Chiharu still had them in shape but most of the varsity squad was still angry with her. "I'll try to come okay"  
  
"All right its just that we never see you anymore and by the way do you know your in the run for prom queen right?" Risa asked laughing at Sakura's shocked face. "I guess you didn't know but how could you when you don't come to school that much anymore"  
  
"I do too come to school but some things came up, I was really busy" Sakura replied smiling 'yeah really busy being a prisoner and losing friends' she thought. "Have you seen Naoko?" she asked realizing that she hadn't seen her all day.  
  
"No only Rika and Chiharu, anyways see you Friday night your helping out. Remember you said you would at the beginning of school" Risa said matter-of- factly, Sakura nodded realizing that she had indeed said that.  
  
"I'll be there I promise" Sakura said before turning around to do her work, the sound of the intercom got everyone's attention.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, Mihara Chiharu and Sasaki Rika please report to the front office immediately" came the principal's hard voice.  
  
"Now what?" Sakura whispered getting her stuff aware that all eyes was on her, when she walked into the hall she met up with Rika and Chiharu.  
  
"What'd we do?" Chiharu asked Sakura and Rika shrugged when they came to the door.  
  
"Let me do all the talking, okay he doesn't know you two well" Sakura stated smiling they nodded as she opened the door.  
  
"Go right in girls Mr. Ellis is waiting for you" the secretary said smiling, Sakura smiled and nodded placing her bag over her shoulder. When they walked into his office, he was with Naoko's parent making them gulp.  
  
"Sit down on the sofa ladies" he said standing up, the three of them dropped to the sofa smiling at Naoko's parents who didn't even bother returning it.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked softly praying that Naoko was all right, Rika reached for her hand as she reached for Chiharu's.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing, we have been aware that you girls including Yanagisiwa Naoko have been hanging out with bad company we are very concerned" Mr. Ellis said standing front of them.  
  
"I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of, they aren't bad company at all" Rika said smiling as she squeezed Sakura's hand. "Is Naoko sick?"  
  
"No my daughter is not sick, we're here to find out where she is so we can make her come home. We haven't seen our daughter in over a week now tell me where my child is" Mrs. Yanagisiwa yelled holding unto her husband, Sakura and the girls tried to hide their shock.  
  
"But she went home for school like we all did. We all went home on Sunday" Sakura replied uneasily trying to think about what Naoko could be up to.  
  
"We know that you girls are always together you've been friends since kindergarten so you telling us you don't know where my daughter is, is a flat out lie Kinomoto your father would have been ashamed of you" Mr. Yanagisiwa spat Sakura felt like she was slapped in the face.  
  
"You hold on just a minute, I think you're being rude bringing Sakura's father into this. We told you we don't know Naoko is she's a big girl she doesn't need baby sitters. Of all the years you've known us, you must know that we aren't liars but it seems that you don't now if you are finished we have the rest of our class. I was in the middle of a exam and I don't wish to fail" Chiharu stated firmly standing up dragging Sakura who dragged Rika with her.  
  
"If we hear from her we'll be sure to call you right away or have her call I'm sure she's safe" Sakura said smiling at Chiharu's defense.  
  
"We know that you Kinomoto is the one who dragged all the girls into this life style. I want you to know that if anything happens to Naoko I will hold you responsibly" Mrs. Yanagisiwa sneered glaring at Sakura.  
  
"No your wrong she didn't drag us in anything, we did it by our own free will besides there was nothing to be dragged in anyways. We're all good girls here, don't you trust your daughter?" Rika replied holding back her anger. "I don't think you do, you would rather her be friends with the shallow people who go to this school. The new friends that we have is more of a family we watch out for the other"  
  
"Vivian will hear of this," she yelled looking at Sakura who merely smile in return.  
  
"Do as you wish I don't care what she thinks in fact she doesn't have any saying in the things I do. I'm 18 I do as I please oh one more thing so is Naoko good day" Sakura said leading Rika and Chiharu out the door leaving the three adults looking at the door.  
  
"We'll inform you right away if we see your daughter, I'm sure she'll come to school she's a sensible girl" Mr. Ellis said frowning.  
  
"You had better hope your right.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Naoko asked again for the hundredth time, Mika chuckled looking at her.  
  
"It was the only way, if you want to back out we still can you know" he replied pulling up in front of the house, he knew he was lying through his teeth but he would make her make the decision.  
  
"No I don't want to, I'm glad we did now we will never be apart" Naoko finally answered kissing him before they opened the door coming face to face with everyone who by the way didn't look happy well at least the girls didn't the guys were smirking. "Hey guys is something wrong?" she asked holding Mika's hand tightly.  
  
"Wrong?" Chiharu repeated standing up as she placed her hands on her hips, Tomoyo taping with a frown on her face.  
  
"You ask us if something is wrong?" Rika echoed standing up beside Chiharu with an angry expression.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked when everyone looked at her expecting something.  
  
"Aren't you going to stand too?" Alex asked making Sakura sweat drop getting up, she really didn't want to she was quite comfortable in Syaoran's arms but this needed to be taken care of.  
  
"Naoko where have you been since we all went home?" Sakura asked calmly noticing when her face flushed Eriol and Syaoran leaned forward wanting to hear the explanation.  
  
"Well I. I mean we were." Naoko trailed off gulping at the glares she got. "We were together and want privacy" she lied.  
  
"If you wanted privacy you could have rented a hotel" Rika snapped turning her glare to Mika who was trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Naoko sweetie don't lie to us you know you're a horrible liar like Sakura" Chiharu stated getting a slap from Sakura "Okay you're a better liar then Sakura" she corrected laughing at Sakura's frowning face "Anyways that's not the point you were gone without any of us knowing where you were not only did your parents threaten us but we were worried sick about you. Don't you think it would have been fair if you at least told us you were leaving and you would be safe?"  
  
"I'm sorry but we didn't know it would take so long and then we got lost" Naoko apologized smiling "But we have good news" she added praying it would make them lighten up.  
  
"Your pregnant? Oh god don't tell us that we don't want to know" Rika yelled making her turned beet red "Mika I'm going to kill you, how could you do this?" Alex had to hold her back when he burst out laughing.  
  
"I didn't get Naoko pregnant" Mika replied laughing but shut up when Naoko looked at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me getting pregnant?" she asked angrily, Syaoran and Eriol was having a great time seeing Mika the center of female wrath.  
  
"No. There isn't anything wrong with you getting pregnant how could you think such a thing" Mika defended softly making her smile as she hugged him.  
  
"So she's not pregnant?" Sakura asked when he nodded no they sighed crossing out that thought on their imaginary list "So why did you two disappear?"  
  
"We got married" Naoko answered happily making her friends mouths hang up before they quickly shut them, they squealed running to hug her. "So you guys aren't mad?"  
  
"Of course at least not at that but at the fact that you didn't ask us to come but we'll forgive" Chiharu answered laughing as she hugged Naoko tightly.  
  
"This is great, you married and Sakura running against Ping for prom queen and Jin su is the king" Rika stated laughing as Sakura's face.  
  
"Really? Poor Sakura" Naoko said sadly making Sakura laugh.  
  
"It isn't all that bad if I win they'll just have to do with out the king and queen dance besides I think Ping should win they make a way better couple" Sakura pointed out looking at Syaoran who was sitting on the sofa "besides I all ready have my king" he looked at her and wink a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Any ways Risa some how caught up to all of us so now we're going to her party I told Sakura we don't have to go but she said she promised. Now we're all going including Tomoyo" Chiharu said sighing.  
  
"Won't it seem like a child's party to us?" Naoko pointed out the others nodded sadly making the guys chuckle.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be healthy for you" Eriol said ducking a pillow that was aimed at his head. "Besides if you girls don't go you'll be bored with out us guys," he added smiling like Takashi, Mika and Alex Syaoran had no emotion.  
  
"OH. How's that?" Naoko asked looking at Mika who smiled resting against that door.  
  
"Because we have something to do that night and we'll be gone until the following morning" he answered softly losing his smile, he didn't have to know what night they were talking about, Sakura was sure she wasn't the only one who didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Where are you guys going and when did you plan telling us?" Tomoyo asked firmly looking at all of them when no one answered she added "Come on tell me, Eriol"  
  
"Wolf wants to see us its nothing dangerous but we'll be gone for a while" Syaoran stated the sound of his voice made it clear to all that that was the end of that discussion but Sakura made a mental note to ask him later about this meeting.  
  
"We will have a lot of fun with out you guys won't we girls" Rika stated looking at Alex with a smile on her face.  
  
"Definitely" they all answered smiling.  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
"How's everything going?" he asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"Its great a little calmer here then in Japan, no wait a hell lot calmer but I guess I need time to bond with my family" Mei Lin answered happily. "But I'm not allowed to go out they think I shouldn't do anything dangerous until after I give birth" she whined making him smile.  
  
"You are listening right?" he asked knowing that he was the only one who could ever get Mei Lin to listen.  
  
"Of course I'm listening what choice do I have? No one over here likes to party like the girls did, by the way how's everyone and when are you and the others coming home?"  
  
"They are fine, Sakura and Naoko are coming back with us. We'll be home soon so don't worry" he answered making her squeal. "Mei Lin don't do that" he winced wondering if he was deaf in his left ear.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm so happy oh this is going to be great I cant wait" Mei Lin said all ready making plans.  
  
"I can tell" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes, he was wondering if having all of them together in Hong Kong would be a safe thing.  
  
"Oh shut up, ne ways I have to go mother wants us to go for lunch with Auntie Yelen" Mei Lin sighed "Hurry and get here its so boring"  
  
"Okay I'll talk you later" Syaoran said softly before hanging up.  
  
  
  
Minutes later.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked hugging Syaoran from behind, she had walked into his room only to find him studying one of his gun the other on the nightstand. She rested her head on his shoulder waiting for his answer.  
  
"I was thinking that it's about time you got here what took you so long?" Sakura laughed hearing this because she knew it wasn't at all what he was thinking whatever it was it was important.  
  
"I was talking to Tomoyo and lost track of time, we finally got Naoko to talk to her parents. Now really what where you thinking about it's no use lying to me little Wolf" Syaoran sighed knowing that she had him there truthfully he didn't want to answer her but she wouldn't stop until he did. Reaching for her he moved her to his lap holding her like one would a child. "I can see your going to take your precious time on this" Sakura breathed feeling his kisses on her fingers. Syaoran chuckled brushing her hair off her perfect face, drawing her closer to his face he said softly.  
  
"Since as you my dear is soo stubborn I know we'll be here all night until you get your answer" he whispered kissing her neck, Sakura nodded slightly running her fingers down his back "I was thinking about you and." cutting off the sentence he brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"And?" Sakura help when he laid her against his bed, her body all ready becoming aroused by his kisses and caresses. Syaoran moved his hand down her neck to her flat stomach sending shivers through her body.  
  
"Where you would like me to propose to you" he answered. feeling Sakura stiffen beneath him he continued "But since as I was trained to be a fighter I couldn't think of anywhere so my dear this will have to do" Sakura didn't know what to think, here he was asking her to marry him at the same time seducing her. There was nowhere else that could compare to this, smiling she pulled him to her deepening the kiss. Syaoran on the other hand was waiting for her to push him off and laugh in his face about the lame way he proposed but instead she kissed him deeply. "So my cherry blossom, will you marry me?" he whispered huskily mere inches from her lips.  
  
"What do you think?" Sakura asked caressing his face with a bright smile on her face, "I think I've been waiting for you to ask me that since the first day I saw you in the school yard, you're the first guy I've kiss, loved and made love to and I would like nothing more then to be your wife" Syaoran groaned capturing her lips fierce kiss Sakura returning the passion with the same force between all the kissing Syaoran slipped the engagement ring on her finger "Now I won't feel bad taking your shirts to sleep in" Sakura confessed making him laugh.  
  
"I don't mind at all it's a lot easier to get you out of them" Syaoran stated pulled his shirt over her head tossing it on the floor "Your nightgowns are the hardest thing's I've ever come by" Sakura laughed at his boyish confession.  
  
"Thank god you wear boxers they're a lot easier to get into" Sakura added as she wrapped her legs around his waist crushing him to her "I don't like complicated clothing" she whispered nibbling on his ear as her hand slipped under his boxers unto his butt.  
  
"Sakura your hands are cold" Syaoran gasped making her laugh as he tried to move one thing he hated and that was coldness but she held unto him.  
  
"Then let me warm you up," she suggest licking her lips, Syaoran gladly took the invitation resting his arms on other side of her head he his and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
"By all means" he whispered moving to her neck as his hand moved down to her essence, Sakura pressed her self against his hand, moving in perfect rhythm. She arched herself into his when he sucked her hard nipple into his mouth, whimpering when she felt the warmth of his tongue move against her sensitive skin a moan escaping her lips as she exhaled closing her eyes to savor the pleasure he was giving her and what she was giving him.  
  
  
  
Party.Sunday (These days are going fast)  
  
  
  
"This is what we called a regular teenage party madam" Rika said laughing as she turned off her explorer, Tomoyo nodded looking at all the teenagers pilling into the large house. "Well at least the rich kind" she corrected.  
  
"Then lets go, I've got a lot of tape" Tomoyo said happily "Sakura and Naoko should be here all ready right?"  
  
"Yeah they had to come early to help out" Chiharu answered closing the car door, she spotted Sakura's car beside the garage thinking about how much Joe and Max did to it. "I still can't believe Li and her are engaged"  
  
"They were made for each other, Mei Lin and I saw it when she yelled at him right in front of everyone" Tomoyo said remembering "It was really funny, you guys should have been with us from when we first came here we would have really had a lot of fun"  
  
"Yeah I bet we would, out of the four of us only Chiharu and I were the wild ones but now its like we're actually being the real us" Rika stated looping arms with Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
  
"Absolutely now lets go and be bored to death" Chiharu sighed making them laugh, "Oh and if any guy is being stupid don't be afraid to whop his ass"  
  
Inside.  
  
Sakura and naoko sighed sitting on the bench that were placed on the lawn to avoid getting wet from the pool "Can you imagine that this was once what we were like before we saw the real world?" Naoko said softly playing with her punch.  
  
"NO we were never like this we were perfect rich girls but now we know what the world is really like and when they go out into it thinking that everything revolves around them they are going to get a major reality check" Sakura stated resting back "We've lived and they haven't"  
  
"That's for sure, can we sit down?" Rika asked from behind making the two jump.  
  
"Yeah and don't do that" Naoko yelled holding her heart as the three of them sat on the bench.  
  
"You know I haven't been here for five minutes and I'm all ready aware that we're the center of attention," Tomoyo pointed out amusedly. "It's like they haven't seen girls before"  
  
"Actually word around school is that we're dangerous and shouldn't be around" Chiharu laughed winking at a guy who passed making him almost trip. they all laughed seeing that.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling that our once fake friends don't want us here" Rika said with mock hurt.  
  
"What gave you that idea that hostile stares?" Sakura asked sarcastically smirking, they all looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"They know they can't walked in our shoes cause we're bad ass bitches. Come on let's take you around by the way where's the birthday girl?" Rika asked taking Tomoyo's hand as they all got up.  
  
"She's in her parents room with Takashi's best friend," Naoko answered simply. "Hey Tomoyo how much tape do you have?"  
  
"Oh yak that's sick besides I don't think Takashi would like to sell it" Tomoyo said showing a disgusted face at the idea.  
  
"No not for that everyone stays away from videos since what happened with Ping and Jin su" Naoko replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Speak of the devil look at who just got here," Chiharu said nudging Sakura who looked and smiled. "His face doesn't look at that bad"  
  
"That's because he had a job done" Naoko informed softly making them laugh "Hey Sakura say hi maybe he'll run away"  
  
"I doubt it, Here goes" Sakura shrugged with a bored expression "Hey Jin su how's it going long time no see" Sakura yelled waving hi, everyone looked at her like she was crazy but the look on Jin su's face was cautious totally opposite of Ping who was raging.  
  
"How's your nose?" Rika called getting a slap from them as they tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hey everyone there's the coolest road chase on the TV it's two gangs and the police" a boy yelled getting the girls attention they looked at each other and raced to the house pushing through the crowd.  
  
"Holy crap did you see that turn, he's one heck of a driver" someone yelled excitedly 'Syaoran' Sakura thought worriedly looking at the black sports car. She jumped when her phone started to ring fumbling to get it out of the bag.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a shaky voice watching the TV.  
  
"Sakura" came Syaoran's voice making her sigh in relief "Listen to me I want you and the girls to stay at your friends house until we come for ya'll what ever you do don't leave" he ordered awakening the anxiety in her whole body.  
  
"What's wrong? Where are you?" she asked well near yelled.  
  
"Listen just do it I'll be there soon." and that was all he said when the phone went dead and she watched on TV as one of the cars ran into a truck exploding.Sakura's whole world turned black.  
  
  
  
Author's note: What was that all about? Weird, I wonder if he's all right? Ne ways that was chap. 20 and I hope to god that ya'll enjoyed it. Remember to review peeps 


	21. Tiger's new plan

Chap. Twenty-one: "Tiger's new plan."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I got threatened into giving this to you, LOL I hope you enjoy it. And remem. To review  
  
  
  
"Why isn't he here yet?" Sakura whispered sitting on the sofa in the living room where she was brought back to this reality after passing out.  
  
"Sakura Eriol said they were all the way across town and was trying to get here as fast as possible" Tomoyo answered softly wondering in truth why they hadn't arrived yet "It's only ten thirty try and calm down your making Naoko nervous not to mention the others" she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry its just with all that's happening maybe it's finally taking a toll on me you know" Sakura said sadly trying to steady her nerves.  
  
"Nor can I but you mustn't show it, if you love Xiao Lang then you've got to put your trust in him. He was never careless then and he won't be now and he'll make sure to be extra careful now that he's got you" Tomoyo explained firmly "You know when Wolf started to take him, Eriol and Mika out Mei Lin and I were always wrecked with nervousness but then we started to realize that we shouldn't be because they are the best and there is nothing to it. I never thought I would be this okay with him doing what he's needed to do but I can't stop him, its in their family.deeply rooted in their family"  
  
"And it'll continue that way forever" Sakura finished softly closing her eyes, this is was what she was marrying into but she told her self that she would follow him to hell and back and right now they were in hell and she wouldn't let him down.  
  
"You know you guys are a real drag" Risa said standing before them with an angry expression "What is my party not wild enough for you? What happened to your older sexier boyfriends why aren't they here I was hoping to steal one for my self"  
  
"Then you are way out of luck and so is any other female here who has the same idea," Naoko stated flatly with a smile like the others.  
  
"How's that? Shouldn't you at least make them make their own decision?" a girl asked boldly getting the attention of the girls.  
  
"Jess stop I was only kidding, these guys are my friends" Risa stated looking at the girl who she really never liked.  
  
"Well we're not are we girls?" Jess said to her posse, who nodded.  
  
"See this is how" Rika said standing up "All those guys are off limits and if you think your bold enough to try anything I won't be afraid to put you in your place" she added in a completely calm tone.  
  
"Oh please Sasaki we're not afraid of you" another laughed Rika raised a brow at the girl and the others looked on amusedly Tomoyo taping. "Don't worry we'll take care of him, I'm sure we can handle a bad boy" that was it, Rika broke loose and the girl found her self pinned against a wall drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"Please repeat that" Rika said nicely "See I'm sure I didn't hear you right, no I'm sure I didn't hear you right and that no one else in this room heard you right"  
  
"Rika let her go" Sakura ordered pulling her friend back calmly not wanting the girl to get hurt, she would have like to let Rika do whatever she wished but now it wasn't a fair fight. "It's not worth it"  
  
"Oh its worth it I need something to let my anger unto and she'll do nicely" Rika replied angrily looking at the girl who was holding her throat.  
  
"Your all crazy" she gasped holding her throat, they all looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Then fight me because I need a good work out at least I'll be able to do the job" Sakura stated losing her cool, "Listen what ever your name is" she said looking at the girl "If you and your friends try anything stupid you'll see just how much of what is going around school about us is true now back off"  
  
"Leave the big boys to us," Naoko added hugging Rika from behind "Now run along like good girls" she said shooing them making everyone laugh.  
  
"You girls are suppose to be having good clean fun and here you are causing conflict, what will we do with you" Mika laughed from the behind making Naoko jump a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something" Alex helped holding a beer in his hand "Hey thank the birthday girl for this" he said holding it up.  
  
"You guys are late" Chiharu chided hugging Takashi "And dirty" she added softly.  
  
"The jock is here hey where's my gift?" Risa asked looking at Takashi trying to keep her eyes off the hunks with him. Sakura didn't hear any of the conversation going nor did Tomoyo as they looked for their man.  
  
"Hey where's Eriol and Xiao Lang?" Tomoyo asked frowning, Alex pointed towards the door as they walked in both frowning. Risa's mouth and every other girl's dropped open seeing the two walk into the room their eyes following their every movement. "Your late"  
  
"We know. we can't exactly run every stop light" Eriol replied smiling as he took the bottle from Alex and one from Mika handing it to Syaoran.  
  
"Risa the one with the blue eyes and spikes is Mika, Alex is the one next to him, Eriol with beside him and this is Li" Sakura introduced quickly "Guys this is Risa and now I'm stealing him away" she said taking Syaoran's hand leading him out the door.  
  
"You guys wouldn't happen to have a brother?" Risa asked innocently making Eriol and the guys laugh.  
  
"Nope thanks for the drink.you don't mind if we stay here for a while until Li is finished right?" Eriol said smiling making Risa's heart do summersaults.  
  
"You guys can stay here forever" she answered happily; the girls knew she meant every word she said and sighed sadly.  
  
"What I would give to run my hand through his hair god its long" a girl sighed dreamily.  
  
"No his body, he's soo manly not at all like these boys here. Hey have you noticed that Yamazaki is getting hotter too bad he's Mihara's"  
  
"Kinomoto is all over him we don't stand a chance, he didn't even once glance at any of us. Hey is she kissing him?"  
  
"I think she is" one answered watching Sakura and Syaoran who was sitting on the bench, well Syaoran was on the bench with Sakura sitting on his lap her legs on each side.  
  
"You had me soo worried when I saw the car crash" Sakura whispered resting her head against his as she placed her hand on his chest feeling the holster beneath his jacket.  
  
"There was no need to be, I'm here now and everything is fine" Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Didn't you know I was riding not driving?"  
  
"I guess it most have slipped my mind but lets not worry about that now" Sakura answered pressing her lips to his feeling the warmth, opening her mouth to welcome the gently thrusting of his tongue. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck feeling the excitement build in her as she matched his movements.  
  
"Man Jin su that guy is working it" a guy whispered watching the couple.  
  
"Yeah he stole what you wanted without even trying and then she and him gave you a beating"  
  
"Will you guys shut up, he'll be rid of her in no time guys like him are no good" Jin su snapped angrily watching them with rage, she didn't even bother to hide her enjoyment of what he was doing as she laughed.  
  
"Doesn't look that way to me" one laughed "Or does it with her friends, man Sasaki almost beat the hell out of that girl. I'm telling you they've changed a lot and shouldn't be messed with"  
  
"They'll get what's coming to them.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Listen if we can't get them we'll get the next best thing" Tiger stated wiping the dirt off his face, all his men nodded looking at the pictures he placed on the table of four young girls.  
  
"These are kids" one older one said looking at the pictures, "Especially her"  
  
"She is not a child and is the most valuably and dangerous like this one" Tiger stated placing Tomoyo's picture next to Sakuras.  
  
"They don't look dangerous"  
  
"Don't let their innocent looks fool you, if they were weaklings they wouldn't be with the two who we want" everyone nodded in understanding even though it was snooping low.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"We take them out but we can't do it one by one or else Li will catch unto us, we have to do it back to back all on the same day when they are no where near them little boys"  
  
"This should be interesting, if we succeed you will go down in history as the man who killed Li's girl or the man who was killed by Li"  
  
"I'll go down as the man who got rid of him" Tiger corrected confidently.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
Sakura reached across the bed but felt thin air, opening her eyes she saw that Syaoran was gone as usual every morning. Why couldn't he ever just once sleep in with her? "Get that frown off your face" a voice said softly turning she saw him standing at her window with only his pants on.  
  
"Where are you off to now?" Sakura asked sitting up, she didn't want him to go anywhere at least not yet anyways.  
  
"I'm off to meet Eriol and Alex and its nothing dangerous. Trust me" Syaoran answered sitting next to her, Sakura nodded pulling the sheets to her chest. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her face closely.  
  
"Nothings wrong I just feel a little sick maybe it's that after effects of last night. I still can't believe we took Risa clubbing" Sakura answered lamely laying back, Syaoran sighed going beside her drawing her into his arms.  
  
"I think she needed it don't worry Max took her home," Sakura laughed hearing that; no doubt Max had a lot of fun last night she thought. She sighed deeply burying her head in his neck for comfort intertwining her legs with his.  
  
"Don't leave look outside is cloudy its not a day to go out its one to stay in.stay here with me" Sakura said holding unto him tightly trying to think of everything that would make him stay and not go "We can stay in here all day, just you and me"  
  
"Will you stop seducing me, its very tempting but you know I have to go" Syaoran said sadly running his hand down her back "How about this, I'll go and you shower and wait for me here and we'll stay in this room for as long as you want or do what ever you want. I won't take no more then an hour" Sakura rose up and looked him in the eyes a smile forming on her lips. "I knew that would get your attention"  
  
"Of course, that sounds so wonderful I'll do exactly that" Sakura giggled kissing him "And I know we'll have a lot of fun" another kiss, Syaoran didn't like how her naked body was pressing against his chest and was contemplating weather or not to blow the guys off and just stay here. "And I'll think of a lot of things for us to do"  
  
"And if you don't stop right now Eriol and Alex are going to be pissed that I didn't show up" Syaoran pointed out but didn't resist that kiss or the other and somehow he had Sakura on her back him over her "You are evil" he whispered kissing her softly.  
  
"I know so why don't you take off your jeans so we can share body heat" Sakura purred seductively making Syaoran chuckle but before he could answer there was a knock on the door making them stop "Go away please" she whispered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Sakura but there's a guy here by the name of Mika for Mr. Li" came Rose's cheery voice "I told him to wait downstairs"  
  
"Don't go" Sakura whined holding him down but he got up bringing her and the sheets with him much to her amusement, Syaoran looked down at her helplessly trying not to laugh "Its not funny"  
  
"Yes it is, but I love you just the way you are now I have to go" Syaoran laughed placing her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Your leaving and that's the best you can do?" Sakura teased, she yelped when he grabbed her around the waist and dipped her kissing her passionately. Rose walked into the room coming to a halt; she watched the site with hilarity,  
  
"How was that?" Syaoran asked standing her up right, Sakura gave him a dazed smile trying to focus "I think I understand I'll be back in a hour" he said kissing her on the forehead, he shrugged his shirt on picking up his jacket that had his guns under it before leaving.  
  
"Are you back on planet earth yet?" Rose asked putting down some of Syaoran's clothing she noticed increased with his visits.  
  
"Nope not yet" Sakura answered absently going by the window when the car pulled off "Do you think his kisses will always have this effect on me?"  
  
"They certainly will my dear" Rose answered positively Sakura nodded all ready counting the minutes.  
  
"Hey Sakura get ready so we can go, I want to borrow you for half n' hour so I can pick out a dress for prom" Naoko said at the door making Sakura jump "Nice wardrobe by the way"  
  
"Oh be quite I didn't know you came too" Sakura said smiling as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Mika thought we could hang until they got back, I wasn't too keen on him going out again but he said he had to and it wouldn't take long" Naoko stated sitting on the chair while Rose made the bed "Hey this morning Risa called me and demand that I send Max over for another round but I couldn't find Max"  
  
"I have a feeling he didn't want to be found, did you see how she was acting last night. I don't think she was his type"  
  
"Mika and Eriol said the same thing too" Naoko answered when the shower started when something on the floor caught her attention making sure Rose wasn't looking she quickly picked it up and walked towards the bathroom closing the door behind her. "Hey Sakura did you guys use protection last night if ya'll did anything?" she asked Sakura almost fell on her ass hearing Naoko's question.  
  
"Of course we did" Sakura answered firmly "At least I think we did" she added to herself starting to count the days in her head.  
  
"Good. now hurry so we can go"  
  
  
  
And the games begin.  
  
"I can't believe it didn't fit"  
  
"Mine fit perfectly Risa, I don't know what happened to yours" Chiharu replied as they walked through the school doors.  
  
"She gave the wrong size," one said getting a slap from Risa, Chiharu looked at her helplessly.  
  
"We'll see you later Chiharu," a girl waved, Chiharu waved back pressing the button to start her car since, as it was a hot day out. Everyone screamed dropping to the ground when her car exploded sending her flying unto her back, Chiharu looked at the site and felt she was going to be sick, someone wanted her dead.  
  
"NO" she whispered getting up, she looked about her before running inside the school trying to find her phone. She looked behind her when the doors flew open and two guys came running in after her.  
  
"There she is get her" one yelled pulling out his gun, Chiharu thought frantically of where to go and choose the first door she came to which happened to be the auditorium. she ran down the middle through the darkness trying to find somewhere to hide almost tripping over something on the floor.  
  
"She's inside here find her, we've all ready messed up" she heard him ordered as she slipped behind the curtains grabbing a violin that was resting on a table.  
  
"NO lets get out of here I'm sure her friends called the police"  
  
"Shut up before I shoot you my self just find the bitch and be careful" he said walking up the steps unto the stage. Chiharu stood still as one passed her heading into the back, but the other started to search through the drapes clutching the violin she readied herself. A scream caught in her throat when he pulled it back, coming face to face with her.  
  
"NO" Chiharu growled hitting him across the head with the violin, the man's legs buckled beneath him making a thud as he dropped to the floor. She pushed his body behind the curtains picking up his gun before slowly walking in the darkness trying to find her way out.  
  
"THERE you are" a man yelled from behind, Chiharu spun around and screamed as the gun went off. She saw the man's eyes widen before collapsing to the ground, dropping the weapon she ran to the doors pushing through it she bumped into a man police officer and burst into tears.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked holding her by the shoulders, Chiharu didn't hear anything as her mind reeled she had just killed a man.  
  
"He's de.dead" she cried covering her face but then something hit her, "I'm sorry I must go" she said pushing away from him, he and his partner watched as she ran to the doors dialing something.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Rika.  
  
"How much of that stuff do you need?" Rika asked looking at Tomoyo load the fabric into the basket.  
  
"Enough so I can make all of us a costume" Tomoyo answered smiling as they headed to the counter, she looked at a red light bouncing off Rika pendent and yelled "Duck" pushing Rika to the floor when the glass window of the store exploded flying everywhere.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Rika yelled as they crawled to the back as fast as possible "Whoever is calling had better stop"  
  
"NO its Chiharu she's warning us" Tomoyo replied looking at the face "It happened to her now we have to warn Sakura"  
  
"Lets get going" Rika said pulling Tomoyo to her feet as they broke through the back door into the market place. "Oh we stood a better chance inside"  
  
"Lets go" Tomoyo yelled pulling Rika into the people ignoring the five men who were behind them.  
  
"What the hell did we do to them?"  
  
"I don't know but right now we have to out run them" Tomoyo said pulling out a gun shocking Rika "I'm not the only one Sakura's has one too, Eriol insisted I learn and never leave with out it" she explained pointing it sky ward letting off two shots, everyone scattered in panic making the man lose them.  
  
"Smart" Rika said following her through, "Aaahh" she screamed falling to the ground, she looked back and saw a man reaching for her with a gun "Get away" she yelled kicking him repeated in the face as Tomoyo helped her to her feet.  
  
"Come on I've speed dialed Sakura hopefully it was soon enough. We have to get out of here but every exit is blocked"  
  
"Then lets go up" Rika suggested pointing at the bars above them that led over the exits, Tomoyo nodded and jumped swinging up landing on the bar like a gymnasts followed by Rika.  
  
"We have to move fast, when we got out run to the subway" Tomoyo ordered Rika nodded following her.  
  
"This sucks warn the others make sure they have back up with the other two, the important one is the last. We've lost them and he get his face mashed in" a man yelled angrily, Tiger would have his head for this.  
  
"All right"  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and the guys finally finished up what they had set out to do and was heading to the door when Eriol's phone rang "Hello?"  
  
"Eriol it's Tak. Something is going on Chiharu was attacked at school, her car was blown up and two men tried to kill her"  
  
"IS she all right?"  
  
"Yeah but they are after the girls too, we tried calling them but couldn't reach any of them, Sakura isn't home either" Eriol thought about where Tomoyo had said she and Rika where going trying to hold down his panic.  
  
"All right you two head over the house we'll try and call the girls" Eriol said before hanging up  
  
"What's the matter?" Mika asked looking at Eriol's expression.  
  
"According to Takashi someone tried to kill Chiharu her car exploded and they can't reach any other the girls. Tomoyo said she and Rika were going to the fabric store" Alex and the others clenched their fists.  
  
"Sakura and Naoko should be home that's where we left them" Mika said thanking god she was safe Eriol nodded no.  
  
"They aren't home he called there"  
  
"Listen you and Alex take some men and try to get a hold of them, they shouldn't have had any problems getting lost in the market. Mika and I will try and get a hold of Sakura and Naoko lets hope they are still together" Syaoran ordered getting his cell "We'll take the bikes"  
  
  
  
Sakura and Naoko.  
  
"This is soo relaxing" Naoko said feeling the breeze against her face, "Max did a number on your car"  
  
"Yeah I know I have to thank him, I can't believe we found dresses so fast" Sakura said smiling as they turned unto the freeway when the her phone rung "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo said sighing in relief  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing but whatever you do, you guys stay somewhere where there is a lot of people. Some one tried to kill me, Rika and Chiharu no doubt you and Naoko are next"  
  
"Oh god where are you? Do you wants us to come for you guys?" Sakura asked worriedly  
  
"Where on St elms street Eriol and Alex are on their way for us, Sakura you need to call Syaoran and tell him where you are" Tomoyo said before hanging up.  
  
"Here press one" Sakura said handing the phone to Naoko who nodded doing what she said. "And tell them where we are"  
  
"All right" Sakura looked the rear view mirror and started to panic seeing that they had company and a lot at that.  
  
Author's note: I hoped you liked and I don't think I'll be updating for a while LoL I've been too good you LOL just kidding. 


	22. Being a protective little wolf

Chap. Twenty-two: "Being a protective little wolf?"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey here's the next chap. and this well be the real counting down towards the end I mean it. I can't believe that I'm updating so fast lately.  
  
  
  
"Naoko buckle up we've got company and a lot" Sakura yelled switching lanes, Naoko nodded doing as she was told, this was a time Sakura wished she had a hard top. "And duck down just in case they start to fire"  
  
"Hello? Li we're being chased" Naoko said but stopped listening "NO we're fine but we're on the free way, no we haven't passed it yet"  
  
"Get off the freeway and head towards the docks we'll be there waiting for you" Syaoran ordered walking out the door.  
  
"Sakura he is head to the docks" Naoko told Sakura who nodded trying not to cause an accident.  
  
"Hey give me that" a man yelled pulling up to Naoko with a gun, she screamed when Sakura hit the breaks sending the phone flying unto the road. Syaoran heard the scream and the dialed tone before he ordered everyone to leave praying that they would make it to the docks.  
  
"Hold on" Sakura yelled pressing the gas, Naoko nodded clutching the seat, as she stayed low. Sakura drove with one hand as she tried to get her gun from under the seat when she felt another one. "Here take this anyone comes close point and shoot"  
  
"But I don't know how" Naoko stuttered holding the thing.  
  
"Learn" Sakura said turning off the highway followed by a car and bikers, Naoko screamed when they started to fire one of the bullets breaking the window. "Oh they are going to pay for that"  
  
"Stop light, stop light" Naoko yelled pointing, Sakura thanked max for the putting in the little red button and pressed it sending the car speeding forward.  
  
"Holy shit she's going to run it" a man yelled speeding up "She's a brave bitch"  
  
"Sakura." Naoko screamed her hands outstretched before her when Sakura swerved through two cars that collided.  
  
"What?" Sakura yelled trying not to crash.  
  
"You took a wrong turn" Naoko shouted, Sakura sighed realizing that she had indeed to took the wrong turn, "Oh I'm gonna be sick" Naoko whispered placing her hand over her mouth when spun the car around.  
  
"Hey watch out" man yelled almost colliding with another rider, "What's she doing?"  
  
"I think she made wrong turn and is coming back this way" he said absently not thinking that she had indeed made a wrong turn.  
  
"Naoko do you want to drive?" Sakura asked softly looking at all the riders in front of her, how would they get out of this one.  
  
"NO we wouldn't make it anywhere, listen just reverse and go through that ally we'll break unto the right road if I'm right" she had navigating the only thing she was able to do to help.  
  
"And if you're wrong?"  
  
"We'll go flying into a building or worse" Naoko answered softly trying not to think of such an outcome.  
  
"All right lets go" Sakura said putting the car in reverse, everyone watched as she backed up and headed for what they thought was a wall but was actually a ally.  
  
"Shit follow them" he yelled making the others ride off, he was starting believe Tiger these where nothing like the females they were used to.  
  
"Listen turn and aim the gun at a wheel or something and fire" Sakura ordered "Or just scare em"  
  
"All right" Naoko said turning around with the gun, she aimed at the first guys wheel and fired missing it, she growled and fired again sending the guys flying off the bike "Ha I got one" she yelled happily but screamed and ducked when they started to fire back. "Ah Sakura they are gaining on us"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, hold on we're almost at the end" Sakura yelled flooring the petal, they held their breathes as the car flew out unto the main rode making other cars swerve some colliding.  
  
"Sorry" Naoko yelled apologizing, "You know I'm never going to leave my room ever again"  
  
"Your not the only one, hey look out" Sakura replied, Naoko ducked missing the bullet that was aimed for her head.  
  
"Hey babe pull over" a guy yelled on a bike beside Naoko's door, she growled and pushing the door open knocking his bike away.  
  
"Aaahh" they screamed when a car tried to knock theirs out of control, "No" Sakura hissed hitting him back, she grabbed her gun and pointed it at him firing twice making him fall back.  
  
"We're almost there"  
  
"Good because we're running out of gas I knew I should have full it"  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"Where are they?" Mika said impatiently as they waited a few blocks away from the entrance of the docks.  
  
"She'll be here" was all Syaoran said hoping he was right, they all looked down the road when shots were heard "NO doubt the police is not far behind them we'll have to get this over and fast"  
  
"Hey here they come now and there's a lot of riders" a man yelled  
  
"Let them pass we'll break out behind and take them out fast" Syaoran ordered a few minutes later Sakura's car flew by all beaten followed by others, he nodded and revved the bike taking off.  
  
"Oh no not more" Sakura gasped looking at the ones that pulled out of the buildings, she knew that they would stop soon since as they were out of gas.  
  
"Sakura we're gonna die" Naoko cried getting scared, "I don't want to die"  
  
"We're not gonna die, listen when the car stops I want you to take off and I'll hold them back as long as I can. I want you to run to the docks" Sakura stated watching them catch up on them, to her utter amazement the ones in the back started to fire and her car went dead. "Get out now" she yelled watching the car behind them head straight for em. She opened the door and ran but didn't get far when the car exploded spending her flying into boxes.  
  
"NO Naoko" Mika yelled viciously shooting a men right in his head, he wouldn't believe that his wife was gone.he couldn't and wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Lets get out of here it's a trap" a man yelled bit there was only him and another left.correction only him seeing the other man shot in the head before he broke free through a ally way.  
  
"Let him go, the rest of you leave now before the police get here" Syaoran ordered pulling up to where Sakura should have fallen he knew she and Naoko got out, he saw her. Turning off his bike he got off and walked over to the boxes.  
  
"Stop staring at me and help me up I'm sure I broke something" Sakura stated laying on her back with her gun still in her hand. Syaoran held out his hand when Sakura grasped it he pulled her to her feet hugging her tightly to him.  
  
"I'm never letting out of my site ever again, you had me.Li Xiao Lang scared for a minute there but that's between you and me" Syaoran whispered Sakura laughed hearing his confession.  
  
"I was scared that I wouldn't see you again, is Naoko all right?" Sakura asked trying to look over his shoulder but he was too tall, Syaoran had to bite back his laughter at her annoyed face and bent his legs so she could see that earned him a slap as she step out of his hold with mock anger. She smiled when she saw Mika and Naoko kissing and sighed happily resting against Syaoran's shoulder when he hugged her from behind.  
  
"Come on lets go before the cops get here" he said taking Sakura's hand, "Let me take that" he added taking her gun as he gave her an helmet. He put it in his pant waist front before getting on after he started it Sakura got on holding him tightly as they sped off leaving her burnt car behind.  
  
  
  
Tiger.  
  
"NO you idiots I told you not to underestimate them, how could you let them get away?" Tiger yelled angrily "I wouldn't be in this position if I had them working for me instead you" he spat  
  
"The girl at the school used her keys to turn her car on how was we suppose to know she'd do that? And then she knocked me out and shot Tim, plus the police got there"  
  
"Oh please and what of you?" he asked looking at the man's swollen face.  
  
"The red head kicked me before she and the black hair did gymnastics stuff on the bars, we lost them in the sub way but you see she fired shots into the crowd that how we lost them" he answered  
  
"That's understandable, I don't want to even get into the one about Li's girl" he said looking at the only survivor. "We'll just have to wait until he comes to me" he sighed he didn't at all like that idea. He would have felt better if he had the upper hand but not anymore, he was too young for this he couldn't even remember why he married into this family in the first place.  
  
  
  
Police station.  
  
"They are going to leave in twos, make sure they don't have any problems and have the girls car destroyed" a Chinese man said standing up. "It was good working with you brother" he added shaking Chin's hand.  
  
"Likewise brother, I'll see you soon" Chin said smiling before the man left, Ahmed watched as the same man left the office and smiled. He now knew that the commissioner was in dirty dealings with the wolves now all he needed to figure out was how to prove it all.  
  
"I'll go and inform the higher guys and sit back and watch as they all go down. Then I'll have the cherry blossom all to myself" he whispered getting out of his chair.  
  
'Confusing? Yes I know I mean it was like everything was starting to fall into place. With us out of school there was nothing holding us in Japan well at least for me, the only living family I had in Japan was Rose and she would follow me anywhere.  
  
Wolf.the next day.  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked looking Mika, who was pacing in front of his desk, Syaoran and Eriol sitting on the sofa with an amused face.  
  
"I can't leave yet, let me stay a little longer" Mika pleaded facing wolf who rose a brow wondering what was bothering him why didn't want to leave.  
  
"I have all ready made the arrangements you are leaving tomorrow morning even if I have to drag you to the airport myself" Wolf stated growing impatient, Mika tore his gaze from wolf and looked at Syaoran and Eriol who was smiling obviously enjoying his predicament. He shot them a glare before looking back at wolf. "IS there something that you are not telling me?" When Mika didn't say anything he added "I'm waiting, why is it that you can't leave"  
  
"I can't leave because I can't leave my wife behind" Mika answered finally sighing Wolf masked his shock and leaned back in his chair of all the things he was not expecting something like this.  
  
"You three boys are supposed to look out for the other how could you let this happen? I can't possibly send you home married, you know what your families have planned all ready" Wolf asked looking directly at Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"We didn't know until they came back" Eriol answered smiling Syaoran showed no expression.  
  
"Well I'm not the only one Xiao Lang asked Sakura to marry him so don't only be upset with me, besides it's his family you should worry about not me" Mika said matter-of-factly, Syaoran glared at him hard but he didn't say anything, Mika always did that he never wants to go down alone always dragging one of them in. Wolf looked at Syaoran and raised a brow in questioning but unlike Mika he had no reason to be scared.  
  
"Sakura has agreed to marry me, she has no family here except for her maid, she wont have a problem with going home with me and if my family doesn't like it that's their problem" Syaoran stated stubbornly making Wolf smile, if he had said otherwise Wolf would have felt that he raised him wrong.  
  
"All right then I'll get two tickets but you are still leaving tomorrow. You'll just have to talk to her and see if she'll go"  
  
"That's it?" Mika asked blankly wondering why in the hell he was nervous but there was just something about Wolf that made him that way maybe it was the fact that he really resembled a wolf with piercing silver eyes and black hair.  
  
"For now, I'll see Eriol and Syaoran tomorrow and I want you and that girl on the plane and out of here or you'll be sorry" Wolf warned when they all got up, what he would give to see Yelen's face when her son comes home with a fiancée, when she had picked out one for him all ready but he like Sakura, she had a lot of spirit and made Xiao Lang happy and he would need that in his life.  
  
Sakura.  
  
She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was after five; she hadn't seen Syaoran all day and she missed him terribly. She glanced at the door where her new prom dress was waiting she still didn't know it Syaoran would still have time to go with her and if he wasn't going she wouldn't even bother, when her phone rang she picked it up but noticed that it wasn't Syaoran "Hey Naoko what's up?"  
  
"Nothing but I've got something tell you, it has to do with Mika" Naoko answered fidgeting "Can you meet me at the park in five? Chiharu and Tomoyo will be there I just have to call Rika, can you meet me, that's if you're not busy or anything"  
  
"NO I'll be there" Sakura said before hanging up, she grabbed her purse and took off down stairs to find Rose.  
  
Rika.  
  
She groaned when the phone wouldn't stop ringing, looking up she sadly she sighed reaching for it noticing that it was Naoko "This had better be important" she moaned, Naoko listened wondering what they hell she was doing.  
  
"Okay.I don't even want to know what your doing but I need to see you now, it's really important. It'll mean the world to me if you could meet me and the others at the park in five"  
  
"How important Nao?" Rika asked she really didn't want to go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Rika its really serious I don't know what to do and I have to answer Mika in an hour. I really have to tell you guys now please" Naoko said desperately, Rika heard the urgency and sighed, they were sisters and sacrifices had to be made.  
  
"Hmmm.all right" Rika sighed before hanging up; she looked at Alex above her and smiled sadly.  
  
"You have to go?" he asked huskily giving her a kiss, Rika nodded smiling in the kiss.  
  
"I'll make it up to you but Naoko said it was important and I can't let her down" Rika said seductively.  
  
Park.  
  
"Where is she? She's never late I'm always late" Sakura said wanting to know what Naoko had to say but Rika hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"She'll be here I think I caught her at a very bad time, Alex was over" Naoko stated they all nodded knowingly when they caught site of Rika running towards them.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to shower and get dressed and I couldn't find my keys" Rika gasped dropping beside them ignoring their amused looks "SO what's the news?"  
  
"We were waiting for you to get here" Chiharu said softly before they all looked at Naoko who was fidgeting.  
  
"Well I'm leaving tomorrow morning early, so today is the last night I'll see you guys for a while" Naoko said straight out making their mouths drop open "We're married and wherever he goes I go, he was told that he is to go home and I'm going with him. I know you guys understand what I mean because your also in love, I'm sorry it was such a short notice" she added softly starting to cry "I'm really going to miss you guys a lot, we've never been apart all our lives"  
  
"Oh Naoko don't cry" Sakura said hugging her friend tightly followed by Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo even though she had only known the girl a short time.  
  
"Yeah we totally understand" Chiharu said comfortingly feeling like she wanted to cry also and she did like the others "We're not supposed to be crying" she chided making them laugh through tears.  
  
"She's right your all supposed to celebrate before she leaves, a final girls night out" Tomoyo said she was the only one who wasn't crying.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, but we can't stay out late because she has an early flight" Chiharu pointed out motherly when a question struck her "What about your mom and dad?" Naoko looked up sadly.  
  
"Mika and I went home to tell them and to get my clothes packed when I told them they said they forbid me to anywhere with a low life like him. who couldn't even afford a cheap and proper marriage. And that if I left they would cut me off totally disowning me" Naoko cried anyways shattering all their gaiety "SO Mika told me to take what I could and lets go, I did and said good bye because I'll never see them again. Father's wrong Mika isn't a low life, he loves me for who I am and I love him"  
  
"I know you do, they'll get over it" Sakura assured wondering how they could be so cruel but then again Vivian wanted to marry her off because she was running out of money. Naoko nodded smiling as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"They are wrong you know" Tomoyo pointed out softly drawing they attention "He's far from being poor, he's the son of a very wealthy and proud family in Hong Kong, one that is related to Xiao Lang's"  
  
"I never knew that" Naoko gasped frowning why didn't he tell her?  
  
"Don't worry about him not telling you, I bet Xiao Lang hasn't told Sakura about him that much" Tomoyo stated and Sakura nodded she had no idea what role he played home "That's the why they were brought up, Eriol was the same way but we grew up together so he learned to talk to me"  
  
"Okay, he'll open up" Naoko said confidently smiling relieved at what Tomoyo had said "Lets get this party started" she added making them laugh.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
"I still don't like you going out by yourself" Syaoran said watching Sakura get ready from the bed, he heard her laugh before she came walking out in a floral pink shirt that stop under her breasts and sleeves that flared out with a tight fitting black leather pants and boots, her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
"I know but I'll be extra careful, trust me" Sakura said walking between his legs running her hands through his hair "Plus I'll be armed"  
  
"Dangerous." Syaoran breathed kissing her belly, he didn't want her going out in something like that because she would have guys trailing behind her.  
  
"Exactly and all yours, I plan to keep you up all night" Sakura said when he stood up towering over her.  
  
"Good then hurry and get back" Syaoran said giving her a deep kiss until they would meet in bed, Sakura nodded breaking away from the kiss with a beautiful smile on her face, she hugged him tightly resting her head on his chest "What's the matter?" he asked chuckling.  
  
"Are you going to stay here with me? Or do I have to go with you when you leave?" she asked surprising him; he wouldn't have guessed that that was on her mind.  
  
"Would you leave with me?" he asked softly making Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"Of course I would your all I have and love" she answered making him smiled capturing her lips in another kiss when their was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hurry" came Rika's voice; they were getting the 'be safe' talking from the guys and found it amusing but took heed.  
  
Club.  
  
Oh.Ah Ah... Ah.  
  
"What would you lovely ladies like to drink?" a waiter asked smiling at them, it must be his lucky night. I wanna be bad with you baby, I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...  
  
"Something good, we're celebrating our friend is going away" Chiharu said smiling, he nodded winking at them before walking off leaving laughing girls.  
  
Do you Understand what I need babe From you Just let me be the girl to show you-you  
  
"He was so flirting, too bad we're all taken he's kindda cute but not anywhere close to the guys" Rika said happily, Sakura nodded absently feeling like she was being watched, looking up at the second floor she noticed someone familiar.detective Ahmed was looking right at her.  
  
Everything that you can be Is everything that I can be, (I wanna be)  
  
"Hey Tomoyo listen but don't look at me" Sakura said resting back in the booth, Tomoyo nodded moving to the music of the club. My turn Let me let you know that I (I) can  
  
"Detective Ahmed is here watching us at this very moment" she whispered smiling "what do you think we should do, I don't like him?"  
  
So boy Say the time and place Promise that I won't do that  
  
"Hey guys lets go dancing" Chiharu said breaking up their talking, everyone nodded moving out of the booth, Tomoyo and Sakura made sure they coats where secure before following the group.  
  
Cuz you make me wanna misbehave I wanna be bad  
  
Second level.  
  
You make bad look so good I got things on my mind  
  
"I think they know we're here" a man said amusedly watching the children dance together on the floor, Ahmed nodding watching Sakura dance, she was so beautiful and he would have her soon enough. I never thought I would. I, I wanna be bad  
  
"They are a smart bunch, even the new ones if we don't watch them carefully they'll slip out right under our nose" he said absently smiling when Sakura laughed at something.  
  
You make bad feel so good I'm losing all my cool  
  
"They won't escape us, we deal with people like this all the time" the man stated making him snort. I'm about to break the rules I, I wanna be bad  
  
"Trust me you've never come across anyone like Li and this gang" he said momentarily losing site of them but sighed when he found them back at the booth.  
  
I wanna be bad with you baby I-I-I-I--I wanna be bad baby...  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
"I think this was a wonderful idea" Eriol said relaxing in the seat of the explorer, the booming sound of music from the club barely audible.  
  
"Yep this way we don't have to worry about anything" Alex said smugly playing cards with Mika who was cheating "If you don't put that card back you'll be sorry" he warned making them laugh.  
  
"Hey but you were cheating too" Mika shot back smiling mischievously.  
  
"You guys are acting like children" Syaoran said in an annoyed tone making all of them look at him raising a brow.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that my cute little cousin" Eriol chuckled getting an ominous look from Syaoran which made his smile brighten.  
  
"You are only three months older then" Syaoran retorted like a child folding his arms.  
  
"SO you're only two months older then me, Eriol six like Alex. Why do I have to be the baby?" Mika whined swiftly stealing the card he needed from the deck.  
  
"Because you act like one you big cheater" Alex growled knowing that Mika was cheating time, Mika dodged when Alex threw a punch at his head, ducking he stuck out his tongue laying down his royal house.  
  
"Both you had better stop" Syaoran warned turning to face them, it was his idea to follow the girls to the club not because they didn't trust them but because it wasn't safe.so now they were going to spent their night.TOGETHER in a SUV playing body guard.  
  
Author's note: so what did ya'll think? Like it? Hate? Shot me a holla k. Ja ne. 


	23. Embarrassing First Impression!

Chap. Twenty-three: "Embarrassing first impression!!!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL here is the next chapter to thing very long story and I hope that you all enjoy it cause I wrote it for you to, let me stop ne ways this story will end before it reaches thirty I know that for sure and when its over I'll only have one story to write for LOL. EN Joy the story.  
  
  
  
"What time again can I call her?" Sakura asked Syaoran for the millionth time making him laugh; she smiled knowing that since Naoko had left this morning she had been waiting to call her.  
  
"She'll call you guys when she has a chance, Mika is bringing her to meet his family she'll be overwhelmed but Mei Lin will be there for support" Sakura sighed nodding as she cuddled up to him.  
  
"I know but I can't help" Sakura said softly smiling when a thought struck her "Last night at the club I saw Detective Ahmed and two other men watching us from afar I forgot tell you since I was busy helping Naoko"  
  
"I see" Syaoran said frowning at what she said, Sakura looked at up at him worried that something was bothering him "Don't worry its nothing, he's just looking for something else to bust me for"  
  
"Oh well don't worry he didn't have time to think about anything or you. I don't like the way he watched me" Sakura said her brow furrowing in thought, she looked so cute that he couldn't help but chuckle pulling closer to him earning a smile from her.  
  
"And what's so funny?" she asked wrapping her arms round his neck sitting on his lap,  
  
"You look so adorable" he whispered looking deep into her emerald orbs, Sakura giggled resting her forehead against his.  
  
"Am I?" she whispered her lips almost touching his, Syaoran nodded capturing her lips in soft kiss which eventually deepened earning a moan from Sakura as Syaoran pulled her closer as the sea breeze blew against them.  
  
"We're in the wrong place to do this" he murmured in the kiss, the beach had other people on it and he wasn't in for giving them a free show.  
  
"I know but I can't stop myself, I want you" she purred running her tongue across his lips pushing him back against the towel slowly, Syaoran smiled before sucking her tongue in his mouth.  
  
"All right but we can't go too far, this will have to continue in my bed" Syaoran replied turning her over as he loosened her bikini strings. Sakura moaned when he pushed her breast up trailing kisses down her neck when his cell phone started to ring, they ignored it at first but then Sakura answered it getting annoyed "Hello?" she gasped uneasily because of what Syaoran was doing to her at the moment.  
  
"I would like to speak to Xiao Lang" came a gruff voice of a woman, Sakura had to bit back a giggle. Yelen looked at the phone wondering what was going on at the other end she was sure this was her son's number but maybe she was mistaking.  
  
"Ok.okay um hold on please" a girl giggled well more like moaned, Yelen looked at her visitors.  
  
"Xiao Lang, there's a lady on the phone" they all heard the girl say, she laughed at something he said, only Mei Lin and the other younger ones laughed the adults had a shocked faces.  
  
"No don't do.oh my" Sakura gasped making Mei Lin, Mika and Naoko stifle a laugh getting looks from the adults "Um he said to call back, he's busy right now.can I have your name?" came Sakura's uneasy voice before she giggled again and yelp Yelen quickly took the phone off speaker.  
  
"Yes I suggest you tell him that it's his mother" she snapped, Sakura gasped looking scared and embarrassed.  
  
"Syaoran its your mother" she choked looking horrified, Syaoran chuckled taking the phone.  
  
"Don't look so horrified" he said taking the cell still on top of her, "Hello mother is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yes I want to know how you and Wolf could allow Mika to marry knowing full well that his parents had an arranged marriage like you do?" Syaoran frowned hearing this news, he didn't now they run his life, and Yelen had now put the home back on speaker. Mika held Naoko's had her face paling she had not gotten the welcome she thought she would get.  
  
"Listen Mika is an adult like I am he chooses who he wants to marry not his parents. You sent us here to finish up what all of you started don't you think we have the right to make our own choices?" they heard him say angrily surprising them only Mei Lin, Mika and Naoko was smiling.  
  
"That is far from the point they want an annulment now"  
  
"It cannot be annulled because it was consummated before they even wedded, I don't have the time for this I will be home soon and I suggest that they do nothing as stupid as try and break them up, Naoko gave up a lot to be with him, more then any of you have ever parted with" Naoko smiled thanking Syaoran for his kindness and she knew why Sakura loved him, it was the same reason why she loved Mika. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes" Yelen said softly sighing as she rubbed her temples sometimes she wondered why she gave Wolf her son to raise. "Who is that girl who answered your phone?"  
  
"Ying Fa you'll meet her soon enough, give the phone to Naoko" Yelen nodded towards the girl "And take the phone off speaker" he added making Mei Lin laugh.  
  
"Hello?" Naoko said softly, she was tired and hungry and mostly all of these people were mean to her.  
  
"Naoko sweetie how are you doing?" Sakura asked worriedly when Syaoran rested his head on her chest sighing.  
  
"Not good" Naoko confessed but wouldn't say more because she had on audience and didn't want to make more enemies then she already had.  
  
"Tell me don't be afraid of them, everything will be all right. Please just talk to me" Naoko walked over to the window and sighed looking at how far the property stretched.  
  
"All right since I got here his parents have been upset that he married with out them knowing when he had a fiancée here waiting for him. And like my parents want the marriage to be broken, I wish you guys were here right now" Naoko stated not caring that his parents were in the room.  
  
"Listen to me don't let them try to take him from you, you tell them about what you left behind. Remember you have rights and legally you're his wife and only Mika can change that" Sakura said truthfully not wanting anyone to walk over her friend "Look at them and don't show them your afraid take deep breaths okay and call me tonight at eight"  
  
"All right I love you and tell the others too" Naoko smiled happily "Miss you lots"  
  
"Me too, bye sweetie"  
  
"Bye Saku" Naoko said hanging up, she turned to everyone and smiled right at Mika who winked back. "Listen you might not except me but you'll have to live with it cause I'm not going anywhere" she stated looking at his parents "Mika and I are legally married, I was disowned by my parents to be with him and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you or anyone take him from me I told my parents the same thing" she smiled smugly seeing their shock faces, only Mei Lin and Mika was smiling.  
  
"I know you must be hungry, come I'll get you something to eat" Mika said reaching for her, Naoko nodded taking his hand where he led her out of the room  
  
"She didn't seem so strong a moment ago in fact she seemed scared to death" Fiemie said softly admiring the girl's courage.  
  
"She was but after talking to Sakura she got the courage, Ying Fa is a loyal friend and just as stubborn as Xiao Lang. There's a lot that happened in Tokyo that none of you here will ever know about. And she's not someone to mess with so tell Marla to back off, Ying Fa nearly blew Xin's head off for touching her and she wanted to miss"  
  
  
  
Tokyo.  
  
Sakura held unto to Syaoran tightly as they rode through traffic, her mind still on Naoko's unhappiness would she be welcomed the same way too? She hoped to god not, thinking about that she absently tightened her hold on him.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman please fasten your seat belts and make sure your trays are in their upright and locked positions, we'll be landing at Hong Kong International Airport in five minutes. Current temperature 88 degrees and time is 6:30 P.M" came a flight attendants voice.  
  
"Oh this is great we're almost there" Tomoyo squeal happily making me smile as I closed my eyes, I was so close to be seeing my beloved again. I felt like I wanted to cry but couldn't at least not yet.  
  
'It was the night before prom that Syaoran got a late phone call from Wolf, I didn't like the look on his face but said nothing. I didn't know what would be ahead of us for the next week and if I did I would have done everything the same way. I remember I had just come out of the shower and was drying my hair out when it rang and it was the first time we had a real argument.'  
  
"Hello?" he said softly his smiled faded hearing whatever the person had to say and he stood up like he was going out. "All right I'll see you in a few moments" he said hanging up.  
  
"Where are you going, its 12" Sakura said frowning which made Syaoran smile, as I walked up to him.  
  
"I'll be back in about half n' hour the most, i.me and Eriol has to go and see Wolf he isn't feeling good" he answered  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Sakura asked in alarm making him chuckle.  
  
"Yes I just want to make sure my self, don't wait up I'll wake up when I come back" Syaoran said placing at kiss on my lips then my forehead before he left me standing in the middle of my room. Something told me it was more then that but I didn't want to ask him I would find out soon enough, putting on my silk night gown I crawled into bed pulling the covers over me deciding to wait up for him but a few moments later I was asleep.  
  
Syaoran frowned opening Sakura's bedroom door quietly, it was after two and he thanked god she was asleep. He looked at her before going to shower, it was then that Sakura opened her eyes and listened she wanted to know what was going on but it seemed like he didn't want to tell her and it hurt to know that he couldn't confide in her. A few minutes later she heard the shower turn off turning on her side she pretended to be asleep and listened to him moved around in the room before climbing in bed pulling her close to him "You had me worried why didn't you call and say you were going to be late?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"I thought you were asleep" Syaoran said surprised that she was awake.  
  
"I was but it was a waste of time because all I did was wake up worried about you and why you weren't back even when Eriol was with Tomoyo" she felt him stiffen before he let her go and sat up.  
  
"You called them?" he asked softly, Sakura turned around looking at his back.  
  
"Yes I was worried and wanted to see if he had called her saying he would be late only to find out that he was sleeping right beside her when I didn't know where you were" Sakura answered in a hurt tone when he got up and walked to the window.  
  
"I'm not a child you don't have to worry about me, if I didn't call I was busy I'm a very busy person" Syaoran said coldly turning to face her and Sakura had never seen his eyes that way since they had first meet or when he was angry with someone.  
  
"Why do you have to be so secretive? I trust you the least you can do is trust me dammit. I hate worrying, I have all these things run through my mind and I think that I've lost someone again like I lost my family" Sakura cried desperately wondering why he was being so cold.  
  
"I don't answer to anyone and I don't like to be interrogated even worst so don't do it" he bit out in a silky soft voice, his amber eyes glowing when he turned around she took an automatic step back in fear "Do you hear me?"  
  
"Perfectly.I don't know if you've had anyone care about you but I do and frankly I don't like the look on your face. Do or say what you want but I will always worry, I'll always care and I can't help it because I love you too much not to and to know that you don't love me or care for me enough to tell me something anything but all you do is leave me in the dark and I hate being in the dark" Sakura screamed venomously clenching her hands in fists, "And right now I'm wondering why I'm standing her like an idiot trying to get through to you" Syaoran stood there staring at her hard not saying a word as hers sank in, he tore his glare away from her and looked out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered so low that Sakura wasn't sure she had heard him right. He was apologizing to her and she sighed happily wiping the tears she didn't know she had shed away as she slowly walked to him "But I keep things from you to keep you safe in case anything happens to me you wont be caught up in anything" she stopped dead in her tracks hearing the words 'anything happens to me'  
  
"What?" she echoed not believing what he was saying to her now; he turned and looked at her with sad eyes making Sakura's stomach churn.  
  
"Wolf died tonight, I sent Eriol home to tell Tomoyo but I stayed" Sakura gasped at the news and seeing his haunted face but she could say nothing "He was shot in his home tonight, one of his guards called me. I know it was the Tigers and god I wasn't there to help or at least try to save him for the second time in my life that felt useless the first was when Tiger had you. I don't like the feeling.I hate the feeling, two times in my life I've lost the only father I've had by the same people"  
  
"oh Syaoran I'm sorry.so sorry I didn't know" Sakura whispered hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry about Wolf, even though I didn't know him he seemed nice"  
  
"He was and Tiger is going to die, I'm going to make sure of it.everything will end before I leave here" Syaoran stated in a hard voice that scared Sakura because she knew that he meant it.he would make sure 'tomorrow he will take his last breath' he thought savagely when Sakura pulled back from the hug.  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything drastic" she whispered touching his cheek, Syaoran's hand came over hers.  
  
"Nothing drastic" he promised kissing her hand, as he made her walked backwards towards the bed. Sakura's mind cease to function as she was drawn into the hot and steamy passion of her lover.fiancée, he drew emotions and feeling she never knew she had and then shared it with care, long after their love making Sakura was still awake caressing his back listening to his steady breathing 'I don't want to lose you' she thought feeling like she wanted to cry, he was such a very strong person and she didn't want to anything to happen. She prayed to god to watch over him and protect him as he completed what his family had thrown him into, if anything happened to him she would make sure they paid dearly.  
  
"I love you my little wolf" she whispered in his ear making him sigh, even though he was on top of her she didn't mind, he was as light as a feather to her.  
  
Closing her eyes she heard him whisper "Ai shiteru cherry blossom" kissing her collarbone making her smile as sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: You know what's weird? I never know what to say at the end of a chap. So I will say the usual I hope you enjoyed and remem to tell me what ya think. Ja Ne for now. 


	24. Isn't Prom supposed to be a happy night?

Chap. Twenty-four: "Isn't prom supposed to be a happy night?"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp here's twenty-four and it's when everything changes. I'm sorry for the person I lose when I change signs but I don't mean to LOL. Ne ways enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure he's going to be there tonight?" Syaoran asked impatiently looking out the window of Wolf's office, all his stuff was being packed to return to Hong Kong by the evening along with his body. He and Eriol would soon follow and never see this place again.  
  
"Yes sir, Ming made sure that she heard him right" a came a man's voice, "At eight the most, until a later time that we is all we know"  
  
"Good Tell Ming she can leave and you do that same" Syaoran said ending the call, he heard Eriol moved behind him but didn't say anything until he was next to him, like he Wolf was the only father Eriol knew.  
  
"We'll take the girls to the prom and then slip away it shouldn't take long" Eriol stated in firm voice, he didn't know what Syaoran was thinking; he hated not knowing what stunt he would pull.  
  
"All right, that gives us a couple of hours to get ready" Syaoran said turning from the mirror, the girls were all over Sakura's house grooming them selves for tonight.  
  
  
  
Sakura watched as the girls walked around the room trying to organize themselves, her mind however was somewhere else. This morning when Syaoran woke he seemed different and this time actually stayed in bed with her, lingering, and wouldn't allow her to get out, even though it was what she wanted it also made her feel very uneasy it was like he was being with her as much as he could before something happened "Hey what's the matter? You look so sad" Chiharu said looking at Sakura's faraway face, Sakura shook her head trying to clear it of those kind of thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing, we have like an hour to get ready for when the guys come bye I guess I should start getting ready, Ne?" Sakura said getting up from the window, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door missing the looks her friends aimed at her.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Rika asked worriedly pinning up her hair.  
  
"I don't know but she's been this way since I arrived, I think it has something to do with Syaoran. He and Eriol didn't take Wolf's death too well but they'll come around I know it" Tomoyo sighed falling into the chair, she wondered what kind of night this was going to be and something told her it wasn't going to be a good one and she prayed her gut feeling was way off.  
  
"Yeah I guess, hopefully tonight will distract them a little so they can have a good time" Chiharu sighed taking her white dress off the hanger "This will be our last night as High School students and I think we should enjoy" everyone nodded turning up the radio to finish dressing.  
  
Sakura looked at her self in the mirror, for some reason she was nervous and didn't know why. She could hardly put on the little make up she was going to wear, putting it away she sighed and turned away, picking up her phone she sat on the small chair in her bathroom and speed dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
"Is something wrong?" came Syaoran's voice; he was home and just got out of the shower.  
  
"No I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you" Sakura confessed softly "I didn't catch you at a bad time right?"  
  
"No I just got out of the shower, I miss you too but we'll make up for it when I see you in an hour" Syaoran replied making Sakura laugh "Oh don't laugh cause I mean every word, you're the first person who has gotten me to wear a tux" he said boyishly like it was a very hard thing for him to do and he was to be highly rewarded for the act.  
  
"Trust me I plan on making it up to you, I don't know if I'll be able to wait until after prom" Sakura stated seductively in better spirits, she wanted to dress quickly and be ready to leave when he arrived.  
  
"Who said we had to, I bet we can compromise" Sakura laughed at that and started to think of the places they would be able to find at the ballroom.  
  
The girls looked at the door when they heard Sakura laugh and knew she was talking to Syaoran; they all smiled hearing her laugh meaning that she was in better spirits and that was what they needed.  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
He smiled slightly looking at himself in the mirror as he put on his holster then his jacket. After talking to Sakura he wanted to get this night over with fast and put it behind him forever, he wanted to get his chapter of his life closed so he could start a new one with Sakura "This is it Wolf I'll make you proud" he said when their was a knock on the door and Eriol walked in smiling.  
  
"Mei Lin would have wanted to see this" he commented fixing his tie "And she would have wanted to be a part of this, are you sure it's wise not telling Sakura and Tomoyo about this?"  
  
"Yes we can't afford to have them showing up, it would ruin everything" Syaoran replied walking out of the bathroom "Lets go"  
  
  
  
Prom.  
  
Students piled into the large ballroom that was hired for prom, dresses of all styles and colors, loud music coming from inside. But tonight everyone wanted to see if Kinomoto Sakura and her friends would show up and if they did what kind of show would they put on.  
  
"God everyone is acting like she is a queen or something, when I've got the best catch" Ping said winking at Jin su who was busy talking to his football friends; she didn't like how this Kinomoto was the talk of everything.  
  
"Tonight we'll see who the real queen and King is" her friend said when every head turned towards the door where most likely Sakura had arrived; everyone was breaking their necks for a look.  
  
"I heard that Naoko married one of the guys and left Japan. My mother heard it from Mrs. Yanagisiwa's friend, it's a shame really even though he was to die for"  
  
Sakura.  
  
"Why does this always seem to happen when we walk into a room?" Rika asked noticing that everyone was looking at them, she was in a black dress that had a slit up the back. Sakura's hair was up in an elegant wrap and she had on a light sparkly pink dress, the top like a halter-top. Tomoyo's hair was in a fresh braid and she had on a dark blue dress.  
  
"It's like they don't got nothing to do" Chiharu added holding Takashi's hand, everyone nodded not saying anything as they walked into the room toward their table.  
  
"God, I feel like I'm an exhibit at a zoo" Tomoyo commented making them laugh as they took their seats.  
  
"I think this will be the last time we do this but do you girls want some punch?" Eriol asked teasingly making them laugh nodding "Good come on girl let's go" he added standing up with Takashi and a reluctant Syaoran and Alex.  
  
"It won't be all that bad" Sakura assured kissing his hand before they left knowing that more then half the room saw because they couldn't keep their eyes to them selves.  
  
"God they are so immature, staring like that" Rika exclaimed loudly when two staring girls walked by.  
  
"Rika that was too loud I think that the entire room heard you" Chiharu gasped laughing knowing that was what she wanted.  
  
"Hey man I'm not going back there again ever its like a zoo, it's a hazard zone" Takashi whined giving Chiharu her drink, "I'm gonna say hi to some of the guys" he added before walking away.  
  
"Hey Sakura if you and Syaoran moved anymore into the darkness we won't be able to see you" Tomoyo called out laughing.  
  
"That's the idea" a muffled reply came from Sakura, nothing she said came out right because Syaoran was kissing her neck when she felt his guns but only thought it was for precaution.  
  
"There only for precaution" Syaoran whispered as if reading her mind his hand running up her legs moving her dress along with it.  
  
"Good hmmm.I don't think we should stay here too long, its no fun" Sakura mumbled her arms circling around his neck.  
  
"Oh shit the principal, ah Sakura, Syaoran I think you should stop" Chiharu warned nudging them but they didn't hear.well not until he was right in front of them.  
  
"I suggest Miss Kinomoto that you and your date take this public display of affection somewhere else" Mr. Ellis said sternly making Sakura and Syaoran stop in the middle of their kiss turning their head to look at him.  
  
"We would have but we can't leave until I know that I'm not prom queen besides all the rooms here are booked" Sakura answered making everyone bit back their laugh all the while Syaoran was nuzzling her neck his had still on her leg making it hard to think and not to moan.  
  
"It'll be in five minutes can you at least restrain until then?" he asked with an annoyed expression, she was one of the tops graduating from the school and he was wondering what happened to her this last term but now he could see.  
  
"We'll try our best" Syaoran stated smirking; he could see that the man openly did not like him and was showing it.  
  
"Good" he snapped walking away mumbling something about kids not having any manners now a days.  
  
"Sakura lets go and dance, we'll show the others how we carried on at the clubs all those months ago" Rika said reaching for Sakura who nodded, she placed a kiss on Syaoran's lips before she and the girls went into the crowd.  
  
"We'll be back in a few tell Sakura, that I had a call" Syaoran said to Alex who nodded as he and Eriol got up.  
  
"Hurry back before they start asking questions" he called frowning.  
  
Outside.  
  
"Are you sure they are coming?" a guy asked when in a truck, the other nodded when five bikes and two cars pulled up. Two riding bike got off and went into the car when Syaoran and Eriol came running outside.  
  
"Yep inform Ahmed, I think he'll be getting his promotion now" the other answered when they pulled off, after a while they pulled off following behind with they under cover man.  
  
  
  
Inside.  
  
"Hey Takashi isn't that your girl?" a guy asked tapping him on the shoulder pointing to the center of the dance floor. Takashi turned to see along with the others and smiled at the sight while every other guy in the room mouths was hanging open (Remember how Rika and Sakura danced at the club in the fist chapter)  
  
"Yeah I think I'll go and join them" he grinned surprising the others before they smiled envying him, he was the only guy who could go near the girls, the other guys didn't have enough balls knowing they were taken and by older tougher and more dangerous guys.  
  
"Just look at them, showing off. I think I'm going to be sick" Ping spat angrily because Sakura and her friends had all the attention.  
  
"Don't be jealous at least Jin su is too scared to approach her" Risa said from behind smiling sweetly at them, she was waiting for Max to show up promising him another night of wildness.  
  
"Shut up Risa and go somewhere else your not wanted here" Jesse yelled glaring at the girl who laughed walking off.  
  
"Don't worry about Kinomoto look on the bright side this will be the last time you'll actually have to be in her presence" her friend said supportively watching her boyfriend watch Sakura with love in his 'the last time any of us will have to be in her presence' she corrected angrily grabbing him arm pulling him away from the center of the floor.  
  
Sakura.  
  
She and the girls were dancing with each other and Takashi to 'do you think your better off alone' by Alice Deejay. The only lights in the room were the flashing of some from the ceiling giving it a club feeling. Sakura was lost in her dancing that she didn't even notice that it was only Alex sitting at the table and Tomoyo didn't notice because she was taping.  
  
"Can I have your attention please" Mr. Ellis said ending the music, all the students groaned turning to face him. "It won't take long I just want to announce your 2002 prom king and queen" he added making then cheer wildly.  
  
"This is it Sakura" Rika whispered happily taking Sakura's hand in hers, Sakura looked back but couldn't see the table or Syaoran.  
  
"Okay the 2002 prom king is none other then Horaki Jin su" he called making everyone cheer well at least the girls and a few guys (Foot ball team buds). He walked unto the stage looking high and mighty as the crown was placed on his head.  
  
"I want to thank you all for voting for me, you made the right choice" he said ignoring the boos he heard.  
  
"I didn't vote for you" a girl yelled making some laugh.  
  
"And the Prom Queen for 2002 two is" he paused opening the package, Ping and her friends held hands tightly while Sakura looked bored she was still looking for Syaoran and couldn't see him and she didn't like that one bit "Kinomoto Sakura which isn't at all a surprise, graduating first in her class" when the lights hit Sakura she turned around with a blank expression she didn't hear a thing that was being said.  
  
"Sakura you won" Tomoyo said nudging her; she looked lost before it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh sorry" she apologized sheepishly "I wasn't listening" she added making everyone sweat drop as she headed forward one thing she was for sure was that she would be able to see Syaoran. Jin su smiled sweetly at her but she ignored him.  
  
"I always told you, you were my queen" he whispered getting a disgusted look from Sakura.  
  
"Was that before or after you slept with my stepmother?" Sakura hissed shooting daggers at him, he smiled before saying.  
  
"Before and after I was just keeping up tradition, you know my father was dating your mother before she married your father?" Sakura felt her blood boil and before she could stop herself she punched him right in the face getting a loud "ouch" from everyone before they cheered.  
  
Walking to the mic she said sweetly making Tomoyo and the other whistle "I really appreciate this but I don't want to keep up with." she trailed off not seeing Syaoran and as if on queue Max burst through the door and to Alex watched as he said something that made Alex jumped from his seat then they both looked at her. Tomoyo followed Sakura's eyes and saw that they guys were missing and fear started to nag at her but she was sure they were probably just outside and waited where she was as Alex and Max came running up to her. Whatever they told Tomoyo made her video camera drop to the ground, everyone in the room watched as Sakura fled from the stage and to her friends.  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
"What do you mean set up?" she echoed squeezing her dress ignoring the on lookers.  
  
"I mean it's a trap they are going into right at this minute, if they survive they are going to prison" Max yelled when Sakura ran up.  
  
"What do you mean? Please tell me where Syaoran is" she yelled angrily, she was angry at him for leaving and not telling her.  
  
"No god.oh god bring us," Tomoyo moaned frantically running her hand over her hair.  
  
"I can't, we can't" Alex replied sadly.  
  
"You can't, if you don't I'll kill you.please Alex, Max they might need our help and you know that I don't miss" Sakura said going into hysterics from worry. They looked at each other and knew that she would do it and in her state god knows what else.  
  
"All right let's go, we'll ride" Max said taking Sakura's hand, running to the front door.  
  
"I'll be back" Alex said kissing Rika quickly before he and Tomoyo left in a hurry following Sakura.  
  
"Oh please be careful" Rika whispered softly praying for their safe return but she couldn't help the tears that started "Oh Chiharu what if something bad happens?" she cried.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen" Chiharu comforted hugging Rika, she looked at Takashi who was left behind and she thank god for that. "He'll.they'll come back" she whispered soothingly the crowd around them was a blur all they were thinking right now was for the safe return of their beloved friends.  
  
Takashi picked up the camcorder and sighed, "Come on let's get out of here." he said hugging both girls, they nodded and slowly he led them out of the room, not wanting to be the center of attention anymore then they already were.  
  
People in the lobby watched as four kids ran out of the ballroom in a haze and out the doors bounded bikes and sped off into the night.  
  
Author's note: SO what did ya'll think? I know you'll probably be angry with me for stopping it there but I have homework. Ciao. 


	25. The rain are mytears

Chap. Twenty-five: "The rain are my tears."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whelp here's twenty-five and I hope you all enjoy it. There is like five more to go, I'm writing really fast to finish it but I don't want to let ya'll down so I'm adding some nice parts that should keep you entertained well I hope it does. Ne ways on wit the story.  
  
  
  
"Okay thank you." Ahmed said happily hanging up the phone, this was going a lot better then he had thought it would "Okay men we're moving out, we've got the exact location of Li and Tiger"  
  
"Good work.you might just get your promotion after all, well when we get rid of Chin anyways" a man said, laughing as the others headed out for the biggest capture in years.  
  
  
  
After talking with Eriol, Syaoran and he separated with some men to do what was needed of them. Making sure no one was a head of them Syaoran signaled his men to move out all knowing what to do. After setting the bombs they were to leave immediately not stopping for nothing or no one, it was a simple plan but even those had glitches. Pressing the timer of the bomb he pressed it to the pipe before moving on, Tiger and all he had would go up in an amazing firework. He came to a halt when voices could be heard ahead of him.  
  
"NO you idiot we have to leave now" Tiger yelled angrily making his men pack up all the drugs he had in wear house "Get moving you imbeciles" he shouted making Syaoran smirk 'he thinks he's going something where' he thought setting the last timer. Taking off the safety on his two guns he look to see that there was at least ten men in the room. well that was what he could see "For you wolf" he murmured disappearing around the corner.  
  
"You!" a guy gasped looking at Syaoran who smirked before knocking him out cold, he pulled him behind a box and dropped him there 'one' he thought walking slowly towards the others.  
  
A guy on a ledge was looking around his eyes bulged out seeing a man take out one of theirs, he opened his mouth to yell but his feet buckled beneath him "Nice try" Eriol whispered picking up his gun, he looked at Syaoran and nodded before going back to what was at hand.  
  
"Hey you got those boxes over there" Tiger ordered angry at how slow they were moving at this rate they wouldn't be able to leave until one hour time, the man nodded scurrying not wanting to get on the bad side of his leader.  
  
"We've got company," he stammered looking at a man's body lying lifeless on the ground behind the box.  
  
"Find the trespasser now and kill him" Tiger shouted setting his gun, as he looked around him backing up. "Who ever you are had better come out" he shouted when a man jumped from out of a spot he didn't wait before he started to fire not realizing it was one of his own man.  
  
"Nice shot, Tiger" Syaoran laughed having thrown the man out, he moved behind the boxes keeping a close eye on him.  
  
"Li.well come on out and say hi, why are you hiding?" Tiger said cautiously nodding to his men who moved about.  
  
"You think me stupid? Think again" Syaoran replied looking up, Eriol nodded putting on a silencer. Tiger watched as two more of his men fell and they still didn't know where they were.  
  
"He's over here" A man yelled from behind Syaoran who moved out of the way fast enough to evade the bullets.  
  
"Kill him now" Tiger growled running to where Syaoran was.  
  
"Don't move" a man said from behind Eriol who cursed under his breath raising up his hands he turned around slowly smiling innocently.  
  
"Your stupid you know" he pointed out looking at the large guy who raised a brow at him, he didn't get it, he was the one with the gun.  
  
"How's that?" Eriol quickly jump kicked him making him stumbled back only to meet Eriol's fist in his face.  
  
"That's how" Eriol answered smiling as he set the first bomb and walked off, this was turning out to be a great night.  
  
Syaoran rolled out from under the truck and ran ignoring the guys shooting at him as he pressed the button making the truck and the one behind it explode sending men flying all over the place. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do" Tiger yelled furiously seeing his life's work go up in flames.  
  
"Come on then" Syaoran yelled setting off another bomb making men scatter all over the place for cover.  
  
"I'm coming why don't you come out and face me like a man" he challenged and Syaoran couldn't pass up a challenge, he moved out from behind his hiding place only to dodge Tiger's badly aimed bullets.  
  
"You're a liar to add on to all the other things" Syaoran spat venomously hold his gun tightly making Tiger laugh crazily, but also from the fact that he was out of bullets.  
  
"Come let me kill you so I can go and take your beautiful cherry blossom" Tiger mocked licking his lips as he loaded his gun two other explosions going off in the building but he ignored them. "Such a nice supple body, hmmm I can't wait to sink my teeth in her"  
  
"You'll never set eye on her again" Syaoran growled coming out from behind the wall, he and Tiger started to fire at each other running towards one another until their guns clicked repeatedly, throwing it aside they jumped at each other but Tiger was the first to land a punch sending Syaoran flowing back but he back flipped landing on his feet. "You surprise me," he mocked wiping the blood from his jaw.  
  
"You underestimated me" Tiger replied using his hands to call Syaoran forward as he waited in a stance.  
  
"That won't happen again" Syaoran took his offer and walked slowly forward tired of waiting Tiger leaped forward but Syaoran dodge his kick punching him in the gut. Tiger grunted stepping back but charged stupidly trying to land a kick on Syaoran who easily dodged them.  
  
"Stand still you child" Tiger ordered when Syaoran back flipped landing on a box that shattered when Tigers leg went through it an explosion sent both of them flying forward, tiger landing on his back and Syaoran on his chest.  
  
"Xiao Lang, we have to go" Eriol shouted from behind them jumping back to avoid the pieces of the falling roof, fire engulfed the area they were in forming a circle around tiger and Syaoran.  
  
"NO this isn't over" Tiger growled pointing at gun at Syaoran, he smirked pressing the trigger not noticing a large piece of roof falling towards him.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
Max was trying to avoid skidding and the cars on the highway as he rode in the rain towards the warehouse, Alex and Tomoyo not far behind. Sakura was growing impatient wondering if this was the fastest they could but she knew that Max was doing his best to keep them alive it would do no good if they were to die. She looked back as they sped pasted two fire trucks. There sirens telling people to move out of the way. She looked up at the sky and saw that the way they were going was lighted by something red and smoke.dear god no "Max hurry, something isn't right" she pleaded holding back tears, god wouldn't take Syaoran away from her would he? She hoped not oh she hoped not.  
  
"Please, please good lord please make them be all right" Tomoyo prayed when they sped passed the gate, but the site before her almost made her cry out in panic. Right before them was numerous police; swat teams, helicopters, news crews and fireman.  
  
Max skidded to a stop and Sakura flew off the bike ripping her soaked prom dress, crown forgotten on her wet hair (god only knows how it survived Max's riding) as she pushed passed the news crew trying to get to the front, Tomoyo following behind. "Hey watch it kid" a man yelled angrily trying to steady his camera but Sakura didn't hear him, as all possible conclusions raced through her mind.  
  
"Sakura slow down" Tomoyo shouted pushing through all the people but Sakura was all ready going through the yellow line pushing the police who tried to hold her back. She saw the ruined wear house before her and burst into tears shaking her head. Her eyes glued to the red flames before her "Oh god no, please.NO" she screamed running towards it, almost tripping over her dress, police chasing her from behind.  
  
"Hey you crazy girl" one shouted running after Sakura as others held a crying Tomoyo back.  
  
"What is she doing?" Ahmed gasped starting to run after Sakura leaving all the men looking at him strangely, they were sure that Li hadn't made it out since they had the entire place surrounded but still wanted to make sure. Sakura went flying backwards, when another explosion shook the ground.  
  
"Look, at that girl. Who do you think she is?" a cameraman asked zooming in.  
  
"I don't care who she is, just get a really good close it"  
  
"What the hell, are you doing girl? Do you want to get killed?" a man yelled gripping Sakura's arm tightly, pulling her to feet her feet.  
  
"You let go of me.that's what I want" Sakura moaned her tears mixing with the rain, "That's what I want" she whispered sinking to the ground, her hands covering her face as her body was wrecked with awful sobs.  
  
"Get her away from her" Ahmed shouted but the man just looked at him lost, he had no idea why she was crying so. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked bending down to her, when she didn't answer him he touched her hand.  
  
"Get away from me you, you" Sakura stammered glaring at him, "This is what you wanted, I hope your happy now that you killed him" she hissed venomously getting ready to attack him but felt her self hugged from behind. She was about to pull away when she heard crying and knew it was Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura he's gone. My Eriol is gone.what am I going to do" Tomoyo cried. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't with him and she couldn't imagine living with out him and she meant it literally.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo" Sakura whispered turning to hug her, crying on each other's shoulder. Ahmed stood up frowning; she was supposed to be crying on his shoulder not anyone else's. It seems that even taking Li out of the way wouldn't make her open her heart to him.  
  
"I can't live with out him I can't, he's all I've got.god don't make me live without him" Sakura choked hoarsely "I've got nothing but him, I've got nothing," she repeated over and over as Tomoyo rocked her back and forth still crying.  
  
"Tomoyo, lets get out of here" Alex said bending down to them hiding his grief behind a mask. He couldn't believe they were gone it was simply impossible, Syaoran and Eriol always found away to get out of the impossible. She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and nodded numbly still holding unto Sakura who had gone suddenly quite it wasn't until Max went for her that he noticed she had black out.  
  
"You can't leave here," Ahmed warned pointing at them, his men walking up behind them.  
  
"You listen to me, you've got no reason to hold us here and if you do you'll have a law suit to worry about. Why don't you go and gloat about your victory" Tomoyo bit out severely standing straight, her shoulders erect even though it took all she had to hold it. She, Alex and Max, who was carrying Sakura turned and walked away leaving a fuming Ahmed but he still had one thing to be happy about that was that after all these years he finally got Li. "And soon I'll have Kinomoto Sakura too" he added picking up her broken crown.  
  
Later.  
  
Rose looked at her sleeping child before her and sighed sadly turning away, why must she always fell pain? "My poor, poor child" she whispered brokenly walking to the side where Tomoyo was sleeping, after exhausting her self- crying she finally fell asleep beside Sakura.  
  
"Any news?" she asked looking at Alex in the door, as she turned the light out.  
  
"No nothing, I've tried every number I know, the only place I haven't called is his mother. I wasn't able to get any of the numbers Wolf had in his office because his body and all his belongings left Japan for Hong Kong three hours ago" Alex stated leaning heavily against the door, it was at least past 11 and he'd been calling every number he could find.  
  
"You should get some sleep there's nothing more that you can do, I'll stay here with them I've got no where else to be" Rose stated motherly trying to smile at the young man, but she couldn't not after hearing the horrible news. They were two great men and it would be a shame if they were really gone.  
  
"All right, you know where to get in touch with me if anything changes" Alex said before leaving, this were just getting worst and worst.  
  
Next day.  
  
Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams invaded by nightmares. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped for breaths, she looked around the room not knowing where she was and noticed that it was Syaoran's room. A smile crept on her face expecting to see him walk out of the bathroom in a towel or dressed to go out but then all the images of last night flashed through her mind and before she knew it she burst into tears "NO.NO" she whispered shaking her head from side to side not wanting to believe it. She wasn't alone again, she wasn't, and she didn't want to be alone again. He wasn't supposed to leave, he wasn't but he did like everyone else that she had loved, they all end up leaving her alone. "Syaoran.no god please" she screamed burying her head in the pillow, only to be surrounded by his familiar scent. Her choking sobs muffled out by the pillow, but Tomoyo and Rose heard her and came rushing into the bedroom. Only to see Sakura crying her heart out, and Tomoyo burst into tears leaning up against that wall as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Sakura sweetie" Rose whispered touching Sakura's trembling shoulders, "Sakura baby" she shrugged rose's touch away wanting to be alone but when she looked up at Rose, her eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep she couldn't help but bury her head in her arms and cry.  
  
"He's gone, he left me.he left me.he promised he wouldn't leave me but he did just like my father, just like my father, he left" Rose could only listen as she rocked Sakura back and forth, Tomoyo had collapsed to the floor only to be lifted into Max's arm who carried her to the bed hushing her like a babe.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"What did you find?" Ahmed asked impatiently sitting at what was once Mr. Chin's desk but he had disappeared along with his family.  
  
"Fifteen bodies and four badly burnt ones but none match Li, Tigers or Hirragizawa" he stated softly making him growl in anger, how in the hell had Li escaped him this time? He didn't understand. "We also found out that their leader Wolf's body and things left around the same time as the fire last night.  
  
Far away.  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" a female voice asked worriedly looking at the figure in the bed.  
  
"I don't know, I was able to get the bullet out of his shoulder and he didn't lose a lot of blood.  
  
  
  
Author's note: What'd ya'll think? I hoped you liked and remem. to review.LOL I'm sorry for leaving ya'll hanging like that but I couldn't help it. I haven't been evil in a while so I needed to start again Muwahahaha.Heehehehe.Ohohohoho (ahem) like me stop.peac --_____-- 


	26. Preperations

Chap. Twenty-six: "Preparations."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay peeps, this is 26 and I liked I've said many time before I hope you like it. Um this chappie is short but heck at least it's a chapter. Um I'm really sorry for ending the last chapter right there!!! IM NOT THAT EVIL LOL AND YOU GUYS NOT IT (SMILES EVILLY SHOWING FANGS) Ne ways read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's been a day, he needs to wake up" a woman said looking out the window of her large estate home, everyone in the room was silent listening to her. "There's a lot that needs to be settled" she continued firmly, her face void of any emotion as her hands were clasped firmly behind her.  
  
"He will, he went through a lot," Eriol said from behind her, he had wanted to call the girls but wasn't allowed. Everyone's attention was drawn to the door when a figure walked in leaning on the door, the girls gasped looking at him. And the men looked at him wondering what he was really like in person and how Wolf brought this one up, but when they looked into his eyes they could quickly see that he was indeed a Li man.  
  
"Eriol get a phone, call Tia's cousin and give me one. I need to call Sakura" Syaoran said in a hoarse voice, that still held implacable authority. He didn't given address anyone in the room and made some of them wonder who he think he was but they dear not ask such a question.  
  
"Right away" Eriol said smiling, relieved that he was finally awake. Yelen however was still looking at her son in mute fascination, he didn't even bother saying hello to her or anyone else in the room. What had happened to his manners? More so what had Wolf taught him?  
  
"Xiao Lang, we need to talk" a man said firmly getting a glare from Syaoran, who was definitely not in the mood to talk at the moment.  
  
"Not now, I will talk when I feel like it but right now getting Sakura and Tomoyo here is the most important thing" he snapped grabbing the phone from Eriol who was dialing Tias' cousin's number on the other.  
  
Gasps could be heard in the room but Yelen wasn't the least bit surprise, if he had acted any other way she would have been sure he wasn't her child.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Sakura traced the picture frame that held a photo of her and Syaoran as she wrapped her other hand around her inhaling his scent, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. "My love." she whispered achingly when Rika and the girls walked into the room, they looked at her pale figure and sighed all jumping when Sakura's phone started to ring .she froze in place listening to it before racing to answer it leaving everyone lost. "Hello.hello" she said weakly crossing her finger, every time her phone rang she would get excited for nothing but maybe this time her luck would change.  
  
"Hey beautiful." came a gruff voice making Sakura burst into tears leaning against the wall for support. Syaoran turned his back to the nosey on lookers especially his sisters, whose eyes were bulging out at the sudden change of his character.  
  
"Oh god.oh god, please tell me its you" Sakura cried brokenly collapsing to the floor, Tomoyo's heart began to beat rapidly listening to Sakura, that she had to sit on the bed.  
  
"It's me.god I miss you" Syaoran answered achingly sitting down, his shoulder still sore from where he had been shot.  
  
"I miss you I love you, I love you so much, where are you? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura babbled, her spirits soaring at an incredible speed.  
  
"Hold on" he laughed surprising his mother and sisters, "I love you and miss you too" he added almost making them pass out. "I'm in Hong Kong, I didn't tell you because you would have followed me"  
  
"Followed you, I would have tied you down. Syaoran do you know how I felt watching the warehouse go up in flames and then you didn't call me, I wanted to die" Sakura stated angrily. "I thought I had lost you, like I lost my family"  
  
"I'm sorry I won't ever do it again but that's not important right now. Listen I want you and Tomoyo to pack what you can cause your coming here as soon as possible. Eriol is on the phone with Tia's cousin making the arrangements for your flight"  
  
"What? Why can't I leave right now?" Sakura gasped her mind reeling.  
  
"Because once Ahmed finds out that I'm not dead he'll want to follow you to me, we can't take any chances" he explained and Sakura nodded even though he couldn't see her.  
  
"Right, I'm so happy, god everyone's staring at me like I've lost my mind.I think I did lose my mind" Sakura laughed, making Syaoran regret what he did but that didn't matter now all that mattered was getting her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry listen, I have to talk to Michelle about the plans. I'll call you right after I'm finished with her okay?" Sakura didn't want him to go so soon but then again the faster she left here the faster she would be with him. "Eriol wants to talk to Tomoyo and explain"  
  
"All right, I love you little wolf" Sakura sighed happily, smiling brightly as her cheeks turned rosy from the color returning to them.  
  
"I love you too cherry blossom" he replied before handing Eriol the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo its for you" Sakura beamed handing the phone to Tomoyo, her hands shaking as she took it.  
  
"Hello my dear" came Eriol's innocent voice making her smile, a smile that quickly faded. Unlike Sakura, she had gotten enough time to get angry.  
  
"You are going to be in so much trouble when I see you again, how could you do this? Do you know how much it hurt? Eriol what were you thinking?" Tomoyo yelled angrily making everyone wince, even Eriol as he ignored Mika and Syaoran's smirk.  
  
"Now, now sweets I had to watch over Xiao Lang and I'm sorry it went all wrong. Please don't do this I promise I'll make it up to you when I see you again" Eriol promised sweetly smiling, that even Tomoyo had to smile.  
  
"I know you will I love you and miss you, I think this is the longest I've been with out you. And I don't at all like the feeling" Tomoyo said softly but Eriol heard.  
  
"I know but it'll be that the last, I love you and right now I'm going to get everything ready for you and Sakura's trip here, be ready to leave"  
  
"We'll be ready to leave tonight or right now if that were the case. But we'll be ready and get the earliest flight possible"  
  
"That's the problem, you guys can't leave for a couple of days, two the most or three. Things have to cool down" Eriol said and cringed hearing Tomoyo yelled about how stupid the plan was. "I know but it's the safest trust me"  
  
"I don't want to wait that long Eriol" Tomoyo whined sitting one the bed.  
  
"It'll take that long please just be patient, I have to go I'll call you tonight" Eriol sighed looking at everyone.  
  
"Fine tonight until then" Tomoyo said hanging up, she lay back on the bed wiping her tears away, and she didn't want to wait that long but knew it was necessary. If they wanted to get to them without causing any problems for the guys then they would have to wait. Rika was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So what do we do now?" they all looked at her in deep thought, Sakura looked up and smiled happily.  
  
"We wait until Michelle comes over then we start preparation, there's nothing else we can do except enjoy each other's company until then" they all nodded sighing  
  
"Then by all means lets start packing a very light suitcase for you guys and what ever else the guys might need or want, then we can have the rest of the time to ourselves" Chiharu proclaimed loudly making them jump then laugh getting up.  
  
"A wonderful idea my dear Chiharu" Tomoyo stated joyously taking her hands, they all headed out of the room to set out on their tasks.  
  
  
  
Down town Tokyo.  
  
"What the hell do you mean they aren't there? Check again, they have to be there.they have to be" Ahmed yelled slamming his fist on the desk making everyone in the room jump, some cursed under their breaths not wanting to put up with his shit any longer but didn't have a choice.  
  
"We check everyone and everywhere, the bodies we found don't match them. I'm telling you they aren't there" a man yelled back angrily glaring.  
  
"LISTEN there is a simple solution to everyone's problem" a man laughed standing up, he had been quite the entire time listening to Ahmed let loose his rage on these poor people  
  
"And how's that smart ass?" He glowered but the man just smiled ingenuously taking his time.  
  
"Well the girls are still here in Japan aren't they?" When Ahmed nodded his smiled brightened considerably. "Well naturally they will want to contact them or see them again, whatever the case"  
  
"Point taken but as you can see we don't know where they are" Ahmed replied sarcastically.  
  
"Not a problem all we have to go is watch the two gals and they will eventually lead us right to them unintentionally" he explained breezily leaning against Ahmed's desk. Everyone in the room nodding agreeing to what he said and also to the fact that it would save them a lot of dirty work.  
  
"All right Jackson I place you in charge of that, you'll give me daily updates. If they plan leaving Japan, we'll be going along for the ride"  
  
"There is one more thing you need to know if you don't all ready" Jackson said raising a finger at Ahmed, who looked at him frowning.  
  
"And what exactly is that?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"That is, you can't touch Li or the guy in Hong Kong because of their family status there. Over here he might be a regular but over there he has incredibly power. So the only way to get him is to make him come for the girl. Now we must make sure she doesn't leave Tokyo and if she does then we have to make sure she doesn't reach him"  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"All right, all right I agree. Tell mom that I'll be home soon" Michelle stated excitedly she couldn't wait to put her new project into the play.  
  
"Good girl, make sure everything is valid or they'll have trouble and that is something we don't need" he explained softly looking out the window of the room that was now his. The room that belonged to the master of the house but right now he didn't feel like anything without Sakura to share it with.  
  
"Don't worry when I'm finished even you won't recognize her" Michelle laughed giddily imagining all the possibilities right at that moment and all she would need to accomplish it.  
  
"Don't do too much and nothing that can't wash out and DON'T put a scissors in her hair" he warned tightly making her laugh louder.  
  
"All right, ne ways ciao distant cousin" she called before she hung up, he sighed resting against the wall. When this was over he would have her by his side forever. He was counting on Michelle's abilities and prayed that she would do her best like always, cause anyone would be damned if they got in the way of his or Sakura's happiness.  
  
  
  
Present.  
  
  
  
"Oh god look, it's Hong Kong" Tomoyo explained looking out the window, me, I just sighed and prepared to greet my new life, one I hope would be a loving and happy one. "Oh I can't wait to see everyone right Ying Fa," I smiled as our other companion nodded a mischievous glint flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes I can't, it'll be a wonderful sight" she added loudly smiling evilly, I shook my head and sighed looking out the window as the large airport came into sight, a smile forming on my lips. Ahmed was a little late in stopping us from leaving Japan, all because of Alex and Max's diversion, but there was no doubt in my mind that he was here waiting for us.  
  
'God we're finally here, the week we were in Japan getting everything ready went incredibly fast. While I got all my parents stuff in a safe place away from Vivian, Michelle got our disguises and traveling papers ready. Rose left two days before me so it wouldn't give us away and with her went some of my most prized possessions and some of Syaoran and Eriol's things. Two days before our flight Michelle dropped by for a dress rehearsal and it was the first time I got to see how I would dress for my little journey, we were all shocked and laughed at how I looked but it would get me there safely. Michelle had a disguise too; Tomoyo was the only one who didn't need one according to Michelle. We were all nervous about our little trip but Max and Alex told us that everything would be all right and they would definitely come for the wedding'  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked resting beside me as the sun disappeared beneath the mountains.  
  
"Nothing just nervous that's all" I confess laughing; Tomoyo smiled nodding, she was feeling the same way.  
  
"Don't worry we'll be all right, this should be a piece of cake, now come on lets get your name down. And you need to remember to wear these when you have to read something" she stated handing me, my glasses. "The girls will be here in one hour for our little party, so cheer up"  
  
"Your right, come on lets go" I said looping arms with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Short chap I know but hey I couldn't have everything in one chapter right? No I couldn't LOL ne ways she's arrived and what awaits her and the other two? Wait and find out!!! And I won't take long to update. 


	27. Back in your armsmy love

Chap. twenty-seven: "Back you in your arms.my love"  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'M SORRY FOR ENDING THE STORY THERE lol. Please don't hate me, I promise that I'll try not to be so evil anymore.remem I said I'll try.  
  
I like the idea that EcuaGirl has given me and if I write a sequel to this story I might add them in but I'm not sure as yet ^__^ but thank you so much for telling Me!!!  
  
LOL I don't want to kill anyone anymore, I think I've killed too many people LOL, Ne ways I've babbled too much.  
  
Story.  
  
  
  
"The plane will be arriving in two minutes have everyone on guard and ready to get her once she's off the plane, leave the black haired girl she's not of importance to us" a man stated softly into his hidden mic, his other men lined all about the airport ready for their prey.  
  
  
  
Airport.  
  
"Flight 474 from Tokyo Japan is now docking at gate b33" a woman said over the intercom, Mei Lin smiled getting up with the other two men and women.  
  
"That's them and it's about time too, god" she complained to Naoko who nodding in agreement, she couldn't wait to see Sakura and Tomoyo. Mei Lin looked around smiling at the stupid men who thought they were invisible boy did they have something in store for them, they should know by now that Syaoran was always one step ahead of them.  
  
  
  
Plane.  
  
"Thank you for flying with us and we hope that you enjoy your stay in Hong Kong" the captain said when the seat belt sign went off. Tomoyo was the first to get up then Ying Fa; Lisa looked at them and put her glasses on picking up her carrying on and purse.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting both of you" Lisa said shaking Tomoyo then Ying Fa's hand.  
  
"Yeah you too" Tomoyo smiled mischievously returning the handshake then Ying Fa shook her hand.  
  
"Ja ne" Ying Fa said before she and Tomoyo walked off leaving Lisa in the seat, she waited until the men sitting behind them walked off first then she followed them from behind. Smiling at the flight attendant as she stepped off the plane heading towards the baggage claim.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
"Look there they are" she shouted running towards the two girls who just got off the plane, she and Naoko ran towards them engulfing them in a tight hug. "We missed you so much"  
  
"We missed you two," Tomoyo laughed when Lisa walked by heading to claim her bags. "Come on let's get out of here, I can't wait to see Eriol"  
  
"That's all she was talking about on the plane, how are you Naoko?" Ying Fa asked smiling.  
  
"Wonderful, unlike Mei Lin who has kick ass morning sickness" she answered making Ying Fa's mouth drop open then smiled knowingly. She hadn't heard about Mei Lin's pregnancy but was happy for the girl.  
  
"I bet" she teased making the girl blush, they all knew that Ahmed's men were closing in on them but was acting dumb until they were finally on them.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law" a man said cuffing Ying Fa's hands behind her back gaining a crowd.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Mei Lin yelled angrily glaring hard at the men, who ignored her.  
  
"We're bringing this criminal downtown for questioning, tell Li if he wants her he'll have to come for her himself" the other growled dragging Ying Fa off with only her purse. Leaving Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Naoko in the middle of the airport.  
  
"We'll come for you Ying Fa" Tomoyo yelled before walking off with Mei Lin and Naoko and men to get there bags. People looked at them as if they were crazy, their friend was just dragged away and they were acting so calm like nothing at all happened.  
  
  
  
Lisa.  
  
  
  
After getting her bags, she walked out to the front to catch a cab to a hotel "Hey you get out of the way" a cop yelled dragging Ying Fa by, Lisa and Ying Fa had eye contact for a mere second but smiled secretly. Lisa looked around when her eyes made contact with a very familiar face making her smile.  
  
Ahmed looked at the lady smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back for she was heavenly, Lisa winked and got in the cub, as the taxi driver put her bags in the trunk.  
  
"First time here ma'am?" he asked taking the address of the hotel from Sakura, who nodded smiling as she took off her glasses.  
  
"I'm moving here," she answered leaning back with a content smile on her face.  
  
"You'll love it here then, everybody does and lots of eligible husbands. Your one beautiful lady"  
  
"Oh my husband to be is from here, I'm meeting him later"  
  
  
  
A hotel.later  
  
"Should we wait for you master?" a guard asked as a man stepped out of the black limo, he looked back and nod no his face void of any emotion as he headed for the doors. H e had been waiting for this day for a whole week and there was now way he would be leaving here anytime soon.  
  
Inside the Hotel.  
  
A woman stepped into the shower letting the water wash against her face, looking at the gun she found on the bed when she walked in. She had been told that it was necessary incase she was followed by unwanted company. Taking up the shampoo she lathered her hair making foam turned a black color running down her body as she rinsed it out. She took her time bathing just wanting to relax the anticipation that was building rapidly in her body.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
  
  
The door to her room clicked open and a silent figure stepped in tossing his jacket on the suite sofa, as he searched for his victim. Hearing the shower going he headed for that direction but came to a halt when a angel, naked as the day she was born stepped into the door pointing a gun at his head. A small smile forming on her lips as he leisurely gazed over her flawless body "Are you quite through?" she asked in an angry tone glaring at him her gun not lowering, a lazy smile found it's way on his finely chiseled lips as he again met her emerald eyes.  
  
"Now I am cherry blossom" he spoke in a voice full of emotion, Sakura looked at him and felt like she wanted to cry as she slowly lowered her gun. She couldn't help the tears that finally found there way down her cheeks, dropping the gun on the floor she ran to him only to be engulf in his strong embrace. "God I missed you" he choked pulling her off the ground unto his hard body.  
  
"No I missed you" she cried burying her head in his neck as she clung to him for life, his familiar scent surrounding her, "I love you"  
  
"Ai shiteru" he whispered pulling back just enough to steal her lips in a hungry and emotional kiss, one that Sakura gladly returned pouring her heart out to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, as he plunged his tongue over and over into her mouth drawing from her, her sweet essence.  
  
"Bed." she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist, holding her to him he stumbled over to the large bed. Sakura's world tilted as he laid her down not leaving her swollen lips, her hands worked swiftly for get his bottoms undone getting frustrated she ripped them off, riding him of the offending material.  
  
"Aren't we aggressive" chuckled smiling against her lips, Sakura locked eyes with him as she ran her hands over his body, Syaoran held his breath as he buried his head in her neck." I love you, we're getting married as soon as possible"  
  
"I love you" Sakura whispered kissing him lightly on the lips before Syaoran got up and rid himself of his clothing, a dazzling smile formed on Sakura's lips as she looked him over. He smiled joining her on the bed "Love me little wolf" she purred running her hands over his hot skin.  
  
"I plan to all night" he replied moving her legs apart with his, Sakura moaned feeling his lips on her hard nipple before his mouth covered it making her body shudder. God she missed him, she missed his kisses, his caress and all of him so much and now they were together.  
  
"Oh god.  
  
Ahmed.  
  
"I work with idiots," he yelled pushing all the papers off his desk before he turned and glared hard at the woman sitting in front of him then looked down at the passport.  
  
"She looks like the Li girl plus she had a fake passport and was using the name Ying Fa" the man said in a hard voice.  
  
"Her name is Michelle, Ying Fa is what they used to throw you off, along with the resemblance. How could you let this happen?"  
  
"How was we supposed to know, don't you take anything out on us we aren't the fools you work with in Japan" another snapped angrily. "IF she isn't the one then who was the real Kinomoto Sakura?" they all stopped talking and Michelle couldn't help but laugh as she watched them, they were so stupid.  
  
"You know I should have been a police if I didn't like my job so much" she laughed giddily. "You know the lady beside me was on her first visit here too" she added laughingly raising a brow at Ahmed then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Dammit she was the woman sitting next to them, she passed me out side but I didn't really take notice of her. I should have known" Ahmed growled furiously clenching his fist tightly; this wouldn't go good with the bosses.  
  
"Haha. and you call them stupid" Michelle laughed before she sobered, a serious look forming on her face. "Now that that is dispensed with I suggest that you let me go before I start filing charges" they all looked at her and knew she was right they had nothing on her and couldn't keep her.  
  
"Get her out of my site" he sighed waving his hand. Michelle shrugged the guy off walking out the door smiling as she took out the tape Tomoyo had made her promise to make.  
  
"There's nothing you can here, I suggest that you head back to Tokyo" the chief said smiling at Ahmed. "They are our problem now, we'll take care of everything.  
  
"You won't be smiling when you deal with Li, when he crosses your path you'll want him out of Hong Kong" Ahmed said tightly these idiots didn't know what they were getting themselves into.  
  
"Don't worry about us, we'll deal with them just fine"  
  
"Mark my words you won't.good day" he smirked taking his leave, he didn't get rid of Li like he wanted nor did e get his cherry blossom but at least he got his position.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
He caressed her back as he stared up at the ceiling of the dark room, shadows shifting from the light outside. They had made love many times, basking in their passion, Sakura made his body arched and burn feeling her soft delicate caresses, and she whimpered feeling his skillful hands and mouth roam her body. And now they would be together forever, he would make sure of that, he would marry her as soon as possible in a private ceremony. "What are you thinking about?" he heard her whisper when the suns rays started to creep through the curtains.  
  
"I'm thinking about you" he smiled when Sakura lifted unto his chest a smile forming on her lips, last night fresh in her mind. "And that we have to start getting ready to meet everyone at my mother's home" he added frowning.  
  
"What's the matter now" Sakura laughed tracing a finger done his chest as she moved fully unto him, knowing that she was arousing him.  
  
"I don't want to share you with my family" he answered shifting uncomfortably under her.  
  
"That's it? You had me worried that is was something more" Sakura laughed moving against him getting an annoyed look form her beloved, only making her smile brighten. "What time are we expected?"  
  
"If you don't stop we'll be more then late" he said trying to keep a hold on his raging hormones. "In one hours time, but they won't mind if we're late" he added wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sure" she moaned capturing his lips in a kiss as they switched positions; Sakura wrapped her legs around him as their passion escalated.  
  
  
  
Yelen's House later.  
  
She and everyone was gathered in her parlor waiting for her son and his so called fiancé to show up, at this moment they were at least three hours late and he wasn't answering his phone "I'm starting to wonder if Wolf taught any of you how to keep time" she muttered getting up from her chair, casting a look over everyone that was sitting quietly, she looked at Mika and his young bride Naoko they looked very much in love but his parents and the girl parent's he was betrothed to wasn't feeling the same way. And now she would have to deal with her own son's arranged marriage which he had made clear didn't exist, she wanted to see this Ying Fa everyone was so fond of and what she could do to split them up.  
  
"Does your son have any intention of showing up? Or are we just wasting our time?" Marla, Syaoran's ex fiancées father asked in a somewhat angry tone.  
  
"He will be here, he's probably just caught up" she replied softly turning to the large window that showed the front yard.  
  
"I say they are still in bed," Mei Lin laughed getting looks from the adults it the room who thought she was being rude.  
  
"Don't say such things daughter" her mother chided but Mei Lin ignored her shrugging.  
  
"It's what I would do if I hadn't seem my fiancé in over a week, hell I wouldn't leave my bed for a week and you want him to come here with her after just being together for a day" Mei Lin stated Mika and the others nodded in agreement but the adults would hear nothing of it.  
  
"He will change his mind about his girl" Marla bit out her silver guys flashing angrily at Mei Lin who raised a brow at her like Tomoyo and Naoko. "I don't see why he would want someone like her when he's got me"  
  
"You listen her girl, don't you dare talk about my best friend like that if you know what's good for you" Naoko said sweetly with a smile on her face. "You for one can't call Sakura anything because she was born into the same status as you and everyone else here in this room and second you couldn't walk in her shoes even if you tried"  
  
"Don't talk to me" Marla bit out viciously standing up, it looked like there was going to be a cat fight and everyone was watching closely to see if Hong Kong would fight Tokyo.  
  
"No you listen" Mei Lin growled standing up her crimson eyes flashing dangerously as she stood beside Naoko when Tomoyo joined them. "You know nothing powder puff, so sit down and shut up before you regret being in this room do you hear me?" she ordered coldly looking directly at Marla who hadn't said anything. "That's what I thought" Mei Lin smiled innocently, when their attention was drawn to the front hall they had been so caught up that they hadn't noticed the limo that pulled up. They could hear a female laughing heading in their direction, Syaoran and a laughing Sakura walked into the room coming to an abrupt halt when all eyes turned to them. Sakura was wearing a pink floral mini dress the fell loosely fitting her body, her hair down because Syaoran wanted it that way.  
  
"Sakura." Naoko laughed walking to her friend engulfing her in a tight hug laughing like Sakura who hugged her tightly.  
  
"How are you doing?" Sakura asked looking her friend over closely but saw that she was happy and that made her happy.  
  
"Wonderful now that you're here' Naoko whispered softly winking. "I heard that you were the first to be crowned prom queen and run off" Sakura laughed nodding when she caught site of Mei Lin.  
  
"How are you girl?" Sakura asked holding Mei Lin's hands in her, Mei Lin smiled sadly knowing what Sakura meant.  
  
"Better now and what you said was really nice, I believe the same thing too" Mei Lin answered sincerely before the mischievous look crossed her eyes. "I heard that you knocked Tiger out" she laughed happily.  
  
"Yep and I got it all back time two" Sakura laughed, they were all ignoring everyone in the room. Syaoran smiled leaning against the wall when Eriol and Mika walked up smiling. Everyone else in the room looked Sakura over and wondered if this fragile thing was who they were all talking about, surely they were lying and Marla would be the first to prove that they weren't at all lying.  
  
"I don't who you think you are but Xiao Lang is my fiancé, it was arranged by my father and his mother so I suggest that you pack up and leave" Marla stated proudly breaking up the happy reunion, the word hit Sakura like a ton of bricks and Syaoran jaw tightened angrily as he stepped forward but before could say anything Sakura did and softly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you could you please say that again?" Sakura asked softly totally opposite to what she was feeling inside at the moment.  
  
"I said." Marla repeated angrily not knowing she was trotting on dangerous ground at the moment. "That I'm Xiao Lang's real fiancée" to her utter amazement and everyone else's Sakura laughed at her looking at Mei Lin and Naoko.  
  
"I thought the same thing too" Mei Lin laughed looking Marla over before looking at Tomoyo and Naoko who also started to laugh everyone staring at them like they were crazy. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and hugged him burying her head in his neck where she started to cry.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know what's wrong with Sakura, but I would say that she's getting very emotional, wouldn't you say so? So mush so a happy reunion LOL.Hmmm, I wonder what Sakura, will do after she pulls herself together. 


	28. Getting a Shock

Chap. twenty-eight: "Getting a Shock."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL I can't believe that some of you thought I was ending the story there!!!! I would never do that, and besides if you have read my other stories, I usually have 'The End' at the end of the final chapter.  
  
Let's see, Ahmed has returned to Tokyo, he's not happy that he lost Li and Sakura but he's happy because he still have his higher position.  
  
It must be something with me but you guys are right I always make Sakura pregnant in my stories!!!! I don't know why I do it I just can't help it LOL __ but maybe I'll change that since as you guys are so sure of me. Besides I never said that Sakura was pregnant, and not because they didn't use protection one time means she get pregnant. Don't get me wrong you can but sometimes it all depends on timing.and since as I'm the mean and evil author hehehehe Syaoran didn't have the right timing.  
  
  
  
LOL ne ways on wit the story.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura worried as her hot tears ran down his neck, he didn't know why she was crying but his anger towards everyone in the room was growing with each tear she shed. "What's the matter?" he whispered caressing her back as the gang looked on worriedly.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, I'm crying for you" Sakura whispered shocking him, she pulled back her tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Why for me?" he asked smiling that Sakura couldn't help smile back as she caressed his face everything else forgotten.  
  
"Because you can't" she whispered making his heart wrench as he buried his face in her neck kissing it. "And because I love you more then anything else"  
  
"And I love you now please stop crying so we can get this over with, make our announcement and start our one month honey moon" he whispered making her laugh softly before stepping out of reach to address everyone in the room, as she wiped tears away.  
  
"I find if sick that all of send your children to Tokyo to fight your battle while you're here finding them fiancées, who by the way I find to be shallow" Sakura stated coldly looking at all of them. "Do you have any idea what they went through down there? Losing friends and loved ones at the same time, I wasn't with them for very long but I was there for the hardest part and I too lost many friends. These things" she pointed at Marla who looked as fragile as glass "wouldn't survive a day and if they did they wouldn't leave the house. Now listen to me very closely" she looked around the room making sure she had everyone's attention before continuing. "I was shot at numerous times, chased, locked up, held hostage, beaten and almost lost all of my friends and most importantly Xiao Lang who I happen to love with every fiber in my body" Syaoran smiled proudly listening to her speech. "And if any of you think you can just take him anyway from me, you have another thing coming because I won't let anyone take him from me with out a fight" she concluded firmly leaving everyone in a stunned silence, so okay maybe she wasn't fragile.  
  
  
  
Marla didn't at all like that speech and when Sakura turned her back to look at Syaoran she made her move, jumping off the sofa she walked swiftly towards Sakura but came to an abrupt halt when Sakura spun around. She stopped mere inches from Syaoran's gun that Sakura had in her hands pointing it right at Marla's heart. "He's not yours, he's mine" she bit out not moving.  
  
"Yours? He was never yours to begin with" Sakura spat venomously glaring at the girl. "IF you cared anything about him you wouldn't have remained over here getting pampered while he was in Tokyo. It's your own stupid fault. I suggest however your parents are had better knock some sense into you" she continued scathingly wondering if they were all cold hearted. "One more thing, don't ever run up on me when my back is turned ever again cause I'll use whatever I have and attack to kill on instinct"  
  
"She's right girl, Sakura never misses" Mei Lin stated folding her arms, as everyone looked at Sakura remembering what Mei Lin had said about her.  
  
"Marla, get over here" her father scowled glancing at Syaoran then Sakura.  
  
"Is that all you have to say child?" Yelen asked feeling differently towards the girls in the room. Sakura finally turned her attention to the lady whom she guessed to be Syaoran's mother.  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Kinomoto Sakura but all of your probably all ready know that" Sakura said softly smiling when Syaoran took his gun back.  
  
"No that's not all, we're getting married in two days at a small ceremony here, then we'll leave for a month honey moon" Syaoran said straight out walking over to Sakura. Yelen sat down wondering what else they were going to pop on her, this was too much. She could see Wolf laughing his head off at her predicament, sometimes she wish she could have knocked some sense into her brother-in-law but he wasn't of this world anymore. "Now is there anything anyone in here wishes to say?" he asked in a menacing voice telling them they had better not dare to challenge what he said or they would be sorry, and they listened and sat in an ire silence.  
  
"Hi Sakura, I'm Xiefia Xiao Lang's oldest sister" a beautiful lady said standing up with a smile on her face. "Um little brother how many people do you want to invite or do you want it only to be family and some of your close friends?" in a happy voice making Sakura's shoulders relax.  
  
"All of us and a few other people, I will have a list for you" he answered in a calmer tone giving Sakura's shoulders a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Alright, um lets see if we're supposed to do this in two days then we need to get Ying Fa an appropriate dress made and get everything else in order" another said happily clasping her hands together. Sakura looked up at Syaoran with lost eyes, he smiled before looking back at his family that would soon be hers too.  
  
"This is my Mother Yelen as you all ready know, and my sisters in age order, Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuuite and Fiemie" he said making Sakura nod taking all the names. Who would have thought he was the youngest and only boy no wonder he was so important. They all nodded towards her smiling and Sakura returned the gesture a little nervously.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for I have the perfect yet easy dress in mind all I have to do is get her measurements" Tomoyo beamed making them all jump.  
  
"Um I don't want to impose but I want to make a suggestion" Sonomi said firmly standing up as she looked at Kaho, who in this is Eriol's mother.  
  
"What is that?" Syaoran asked looking the woman over though he had a pretty good idea what she all ready wanted to say.  
  
"If it isn't too much to ask can my daughter Tomoyo and Eriol get married along with you, its past due that they are wedded" she answered standing erect. Mei Lin was the only one who laughed looking at Eriol and Tomoyo's face. Mika and Naoko hid their smiles as they held unto each others hand, "I know what they have been up to out of wed lock and I will not permit any more of it"  
  
"Mother" Tomoyo gasped placing her hand on her cheek to hide her embarrassment; Mika couldn't help but laugh at Eriol's face getting a hardcore glare from him.  
  
"They can get married with us, besides a double wedding is always better then one" Sakura answered quickly trying to save her friend from anymore embarrassment. Tomoyo smiled appreciatively at her sinking in the chair, she let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Thank you" Sonomi smiled sitting back down content. Marla and her parents sat not knowing what to do wasn't she the one who was supposed to get married? She didn't know why she listened to her parents.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
Mei Lin smiled sadly wondering what it would have been like to be married to Renzo, what it would have been like to be his wife but she would never know that because that bastard Tiger had taken him away from her, she was glad that her cousin had dealt with him. Would she ever be happy again? Just when she found the perfect man he was taken from her.at least she still had part of him growing inside her.  
  
"Mei Lin are you okay?" Sakura asked breaking her out of her reverie, she didn't even realize she was crying.  
  
"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about Renzo" Mei Lin answered, quickly wiping away her tears. Sakura nodded drawing her into a hug.  
  
"I know you must really miss him" Sakura whispered softly looking out at the fading sun, Mei Lin nodded not saying anything.  
  
"But not as much, I'm feeling better beside I'll meet someone some day and I have our baby to worry about" Mei Lin said smiling softy as she pulled back from the hug. "How did the fitting go?"  
  
"It went all right but Tomoyo was a little more fidgety now that its also her own wedding and her fingers couldn't keep still" Sakura answered making Mei Lin laugh shaking her head, her crimson eyes twinkling.  
  
"She used to tell me how they were going to have the most perfect wedding ever and now she's all nervous," Mei Lin said making Sakura laugh.  
  
"I resent that who wouldn't be nervous, I'm so oh god I don't know" Tomoyo said at the door making them stop laughing as she walked towards them. "But what I do know is that we're going to have wonderful dresses"  
  
"Of course we are, we wouldn't have anything less since as your making them. What time you are going home?" Sakura asked standing up along with Mei Lin.  
  
"I'm waiting for Eriol, he, Mika and Xiao Lang are still talking. Naoko has all ready left with Mika's parents" Tomoyo answered. "I'm happy to see that they have accepted her"  
  
"Yeah I should be getting home I'll see you guys tomorrow. We should go shopping or something" Mei Lin suggested picking up her bag.  
  
"That would be great knowing how we need to go see a florists and get everything else done" Tomoyo answered Sakura nodding agreement.  
  
"Wonderful I'll pick you guys up at 12 and by the way no guys allowed so do what you want before I come for you and I'll ask Nao too" Mei Lin said taking out her keys, they laughed nodding about what she said as they all headed towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So they haven't found his body yet?" he asked looking at Mika and Eriol as he spoke to Takashi, Alex and Max in Tokyo.  
  
"No Li, they've check the entire place.nothing" Alex answered. "And we haven't been able to locate Ming either she just disappeared after she told you where Tiger was"  
  
"We have everyone looking out for her, we should find her soon. Let's hope that the Tigers didn't find out she was a spy" Max sighed sitting in the chair. "Everyone has been notified that they should get on with their lives unless called back"  
  
"Thanks guys, we'll talk in the morning" Syaoran sighed before hanging up the phone, they all sat in silence until Eriol spoke up.  
  
"He couldn't have survived that, you shot him and then the roof fell on him" Syaoran nodded considering it but something was still not right.  
  
"If I survived then there is no reason why he didn't either, I was shot too" he objected pushing his chair back. "He could have got out with out no one seeing him"  
  
"There's no way he could have made it out, if he did he wouldn't be a threat. He's most likely to be disfigured and probably useless, we should just leave it as it is and unless he shows up" Mika imputed frowning. "You shot him meaning he must have lost blood and when the fire fell on him he should have gotten burnt horribly resulting in blindness or paralyzed" he added making a lot of sense, but they all knew they didn't want to take any chance.  
  
"I'll have everyone looking out or listening for something about him, if he's alive then we'll find him with out any trouble" Syaoran stated ending the meeting, he didn't want to talk about Tigers or anything else, he wanted to have Sakura in his arms and keep her there.  
  
"All right I should be going before Naoko gets upset" Mika smiled stretching, the guys looked at him but didn't say anything. "What? She's been having these moods lately and I don't know what the problem is. I don't want to get on her bad side and end up sleeping in the room next to hers.AGAIN" Eriol chuckled listening to him as they headed for the door. "Don't laugh its not funny" Mika whined frowning.  
  
"Actually it is" Eriol corrected smiling at his relative, "Don't worry I'm sure it'll pass"  
  
"I hope so I don't her being upset with me" Mika said cringing at he thought about her screaming at him and then breaking down in tears. "She's like Mei Lin when she's upset" both Eriol and Syaoran cringe looking sympathetically at Mika but having no advice for him.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Sakura hasn't screamed at me yet and I hope she doesn't" Syaoran said smiling at his achievement.  
  
"Just give her what she wants, at least that works for Tomoyo" Eriol said trying to help out, Mika nodded appreciatively when they caught site of Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"It's bout time you got here I was getting restless" Tomoyo stated putting her hands on her hips with a smile on her features. Eriol smiled taking her hand in his before addressing everyone,  
  
"I'll see ya'll later"  
  
"Yeah I have to get going too" Mika said following them out the door leaving Sakura and Syaoran to themselves. Sakura didn't have to go back the hotel because they had brought her stuff from the hotel and Rosy had been busy packing them out in the room that adjoined Syaoran's since as all their stuff couldn't fit in the master room.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked from the sofa, Syaoran smiled walking over to her; he pulled her unto his lap when he sat down cradling her like a baby.  
  
"We'll think of something cherry blossom" he whispered planting a kiss on her soft lips; Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice when Yelen walked into the room until she spoke.  
  
"What ever you two have planned I hope it will continue up stairs in your room" Sakura and Syaoran broke apart hearing her soft voice. Sakura looked at her and blush mumbling an apology when Syaoran swept her out of the room towards theirs. Yelen sighed walking over to the window, a soft barely noticeable smile forming on her lips 'our son has avenged your death my love, and now he shall be happy too and give us grandchildren' she thought thinking of her beloved husband who was taken from her by the Tigers, but they now suffering because of her own son.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
She laughed falling unto the large bed, Syaoran on top of her attacking her neck with sensual kisses. "Xiao Lang, your hands are tickling me" she giggled squirming beneath him.  
  
"I'm going to devour you" he growled attacking her sides making Sakura burst out laughing shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"Please (Gasps), please" she pleaded her eyes getting teary. He stopped and looked at her now red face, she calmed down and smiled sweetly at him. "Your evil" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I know, and your sweet" he replied tasting her lips. Sakura smiled tightening her hold on him as her legs skillfully wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Get on with it, I can't wait" she mumbled seductively.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mika.  
  
  
  
He walked through the house door closing it softly behind him, he headed towards the parlor knowing that was where his family would be if they were home. "Mika your home, its about time" his mother said standing up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, where's Naoko?" he asked holding a package in his hand.  
  
"She went to bed early saying she wasn't feeling well," Mr. Li answered; Mika's father was the one from the Li side of the family just like Mei Lin and Eriol.  
  
"Is she sick?" he asked worriedly, his mother smiled secretively and said softly.  
  
"NO she's not sick at all, why don't you go up and see her" Mika was dumbfounded, something was up with his mother and it was scary. He looked at his father for help but he looked just as lost and decided to go back to his book which he thought was a lot easier to interpret then his wife and daughter-in-law.  
  
"Go now, I'll have Mildred make the two of you some food" Mika nodded dumbly walking out of the room wondering if his mother was sick like Naoko but stopped thinking about that when he reached their room which was on the west wing. They would be staying here until they had their own home was built. Opening the door he walked into the room that was dark except for the slight light coming through the window from the moon. He walked softly over to the bed seeing the sleeping figure of his wife, as he got closer he smiled. "Sleeping beauty." he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead then rested the gift on her nightstand before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
He turned the lights on in the bathroom; placing his watch on the counter he glanced at the garbage pan then looked in the mirror. His eyes widened in shock as they slowly strayed away from the mirror and to the garbage pan again.  
  
Naoko jumped out of sleep when she heard something fall, looking towards the bathroom she gasped throwing the covers back "Mika." she whispered rushing to the bathroom. When she came to it she stopped gaping at her passed out husband in his hands a pregnancy test.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. And um please remember to review!!!!!! I love it when you guys do.only two more to go. 


	29. Surprise

Chap. Twenty-nine: "Surprise."  
  
  
  
Author's note: LOL I love you guys, I'm so glad that you all still love my story after all this time. I know I'll miss writing it but that's why I'm trying to work on a sequel that I hope will be just as great as this maybe even greater.  
  
Um well I don't have much to say concerning Wild Things over then the fact that next week I'll be posting the last chapter for this section of the story until the sequel comes out.  
  
And I hope you enjoy the two last ones, SEE I'VE HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO YOU AND MADE THE LAST CHAPTERS LONG IN HOPES OF MAKING THE LAST CHAPPIES BETTER FOR YOU.  
  
SOME OF THE THINGS I WRITE, I DO IT FOR A REASON. THE BLACK WOLVES ARE VERY POWERFUL IN CHINA, AND POWERFUL GANGS OR CLANS ALWAYS HAVE IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN IT. EXAMPLE= GOVERNMENT OFFICALS OR WHATEVER.  
  
I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR SO YA'LL DON'T WONDER WHY I PUT THAT IN THERE.  
  
  
  
ENJOY.  
  
  
  
"So tell us what happened," Sakura laughed trying to get a hold of all her shopping bags. Naoko looked harassed but continued with the story.  
  
"Well I walked in on him passed out holding the pregnancy test naturally I had to revive him" Naoko answered smiling. "I didn't know if he wanted a baby so soon so I didn't know how to tell him that I was pregnant and was kind of glad that I didn't have to" she stopped as if thinking about what to say before continuing. "Well I was wrong he was more then happy and was upset with me for not telling him"  
  
"Poor Mika" Tomoyo laughed eating her ice cream, they were all walking in the park heading towards the cars.  
  
"This is wonderful now we can be pregnant together" Mei Lin said happily. "We can go shopping and to check ups, Sakura and Tomoyo can do whatever they please since as they won't be losing their figures" they laughed hearing her, truly enjoying such a peaceful talk without having to worry about being shot at or chased.  
  
"I can't wait until Eriol and I have children, I want dozens" Tomoyo exclaimed getting weird looks from people but they just ignore them. Sakura sighed happily wondering what Syaoran and her children would look like. "And from the look on Sakura's face I can see that she can't wait either" Sakura blushed crimson making them laugh.  
  
"NOT until I finish college, I want to get my college degree" Sakura said surprising them, they hadn't thought she would have wanted to go to college.  
  
"I never knew you planned on going to college" Mei Lin said absently looking at all the people in the park, most of whom were couples. "Did you tell Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Yeah he agreed, he said since as he went I should have to right to do whatever I please" Sakura answered remembering the conversation.  
  
"So how do you guys feel about tomorrow?" Naoko asked throwing her napkin in the trash.  
  
"Nervous" Tomoyo and Sakura answered at the same time before breaking out in laughter, looping arms they walked out the gate.  
  
"That's why we are going out tonight, you guys can't just come and leave with out us going out" Mei Lin whined. "I've been waiting for ya'll to arrive so we could all go out and party you know" she added softly sighing.  
  
"I know, so where are we going? I know you must have done your homework" Tomoyo laughed adjusting her shades.  
  
"God dam right I did, I have the perfect place" Mei Lin answered evilly. "It's going to be the best ever, watch"  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"It's odd looking at you in that way" Eriol laughed getting an annoyed look from Mika, who had a band-ade on his forehead from passing out last night. And the guys were making sure to rub it in and good, "Does your head hurt sweetie?" he teased.  
  
"Eriol stop it before you make him pass out" Syaoran warned making Eriol laughed and Mika fume. "Sorry we'll stop" he said quickly ducking a pillow that was aimed at his head.  
  
"Better just wait until Sakura tells you that she's pregnant or Tomoyo for that matter lets see how you react" Mika shot back smiling smugly when Syaoran and Eriol considered what he said, before they both shrugged getting back to work.  
  
"Any ways I have property out by the beach the perfect location for a house, I called the best architect I could find and he'll be over to go over the house designs I drew up. If we agree they'll start building when Sakura and I leave for our honeymoon. My mother said this was supposed to be my house but we don't want something so big only god knows why anyone would need a sixty room house" Syaoran stated showing them the design he sketched himself. "This house will be ours and it'll only have fifteen bedrooms"  
  
"Plan to have a lot of kids I see" Eriol joked when Syaoran pulled out his plans. They had been showing each other what they had in mind for a house of their own and so far it was good other then the fact Mika would really be needing one since as they were soon to be a family.  
  
"Master Li, Miss Sakura has returned from shopping" a butler said smiling at the door, like they had been doing lately since Sakura was in the house.  
  
"Thank you, is she upstairs?" Syaoran asked looking up,  
  
"Yes sir," he answered when Syaoran nodded he left going back to his duty. "I guess that's it for today"  
  
"Yeah all right when are you two leaving for Jamaica?" Eriol asked knowing full well why they were going that far. Syaoran didn't want to be anywhere near Hong Kong, he wanted Sakura all for himself just like how he wanted Tomoyo that's why they were heading to Italy.  
  
"In the night after the wedding" Syaoran answered smiling. "The jet will be ready for then" Eriol nodded in understanding.  
  
"All right then, I'll see you later," Eriol said before he and Mika took their leave. He checked the time to see if their guest would be arriving soon before he put the designs in his office draw before locking it.  
  
  
  
He headed up only to find Sakura on the balcony looking out at the yard below that was filled with white chairs and stage for the orchestra and one for the father. All the flowers and everything else would be put up tomorrow, they had over four hundred guests and that was considered a small ceremony, sardonically he considered what a large wedding would be. "What's on your mind" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist, Sakura smiled resting against his large frame.  
  
"About tomorrow and what a wonderful job your sisters and mother did to make it really special" Sakura answered softly. "I never knew that they would have so many people coming on such short notice"  
  
"They did because it's once in a while a Li leader gets married, as you can see there isn't much Li men, its mostly women. And also that fact that I've been gone since I was a child so they want to be nosy" Syaoran stated making Sakura laugh. "NO really"  
  
"Then we'll simply have to fix that problem won't we" Sakura asked turning around to face him, Syaoran smiled kissing her softly.  
  
"We certainly will" he answered looking into her sparkling emerald eyes. "Do you want to join me for a bath?"  
  
"Sure, what time is dinner?" Sakura asked as they headed back into the room.  
  
"Around seven, why?" he answered when she turned the water on.  
  
"Oh Mei Lin, the girls and I are going out. She said she wants us to before we leave, you don't mind right?" Sakura asked stripping, Syaoran smiled leaning against the doorframe. "Syaoran, my face is up here" she teased making him laugh.  
  
"No I don't mind at all" he answered as he started to take off his shirt, now it was Sakura's turn to watch. He winked at her dropping his shirt on the counter, Sakura walked over to him and placed her hand over the mark from where he was shot, then to where the bullet had missed hi arm.  
  
"Look we match" she joked turning away from him.  
  
"I know" he whispered pulling her back against his large frame making her sigh contently.  
  
"We have at least three n' a half hours to ourselves, lets make the best of it ay?" Sakura whispered closing her eyes when his hands ran up and down her arms. To answer her Syaoran scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the large tub, placing her in it, he took off the remainder of his clothing before joining her.  
  
"Come here, I just want to hold you" he said pulling her gently over to him, Sakura rested between his legs with her head on his chest. Not one word was spoken between them for several minutes but that was okay because they were enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, did they find Tigers body?" Sakura asked suddenly making him tense.  
  
"NO they haven't" he answered making her turn to face him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Do you think he could have survived?" she asked worriedly, if he was alive that meant that this wasn't over. Syaoran looked into her worried emerald poles and sighed shaking his head, not knowing the answer.  
  
"There's a chance but he would be severely injured or worst. We have people listening just in case" Syaoran answered brushing her hair off her face. Sakura closed her eyes momentarily, swallowing "don't worry, nothing else is going to happen. It's all over" he soothed smiling. Sakura nodded trying to relax and forget about Tiger, but what he did to her while he kept her captive still replayed in her mind, the way he beat her and humiliated her in front of his men. He got whatever was coming and she wished never to hear his cursed name ever again because not even he could take Xiao Lang away from her.  
  
"I know, I just don't want anything happening. I only want to live my life as your wife" Sakura replied softly caressing his face.  
  
"And that's what your going to be, my wife and my best friend" Syaoran stated passionately, Sakura moved closer to him as she straddled him.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
  
"God, leave it up to Xiao Lang and Sakura to be late arriving at dinner when they live in the house" Mei Lin whined making the others laugh. No matter how many people was present they always felt better sticking together because everyone here in Hong Kong was too aristocratic for them.  
  
"Probably trying to find their clothing having tossed it all over the room" Mika joked getting a playful slap from Naoko who giggled.  
  
"Very funny Mika" Syaoran said dryly from behind him, with a blushing Sakura on his arm. They all turned and engaged in talking like they would have done back in Tokyo, knowing full well that most of the people in the room was looking at them.  
  
"Are they here yet?" Eriol asked getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Whose here?" Tomoyo asked blankly when the doors opened making them gasp.  
  
"Rika, Chiharu, Tak, Alex and Max" Sakura gasped smiling like the others at the rest of their gang. Rika and Chiharu engulfed the girls in a group hug ignoring everyone in the room, who was watching them with open interest.  
  
"Oh when did you guys arrive?" Mei Lin asked beaming.  
  
"Two hours ago, but of course Sakura didn't notice because Syaoran was keeping her busy" Rika answered getting a mock glare from Sakura.  
  
"Hey what is this pick on Sakura day?" she whined not denying the accusations.  
  
"No and you too Naoko, from what I've heard you and Mika have been busy" Chiharu chided making them laugh. "Oh we brought clothing to change into for the club" she whispered winking.  
  
"Great, hey why don't you guys come too?" Mei Lin stated not even bothering to ask. "Ya'll can take the bikes, I haven't been on one since I left Japan" everyone nodded agreeing. They all wanted to party and as a group since as they hadn't done that in a long time.  
  
"Wonderful, we'll change right after dinner. This is going to be great," Tomoyo laughed crazily making them sweat drop. "Oh we can go club hopping," she continued babbling but stopped when Yelen walked up.  
  
"Xiao Lang I want you, Mika and Eriol to come and meet the new general of the governments weapons branch. The governor sends is apologies for not being able to attend but he'll be at the wedding tomorrow" Syaoran and the guys didn't want to meet anyone at the moment but choice did they have but to follow his mother? NONE.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are getting married tomorrow, this is so cool" Rika exclaimed clasping her hands together. "This is going to be so fucking cool" she whispered making sure only who was supposed to hear, heard.  
  
Their attention was focused between the doors when a butler came to announce dinner, technically this was supposed to be their wedding dinner but they didn't have a rehearsal so they would have to make sure that it went right the first time. (I'm going to skip through dinner if ya'll don't mind, but you probably will)  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
After dinner everyone except the gang returned to the room to chat, Yelen didn't want them to leave like this with such special guests over but what could she do? She sat half listening to her close friends as she waited for the appearance of her son and his close friends. She didn't want to imagine how the girls, especially her vulgar niece Mei Lin was dressed. Syaoran was the first appear wearing khaki's, a white shirt and black leather jacket. Then Eriol and the other guys who were almost dressed the same sporting jeans of different colors and different styled shirts and jackets. "We don't know what time we'll be back" Syaoran explained stopping in front of her.  
  
"All right but don't do anything bad, try to have nice clean fun" Yelen warned making him smile and wink.  
  
"That's what we also have auntie" Mika helped out smiling too sweetly for his own good.  
  
"The girls are coming now" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo, she was wearing tight brown pants with matching boots and a short black shirt that tied in the front, her long hair up in a ponytail. She was with Chiharu, she was wearing cream corset and short black skirt that was cut all the way at the sides but didn't show skin because of the pants attached that had laces going up the sides to hold it together; Naoko, who had on tight black pants that hugged her black boots and skin tight black spaghetti strap shirt that cut off right under her breasts, a snarling silver wolf on the front. Yelen was surprised that they weren't that dressed vulgar, maybe they weren't that kind of kids.  
  
"Sakura and the others are coming right now, ah they are switching clothes," Tomoyo whispered to the guys, smiling mischievously holding her camera handy.  
  
"They aren't dressed badly right?" Mika whispered to Naoko, who smiled nodding no but her husband look at her skeptically knowing his cousin Mei Lin. Sakura was the first to walk in and of course everyone turned to look at her, she was wearing tight leather black pants with black boots, that had laces going the front and the back showing skin, her shirt was a ice pink halter top that sucked to her body and tied round her neck, her hair was up in a messy bun. Next was Rika who had on black leather shorts and just like Chiharu's it had laces going up the side, she had on a red sheer top with a black bra underneath. And of course Mei Lin, well lets just say that she was the wildest and for a pregnant woman. Mei Lin was wearing black leather pants but had laces on both sides of it and on the back and front, she was wearing a matching leather top that had the same design as the pants, which made her unable to wear a bra. And as you all can see, since as they are wolves they have to wear some black and tonight the girls have their tattoos showing if their shirts allowed it.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Syaoran asked hold his keys, Sakura nodded taking his hand. She was ready to have a wonderful night and in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Of course we're ready but I still think Sakura's should have worn the top offered here" Mei Lin whined holding her black jacket like the girls. Rika had ordered all of then the same black leather jackets, even the guys.  
  
"It's too late now, come on ya'll lets go" Tomoyo said giddily putting on her jacket that had a snarling black and silver wolf on the back.  
  
"All right, if you need me I have my phone" Syaoran said before they all left for the front, Yelen and his sisters walked over to the window to be nosy.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
They all walked out of the house laughing like they were crazy, "hey Sakura do some flips lets see if you've still got it" Rika challenged hugging Alex from behind.  
  
"Your on" Sakura yelled handing Mei Lin her jacket, she ran and did six flips landing perfectly making the girls cheer. Syaoran and the guys were by the bikes before they got on they all checked their guns making sure they were loaded and the safety was on. They got on, after they started the bikes, gassed them, Max gassed it and let go making it jump forward. Sakura and the girls put on their black helmets before getting on; she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's stomach when she felt his gun. Since as they all knew where they were going, one by one they left Syaoran didn't because Sakura wasn't holding him.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked putting his visor up, Sakura looked at him worriedly taking hers off.  
  
"Syaoran, why do you have a gun?" she asked thinking maybe she should have brought hers just in case. He took off his helmet when the others stopped at the gate looking back at them.  
  
"Get off so I can look at you" he said, Sakura got off and stepped beside him. "There are other gangs here in Hong Kong as well, many more and they don't like Wolves. Some hate us more then the Tigers did but because of how influential we are. You heard that even the generals in the military and president is apart of us" he answered softly caressing her face. "I'm not expecting any trouble but as long as you and girls are out, the guys and I are always going to be prepared. Mika, Eriol and I also have to watch more for Mei Lin and Naoko because of their state"  
  
"But didn't you tell me, so I could have brought mine, isn't that why you got me it?" Sakura asked understanding what he meant; he smiled pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I got it for you to have, yes. But carrying one around isn't a good thing because then people single you out if they know you have one, and I believe that it would be highly visible in such attire" he replied tugging at her top making Sakura laugh. "Besides I'll protect you" he whispered when Sakura rested her head on his.  
  
"I know my little wolf" she whispered kissing him on the lips when Max and Mei Lin rode up.  
  
"Ugh save it for the club" Mei Lin yelled playfully.  
  
"And we thought you had problems, the only problem you two have is not being able to keep your hands off each other" Max added making Sakura laugh. She gave Syaoran one last kiss before putting her helmet back on.  
  
"Whatever Max, you never heard us complaining when you were banging Risa in the dark at the club side" Sakura retorted making Mei Lin and Syaoran smirk.  
  
"I resent that Mrs. Li, that wasn't fair, besides it was her birthday" Max replied smirking, Sakura held on tightly when Syaoran sped off making the tires screech, Max followed closely behind. When they reached end of the driveway, one by one they sped off into the night heading towards the lights of the Hong Kong nightlife.  
  
"Do you think, they'll be there waiting for them?" Xiefia asked softly looking at the dust the bikes left.  
  
"Of course they'll be there waiting for them, they want to meet Xiao Lang. All of them do" Yelen answered softly sighing 'Conquer them my son' she thought looking away from the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: WELL WHAT DID YALL THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW CAUSE I WANNA HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, WELL READ THEM ANYWAYS. CAIO. 


	30. Our Special Day

Chap. Thirty: "Our Special day."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: WELL here's the last chapter for this series of Wild Things. I hope that ya'll enjoy this chappie cause it'll be the last you'll see of this gang for a while. Um I want to thank all ya'll who have seen this story all the way through with your patience for my evil ways, LOL. And to all ya'll who's given me the necessary flames and told me what was on your minds, you guys have been the best.  
  
The sequel for this story isn't up yet and won't be for a while; um to know which one it is it'll most likely say 'sequel to wild thing' or something of that nature  
  
I hope that this chap. Lives up to your expectation of the MY Wild Things and CCS Characters, who most of you and I have grown to love!!!!!!!!!!! Ne ways on wit the story.  
  
  
  
Club Dark side.  
  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty).Filthy (filthy) Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Car's pulled up outside the door and let off its passengers before pulling off to the parking lot. when the doors opened the booming sound of the bass flowed out into the cool night air.  
  
Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move) Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
  
Girls laughed wildly hanging unto their man's arms as they walked down the stairs that led to the underground club. This was a night when they would do as they pleased and no one would care as long as they didn't mess with the wrong group of people.  
  
Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm coming through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
In, this club it didn't matter what group you belonged to because this ground was truce, no fighting at all was prohibited and those who broke the rule paid severe penalties.  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Light's flashed wildly as laughter, yelling and moans mixed into the beat of the song. The dance floor was packed to its limit but that didn't dissuade anyone from dancing. And that was the same for your gang, well at least the girls as the guys sat and watched with hawk eyes for any threatening male.  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh) No question, time for some action  
  
"Go Sakura," Mei Lin whistled when Sakura got on the floor doing her thing, the drinks they had earlier was making their adrenaline rush and if felt good.  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt  
  
"Mei Lin your one hell of a club picker" Rika stated loudly dancing with Naoko, Mei Lin smiled nodding. Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
"What do you think I did to make the boring days past, no one wanted to go out with me" Mei Lin whined shaking her head. "Ah well, it was worth the wait"  
  
Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirty  
  
"Tell me again why Mei Lin picked this club?" Max asked shaking his head, there was something about it that made the guys a little uneasy.  
  
"I don't know but I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched" Syaoran said dryly making sure to keep an eye on the girls.  
  
"I know, don't worry we have them all mark" Eriol said smiling sweetly, they made sure their mouths were out of sight to anyone who had a certain gift or talent.  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
"Do you think he knows we're watching him?" a man asked smiling, as his eyes scanned over the rest of the club marking all the gangs that had made sure to be here on such a special night.  
  
Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups  
  
"Of course he knows we're here, I bet you all of them know we're here. And if I'm right they should by now have all of your men and anyone else's mark" another said making the man look at him in disbelief. "Don't ever under estimate a Wolf, that's the worst mistake you'll ever make"  
  
Bodies packed From front to back Now move your ass I like that  
  
"Mei Lin look around and tell me what you see" Tomoyo whispered taping as she danced, Mei Lin nodded moving around her as she quickly scanned the crowd. She nodded and moved over to Sakura dragging her away from Rika who stuck out her tongue and moved to Tomoyo.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura whispered seeing the look Mei Lin's eyes.  
  
"Is it me or are there a lot of girls heading our way?" she asked smiling, Sakura smiled moving her hands to Mei Lin's hips as she too scanned the crowd.  
  
"Hmmm.I think your right" Sakura murmured winking at Mei Lin who laughed before she moved to Naoko, and Sakura to Rika to pass the news on. The guys saw this and smirked knowing that they knew, but wasn't this supposed to be a no fighting zone?  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
When the threatening girl's from four different gangs closed in, Syaoran and the guys got up. But before they made a step they too were surrounded. Sakura looked quickly over to Syaoran and the guys and saw that they were also surrounded. She looked back at all the girls around them as others who weren't involved back off slowly, there was at thirty or forty of them in total. Boy they surely had their work cut out for them tonight.  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
"Ah hello, isn't it a lovely night?" Naoko asked playing dumb getting ready to use all the moves Mika had made sure to teach her.  
  
"Ugh, these are Wolves? They seem like puny little children to me" a girl snorted loudly making the others laugh.  
  
"Ugh these are what Hong Kong has to offer, you are definitely infants. Don't worry we'll wait for you to grow up" Mei Lin retorted coolly making her shut up and fume.  
  
"Oh what a lovely pussycat, what's her name fluffy?" Rika asked looking at the panther on the girls arm, Sakura and the girls laughed at this.  
  
"Don't listen to Rika, in a couple of years you'll be able to get a big black wolf like ours" Sakura said as if speaking to a child nodding her head matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's it," the girl growled nodding to her posse, everyone watched in stunned silence as Sakura and Mei Lin pulled out the chopsticks that were holding their hair up.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and the guys saw this and stayed cool waiting for someone to make a move. Only the leaders of the gangs present was in the front "Those girls of yours need to learn some manners" one said tightly making it obvious it was his gang.  
  
"And your girls need to stop talking trash" Alex coolly replied. The man frowned pulling out his gun, those who weren't involved watched as guns pointed to one leaders head after another. And the other girl's stopped dead in their tracks avoiding kicks and chopsticks aimed at them.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Eriol asked pointing his two guns at the heart and head of two of the gang leaders, as two was pointed at his.  
  
"This world is too small for us to be fighting against the other" Takashi added pointing a gun in the back of one of the guys who had a gun pointed at Syaoran, who currently had five aimed at him.  
  
Mei Lin.  
  
  
  
"Mei Lin, I take it back you picked a horrible club" Rika hissed, her leg still suspended in the air at a girls face.  
  
"Well I'm sorry it just seemed like a hot club" Mei Lin shot back holding the sharp edges of her hairpins at the girl's neck.  
  
"Man, this sucks, I have to use the bathroom. Can't we put this on time out or something" Chiharu asked folding her arms, her legs also suspended in the air, thanking god she was a cheerleader and for those extra self defense classes.  
  
"Oh come on" Naoko whined below her, where she had a girl pinned to the dirty floor.  
  
"You have nice hair but a lot of split ends, you know what you should do? You should use heat activating Thermasilk and leave the conditioner in your hair for at least two days" Tomoyo stated to the girl who she had in a headlock. (THAT REALLY WORKS, IT MAKES YOUR HAIR SOFT AND SILKY, HEHEHE ^__^)  
  
"Oh god Tomoyo, don't give her advice" they laughed.  
  
  
  
"This is bull shit, we didn't come here to cause any trouble. Just like us leave in peace" Syaoran stated tightly holding his gun between the eyes of the man who had the big mouth. He looked to the side of his head when he heard another click.  
  
"Look now Li has six guns pointed at his head, and I have none. Aren't you just the popular one" a man said chuckling, he had jet-black hair with feel over his silver eyes. He was the same build as Syaoran and gorgeous as well, a small sliver cross earring hanging from his ear.  
  
"You'll also lose something valuable to you" Sakura growled pointing a gun at his crotch, the man looked down and gulped as the others including Syaoran looked at her. He was wondering where she had gotten a gun from, and how did she sneak up on them without being noticed her.  
  
"Come now, that's a dangerous weapon you got there girl. You wouldn't want it to accidentally go off would you?" The man asked tightly.  
  
"It won't just as long as the one you have pointed at my fiancé's head doesn't" Sakura replied firmly. "And don't be fooled, I don't miss nor will I hesitate" she added pushing the gun to make her point. The man laughed shaking his head much to her amazement.  
  
"Hey she stole my gun" a man yelled holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"You fool, okay everyone put your guns down. So how did you like our welcome Li?" the same one asked laughing.  
  
"How do you think I liked, Jamie?" Syaoran asked stoutly taking his guns down like the others, leaving a lost Sakura. "Can't you just say hello like a regular person?"  
  
"What fun would that be?" Jamie asked doing some kind of complicated handshake with Syaoran, then Eriol and Mika.  
  
"None but it would have been better" Eriol shrugged putting his gun away.  
  
"Don't get me wrong but they all seemed serious" Mika said looking over the other men.  
  
"That's because they were, see they want to know what your plans for Hong Kong is," Jamie answered losing his smile. "I've assured them that you mean no harm to their business but they want to hear it from your mouth first"  
  
"Well they'll have to wait, I just got home. Didn't Wolf all ready talk with them?" Syaoran asked frowning.  
  
"Yeah but your the leader now" Jamie shrugged stepping away from Sakura for safety reasons.  
  
"What do you mean we'll have to wait? How long?" a man shot out.  
  
"Until I have looked everything over, I'm leaving for a month. We'll have a meeting when I get back, anyone who has a problem with that come forward and we'll deal with it right now" Syaoran answered coldly looking all of them over. "Thank you for your patience" he added when no one spoke.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Mei Lin growled pushing through them; she for one didn't like to play such dangerous and unnecessary games. "Well I want a answer don't like at me like I've grown two heads" she fumed placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I think we would all like to know the same thing" Sakura frowned putting on the guns safety before thrusting it at the guy whom she had stolen it from.  
  
"Where's Chiharu?" Takashi asked looking for her.  
  
"She want to the bathroom" Rika answered moving beside Alex who wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.  
  
"I want all to meet Chan Jamie of the Dragon Clan," Syaoran said simply putting his gun away, who would have thought he would meet Jamie again after so many years. "This is Takashi, Alex, Rika, Naoko Mika's wife" Jamie looked shocked before smiling which made Mika glare Naoko of course was lost. "Max, and Chiharu will be back soon. Um my cousin Mei Lin and Eriol's fiancée Tomoyo"  
  
"What's this all ya'll getting hitched, dam who would have thought" Jamie said cutting Syaoran, as he looked all the girls over. " I can see that Mei Lin here is a true Li" he added seeing the dirty look Mei Lin had aimed his way.  
  
"This is my fiancée Ying Fa" Syaoran said pulling Sakura over to him almost making her lose her balance. Jamie took his time looking Sakura over, which made her feel uncomfortable and move closer to Syaoran.  
  
"It seems that I'll have to go to Japan and find me a wife too" he commented making the all girls smile. "Not that Hong Kong doesn't have angels too" he continued winking at Tomoyo and Mei Lin, they had never heard anything about a Chan Jamie.  
  
"It's not safe to go anywhere by yourself" Chiharu stated walking up as she fixed her hair. "Those girls had some attitude" she grumbled hugging Takashi from behind.  
  
"Chiharu this is Jamie Chan" Sakura said softly, Chiharu nodded looking the guy over then at Mei Lin who looked pissed.  
  
"What's wrong with Mei Lin?" she asked getting a glare from the girl.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me Bitch, I just chillin" Mei Lin answered smirking; Chiharu raised a brow at her stepping from behind Takashi. She inhaled making her chest rise as she walked over to Mei Lin their chests inches apart.  
  
"You wanna say that again bitch?" Chiharu asked looking Mei Lin over, Mei Lin stepped forward making them touch.  
  
"I said nothing the matter Bitch but if that ain't enough lets bring this shit outside so I can whoop your azz" Mei Lin answered smiling.  
  
"I bet on Mei Lin" Sakura burst out getting a mock hurt look from Chiharu, which made her smile.  
  
"All right lets go, besides this club bores me anyways" Rika shrugged up for anything.  
  
"Kawaii, this is going to be cool. I have a lot of tape left" Tomoyo squealed starry-eyed making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"We'll be waiting outside for ya'll so we can go to the other club, okay?" Sakura said placing her hand on Syaoran's chest.  
  
"All right, gimme ten" Syaoran said kissing her softly on the lips. Sakura winked walking away as she slipped the gun he gave her in the back of her pants. The other girls did what they wanted to the guys before they too followed Sakura's suit, Jamie looked at them wondering if they were really going to fight.  
  
"No they aren't, they just want to leave here" Max answered smiling, he nodding sighing sadly. He couldn't tell the last time he had seem any Wolf chick fight and he had to admit they were the best especially when they were up against his Clan.  
  
"All right let's talk before ya'll fiancées or girl friends get angry" Jamie laughed sitting in the booth followed by the others. "SO when are the weddings?" he joked ordering a drink.  
  
"Tomorrow" Syaoran answered, Jamie looked at him not believing what he had just heard. He smiles lazily resting back in his chair looking at all of them over in wonder.  
  
"I recall all of us making a bet that we would never get married and just live like bachelors" Jamie said mockingly. "I guess I won," he laughed closing his eyes.  
  
"Whatever, I still have your seat. I called for you but was told you were out of town" Syaoran said dryly.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
"Oh crap," she laughed giving the bike too much gas, she felt Syaoran tighten his hold on her waist as she continued.  
  
"I don't know what possessed me to say yes," he said making sure she wouldn't run into anything and luckily she hadn't so far. Tonight she had learned about the Dragon Clan that Jamie was the current leader of. And the Panther, Jackals, and many more, some names that sounded incredibly funny.  
  
"I'm not that bad, so when can I pop and skid and all them things?" Sakura asked pulling into the garage, Takashi and Alex pulling in after going through the same trouble.  
  
"Not ever" Syaoran answered dryly getting off but made sure not to move far because Sakura's feet barely touched the ground and he didn't want the thing to topple over with her.  
  
"NO your fun" she whined giving him puppy eyes, he smiled winking at her.  
  
"I might not be here but that'll change when we reach up stairs" he whispered making her giggle.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked teasingly when he put the stand down and helped her over not putting her back down on her feet.  
  
"I can't tell you, what fun would that be?" he replied huskily making Sakura melt her eyes going dreamy.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked raising a brow. She yelped making everyone look at her when Syaoran tossed her over his shoulder cave man style and started for the door making him or her laugh.  
  
"Go Li, you show her whose boss" Alex shouted laughing as Sakura laughed trying to move her hair off her face.  
  
"Sakura you naughty girl" Rika chided giggling.  
  
"Hey what can I say? I just can't live with out it" Sakura shouted giggling as she waved bye to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day..  
  
I don't need a lot of things;  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
The sun was shining bright in the sky that was void of any clouds; a slight wind blew making soft chimes from the wind catchers hanging from the branches. Every working staff stopped what they were doing to watch the ceremony going outside in silence like the hundreds of guests; the soft rising music of the orchestra as they prepared to play the bridal song.  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
  
I've always needed something  
  
"This is it" Eriol whispered softly looking at Syaoran as they looked down the aisle for their counterparts. Syaoran smiled raising a brow but didn't say anything when they started to play and everyone stood up looking in the back for the brides.  
  
But I've got all I want  
  
when it comes to loving you  
  
Their breathes caught looking at the angels floating towards them, Sakura's top was like a corset with embroidered pink flowers on it and tied in the back, the bottom flowed out around her made out of fine silks, her hair pulled back off her face and was curled left flowing behind her. Tomoyos' gowns top was a halter-top and the bottom was like Sakura's gown, her hair curled and pinned up in an elegant style.  
  
You're my only reason,  
  
You're my only truth  
  
Both girls smiled brightly remembering to breath as they headed towards the most handsome men they had ever laid eyes on. Placing their hand on there soon to be husbands they turned to face the father as everyone sat. I need you like water  
  
Like breath, like rain  
  
"DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these Men and these Women in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these four persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace" the father said casting his gaze over the lot of people who were seated in silence, continuing he said "I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows"  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From Heaven's gate  
  
They turned to each other and smiled before the guys started (Note: you'll hear different parts being said by each couple but they are saying it at the exact same time only with the right names, so don't get confused) "I, Li Xiao Lang, take you Kinomoto Sakura, to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" Syaoran said confidently gazing lovingly into her eyes before she opened her mouth to say the same.  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me through  
  
"I, Daidouji Tomoyo, take you Hirragizawa Eriol to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" she smiled into Eriol's eyes as he kissed her with his, she felt like she was on cloud nine and couldn't wait for their honey moon.  
  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
"The rings." the father said smiling it was obvious that these people were truly in love and he felt proud to being doing their holy joining. To courage again  
  
  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed" Eriol smiled putting in to Tomoyo's finger, before she got his.  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed" Sakura pronounced placing the ring on Syaoran's finger, as hers glistened in the sun. Syaoran couldn't wait to get to the kissing part.  
  
When the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazing  
  
"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings" The father stated smiling brightly. "By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of Hong Kong, China. I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" concluded making everyone cheer, the names pronounced but neither couple heard as they were lost in their passionate embrace.  
  
'Cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
"I love you" Sakura whispered resting her forehead against Syaoran's when they broke apart, he smiled mouthing the words making her giggle.  
  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
"Now your mine forever, Mrs. Li Xiao Lang" he said making her fill with you pride as he kissed her again, he wanted to whisk her away but knew he couldn't, they had to stay for at least a couple of hours to entertain people neither of them new.  
  
  
  
I need you like water,  
  
like breath, like rain  
  
"And you my husband forever" Sakura whispered wondering how she could be so lucky, they kissed again ignoring everyone.  
  
I need you like mercy  
  
From heaven's gate  
  
"Um if you guys don't stop kissing everyone will be here all day waiting for you exit" Mika said to the them since as Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't moved either, they broke apart regretfully and hand in hand walked down the aisle of cheering guests to start the celebration.  
  
There's a freedom in you,  
  
That carries me though. I need you.  
  
  
  
"I think that they want to leave here right now" Naoko giggled to Mei Lin and the Li sisters watching the couples do the first dance.  
  
"Obvious isn't it? Syaoran never liked sharing Sakura and now its going to be worst" Mei Lin added when Mika walked up to claim a dance from his wife and slowly the Li sisters were also claimed leaving Mei Lin by her self. She looked around the place trying not to get sad, she wanted Renzo to be here right now dancing with her but she was only fooling her self.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" a voice asked extending his hand, Mei Lin looked up and smiled extending her hand. "Don't look so sad" he comforted lovingly making Mei Lin feel like she wanted to cry, he was always there for her and she was for him.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help it" Mei Lin replied when he took her into his arms and fell in place with the other couples that were dancing. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't seen when he and Sakura had left the dance floor. "You look so handsome, god.I always new there was a babe under all the attitude" Syaoran laughed looking down at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked rising at brow at her. "You know your a brat right?"  
  
"God dam right I am," Mei Lin shot back smiling. "And a cute one at that" she added feeling happier (Ya'll remember that quote?). She rested her head on his shoulder as he guided her through the crowded dance floor.  
  
"I never thought I would be dancing a slow song," Syaoran confessed making her laugh holding unto him.  
  
"Weird isn't it? We like all grown ups now" Mei Lin sighed. "I don't want to grow up, I want to go clubbing, I want to have fun. I don't want to be a single mother" she added more sadly.  
  
"Listen Mei Lin" Syaoran said making her looked at him. "Renzo wouldn't want to see you this way nor I do or Sakura. Your not alone, you have me and you always will, you got that?" he asked touching her cheek.  
  
"I know god I love you Xiao Lang," Mei Lin cried hugging him tightly; he returned the hug rocking her back and forth. "Your the closest thing to a father and brother I've had along with Wolf and the other guys" she whispered thanking god she had him.  
  
"And you are the closest thing I've had of a real family mostly all of life along with the guys. Remember that we'll all be here for you" Syaoran said when there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"I believe this is my dance" Eriol said smiling sweetly, Syaoran nodded giving Mei Lin a kiss on the cheek before stepping back. "Madam" Eriol bowed making Mei Lin rise a brow giggling.  
  
"I feel truly blessed" she exaggerated earning a charming smile from Eriol. She sighed looking up at one of the most important man in her life. She, Xiao Lang, Eriol and Mika were all of the same, they were children who didn't grow up in a real family life like Tomoyo. And now they had more to add to the group, like Sakura and Naoko.  
  
"Don't get mad but someone also wants to dance with you" Eriol said with a laughing voice making sure Mei Lin didn't see who the person was. She felt someone's arm around her firmly pulling her out of Eriol's arms.  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
"How is she feeling?" Sakura asked smiling when Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I think she's feeling a lot better my dear, how are you feeling?" he answered resting his forehead against hers. Sakura laughed knowing that he was right seeing Mei Lin shot daggers at poor Jamie, she didn't know why she didn't like Jamie cause he seemed like a really nice and loyal person.  
  
"I'm wonderful, I couldn't better" Sakura giggled giving him a kiss, he tightened the hold on her to deepen the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her and wanted to take her away from this place now and forever.  
  
"Come on its time for us to leave, we've got a plane to catch" she nodded looking around at all the people having a wonderful time as she searched for Yelen and Rose but so far couldn't see them.  
  
"All right but I have to find Rose first or she'll freak" Sakura sighed taking his hand in hers as she led him off. Seeing Yelen she dragged Syaoran behind her, wanting to leave this place as much as he did.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Ying Fa?" Yelen smiled at her new daughter in law, who nodded eagerly smiling.  
  
"Yes very much, Xiefia and everyone did a really wonderful job," Sakura said gratefully smiling when Syaoran started to rub his thumb in her palm softly.  
  
"Mother we're ready to leave, please we don't want to ruin the party so don't tell anyone" Syaoran stated softly ignoring the knowing look his mother gave him.  
  
"Very well, I'm sure that Tomoyo and Eriol will be leaving very shortly too. I will tell everyone your good-byes. There should be a limo waiting out front for you with all of your belongings" Yelen said softly taking Sakura's hands in hers. "Have a wonderful time my child"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said, Syaoran gave him mother a hug before leading Sakura away; she waved to Naoko and Mika who waved back nodding in understanding. She saw Mei Lin who smiled warmly before accepting a man's offer for a dance and that man was no other then Jamie. When they reached the front Rose was there, waiting for them.  
  
"I will miss you child but I know that your not my baby anymore" Rose said hugging Sakura tightly who was trying not to cry. "Your so beautiful your parents would have been proud"  
  
"Thank you Rose" Sakura said smiling brightly at the lady that was once the only family she had but now she would soon be taking care of their children.  
  
"No there's no reason to thank me, and you take care of her but I don't have to tell you because you all ready do" Rose said sternly looking at Syaoran before she smiled warmly, Syaoran nodded before leading Sakura to the waiting limo. When they got inside Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as the limo pulled off towards the sun, destination Hong Kong Airport then off to Jamaica to a private cabin in the Blue Mountains.  
  
"Can you believe this is really happening? I mean I never thought I would ever be this happy" Sakura whispered playing with Syaoran's shirt buttons.  
  
"I never thought the same but now I know that there are miracles and angels. From the day I meet you everything has change for the best" Syaoran replied making her look him in the eyes where she saw only sincerity and her heart melted. This was the man she loved.the only man she has ever and will only love.the only man to ever touch her intimately and now he was her husband.  
  
"I love you my little wolf" Sakura whispered brushing her lips against his, her heart in her eyes as amber bore into emerald.  
  
"And I you, my precious cherry blossom" he whispered deepening the kiss. Sakura eagerly returned the only kisses and caresses she would feel for the rest of her life and she made a conclusion there.she was truly one of most blessed persons on the earth.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
  
  
"Li thinks he's gotten rid of me? Well he's got another thing coming" a man wrapped in bandage growled menacingly, a cruel frightening smile forming on his deformed lips.  
  
The END Or Is it?  
  
  
  
Author's note: "Well that's it for now my pretties, MUWAHAHAHAHA. I hoped ya'll enjoyed this story and I'm so proud that it has made in total over 1,400 reviews even though the first ones got deleted. BUT ALL OF THAT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS WHO CONTINIOUSLY REVIEWED. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO CRY!!!  
  
  
  
I WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEAL BUT I HAVE TO PUT AN IDEA TOGETHER FIRST, I DON'T WANT TO WRITE A STORY THAT DOESN'T LIVE UP TO THIS, THAT WOULD BE REALLY BAD. UM IT WILL PROBABLY TAKE ME SOME TIME BEFORE I EVEN CONSIDER POSTING A CHPATER BUT YA'LL WILL KNOW WHEN ITS UP.  
  
AH THANK YOU AGAIN.CAIO.CHICOS AND CHICAS ^______^!!!! 


End file.
